Breaking Free
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: Sakura starts life at Seiyo Academy, joining her faternal twin, Amu. They're more identical than anyone could ever think. When she was younger, something terrible happened to Sakura, now she has to let go of the past. Its gonna be harder than she thought, but with friends by her side, she can break free of anything. ::ON HIATUS::
1. Chapter 1

A pink haired girl opened her emerald green eyes. Her hair reached her waist. She sat up in her bed, stretching. Her bed was a double twin size, and was covered in a light pink comforter. She crawled out of bed, opening the sliding door, leading to her large balcony. She stretched once more, her pink tank top rising, showing her belly button. She blushed, pulling it back down.

"Sakura-san!" A voice called from below her. Sakura looked down, seeing a girl with pink hair that matched her own. She was wearing an unbuttoned black jacket, and had a white shirt on underneath. She undid a red, tartan patterened tie, stuffing it into her bag. A matching skirt shuffled lightly in the small breeze. She had leg warmers covering her knees. "Hurry up! School starts in an hour!" She shouted.

"Hai! I'll be right down, Amu-chan! Just one moment!" Sakura smiled. She went back into her room, and took out a small bag of crushed corn. She put it in a asmall birdfeeder, and hung it up outside. The two girls watche the birds flock to the feeder, pecking away. Sakura smiled, entering her room. She walked over to her closet, and pulled on her uniform. She buttoned up the blazer, and slid black shorts on, underneath her red skirt. She clipped red Mary-janes onto her feet and grabbed her bag, rushing to the balcony. She closed the sliding door, locking it with her key. Sakura walked to the stairs that lead up to her room.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan!" She smiled, walking over to her. Amu held her tie out.

"You forgot, again." Amu sighed. Sakura blinked and looked at her neck before gasping, and grabbing the tie. She quickly wrapped it around her neck, tying it.

"There!" She smiled, resting it over her blazer. "Let's go!" Sakura cheered, grabbing Amu's hand.

"Hey! What's the big rush? Its _school_!" Amu shouted after her. Sakura smiled, and continued dragging her. Amu nodded, and ran beside her, falling in step beside the other pink haired girl.

"I'm so excited! I get to go to school with my sister!" Sakura squealed.

"Calm down, no one's going to believe that we're twins if you keep squealing." Amu muttered.

"Faternal twins all the way! Our mother is Fuko Haruno, while your dad is Tsumugu, and mine is Haru." Sakrua smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that was possible." Amu agreed.

"Well! It is! Good thing we get our pink hair from our mother." Sakura smiled. They turned a corner, and saw two kids bullying a young boy with glasses.

"I hate it when people like them think they own the world." Sakura muttered.

"Hey! You're blocking our path." Amu called out, narrowing her eyes. The three boys looked over at her, studying her features.

"Who do you think you are, girly?" One of the older guys asked.

"Hey! Sh-She couldn't be!" The second gasped. They're eyes flew from Amu's arm band, to her belt, and then to her leg warmers.

"Its you! the ultra girl I heard about in chess club! Cool and Spicy Amu Hinamori!" The little boy exclaimed.

"I heard that she single handedly defeated the entire soccer team!" One of the bullies exclaimed.

"I heard that she is feared throughout all the schools in the country and all the pirncipals try to please her by doing whatever she wants!" They other one shouted.

"We're sorry!" they shouted, running away.

"Who's the person that actually starts these rumors?" Amu sighed to herself. Sakura giggled quietly, from behind her sister.

"Can I have your autograph?" The little boy asked, holding out a paper. Sakura could tell that it was robably a homework assingment.

"Are you stupid?" Amu asked him. "You were blocking our way too." She told him walking ahead. "Come on, Sakura-chan." Amu called. Sakura nodded, smiling at her.

"Hai! Amu-chan!" She smiled. Sakura hooked their arms together, and leaned her head on Amu's shoulder. "Amu-chan, you never told me you were famous." She smiled.

"they're nothing but rumours, don't believe them. I'll tell you what to believe, and what not to believe, just stick with me." Amu told her, her cold eyes, staring ahead.

"Hai, Amu-chan." Sakura smiled, lifting her head.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled, and sat beside Amu, staring at her sister. Everyone gossied about the two pink haired girls, and this morning's incident.<p>

"Amu-chan. Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, i just wanna know who starts these rumors." Amu whispered.

"Its a free period so let's go outside and enjoy the sun!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up.

"Honestly, how are we even related?" Amu muttered.

"Amu-chan? do you even want me to answer that question?" Sakura asked, staring at her with a serious gaze.

"No way, Doctor Sakura. I don't need the details. I already know how it happened." Amu sighed, before standing up as well. "But fine, let's go outside." Amu nodded in agreement, standing up. She took Sakura's hand, leading her outside. They passed three girls that were saying how Amu's boyfriend was older than her, an idol, and he was French.

"Why do they make up lies?" Sakura asked Amu, as they walked through the halls.

"They want to fill voids in their empty lives." Amu answered. The students stared at the pair as they passed.

"Why are their lives empty?" Sakura asked.

"Its their school lives that are empty. They make up those stories so they have something to talk about." Amu answered her.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Amu turned around, facing her.

"You were really sheltered as a kid, weren't you?" Amu asked, staring at you.

"Yes, yes I was. I was homeschooled." Sakura smiled.

"Alright, well its time to stop being so sheltered, and its time for you to get out of that shell of yours." Amu declared. Sakura cheered, nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked to her balcony, and refilled the bird feeder. She took a handful of bird seed, holding it out. A bird hopped along the edge, flying into her hand. It gently pecked at the seeds, eating them. Sakura smiled, and stroked the bird's head with a finger. He chirped happily, and nuzzled against her hand.<p>

"You guys are lucky. You get to fly as high as you want, and not have a care in the world. I wish I was like that. I wish I could break out of my shell. I was kidnapped when I was a toddler, and then my mom home-schooled me. I never got to go outside, I never got to do anything. I only ever knew Amu when we were younger. but after Ami, she stopped coming." Sakura smiled. The bird chirpped, looking at her, as if understanding what she was saying.

"Sakura. Time for bed." Her mother said, entering the balcony. Sakura nodded and turned back to the bird.

"I have to go to sleep now." Sakura told the bird. It chirpped and took one more seed before flying towards the tree next to her balcony. Sakura put the seed on the ground, and walked back inside. She took one last look outside and smiled, closing the drapes. She changed out of her clothes, putting on a pink tank top, and a pair of pink capris. Sakura climbed into her soft be, and laid down. "Please...let me break free...I want to change." Sakura whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned, sitting up. She felt something between her legs, and she pushed the covers off of her body. She covered her mouth, biting back a scream. There were three eggs in her bed. The one in the middle was light red, almost pink, and had a white band wrapped around it. The white band had a butterfly on it. The wings were red as well, outlined by black. The wings were also closed, only showing on wing. The second egg, on the right of the egg, was light blue. A white band wrapped around it as well. There was a blue bird on the white band. Its wings were outstretched, showing both of the wings. The final egg was a dark green, with a white band across it. There was a green boxing glove on it. All three eggs had white tartan stripes. "Eggs! I gave...birth...to eggs!" She muttered, trying not to scream.<p>

"Sakura! Amu's going to be here soon. Start getting dressed." her mom said, knocking on the door.

"Alright." Sakura shouted at her, staring at the eggs for a few moments. She snapped out of it, rushing to get dressed. Sakura stared at the eggs for a few more moments before she grabbed a towel, placing them over her books. She tucked the eggs in tightly, keeping them safe.

* * *

><p>Amu and Sakura walked into the school gates. Sakura watched Amu place her hands on her bag, as if keeping it secured.<p>

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"AHHH! They're lovely today! Just like always!" A few girls screamed, staring at four kids. The first girl had dark purple hair that was in a high ponytail. In font of her was a boy with blond hair and pink eyes. A boy with sandy brown hair was behind him. The fianl kid had short dirty blonde hair that was in childish pigtails, tied back with giant red ribbons. "The Seyio Academy Guardians!" the girls cheered. Amu looked at Tadese blushing slightly.

"Amu-chan..." Sakura muttered, staring at her twin.

"Hinamori-san, Hinamori-chan! You might not know about them since you just transfered, but those are Seiyo Academy's special student council. Its by the students, for the students. The Guardians!" the two girls chorused.

"They keep us safe and out of harm, while protecting us from insecurietes! they truly are Guardians." They cheered.

"King's chair Tadese Hotori-sama, Queen's chair Nadeshiko Fujisaki-sama, Jack's chair Kukai Souma-sama, and Ace's chair Yaya Yuiki-chama!" They said together. "They have a Royal Garden where they drink tea, and above all, they have a royal cape!" They cheered, jumping up and down. "Royal overdose!" They cried.

"Well, those capes are kind of..." Amu trailed off, looking at the capes.

"Aren't they?" The girls cheered.

"They are kinda elegant." Sakura smiled.

"Oh please. Pretending to be Guardians is for little kids." Amu said.

"As expected! Cool and Spicy!" They cried happily. Sakura watched the students fawn over the Guardians. She caught Nadeshiko's eye and she smiled, waving at her. Sakura blushed, and looked away. "She's so elegant." Sakura whispered to herself, glancing back at her.

"No! I can't!" Amu muttered, causing Sakura to look over at her. "this un-cute character being in love with the school prince, it'll never happen. Never!" Amu muttered, looking away from them.

"Amu-chan." Sakura muttered. She placed a hand over her bag, and felt a small tremor. She gasped lightly and turned her back to Amu, just as Amu did the same. They both looked at their pink eggs, watching them shake slightly.

"No. Not here, not now." Sakura whispered urgently. She pulled the samll towel over the eggs, covering them. She clipped her bag back shut, trying to stop it from moving.

"Um, excuse me." Tadese said, placing a hand on Amu's shoulder.

"Pardon me." Nadeshiko smiled at Sakura, making her cheeks glow pink, to match her hair.

"But, might you be?" Amu slapped his hand off of her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but if you're finished, then stop acting like we're friends. Got that, shortie?" Amu asked, walking away.

"Ummm, I'm sorry for my sister's behavior." Sakura told them, bowing.

"Its nothing, I just thought something, like an egg." Tadese muttered to himself.

"Sakura-chan." Amu called. Sakura looked at her sister before nodding.

"Excuse me." Sakura muttered, running after her sister. The two walked, and turned a corner. Amu leaned against the pole, looking at the ground.

"Amu-chan..." Sakura muttered. "Hotori-san said that he thought he saw eggs in your bag." She muttered.

"I do...three of them." Amu told her, opening her bag. She showed Sakura the four eggs.

"We really are twins." Sakura smiled, opening her bag. She slipped the towel off the eggs, showing Amu the eggs.

"Yeah, we really are." Amu agreed. Sakura and Amu looked at their eggs, before sighing and closing their bags again. They straightened up, and walked back into the school.

"Why were you staring at that Fujisaki girl?" Amu asked.

"Why were you staring at the prince?" Sakura replied.

"Touche. You really are my twin." Amu smiled, swinging an arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Let's go." Amu smirked.

* * *

><p>"The Fall Guardian meeting will now begin." Tadese spoke into a microphone. "Presently we will be speaking about the uniform poll." He started off. Sakura looked at the Guardians, staring off into space. She had heard about how these types of meetings could become boring, and she agreed. Her eyes widened slightly, as she thought she saw something floating next to them. she blinked, rubbing her eyes. When she looked back at them, the floating things were gone.<p>

"Must've been my imgination." Sakura muttered, holding back a yawn.

"Now then, please raise your hand if you have a suggestion." Tadese announced. After a few moments of silence Amu's shot off, her hand raised. She was sparkling, and seemed overly cheerful.

"Yes! Actually, I'm sorry about earlier!" She exclaimed. "The truth is, I like you, my prince!" She shouted. Everyone started whispering and muttering amongst themselves. Sakura blinked, and watched as Amu snapped out of it, bringing her raised hand to her mouth, shocked.

"Amu-chan." Sakura muttered, watching her twin.

"We are in a meeting right now. Please refrain from making off-topic comments." Tadese said. Sakura looked at him, and noticed that he looked just a little sad. "Also, there is a already a girl I like. I'm sorry." Tadese told her. Amu ran out of her seat, heading for the exit.

"Amu!" Sakura shouted, standing up. She turned towards Tadese, glaring at him. "You could try to be a little nicer!" Sakura shouted at him. She glared at him, and rushed after her sister. "AMU-CHAN!" Sakura screamed, running out of the door. Sakura ran through the school, and passed a window. She watched Amu run past towards the gate. Sakura opened a window, and jumped out of it, landing on the ground. She ran towards Amu, following her. They were headed towards a consruction site. Amu ran towards a hole, falling in. Sakura skided to a halt, stopping at the edge of the hole. Sakura screamed, flailing her arms. She fell into the hole, landing on Amu.

"Ow..." They both muttered.

"Ow, the last time we were this close, we were still in mom's stomach." Amu muttered.

"Agreed. Sorry, but I don't want to be that close again." Sakura told her, crawling off of her. Amu rubbed her back.

"You're lighter than I thought you would be. But your still heavy." Amu muttered, looking at her.

"Hey! That's all muscle!" Sakura shouted. The two girls sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Hey! Excuse me! Is anyone there!" Sakura and Amu shouted.

"This cannot be happening." Amu muttered.

"Amu-chan!" A cheerful voice rang out. Amu's pink egg squirmed out of her bag, floating in front of them.

"Sakura-chan!" Another voice rang out. This time it was soft, and was like a melody. The two eggs floated in frotn of the twins, hatching. A pink cheerleader popped out of Amu's Heart egg. Another girl came out of Sakura's egg. She had black hair that reached her small waist. Her bangs fell next to her face, and were ruby red. She was wearing a red, tinkerbell fairy dress. Her feet were bare. Ruby red butterfly wings were on her back. The edges were outlined in black. And there was a small black heart on the larger, upper part of the wings. A red head band was in her hair. Black antennas were coming out of the head band, acting like her feelers. Her eyes were red, to match her main color.

"What are you doing?" the cheerleader asked them. "Fly!" She commanded.

"Fly what do you mean?" Amu asked.

"You can both fly, if you put the right effort into it, the butterlfy smiled.

"How?" Sakura asked. The two little girls smiled, and floated near each other.

"From a girl who _can't_ fly to a girl who _can_! Chara change!" They cheered.

"Hop! Step! Jump!" the cheeleader shouted, as Amu's favorite X clip became a red heart. Wings appeared on her ankles and wrists. The two of them shot off into the sky.

"We won't be beat!" The butterfly smiled. "Flap! Flutter! Fly!" She cheered. Giant red butterfly wings appeared on Sakura's back. They were the same as the small girls. She jumped into the sky, after Amu.

"What's with these old fashioned fancy accsesories!" Amu shouted, waving her hands. Sakura smiled as she flew, her giant wings flapping.

"This is so much fun!" She smiled, catching up to Amu.

"No it isn't!" Amu shouted at her, as they landed on a solid ground.

"Finally, solid ground." Amu sighed in relief. Sakura looked down, chuckling.

"Amu-chan." She muttered. Amu raised an eyebrow, looking at her. Sakura nervously pointed down. Amu screamed, and clung to the pole next to her.

"We're so high!" Amu shouted.

"Amu! Calm down." Sakura pleaded. Amu nodded, slowly and they turned towards the little flying things.

"I'm Ran! Amu-chan's shugo chara!" She greeted.

"Chou! Nice to meet you! I'm Sakura-chan's shugo chara." The butterfly greeted, shaking the girl's pom pom covered hand.

"What are you guys?" Amu asked.

"We're shugo charas!" They cheered.

"Shugo charas?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we're your guardian characters! Or your would-be-selves! We're who you want to be!" Chou smiled.

"there's no way! I don't believe you!" Amu toldd Ran.

"Believe in it and you can become, your would-be-self!" Ran cheered, waving her pompoms.

"You asked for a change. For a different character, and we're here to help you achieve that goal." Chou smiled. Sakura and Amu stared at their charas, before hearing something that sounded like a soft pat. They looked to their left and saw a teenage boy with blue hair. He had cat ears and a cat tail to match.

"Neko cosplayer?" Sakura whispered, backing up, and hitting Amu.

"So, you're both chara bearers?" The boy muttered, strolling towards them. He leaneed forward, sniffing the air. His cat ears twitched. "And you still have more eggs?" He muttered, slightly shocked.

"They have two each-nya." A samll cat chara stated, coming out from behind the teen.

"Amu! Don't let them come any closer!" Ran shotued. "They're after your e-" The tall boy flicked her away.

"Sakura-chan! You can't let them take your eggs!" Chou shouted. The teen reeated his actions, flicking the small chara away.

"So your names are Amu and Sakura." He smirked. He grabbed Sakura's wrist, pressing her back to his chest. Sakura's eye widened, her mind going blank. Her eyes were full of fear of what he might do. Ikuto wrapped an arm around her waist, and dug into her pockets, searching for the eggs. Because he was touching her unnesecarily Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Ikuto slid a ahnd over her mouth and continued searching.

"Get your hands off of my little sister!" Amu shotued, just as Ikuto pulled his hands away. He pulled out two eggs, that both of them were familiar with already. "Sakura-chan! Yourr eggs!" Amu shouted. Sakura fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Go away...go away...don't touch me...no...please...stop it!" She shouted, gripping her head. Amu crouched onto her knees, and held an arm out to her sister.

"Sakura-chan. Take my hand. Please, come over here." Amu begged. Sakura looked up with fear in her eyes.

"Amu-chan..." She whispered, staring at her. She slowly crawled over to her and Amu helped her stand up, putting the younger girl against the pole and herself. After a second she felt the boy's arms around her.

"Hey! Stop that! Don't touch there!" Amu shouted, flailing her arms, and trying to push him off. The boy smirked, jumping back. He held up two more eggs.

"Found them." He smirked.

"Give those back, you egg theif!" Ran shouted. The boy merely sniffed the four eggs and smiled.

"They're about to be born." He smiled.

"And we have the Humpty Lock, as well as the Dream Shield. We scored big today-nya." The cat thing smiled, before turning away. "Ikuto let's go home." He shouted.

"Yeah." Ikuto agreed, following the chara. Chou flew up to her master, who now had a blank face.

"Sakura-chan! Wake up! Please! Snap out of it!" Chou begged.

"With my!" Amu shouted. Sakura blinked and looked at her sister.

"Amu-chan..."

"What are you doing with my eggs!" Amu shouted, running towards Ikuto.

"Amu!" Sakura shouted, running after her. In his surprise Ikuto accidently dropped the eggs, both of them falling over the side of the unfinished building. Amu jumped off grabbing her eggs. "Amu!" Sakura shotued, following her lead. She watched Amu grab all four eggs, and Sakura reached her, wrapping her arms around Amu's stomach, being careful not to hurt the eggs.

"Amu! Fly do another chara change!" Ran shouted, flying next to her bearer.

"Sakura-chan! you too!" Chou insisted.

"You have to believe in us, and become your would-be-selves!" The two shouted at them.

"My would-be-self?" Amu muttered, thining back to her wish.

"Amu-chan! I want to protect you! Even if I am the little sister! I want to protect you!" Sakura shouted. A white light came from Ikuto's pocket, and a small sheild flew out of it. The sheild was white, and had a pointed bottom. It also cur inward on both sides of the top, forming a point. On the sheild was a white crystal flower, that started to glow red.

"Give me courage!" Amu shouted. The lock, that the cat chara, was holding glowed pink and flew out of his paws as well. the two items reached the twins jus tin time. Sakura looked at the sheild floating next to her. Sakura and Amu reached out to the two items, grabbing them at the same time. Both girls were in a state of shock as they were enveloped in a bright pink light. When the light show ended, Amu was wearing a pink cheerleading uniform, and her hair was in a ponytial. A pink visor sat on her head, with a giant read heart on it. Sakura was wearing an elegant red dress that trailed past her feet. There was a split going down the middle. It reached from her mid thighs, all the way down. Vines were wrapped around Sakura's arms and legs, with smalll red flowers on them. Large, ruby red butterfly wings were placed on her back. They were elegant and fancy. Antennas sprouted from her head. Red swirls were painted on her skin next to her eyes. the swirls began to sparkle. The flower sheild was placed around her neck, like a choker.

They both landed on their ground, right on their feet. They shot up into the sky, doing little flis and twirls.

"What's with this outfit? This isn't my character at all!" Amu exclaimed, beofre flipping again. "But my body feels so light, like a leaf blowing in the wind."

"I feel so free. So this is what its like, to be a butterfly." Sakura smiled, letting the current carry her. Her gaint wings flapped, slightly blanketing her. "Amu-chan...this is amazing." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah..." Amu agreed, floating next to her.

"Great job! A chara nai! Right off the bat!" Ran cheered.

"Chara nai?" Sakura repeated, confused.

"What's that?" Amu asked.

"A chara nai is when you use over 120% of your chara's power." Chou answered.

"A chara nai." Amu muttered, looking below her. Their height finally registered in her brain and she started freaking out.

"Amu! Stop!" Ran shouted. "Or you'll loose power and change back!" Ran shouted, just as the transformation ended in a heart shaped pink light.

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouetd after her bearer. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she poised herself right at Amu, shooting off. She hit Amu, grabbing her upper torso. Amu reached out, grabbing her two eggs.

"Amu-chan...you have to believe in yourself." Sakura muttered, trying to keep them in the air. She feebly flew as she tried to land them on the ground slowly. "You're heavier than I thought you would be." Sakura gasped. The sheild around her neck started dimming, causing Ran, who had just caught up, to freak out.

"sakura! You're about to transform back!" She shouted.

"No!" Amu shouted. "You stay transformed! Don't let us fall." Amu shouted twisting in her arms, so that she grabbed Sakura's neck.

"A-Amu-chan...I can't keep this up." Sakura muttered, just as a bright pink, butterfly light enve,oped them, and she changed back. the two girls blinked at each other, before they screamed as they were falling to the ground.

"Holy Crown!" A voice shotued, and the two girls landed on a crown shapeed light. The two girls sighe din relief as they were safe. Sakrua grabbed her eggs, holding them close.

"Thank god." She whispered. Chou landed on the eggs, sprawled out. Her eyes were swirling and she looked tired.

"You're sister's heavy." She muttered, before passing out. Sakura and Amu started to gently fall through the light crown, landing gently on the ground. The light disappeared, and Tadese walked in front of them, protecting them. A fancy sceptor was in his hands, and a gold crown was ontop of his head. A small, king chara was floating next to him.

_"I wasn't magining things...the Guardians really did have something floating next to them, but shugo charas?"_ Sakura thought, staring at the purple haired chara.

"So its you again, kiddy king." Ikuto stated loudly, landing on one of the machines.

"Its against the rules to take newborn eggs, and you know it!" Tadese shouted. "And to put your hands on the Humpty lock, as well as the dream shield, that's deplorable. Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He shouted, glaring at the teen.

"Its your fault for leaving them there-nya!" the cat chara shouted.

"I'll never let you get the Embryo!" Tadese shouted.

"Embryo?" the twins repeated. Iktuo smirked, and tightened his hand into a fist, a giant cat paw coming out of it. He threw the paw at the kids.

"Holy Crown!" Taadese shouted, protecting them. there was a small expolsion, and dark blue smoke rolled over them. Amu and Sakura coughed, waving the smoke away. Once everything was clear, Ikuto was gone.

"That sneaky cat, he ran away." Tadese growled. Amu stood up, dusting off her skirt. She offered Sakura a hand, which the younger girl smiled, taking.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"Are you two alright?" Tadese asked, he took out a hankercheif, and rubbed Amu's cheek with it, cleaning it. "Have you been hurt?" He asked. the two girls shook their heads.

"Hotori-kun." A soft voice rang out. the three looked over to the cite entrance, seeing Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko..." Sakura whispered, blushing slightly. Nadeshiko smiled at her, and walked towards them.

"My, my. you have a cut on your cheek." She smiled, reaching into her pocket. She took out a pink hankercheif that had flower petal on it. She cupped Sakura's cheek, dabbing the cloth against the small cut on the pinkette's left. Sakura blushed, and closed her eyes out of embarresment.

"Fujisaki-san." Tadese smiled.

"Everyone's waiting for you to return." Nadeshiko told him, finishing. She handed Sakura the hankercheif. Sakura grabbed it gently, and stared at the blood that was now on it.

"Right." Tadese agreed. "You two should take the rest of the day off and go home." He smiled, walking away from them. Nadeshiko nodded at the two girls, following his lead.

"W-Wait!" Amu shotued, making tehm turn towards her.

"What about these?" Amu asked, pointing to the lock that was now around her neck. Sakura placed a hand over the shield

"You hold onto them, Hinamori Amu." He smiled.

"Sakura-chan, you can hold onto that sheild as well." Nadeshiko smiled, before they both walked away. once they were gone Amu let out a small squeal.

"He remembered my name! And he saved us! My prince's hankercheif smells so good!" Amu sighed, pressing it against her nose.

"Amu's a scent perv." Ran snikered.

"You're still here!" Amu shouted at her. Sakura looked down at Chou, who was still passed out on top of the eggs.

"Of course I am! I'm Amu's would-be-self!" Ran cheered. "And soon, so will those little children." She winked.

"Anyway!" Amu started, her eyes widening. "I was rejected." She muttered sadly.

"Amu-chan." Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Ran cheered, waving her pom poms. "There will be lots and lots of more chances!" Amu glared at her before stalking out of the cite, Ran chasing her. Sakura looked at the two eggs, and shugo chara in her arms, once more before smiling. Out of curiosity, she gently sniffed Nadeshiko's hankercheif.

"It smells like flowers. A nadeshiko, and a rose." Sakura smiled, before sliding it in her pocket. She chased after her sister, wanting to spend the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sakura woke up to Amu crying over her rejection. Sakura yawned, sitting up in Amu's bed. Amu blinked snapping out of it.

"You're finally awake. Get dressed, we have breakfast in a few minutes, and then we have to leave for school." Amu told her.

"Onee-chan. I had the weirddest dream. I dreamt that I gave birth to three eggs, and one of them hatched into a butterfly. And then I transformed with it, and became a butterfly myself." Sakura yawned.

"That wasn't a dream!" Chou smiled, floating in front of Sakura's face. Sakura stared at the chara before blushing, she placed a hand over the bandaid on her left cheek, her blush deepening when she realized that yesterday's events were true.

"Nadeshiko-san...wiped my cut...with her hankercheif..." Sakura blushed. She laid back down, pulling the covers over her head. "I'm not coming out! There's no way I'm facing her!" Sakura shouted. Amu groaned and stood up, pulling on the covers.

"Some on! Get up! We have to go to school!" Amu told her, struggling to get the blanket off. Ran and Chou assisted her, pulling on the blanket.

"Just leave me! I can't face her after yesterday! What if she saw me as a butterfly! That would be embarresing." Sakura shouted. Amu sighed, and let go of the blanket.

"Come on, don't you want to return her hankerchief? My mom washed it, and its blood free." Amu smiled. Sakura peeked out from under the covers sighing again.

"Alright." Sakura muttered, gently sitting up.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Amu stood infront of the door to ther class.<p>

"I really don't want to go to class." They both sighed. Amu opened the door and both of them walked in. Everyone stopped talking, staring at them.

"They've been talking." Amu muttered to her sister. Sakura nodded in agreement. Amu pulled her chair out and sat down. Sakura sat down in front of Amu, in her seat.

"Hinamori-san! You were so great yesterday!" One of their classmates cheered.

"Hinamori-chan! The way you stood up for your sister! That was amazing!" Another squealed.

"Knowing that you like the prince, makes me feel closer to you."

"I would protect my sister from anything! Just like you! I feel like we're friends!" The girls of the class crowded around the two desks, talking to them. Sakura and Amu smiled at the girls. the door to the class opened, and Nadeshiko walked inside, heading for the pink haired twins.

"Excuse me." she smiled. the girls darted away from the two desks, leaving the twins alone. "You're Hinamori Amu, right?" Nadeshiko asked. Amu nodded. The queen smiled, and turned towards the younger twin. Sakura gulped and stood up blushing. "And your Haruno Sakura-chan." She stated. Sakura nodded nervously. Nadeshiko took out to envelopes, handing them to the girls. "The Guardians invite you to tea after school." Nadeshiko smiled. She took their wrists, pulling them close. "Also, I have a message from Hotori-kun. 'I'll tell you about the eggs' he says." Nadeshiko smiled, letting go of them. "We'll see you after school." nadeshiko said walking out of the room.

"Wait!" Sakura called, before the girl left. Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Sakura rushed over to her, and took a cloth out of her pocket. She bowed holding it out.

"Oh my." Nadeshiko smiled.

"H-Here! Thank you for letting me use it yesterday!" Sakura shouted, her face turning bright red. Nadeshiko smiled, and took Sakura's hand, folding them over the hankercheif.

"You can keep it if you want. I have another one." She smiled. Sakura tiilted her head up looking at Nadeshiko.

"R-Really?" Sakura whispered. Nadeshiko smiled, and pat the top of Sakura's hair.

"See you after school, Sakura-chan." She smiled, walking out of the class. Once she closed the door, the class broke out. The boys surrounded Sakura, asking her about what happened With Nadeshiko.

"My cheek got cut after I ran after Amu. Nadeshiko used her hankercheif to clean it, and she handed it to me, leaving with Hotori." Sakura muttered, looking at the pink cloth.

"Eh! Was she gentle?"

"What about kind?"

"what exaclty happened?" The boys asked crowding around her. Sakura's arms raised to her head, and she screamed, dropping to the floor, and into a ball.

"Sakura-chan!" amu shotued, pushing through the crowd. "What did you do?" She shouted a tthe boys, crouching down next to her sister.

"M-Make them stop...stop...please...don't touch me...leave me alone..." Sakura whimpered, tears falling from her face. Amu stood up, glaring at the boys.

"Don't you ever crowd around her like that again!" she shouted. She helped Sakura stand up.

"C'mon...let's get you to the nurse for a break." Amu muttered, leading her out of the classroom.

"So...scary..." Sakura whispered, clinging to her sister.

* * *

><p>Sakura exited the nurse's office, finally calm down.<p>

"Art class is about to start soon, I should go there." Sakura muttered to herself.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Chou shouted, pointing out the window. Sakura walkeed over to it, looking out. She saw a blue egg bouncing across the yard. It a split moment, the egg hatched, a boyish chara coming out. He looked like a newspaper boy, but had an artistic air.

"That egg, it was a blue spade..." Sakura muttered. It clicked in her head and she gasped. "Amu's chugo chara!"

"She's running away!" Chou exclaimed.

"We have to catch her." Sakura told her. She ran through the hallways, looking out the windows, and watching the chara.

"She's heading towards the art room." Chou shouted.

"That's where Amu is! Chou! Tell her to look outside." Sakura commanded. The butterfly nodded and flew towards the room. Sakura looked aorund, seeing that nobody was there. She opened the window, and jumped out of it. She landed on the ground, two floors below.

_"Thank you, dad. I really apperciate those martial arts lessons now!"_ Sakura thought as she ran after the chara. Amu was soon next to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Amu asked, surprised.

"I saw your chara, and told Chou to tell you." Sakura told her.

"But, I never met with Chou, I saw her myself after the chara change!" Amu explained.

"Right. We have to catch her." Sakura nodded. the two chased after the spade girl, trying to catch her. After a while Amu and Sakura came to a stop, trying to catch their breath.

"Why are you running away? You're Amu's shugo chara too!" Ran shouted. the girl, turned around, facing them.

"I'm Miki. Amu's would be self." She stated. 'But Amu is unclear and confused. If she doesn't believe in me soon, I'll disappear." Miki said.

"What? that can't be true." amu breahted.

"It is." Ran confessed. "If you don't believe in us, we'll disappear." Ran told her. "That was your real strength put to use on the horizontal bar. That was the strength of your would be self. So please, believe in us." Ran begged. Amu sighed, looking at the ground.

"I don't really get shugo charas, and they're annoying. But, I guess, I can believe in you, just a bit." Amu told them. Sakura smiled, hugging her sister.

"Really?" Ran asked.

"Just a little bit!" Amu shouted. Sakura let go of Amu and watched them argue. She took out her own blue egg, staring at it.

"I wonder...when my blue egg will hatch." Sakura muttered.

"Now!" A voice shouted. The egg popped open revealing a girl with short black hair that reached her shoudlers. Her blue bangs were swept over her left eye. She had sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt. A white scarf was wrapped around her neck. She had a pair of white mini shorts on her legs, and light blue boots that reached just below the shorts. Blue bird wings were on her back. There were a few white feathers on the wings, forming a white spade. "I'm Jay! Sakura's desire to break free, and come out of her shell!" She cheered.

"I'm Chou, Sakura's desire for elegance and love. And you could also say that I'm her desire to protect nature, but that might be a hobby of my own." Chou told her.

"Nice to meet cha!" Jay smiled, shaking her hand.

"Let's go. I've been 'in the restroom' for a long time. I don't want people to be getting ideas." Amu said. "C'mon, Miki." she said, walking away. Miki smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Amu and Sakura stared up at the Royal garden.<p>

"This place looks so grand." Sakura muttered.

"Its so beautiful!" Chou cried.

"Chou. We're here to return the lock and shield, nothing more. Its just tea." Amu told her. "But I'm so nervous." Amu said.

"Don't be! We can get through this!" Sakura told her. "If we could get throguh that incident at the building cite yesterday, a simple tea party will be nothing!"

"Alright. Let's go." Amu sighed, openning the door. "Um, excuse us." She called. Chou flew into the garden sniffing all the flowers.

"So pretty." She whispered happily. She flew through the archway, like she was leading the way. "This place is so Elegant and beautiful!" She squealed, floating above a fountain.

"Welcome, Hinamori-san, Haruno-san, to our Royal Garden." Tadese greeted. The twins stared at the Guardians, and the charas floating next to them. The two girls were lead up to the platform and to a white table. Sakura and Amu sat down, as Nadeshiko poured them tea.

"Today's tea is black tea, and the scones are freshly baked." She smiled.

"Yaya loves Nadeshiko's treats!" the girl shouted, grabbing one of the scones.

"I believe it is time for introductions." Tadese started. "King's chair, Hotori Tadese. I'm in the fifth grade, just like you." He said. His king chara floated next to him, flipping his cape. "And this is my shugo chara, Kiseki."

"Queen's chair, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I'm in the fifth grade as well. This girl is Temari." She introduced. The kimono wearing chara floated up to her owner, winking at them.

"So elegant!" Chou sighed dreamliy, her eyes sparkling.

"Ace's Chair, Yuiki Yaya! I'm in the fourth grade and love cute things!" She introduced. "And this is Pepe-tan! Pleased to meet you!"

"Jack's chair, Souma Kukai. Sixth grade. I'm captain of the soccer club. And this dude is Daichi." He introduced, pointing at his sporty chara. Amu and Sakura stood up nervously.

"We're-"

"We know who you two are." Nadeshiko smiled. "You're Hinamori Amu-san, and Haruno Sakura-chan." She smiled.

"Amu's real bashful. So cute! And Sakura's a shy girl. Too cute!" Yaya cheered.

"They say that Amu's scared of scary stories, and Sakura's scared of being touched by boys, or being enclosed by people." Kukai smiled.

"How'd you know all that?" Amu asked.

"I didn't think my actions were that obvious. I just thought people would think that I'm claustrophobic." Sakura muttered to herself.

"Its a Guardians job to know all that goes on in a students personal lives." Nadeshiko smiled. Kukai and Yaya nodded in agreement.

"That's why we know that you two have different fathers, but are twins. And your mama couldn't handle two kids, so Amu's papa suggested that he take her!" Yaya stated.

"And a while after you were seperated, Sakura was kidnapped and held for ransom. During that time, she was beaten and raped. After your parents got you back, you've been scared of men, and have never left your house." Kukai stated.

"How did you know what happened? Mama made sure no one knew." Sakura gasped.

"Like we said, its our job to know what goes on in the student's personal lives!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"More like an evasion of privacy!" Amu and Sakura shotued, glaring at them.

Nadeshiko giggled. "And those are Amu's shugo charas, Ran and Miki." She said, pointing to them. Ran blushed, taking her hands off the sugar cube tower she was making. Miki smiled up at her, nodding. Nadeshiko pointed to Chou, who was laying on a white daisy, her wings covering her like blankets. "That's Chou, and that's Jay." Nadeshiko smiled, pointing at the girl who was chatting with Temari and Pepe, as well as Daichi. Jay looked at them once her name was mentioned. She smlied, giving them a thumbs up, before Temari pulled her back to the conversation. "Both of which are Sakura-chan's shugo charas." Nadeshiko smiled.

"What exactly are shugo charas?" Amu asked.

"Here." Tadese smiled, handing them a book.

"The heart's egg?" Sakura muttered, reading the title over Amu's shoulder. Amu opened the book, turning to the first page.

"'Inside every heart, is an egg'." She read, turning the page.

"'It is the heart's egg, unseen by the eye'" Sakura continued. Amu turned the page again, and they both gasped.

"The page is missing." Amu muttered.

"This picture book was written by the Guardian's founding king. The heart egg, doesn't it seem familiar?" Tadese asked. Both girls gasped, thinking of their eggs.

"Yep! Everyone holds their own heart egg." Yaya told them. She held her hands together and started waving them like a snake. "And sometimes the egg is able to wiggle out, letting your other self appear." Yaya said, opening her hands. Pepe jumped out, looking at them.

"That's basically what a shugo chara is." Kukai told her.

"Our, other selves?" Amu and Sakura muttered, looking at each other.

"All the Guardians have shugo charas, and we recruit new members each generation. That's why, we want to ask the both of you to join." Tadese told her. Amu blushed, and so did Sakura. The younger pinkette glanced at Nadeshiko, smiling slightly.

"The heart egg rests peacfully inside each person's heart. But sometime it will react, and darken, burdened by all the worries you have." Tadese told them. "And then, it turns into an X egg."

"An X egg?" Amu asked.

"That's where your chara nais will come in handy!" Kukai smiled.

"none of our members can chara nai, so that would be a big help." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yaya wants to see the character transform! Yaya wants to see!" The little girl complained, running back ad forth, pouting.

"Wait a minute. those transformations were just accidents." Sakura told them. Amu nodded taking a step back.

"We have no clue how to do it on our own." Amu told them. She jumped and looked behind herself, seeing Tadese. Sakura looked at him as well.

"Can we count on you two becoming Guardians?" Tadese asked, sparkling. Amu blushed, and started fidling with her fingers.

"N..."

"N?" her charas asked.

"No." Amu answered.

"No?" Her charas asked.

"But why not! you get to have a lot of benifits!" Yaya shouted, throwing her arms around.

"I don't want to...wear the Guardian cape...its not really my style." Amu blsuehd, fiddling with her fingers.

"Cape?" Kukai asked.

"Really?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura stared at her sister, waiting for the explanation.

"It goes against my fashion rules! no way am I wearing it!" Amu exclaimed.

"Man! You're hilarious!" kukai laughed, pointing at her. "You pass!" He shotued.

"I said I'm not joining and I meant it!" Amu shouted at him.

"No matter what?" Tadese asked, pouting. He gave her his sarkly look, hoping to change her mind.

"I said no!" Amu shouted, rushing out of the garden.

"Amu-chan!" Ran and Miki shouted, flying after her.

"Um, I apologize for my sister's behavior." Sakura bowed.

"No problem!" Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. "Sakura-chan, would you like to join us?" Nadeshiko asked, smiling brightly.

"I would love to!" She admited. "But, I told Amu that I would stick by her. I don't want to anything without Amu-chan. Sorry!" Sakura blushed, bowing. She ran out of the garden. Jay gasped, and grabbed Chou's hand, chasing after their bearer.

"Hey! Wait up!" She muttered. Chou opened her eyes slightly, yawning. Jay threw her against Sakura, landing the small girl on her shoulder. Jay flew onto Sakura's other shoulder, holding on tight.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowed to a stop as she approached Amu. Amu was holding her lock out.<p>

"Oh, you forgot to return it." Sakura muttered, taking out her shield as well." so did I." she sighed. they heard a thump and looked in front of them. They saw a small boy laying on the ground, in front of the horizontal bar.

"Okay." He muttered, trying to swing onto the bar. After a few attempts he tilted his head back, noticing the two pinkettes.

"Hinamori-sempai, Haruno-sempai." He muttered in awe. Amu flinched and sighed, standing up. She put the lock back around her neck and walked to the bars. Sakura followed her, doing the same with her sheild. They leaned against the bar, as he sat down, his back agaisnt the poles.

"i'm sorry. I must be n embarresment to you guys." he apologized.

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked.

"I have no right to be a fan of the Cool and Spicy Hinamori-sempai, or the Sweet and Sugary Haruno-sempai." he frowned. "I have zero atheltic abilities." He confessed. "the other kids say I should just accept being a wimp." Amu laughed nervously, while Sakura stared at the small boy. "At this rate, I don't think I'll ever reach my dreams." he muttered, as the wind picked up slightly.

"Dreams?" Sakura asked.

"What are they?" Amu questioned him.

"I want to be at the top of the acedemics. And after that, by being a charasimatic programmer, I want to own my own company, but..."

"But." The twins asked.

"but I decided to give up on that dream." he muttered. His eyes turned dark and he was surrounded by black energy. It swirled above him, forming a black shape. Amu and Sakura watched as the shape took form, a white X appearing on it.

"An X egg!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm worthless." the boy stated. "Even Hinamori-sempai, and Haruno-sempai think so." He muttered.

"No we don't!" amu shouted at him. Yes you do!" He screamed. The x egg apeared in front of his hands, and X energy flew towards them.

"He's gonna cause a whirlwind if we don't do something." Sakura shouted over the wind.

"Dreams are...useless...useless...useless...useless..." the boy stated, repeating the words over and over again. His voice got higher and seemed to echo slightly.

"Why are they useless? If you dont believe in your dreams, they'll disappear!" Amu shouted.

"Yeah! We depend on our dreams! They're what makes us who we are." Sakura agreed. The humpty lock and the dream sheild glowed pink. Amu and Sakura stood side by side, placing their hands over the necklaces.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!" they shouted, twisting their hands. Chou smiled and twirled, giving a short bow. Her egg closed around her and she floated into Sakura's body. Sakrua smiled as the butterfly wings sprouted from her back. They flapped a few times, pink sparkles coming from them. The sparkles formed into butterflies that flew to her body. A large red buterfly wrapped around her torso, forming a corset like top. Asecond butterfly wraped itself around her waist, its wings falling just short of meeting together. The sparkles, fell off, forming her wrapped around her arms and legs, red butterflies on them. the ribbons turned itn vines, and the butterflies turned into flowers. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, turning around, as a ruby butterfly clip attached itself to the back of her hair, the antennas growing, and extending past her head to act like real antennas. the Dream Shield was attached to another glowing ribbon. It wrapped around her neck like a choker. The glow disappeared, showing that the ribbon was white, with red butterlfies on it.

"Chara nai: Ruby Butterfly!" Sakura shouted. She placed her right hand over her heart, and used the other one to pull her dress out, giving a curtsy.

"Chara nai: Amulet Heart!" Amu shouted.

"No way, we transformed again." Amu muttered.

"This is amazing." Sakura gasped, staring at her hands.

"Useless!" the egg shouted. It floated higher up and shot more energy out.

"Ruby Butterfly Shield!" Sakura shouted. She took the ruby butterfly out of her hair and held it infront of her. It grew, the rubies sparkling. Sakura slid in front of Amu, holding the shield in front of them. "Ruby Elegance!" Sakura shouted. The shield came to life, flapping its wings. It flew up, while a transparent shield stayed in front of them. the butterfly shrunk again and flew to the x egg, showering it with sparkles. the egg got distracted and watched the butterfly dance around.

"Sakura. Move! Its my turn!" Amu shouted. Sakura nodded, and jumped into the air, flying. Amu stood her ground, and placed her hands in front of her, forming a heart. "Negative Heart! Lock on!" She shouted, thrusting her hands out. "Open Heart!" She shouted, pink hearts flying towards the egg.

"Pure Dust!" Sakura shouted. The butterfly flew above the egg and flew around it, showering it with white sparkles. The egg turned white, purifying. It lfoated back inside of the young boy, as Amu and Sakura un did the transformations.

"What was that?" Amu shouted looking at her hands.

"An amazing power!" Sakura smiled, looking at her own.

"You two were pretty cool." Miki smiled.

"Really cool!" Jay agreed. Sakura glanced up at the hill, and saw the Guardians standing there. "Nadehsiko...saw me..." She muttered, staring at the queen.

"Yes, and I think she was impressed." Chou smiled.

"You really think so?" Sakura asked.

"You're definately a small fry! But you are NOT pathetic!" Amu shotued at the young boy. He looked at her before his eyes shone with a new brilliance. Sakura had to cover her ears as he shotued out his dream, saying that Amu's 'Spicy' power has revived him. She watched Amu push him away, a bit to hard, seeing as how he flew into the sky.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sakura asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oi! Hinamori! Haruno!" Kukai shouted. The two girls looked up at them.

"Don't tell me, you were watching." Amu shouted.

"Of course!" Kukai smiled.

"You're character transformations were so cool!" Yaya praised.

"You two are definatley..." Tadeswe trailed off as Amu shook her head.

"No! That was an accident!" She shotued, freaking out. "Excuse me!" She shouted running away.

"She's gone! She's gone!" Ran and Miki cheered, chasing after her.

"Excuse me." Sakura blushed bowing. She ran after her sister. "Amu! Wait up!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>Sakrua stood on her balcony, feeding the birds like she always did.<p>

"You guys are little pigs." She giggled. Jay grabbed a small handful of the seed and gave it to a mama bird that lived in the tree next to her house.

"Here you go." She smiled at the robin. The bird chirped and quickly pecked at the food, eatting it. She flew back to her nest, feeding her chicks. Chou smiled, and took a small red watering can, watering a small potted flower.

"Grow big, little one." She smiled.

"Two charas in two days." Sakura smiled. "Or rather, four in two days, counting Amu's."

"Yeah! We've got a huge family!" Jay smiled, feeding a few more birds.

"And it'll get even bigger once the other two children are born." Chou smiled. She flew inside, hovering over Sakura's green egg. Sakura and jay went inside, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah. I can't wait for her to come!" Jay smiled.

"Neither can I. I wonder what she'll be like." Sakura smiled, watching the egg. She picked up the egg, kissing it. "Come soon." She smiled, placing the egg back down. She stood up, yawning. "goodnight, everyone." She smiled. Chou and Jay bid her goodnight, and headed into their eggs. Sakura turned off the lights and turned away from the eggs, curling into a ball. All three of them never noticed that the egg twitched, moving slightly, before it settled back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura and Amu walked out of the school building following some girls that were talking about a cute shop. Amu stopped walking when they mentioned inviting her. But the other girl said 'no', explainging that Amu was too cool for the shop, and she would probably laugh at them.

"They won't know if they don't ask." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah. I actually would have liked going to the shop." Amu sighed.

"Amu-chan." Nadeshiko smiled, appearing out of no where. Amu jumped and fell to the ground, shaking. she turned around facing the girl, still shaking. "It looks like you are a scaredy cat." Nadeshiko smiled. "hello, Sakura-chan." She greeted.

"H-hello." Sakura greeted, blushing.

"Wh-why'd you do that?" Amu shouted.

"Hey! Amu-san! i was thinking that it would be fun for the two of us to hang out, and become friends." Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura frowned and prepared to walk away.

"No way! This is just an attempt to get us to join...wait a minute, why didn't you invite Sakura?" Amu asked, as the girl walked away. Nadeshiko grabbed Sakura's arm, pulling her towards her.

"I was that abvious? Oh well. Besides. Sakura-chan said that she would love to join us." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Traitor!" Amu shouted at her sister.

"I said that I would if you did." Sakura told her.

"That's right! Which is why I wanna focus on Amu-chan and get her to join. And then, once the both of you join, I'll become friends with Sakura-chan." Nadeshiko smiled, hugging her arm. Sakura's face turned red, and she looked close to fainting.

"Well, I'm not going!" amu shotued, standing up.

"Fine, then Sakura-chan and I will go by ourselves." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Nadeshiko, try _that_." Temari told her. Nadeshiko smiled and took out a picture.

"The Amu-san grabbing wepon: Private sleepy time photo of the prince." Nadeshiko smiled, showing it to her. Amu gasped.

"why would I want that?" She shouted.

"You like him, don't you?" Nadeshiko asked. "I also have a lot more pictures, and there's the hidden profile. If you join us, they'll all be yours." Nadeshiko smiled.

"What to do..." Amu cried, reaching for the photo in Nadeshiko's hand.

"Amu! Don't be tempted!"

"Resist!" Her charas shouted. amu snaped out of it, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How dare you insult me with that kind of bribery, and please let go of my sister." Amu commanded. Nadeshiko looked at Sakura, who was practically dead on her feet, her face as pin kas her hair.

"Oh my. Does she like Hotori-kun too?" She asked.

"No, she was probably thinking of something else." Amu said, defending her sister. Nadeshiko nodded and handed Sakura to Amu.

"You're a strong girl." Nadeshiko smiled, as Sakura leaned on Amu, the charas trying to wake her up. "Very well, I'll respect your love, and won't do that again." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you." Amu muttered.

"I'm going to Hotori-kun's house tomorrow, you wanna come?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No way! I can't show up at his house suddenly." Amu protested.

"this kinda oppurtunity doesn't come around all that much. There will be no rivals." Nadeshiko told her.

"That is true." Amu muttered, as Sakura was coming to. She blink, and stood up on her own, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Amu and I are meeting back here in thirty minutes to make some home-made treats for Hotori-kun! We're visiting his house tommorow, and it could score Amu-san some major points." Nadeshiko smiled.

"But your bad at home ec." Sakura muttered, turning her head to look at Amu.

"I have no clue as to what she's talking about! She just said that out of no where!" Amu told her.

"I'll be teaching her! Sakura-chan you're welcome to join us!" Nadeshiko smiled, racing off.

"We're going to be cooking...with Nadeshiko-san?" Sakura muttered, blushing again.

"Your crush is obvious." Amu muttered.

"Well, so is yours!" Sakrua replied, raising a fist in anger, her blush spreading to her ears.

* * *

><p>Amu and Sakura stood side by side in the school kitchen. Amu was wearing a black and red dress with a tartan apron. The top of the apron was shaped like a face, and even had two black dots for eyes. Sakura was wearing a pink dress that reached her knees. White tights covered her legs. She had on a white apron, with a sakura blossom on it. Nadeshiko was wearing a light lavendar kimono, with a white apron over it.<p>

"We really shouldn't be in here." Amu muttered.

"We're going to get into trouble." Sakura agreed.

"Don't worry. I'm a Guardian! We're perfectly fine!" She smiled.

"She's abusing her power." Amu muttered in dibelief. Nadeshiko giggled and gathered the ingredients, setting them out on a cooking station.

"We'll be making some fruti tarts." Nadeshiko told them.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Cause Hotori-kun loves fruit tarts." Nadeshiko answered. "By the way, you shouldn't call him a prince when he's around." She said mysteriously.

* * *

><p>"Its done!" Amu cheered, taking the base out of the oven.<p>

"It turned out pretty good. Why don't you get started on the cream filling while it cools?" Nadeshiko suggested, as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Amu asked.

"to get the fruit for decoration." Nadeshiko smiled.

"I-I'll come with you." Sakura said, rushing after her.

"You left Amu-chan." Chou exclaimed.

"Well, I can't be around her all the time, its probably un healthy." sakura muttered. Chou and Jay nodded to each other, they quickly flew over to Temari and whispered in her ear. The three charas slowed, trailing behind them, but they kept an eye on them.

"Um...Nadeshiko-chan..." Sakura muttered.

"You don't have to ad the 'chan', Sakura-chan." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Oh, well um, in that case...neither do you." Sakura mumbled, blushing.

"Hai, Sakura." Nadeshiko answered.

"What's your favorite treat?" Sakura asked.

"I would have to say a strawberry shortcake with ice cream." Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura blushed nodding.

"I-I like that too...a lot." She whispered as they entered a room, and gathered some fruit.

"Let's head back." Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura nodded in agreement and they quickly walked back to the kitchen. Nadeshiko opened the door, and they both gasped. "That's far enough! Get away from her!" Nadeshiko shouted, pointing at Ikuto.

"Onee-chan!" Sakura shouted, nearly droping her plate of fruit. Ikuto smirked and stood up, allowing Amu to run back to them. "Are you alright, onee-chan?" Sakura asked. Amu nodded, blushing slightly.

"Temari, chara change!" Nadeshiko commanded.

"Yes ma'am. Chin, ton, shan!" she said, waving around a small stick that had flowers on it. Nadeshiko smiled, as her ribbon disappeared and was replaced with a hair tie that had cherry blossom clips on it. A naginata appeared in her hand and she glared at Ikuto, letting out a battle cry.

"Eh! Nadeshiko ahs that kind of personality!" Amu shouted.

"She's not acting elegant!" Chou cried. Nadeshiko swung her weapon at Ikuto.

"Wow...she's powerful." Sakura muttered.

"Just as strong as you can be!" A voice rang out in her head. It was slightly gruff, but had a caring tone in it. Her green egg floated out of her pocket and was in front of her. It cracked, hatching open. A female chara floated in front of Sakura. Unlike Sakura's other charas, her hair was mainly green, with a few black streaks placeed throughout her hair. Her hair was in a ponytail, and reached her waist. She was wearing an open green vest, with a black tube top underneath. Green boxing gloves were on her hands. She was also wearing green training shorts, that had a black stripe running down the side. Combat boots were placed on her feet, and reached her knees, black and green striped socks showing. On her back were light green, translucent pixie wings. There was a black clover on the top half of the wing, and a white clover on the bottom half. "Help her out! Punch! Kick! Push! Chara change!" She shouted. Pixie wings sprouted on Sakura's back. They ended at her torso and the top of her head. the top wing had a black clover, while the bottom one had a white clover. Green boxing gloves appeared on her hands, and she smirked.

"Let's get started." Sakura muttered before rushing at Ikuto. She jumped over Nadeshiko's naginata, and dodged each blow, while trying to hit Ikuto. the two worked in perfect synch as Temari and the Green chara directed them. Nadeshiko never hit Sakura, and Sakura dodged every swipe of the Queen's blade. the two managed to push Ikuto on a cooking station. Sakura ran at him, aiming for his legs. He jumped up, and the combined force of both of them pushed the tart tray off the ground.

"Oh no! The tart!" Amu shouted. Sakura's eyes widened, and she tried to turn around and grab the tray but she twisted her ankle, falling to the ground. Sakura gasped, grabbing her ankle.

"Sakura!" Nadeshiko shouted, running over to her. they heard a rumbling noise and all three of them saw a gian wave of whip cream flowing towards them. Nadeshiko picked up Sakura and jumped out of the way. Once the cream had passed Nadeshiko set Sakura in on of the stools. The wings disappeared from Sakura's back, and the gloves turned into a shower of green sparkles. She refrained from touching her ankle, as Nadeshiko exaimened it.

"The tart." Chou gasped, looking at the broken treat. Sakura and Nadeshiko looked at all the pieces. Amu rushed ove to them, as Nadeshiko crouched down, picking up a piece.

"This is terrible." Nadeshiko frowned, out of her chara change.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. If i hadn't of swung at him that last time, this wouldn't have happened." Sakura frowned, tears falling from her face.

"No. I was watching the fight carefully. Ikuto moved his feet, and touched the tray." Jay told them. "Once he jumped, it pushed the tray, making it fall."

"But, he wouldn't have jumped if I hadn't swung at him." Sakrua frowned.

"Stop blaming yourself! It was an accident!" Her green chara shotued.

"Its fine." Amu agreed, kneeling onto the floor. "It was bound to hapen. From the very begining, making snacks wasn't in my character. Its better that it broke, at least I wouldn't have made something horrible tasting." Amu cried, her tears hitting the ground.

"Amu, we can start over if you want." Nadeshiko suggested.

"We can't. We're out of ingredients." Sakura told them. Nadeshiko gasped slightly.

"And we're out of time too." Amu added.

"Amu-chan! No need to worry! We can make something with the dough left over from the tart!" Amu's green, cook/maid inspired chara.

"Yeah! She's right!" Sakura's green chara commented. Her wings fluttered as she flew next to her counterpart. "We can still make something! We can't give up. That's what I was born from! The desire to be strong, and persevere!" She smiled. "That's why, I, Sashi, was born!" She shouted.

"That's a great idea." Nadeshiko smiled.

"leave it all to Su!" Amu's green cahra cheered. "Chara change!" She shotued. While Amu was makign the cookies, Nadeshiko took some bandages and wrapped up Sakura's ankle. Sakura watched Amu.

"She looks like she's having fun." Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko nodded in agreement, standing up.

"She sure is." Nadeshiko smiled.

* * *

><p>"The cookies are done!" Su cheered.<p>

"It may not be a tart, but its a good start." Miki smiled.

"At least we made cookies!" Ran agreed.

"They look great!" Nadeshiko praised. Sakura nodded in agreement, as she looked at them, from the other side of the station.

"What did I say? Just leave it to Su, desu~" she cheered, floating down. She touched the palte and tipped it over, makign the cookies fly in to the air. Everyone gasped as they watched the air born treats. Amu quickly held out her apron and caught them.

"Phew...they're safe." Sakura sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, desu." Su muttered. Amu sighed as she put the cookies back on the plate.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan? what have you been baking all this time?" Her mother asked, entering the kitchen. She had pink hair that was in a tight bun. She was wearing a floral shirt, and flared jeans. her ears were peirced with silver studs. On the bridge of her nose rested reading glasses.<p>

"Strawberry short cake! Sakura cheered, waiting for it to be done.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked. Sakura nodded.

"I followed the recipe to the letter, even triple checking what I was supposed to do before I did it!" Sakura said happily.

'That's not what i'm worried about..." She muttered to herself. She shook her head, staring at her daughter. "Are you going to share it with Amu-chan?" Her mother asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm going to share it with my new friends...and Amu." Sakura added as an after thought.

"I think its done." Her mother smiled, pointing at the stove. Sakura nodded and hoped over to the stove, taking out the cake. "It smells, and looks great, sweetie." She smiled.

"Thank you, mama!" Sakura smiled. Her mother's phone rang.

"Hello. This is Haruno Tsubaki. Right. I understand. I'll be there soon." She sighed, closing her phone. "Sakura-chan. the station just called. There's an emergency and they need a reporter there ASAP, and since our house was the closest spot, they called me. I'll try to be home as soon as I can." She smiled, kissing Sakura's forehead. Sakura nodded sadly and watched her mother leave. She placed the cake on the table and sat in front of it, frowning.

"Sakura-chan? She'll be back soon, won't she?" Sashi asked. Sakura shook her head.

"These things normally take hours. I suppose I could watch her on tv for a few minutes, but I really wanted her to help me decorate." Sakura sighed, looking at the cake.

"Sakura-chan. This cake is for Nadeshiko, isn't it. You should decorate it from the bottom of your heart." Chou smiled.

"Alright." Sakura smiled. She prepared some whip cream and spread it around the top of the cake. She cut the strawberries in half, and then shapped them, making them look like hearts. She smiled softly as she placed the biggest strawberry heart in the center. "Nadeshiko..." Sakura whispered, staring at the cake. she smiled and put it in the fridge, before limping upstairs and into her room for the night.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Be late?" Sakura asked into her cell phone.<p>

_"Right. I thought it would be nice if we let Amu have some alone time with Tadese. We'll wait about an hour and then go."_ Nadeshiko told her over the phone.

"H-Hai.." She answered.

_"Alright! See you in two two hours!"_ Nadeshiko said happily.

"A-ano...Nadeshiko...i baked a cake last night...a strawberry shortcake." Sakura smiled. She blushed looking at the cake that was sitting on the table. She had taken off the strawberries, worried that Nadeshiko would get the wrong idea.

_"Really? Is it good?"_ Nadeshiko asked, excited.

"Yeah, I tasted some of it and it was good. I made it so we could share it." Sakrua smiled, blushing even more. Sakura didn't notice her mom walk down the stairs. Tsubaki stopped as she saw her daughter blushing and smiling gently.

"...Sakura-chan..." She muttered gently, smiling at her daughter.

_"I would love too! How about I come over to your house after we're done at Tadese's! We can eat it with ice cream if you have any!"_ Nadeshiko said happily.

"H-Hai. I would love to. I'll see you later...Nadeshiko."

_"Bye-Bye!"_ Nadeshiko replied.

"Bye...bye..." Sakura replied shyly, placing a hand over her cheek. she closed her phone and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to eat cake with Nadeshiko!" She squealed quietly.

"So your new friend is named Nadeshiko." Tsubaki smiled.

"M-Mama!" Sakura jumped. "How l-long have you b-been standing th-there?" Sakura asked, her entire face turning red.

"Since you asked Nadeshiko-chan to share the cake with you." Tsubaki smirked. "I'm so excited! You have your first crush!" She squealed, hugging her daughter.

"So does onee-chan." Sakura smiled.

"Really? OH! I wish I could be there!" Tsubaki cried.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the park, easily spotting Nadeshiko. she was talking to Yaya and Kukai.<p>

"Saku-chii!" Yaya called, waving her over. "Wow! You're outfit is so cute!" She said happily.

Sakura blinked, looking down at her light purple shirt. the sleeves ended at her elbows. There was a white, rhinestone heart on her chest was well. Paired with the shirt was a dark purple skirt. She had white stockings on her leg, and her normal black short on as well. Heeled sandals were on her small feet. "thank you." Sakura smiled. "Nadeshiko...you look pretty." Sakura smiled, looking at the girls cream colored dress, and green denim jacket. Nadeshiko's hair was off to the side of her head today.

"Thank you!" Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura blushed, nodding.

"those two are awfully friendly today." Yaya muttered to Kukai. Kukai nodded.

"Yeah they are." Kukai whispered back.

"Well, let's go." Nadeshiko smiled, heading for Tadese's house.

"I have a question, what's the Embryo? Its been popping up in a lot of what Ikuto says." Sakura muttered.

"So you met the theiving cat, as Tadese calls him." Kukai smiled.

"The Embryo is a magical egg that can grant any wish the holder desires." Nadeshiko smiled.

"So, what are your wishes?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, we're not searching for it because we have our own wish." kukai told her.

"Then why are you?" Sashi asked.

"Tadese and Kiseki wish for world domination. That's why you can't call him 'prince' if you do, he snaps into a chara change and goes into a little rant about how he's a 'king', not a 'prince'." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Why are you searching for it, if that's the wish you're gonna ask for?" Sakura muttered.

"Cause its fun!" Yaya answered. They arrived at Tadese's house, knocking on the door. After a few moments they were let inside. they heard a loud laughter comng from the backyard.

"She called him prince!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, running to the back yard. the three others followed her, coming into the back yard.

"Its been a while since we've seen our lord." kukai laughed.

"What is this?" Amu shotued.

"I warned you not to call hm 'prince'." Nadeshiko laughed.

"When was that!" Amu shouted.

"Yesterday! when we were about to make the tart that broke." Sakura told her.

"When Tadese gets like this, hes unstoppable! its exciting!" Yaya cheered.

"How's it 'exciting'?" Amu shouted.

"Listen, my subjects! Don't call me by a etty title, such as 'prince'." tadese told them, pointing at them. "Its 'King'!" He declared.

"Don't tell me, Tadese's dream is-"

"Yep." Sakura answered blankly.

"Its world domination, of course!" Tadese shouted, laughing.

"Don't worry, he'll change back soon." Nadeshiko assured her.

"Wait! Don't tell me you guys are actually encouraging him and his greed!" Amu sighed.

"They are." Sakura confirmed.

"What!"

Why do you think we're searching for the Embryo!" Yaya asked her.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Cause its fun." the three of them chorused. Sakura nodded her head ssadly.

"Cause its fun." She repeated.

"No way..." Amu mumbled. "that's shallow." Tadese continued laughing in the background. He stopped, mid laugh, and was curled up in a ball, his school uniform, which he had magically changed into during the change, folded neatly next to him.

"Ummm...Tadese-kun." Amu called gently.

"I'm sorry. Its so embarressing whenever I get like that. I have no control. You're disgusted, aren't you, Hinamori-san." Tadese muttered.

"No way, pri-er, Tadese-kun." She said, nervously waving him off.

"I don't think I'm fit to lead the Guardians as the King's chair."

"Indeed, he's actually a shy little boy." Yaya told Amu.

"He's afraid to speak in front of audiences even." Nadeshiko told her.

"They're right." Tadese spoke up. "that's why I wished for a strong would-be-self. Then and shugo chara showed up."

"And I became Tadese's would-be-self." Kiseki said.

"Wait! Don't tell me, you guys too?" Amu asked, facing the others. Temari and Pepe floated next to their owners. They all shared a look, giggling. Sakrua smiled, as her winged charas surronded her.

"Alright! Cheer up, gutless King." Kukai said, leaning on Tadese's back.

"He's right, Tadese." Kiseki said. Sakura turned to Nadeshiko smiling.

"Nadeshiko...when do you want to have the cake at my house?" Sakura asked shyly.

"How about in a few minutes. Yaya smells cookies. We can try the cookies that amu made." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yaya smells cookies!" Yaya said. She shook Amu, begging to have some of the cookies.

"Yaya, that's enough!" Nadeshiko scolded.

"Why don't we eat them, together." Tadese smiled.

"Sure!" Amu smiled.

"Yay!" Yaya cheered.

"But Yaya only gets 3." Amu stated.

"Fine." Yaya agreed.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood on her balcony, looking up at the stars. Sashi laughed as she chased a baby bird, trying to help it fly.<p>

"Sakura-chan...are you alright?" Chou asked. Sakura nodded, and gripped the Dream Shield around her neck.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about this afternoon. Nadeshiko really liked the cake." Sakura smiled.

"And your mother liked Nadesiko." Chou smiled.

"I just feel bad for her. She can't tell that you have a crush on Nadeshiko." Jay agreed.

"I wonder how I'm supposed to tell her that I'm so terrified of the male species, that I have a crush on a girl." Sakura wondered, looking at the stars.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, happens." Sashi told her, smiling.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled, nodding in agreement.

"do you think you and Amu will ever move in together?" Jay asked, flying inside. Sakura, Chou, and Sashi followed her inside.

"amybe, its possble that we might live together in the future. We'll just have to wait and see." Sakura smiled laying on her bed.

* * *

><p>"Presently, we would like to make an announcment." Tadese said, at the day's next assembly. "I know this is sudden, but we would like to announce two new members of the Guardians. First, is the fifth Guardian: Joker. The position goes to Hinamori Amu." Tadese announced. Chattering errupted in the hall as everyone stared at Amu.<p>

"Excuse me. Calm down." Tadese said, calling order onto the assembly hall. "Finally the sixth member: Princess. That postition goes to Haruno Sakura." Tadese announced.

"P-Princess?" Sakura muttered.

"Joker? What's that supposed to mean?" Amu muttered, blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you saying?" Tadese asked Amu.

"Today's snack is brownies thought." Nadeshiko said.

"I love the brownies that Nadeshiko makes!" Yaya cheered.

"Can I have one?" Sakura sked, sitting next to Nadeshiko. The Queen nodded, and handed her a brownie.

"Here." SHe smiled. Sakura blushed taking the brownie.

"That's not it!" Amu shouted. "what's the meaning of dragging me along and into the Guardians! And what's a Joker anyway?" Amu shouted.

"You don't even know what a Joker is?" Kukai asked, holding up a playing card. "The Joker is the trump card." He said, turning the card to face her.

"Trump card?" Amu asked.

"Yeah." Kukai answered, standing up. "You have three shugo charas, that's amazing." Kukai told her. "That's all." He said, taking a bite out of his brownie.

"How am I supposed to know that!" Amu shouted.

"Its a special position." Nadeshiko giggled.

"Special?" Amu asked.

"Yeah. We Guardians may look really cool, but our normal work is way boring." Yaya complained. Kukai nodded in agreement, glancing at her.

"All the Joker has to do is complete his our her own special mission." Kukai answered, swalloing his brownie.

"It must be nice to be a joker." Yaya sighed.

"That's right." Kukai agreed.

"And that's all there is to say!" Daichi smiled. Yaya and Kukai took out a red, Guardian cape. Kukai took the edge of the cape, and ruffled it, making it seem like it was flowing in a light breeze.

"And now! Amu's special made Guardian cape!" Yaya said.

"Anything but that!" Amu shotued.

"Its alright, you only have to wear the cape during special meeetings." Tadese smiled. "Let's work hard together.

"What does 'Princess' mean?" Sakura asked, looking at Nadeshiko.

"The Princess is bsically the 'Knight', but the role has mostly been assigned to a girl, so they got teased. We changed it to princess so they wouldn't get teased. Plus 'princess' suits you more than 'knight'." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, taking a sip of tea.

"Why are you so comfrotable around here?" Amu shouted at her.

"Oh! I forgot!" Sakura muttered, digging into her bag. She took out out Nadeshiko's hankerchief. "I forgot to give this back." Sakura told them, opening the cloth. the Dream Shield was curled inside, protected by the cloth.

"Oh same here!" Amu said, taking out a small white towel. The Humpty Lock was inside the towel.

"Actually we need to talk to you about those." Tadese told them.

"Yeah! those are yours to keep!" Yaya stated.

"'One day, a girl will arrive, holding three Shugo charas. When she comes, give her the Humpty Lock'." Tadese said. "The first generation king left us the Humpty lock, and that message.

"Humpty Lock? then that means, shouldn't there be a key?" Amu asked.

"Well who knows." Nadeshiko muttered, placing the lock on a chain. "We are just simply following the instructions of the first king, and each generation has inherited the Humpty Lock, waiting for you to come." Nadeshiko smiled, handing the lock to Tadese.

"There was also another little prophecy. The Knight." Kukai said. Nadeshiko picked up the shield, putting a chain through the hoop on the back of it.

"'this girl will have a protector, maybe two. This will be her twin, and she will have the Dream Shield. The Dream Shield will protect the dreams of the Humpty Lock and its holder, she will be on helf of the protector'." Nadeshiko recited, holding up the Dream Shield.

"Then there's a second one?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, a sword. It always travels around, coming back to the royal garden, with the second protector, so we don't have to worry about the Nightmare sword." Nadeshiko told her. "but two things are certain. these belong to you." She smiled. Her and Tadese walked over to the twins, placing the necklaces around their necks.

"And an extra present!" Yaya and Kukai cheered, placing two cases on the table. They were both red, to match the color of their tie. On had white tartan stripes and an angelic, sweet, lolita style. There was a chain on it, with a red butterfly, a blue bird, and a green boxing glove. The other one had black tartan stripes and a gothic, punk, lolita style. there was a chain on it, with a pink heart, and blue spade, and a green clover on it.

"A case to place your shugo chara eggs." Kukai smiled. they opened the cases, three eggs fit inside of eahc of them. The charas popped out of their eggs smiling.

"This is a really nice present." Miki said.

"Yeah! Its kinda like our own house." Jay agreed.

"I really like it! They're both cute!" Sashi smiled.

"I agree, desu!" Su smiled.

"Wh-when did you guys...?" Amu trailed off.

"Before this small meeting." Chou and Ran smiled. Amu blinked, looking at the Guardians. Nadehsiko smiled, and hugged Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakrua watched Kukai run by, dragging Amu behind him.<p>

"Amu-chan! Fight!" Sakura cheered.

"Why don't you have to do this?" Amu shouted as they ran past again.

"I'm the princess, not the Joker. Besides, I've taken martial arts since I was five." Sakura smiled, as they ran past once again, and continued running straight forward.

"Traitor!" Amu shouted at her, trying not to fall flat on her face. Sakura giggled and walked over to the Guardians.

"Nadeshiko! I made this for you!" Sakura smiled, holding out a bag.

"Thank you!" The Queen smiled, taking the bag. Sakura sat between Yaya and Nadeshiko, taking a cup of tea.

"She's working really hard." Sakura commented.

"Yes, she is. But she may need to work harder." Kiseki muttered.

"Saku-chii, didn't you say something about taking martial arts?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good at it. I only made it to the purple belt, two away from the final belt."

"That's good." Tadese told her.

"Well, it took me a year to get each belts, so that was seven years of hardwork. I had to move closer to Amu before I could go any further. I missed her." Sakura smiled.

"Wow! This pie is so good." Nadeshiko smiled, taking a bite of the strawberry pie.

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled, blushing.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Amu stood in the center of a crowd, staring at a bulliten board, holding the school newspaper. On it was a picture of Kukai and Amu.<p>

"Trip during training?" Sakura muttered. Amu nodded, confirming the real truth.

"Not only did you manage to ge tthe Joker position so quickly, you managed to capture Kukai's heart!" A classmate screamed happily. Amu 'tsk'ed at them, tearing the paper off the board. she rolled it into a ball, and threw it behind her.

"Boring." She stated, walking away.

"Sakrua-sama! Are you going to visit Nadeshiko-sama?"

"Yep! We'll be in the Royal Garden together, after school!" Sakura sighed dreamily.

"You really like, Nadeshiko-sama, huh?" a classmate asked. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Nadeshiko is so elegant and sweet." Sakura smiled, before walking after Amu.

"You didn't bake Nadeshiko a treat today." Chou sighed.

"I had a lot of homework to do, I didn't have the time." Sakura muttered, closing her eyes. the charas sighed, closing their eyes as well, though in exhaustion. A girl ran past the Princess, an egg following her. Sakura's eyes slowly opened, little black lights dancing in them.

"X egg." She muttered, turning around.

"Sakura-chan! Yuki-san had an X egg following her!" Sashi shouted.

"Yeah...I know..." sakura muttered. "Let's go." Sakura stated, following Yuki.

Sakura slowly followed Yuki, the girl not even noticing her.

"Yuki-san...you can't escape." Sakura muttered, following her. The black dots got larger, nearly covering her eyes.

"Sakura-chan...what's wrong?" Chou asked.

"The X egg is this way." Sakura told them, passing the trail that Amu had ran down. Yuki stopped at a field that had a podium. Sakura walked to the podium, staring at her. The black lights covering her eyes completely. "X egg found." Sakura whispered, staring at the egg. Yuki let out a scream.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, as the Guardians ran up to them.

"Sakura-chan!" Nadeshiko shouted, staring into her black eyes. Sakura blinked, slowly closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were back to normal.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura muttered, looking around.

**"Do you like English?"** A voice rang out. Sakura looked at the X egg, watching it hatch. **"No...I hate English."** the strange chara said, growing slightly.

"Is that?"

"I think it is." Nadeshiko answered Tadese. "An X chara"

**"Destroy!"** The X chara shouted, sending alphabet ribbons towards them.

"RUBY BUTTERFLY SHIELD!" Sakura shouted, jumping in front of them. She was fully transformed, and she held an arm out, keeping the shield up. The chara flew away.

"This is bad, Fujiskai-san, Yuiki-san! Look after Hotoba-san!" Tadese shouted.

"Yaya, Nadeshiko, stay safe." Sakura nodded, following the boys.

"Right, you too." Nadeshiko nodded.

"Where'd it go." Tadese muttered as they lost track of the egg. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to sense the egg.

"Haruno? What's wrong?" Kukai asked, feeling her forehead. "You not feeling well."

"X chara." Sakura muttered, opening her eyes, black lights were dancing around her eyes, almost like they were playing. "this way." She muttered flying into the air. she flew slowly as Tadese and kukai walked beside her.

"Can't we go faster?" Kukai asked, worried.

"No. This little ability thing just appeared, we can't push her too hard. We have to work up to it." Jay shook her head sadly.

"We have to train, train, and train some more! Until we can erfectly sense X eggs and X charas." Sashi smiled, readying for the idea.

"But, if its senseing x eggs, how will we train her for that?" Kiseki asked.

"We'll find a way!" Chou told them.

"Ah. In there." Sakura muttered, pointing at a building. She landed on the grounds, the corners of her eyes still white, while the rest of it was black. Tadese and Kukai opened the door, the black consuming Sakura's eyes. "Its here." Sakura muttered, closing her eyes slowly, like she was about to fall asleep. she reached behind her head, taking the butterfly clip, opening her eyes, they were back to normal.

"Sakura!" Amu shotued, noticing her.

**"Do you like English?"** The X chara asked them, as the doors closed behind them.

"Hinamori-san! Be careful! That's a chara born from an X egg!" Tadese shouted, warning her.

"Its an X chara!" Sakura shouted.

"An X chara?" Amu exclaimed.

**"Yes~! I am a X chara!"** It shouted, throwing the alphabet ribbons at them. Sakura brought her shield up and flew around, dodging each ribbon that came for her.

"My own heart: Unlock!" Amu shouted after a while, twisting her hands in front of her locket. the X chara paused in its attack, watching Amu transform. Amu jumped around teh room, trying to catch it.

**"Hey, come on!"** It teased. Sakura joined in, flying around wildly, trying to grab it.

"How do we catch this infernal creature?" Sakura asked, slipping into a polite manner.

"I have no clue!" Amu shotued.

**"Destroy!"**

"Ruby Butterfly Shield!" Sakura shotued. the butterfly clip flew off her head, spliting in half. On wing protected Amu, while the other protected Sakura.

_"I dont' want to change!"_ Yuki's voice rang out.

"Changing is just fine!" vAmu shouted, her hands forming a heart, over her lock.

"Negative heart! lock on!" Amu shouted. "Open Heart!" She shouted thrusting her arms out.

"Pure Dust!" Sakura shouted. They butterfly sheild disappeared as a red butterfly formed over the X chara, showering it with a white sparkle, as pink hearts surronded it.

**"Oh no!"** it shouted, as the red X broke apart.

"The x was removed." Amu gasped. the red butterfly continued showering the black Chara in white dust, getting rid of the darkness.

"amu gets rid of the X, and I get rid of the darkness." Sakura mtutered to herself, watching the black chara turn into a flight attendant.

**"Attention please! thank you, Amu-chan, Sakura-chan!"** the chara smiled. Sakura flew next to Amu, looking at the chara.

"Are you Hotoba-san's would-be-self?" Amu asked.

**"Yes!** But please keep it a secret from her!" She smiled. "I'm fine now. I'll sleep a little while longer until Hotoba realizes who she wants to be. **See you again!"** She smiled as her egg closed around her. The egg disappeared, returning to Yuki.

* * *

><p>"Are you awake?" Nadeshiko asked, as Yuki opened her eyes.<p>

"Huh? Where am I?" Yuki asked.

"You collapsed here, and we found you." Nadeshiko told her.

"Ridiculous. Changing is fine. No matter where you are, you're still under the same sky, that'll never change. You're friends will still be friends, even if you move." amu scolded her, while looking at the sky.

"she's kidding." sakura smiled. Yuki looked at the pinkette, sitting next to Nadeshiko. "Amu-chan is just as scared of change as anyone else is. changing is a scary thing, but if you can adapt and ull through it, everything will be fine." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. So let's be scaredy-cats together, as friends." Amu suggested, holding a hand out to her. Yuki smiled, nodding. She took Amu's hand and pulled herself off the ground. A bell rang out.

"Class is starting soon!" Sakura shouted, standing up.

"Oh no!" Amu shouted. Sakura ran ahead of them, heading for the school.

"I'm going with Haruno!" Kukai shouted, running after her.

"No fair!" Yaya shouted, joining in the chase.

"Wait for us!" Amu cried, running after them.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's how it is. I'm your new teacher." a man at the front of the class cheered. His wild and messy brown hair was tied into a ponytail, not helping his hair at all. He was wearing a light brown suit, and glasses sat on his nose, over his silly brown eyes. His name was on the chalkboard 'Yuu Nikaidou'. "Since your other teacher is on maternity leave, I'll be taking over!" He smiled, as the door to class opened.<p>

"Sorry we're late!" Amu shotued, running inside.

"Amu be careful!" Sakura shouted, just as the girl smacked her foot against the podium, falling onto the podium. Papers that the teacher was holding lfew into the air, as he fell too.

"That's the second time today." Amu muttered, rubbing her head. "I'm so sorry. Hey wait, you're that teacher from earlier." Amu muttered, staring at the man.

"I'm Nikaidou Yuu. Nice to meet you Himamori Amu." He smiled.

"She hardly ever has 'free time'." Sakura muttered, placing her hand against her forehead.

"Well, for the next hour let's-Whoa!" Nikaidou shouted, as he slid on a piece of paper, falling on his back.

"He's quiet the character." Amu muttered.

"Well, things definatley got more interesting." Sakura muttered, walking over to her sister. She helped the Joker up and then stood next to the teacher, carefully stepping around the paper. "Do you need some help, Sakura asked, extending her hand. Nikaidou looked at her, blushing slightly.

"You're so sweet. And you look so cute, just like a little doll." He muttered. Sakura blinked opening her eyes.

"Well thank you! I don't get that compliment often." Sakura smiled as he took ahold of her hand. Sakura pulled him up, helping him stand. "So you don't fall again, stand still while Amu and I clean up the paper!" Sakura smiled.

"huh?" Amu asked.

"Its your fault he dropped all of this in the first place. The least you could do is help." Sakura mutterd to her sister.

"fine." Amu agreed, crouching down. Sakura smiled, and kneeled down, picking up the papers. Nikaidou looked behind him and took a small step back, getting away from the papers. however, since he kept walking back, he fell off the small stage.

"Sensei!" Sakura gasped.

"I-I'm fine." He muttered, waving her off. The class laugheed at him, and some students helped the twins pick up the scattered paper.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where'd I put the rooster? Where is it?" Nikaidou muttered as he searched through the stack of books on his podium. He elbowed the largest stack and it started to fall. Sakura stood up as Nikaidou grabbed the books, falling over the podium. She took a thin black book off the top of his head.

"Roster." Sakura stated, holding it out to him.

"Lucky Score!" Nikaidou cheered, taking it. "Alright, i can check Sakura-chan off the list." He said, standing up. Sakura sighed, and picked up the books, carrying them to the front of the podium.

"Here, hoefully you won't fall over, if they're in fron of the podium. And with the titles of the books sticking out to the front, you'll find it easily." Sakura sighed, walking back to her seat besides Amu. Sakura sighed, and watched Jay fly behind Nikaidou, looking at the roster.

"Himamori Amu-san?" He called, Amu ignored him.

"Amu, he's calling your name." Sakura and Ran whispered. Amu looked up at him as he called her name incorrectly, again.

"Its not HIMA its HINA!" Amu shouted.

"Gomen, Himamori-san!" he smiled. Amu growled, glaring at him, before sitting back in her seat.

* * *

><p>"Geez, what is with that guy? Doesn't this count as harassment?" Amu growled.<p>

"Amu, calm down." Sakura muttered.

"Its kinda funny, desu." Su smiled.

"Its not funny!" Amu shouted at her.

"Gomen, gomen Amu-chan." Sakura muttered, waving her arms back and forth. Amu raised an eyebrow, but she noticed that the students were staring at them. Amu sighed and continued walking, Sakura following behind her.

"Kukai!" She smiled, seeing the boy rush down the stairs, a duffel bag in his hand.

"Huh?" Kukai muttered, looking over at them. "Oh, yo! Hinamori! Haruno-chan!"

"Why does she get Haruno-chan, while I get Hinamori?" Amu grumbled.

"Cause she's the Princess!" Kukai smiled, chuckling. "Plus, she's the Sweet and Sugary Sakura Haruno, the princess of the school. Anyway, I have to go. See ya." He said, continuing to run.

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko whispered from behind her. Amu let out a slight scream and clung to the staircase. "Konichiwa, Sakura!" Nadeshiko greeted, facing the younger girl.

"Konichiwa." Sakura nodded, blushing.

"Ah! You're blushing gets cuter and cuter each day, little princess!" Nadeshiko smiled, hugging her. Sakura's neck and ears turned red, as she tried no to faint. Nadeshiko let go of her, wrapping her arms around Sakura's right arm. "Hey, since you're free, let's watch the soccer team practice!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"I'd love to go. It'll be fun to watch Kukai practice." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, and since Amu's 'free' she can go." Sashi chuckled.

"Yeah, she's definately 'free'!" Miki and Ran agreed.

"Hooray for 'free time' Amu!" The charas cheered.

"Guys, stop calling her Himamori." Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>The soccer ball rolled towards them, stoppng infront of Amu.<p>

"Oi! Hinamori! Toss the ball back in!" Kukai shouted.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Sakura muttered, burying her head in Nadeshiko's right shoulder. She peaked an eye out, watching Amu run for the ball. The Xs in her hair turned into hearts, as she kicked the ball. It flew past the players and shot into the goalie net.

"Substitution!" Kukai shouted, pointing at her.

"Yes!" Amu smiled.

"lucky!" Sakura smiled.

"Do you like soccer?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Not really. But all the neighborhood kids would play it together, boys vs girls. If my mom went with me, I could watch them, or even try to be the goalie." Sakura smiled.

"I guess that was after the kidnapping, huh?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura nodded, just as Amu flipped in the air, kicking the ball to the goal. the goalie caught it, smiling.

"Aw...he caught it..." Sakura frowned.

"That's to bad." Nadeshiko agreed. They watched the goalie start doing forced cartwheels as the ball conitnued to spin. He flew into the goal, making the point count.

"YEAH!" The students cheered, jumping up!

"GO AMU!" Sakura cheered.

* * *

><p>"Souma-kun, you were great today." Nadeshiko smiled.<p>

"Yeah. Though you could have won if you chara changed with Daichi." Sakura commented.

"I know that now. But I never chara change when I'm in the game, practice or real. It would be a false game and I would cheating into the spot they gave me. I refuse to cheat." Kukai told them.

"But it was just for fun." Jay pointed out.

"Our skills were still being tested, when its an off the clock, not recorded match, then I'll chara change." Kukai told them.

"Your such a good sport, Souma-kun." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Ah! I have to head this way now, see ya." Amu said, heading towards a street.

"Hinamori, you'll come to the game right?" Kukai asked. Amu started blankly at him and yawned.

"No way." She told him. Kukai gasped, glaring at her. "Just kidding! Of course I'm coming!" Amu smiled, before running the way she needed to go.

"See you tomorrow, Amu-chan!" Sakura called.

"That little..." Kukai muttered, tightening his fists.

"She was just joking, Souma-kun." Nadeshiko laughed. She turned to Sakura. "Sakura, I'm going to make a lunch for the Guardians to eat during the soccer game, you want to help me make the dessert?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura blushed, before nodding.

"H-Hai! I would love to!" Sakura smiled.

"Ah! So this is, what, your fourth date?" Kukai asked.

"d-d-d-d-d-date?" Sakura stuttered, her face besoming red.

"No. We haven't had a first date yet." Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura slowlly looked at her blushing.

"Nani!" She shouted.

"I would like for our first date to be more special. Woudln't you?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura blushed nodding in agreement.

"Y-Yeah..." She smiled.

"I'll come pick you up a few hours before the game. I'm more used to cooking in my kitchen, plus its all state of the arc and everything is brand new, so there will be an advatage." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Alright. i'll see you tomorrow." Sakura nodded, before running ahead of them. She stopped a few streets down and turned left, heading home.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This is great!" Tadese praised, taking a bite of the lunch. "You two made all this?" He asked, turning to Nadeshiko and Sakura. The two girls sat beside each other, eating. There were several bento boxes stacked, on the picnic cloth, filled with food four all of them.<p>

"I mainly worked on the main course, while Sakura helped out. Then she did the dessert all by herself. Its really good." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled, taking a slice of fish with her chopsticks. She ate it happily.

"Ah! Caramel!" yaya cheered, taking the small yellow box.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to wait, so we made some sweet caramel for you to much on before the dessert." sakura smiled.

"Home made caramel! Even better!" Yaya cheered, eating a piece.

"Oh! They're starting." Nadeshiko smiledas the players walked onto the field. Kukai smiled, waving to them as they passed. they waved back, cheering him on.

"Go fo it, Kukai!" Yaya cheered.

"Ah! Kukai-sama!" A bunch of girls screamed, holding up a banner. They slid behind the Guardians, hoping to be noticed. The players bowed to each other.

"Please to meet." They chorused. The whistle blew, starting the game.

"Go!" Tadese cheered.

"Fight! kukai!" Yaya shouted. Nadeshiko's ribbon disappeared, replaced with two cherry blossom clips.

"Hey!" She shotued gruffly, shooting up. "don't act like you're still asleep in bed! Give it your all!" Nadeshiko shouted at him. Pixie wings appeared on Sakura's back as she jumped up too.

"Fight Kukai Win! Win!" She cheered, punching her fists together.

"FIGHT!" Nadeshiko and Sakura chorused. They watched the teams, play cheering for them.

"Ah!" Kukai shouted, as he fell on the ground.

"Kukai!" Sakura shouted, her wings disappearing. Nadeshiko's ribbon returned to her hair as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Is he alright?" She asked. They both sighed in relief as he stood back up, ready to play again.

"Thank god." they sighed, sitting down. They continued to watch the game, and they cheered for Kukai. Amu had ran off, following Yamada. The remaining Guardians watched Kukai shoot the ball at the goal, only for it to hit the top bar

"So close!" Tadese sighed. The ball was sstolen by the other team, and they quickly made a shot. Sakura sighed, closing her eyes in disappointment. Her snapped open, black dots dancing in them.

"X egg." She said, jumping up.

"What?" Tadese asked.

"An X egg, I can feel it." Sakura told them, she turned towards the hill behind them, narrowing her eyes. Some of the students watched her in confusion. "Over there." Sakura said, pointing in the direction.

"You can't go alone." Tadese declared, standing up.

"Then come with me." Sakura told them, before walking up the hill. She gently shoved past the spectators and they stared as the Guardians passed them, following the Princess's every step. "this way." Sakura told them, heading towards the building. She stopped at a corner and turned to her left, facing the small forest. "Over there." She growled, walking towards the trees. The Guardians nodded following her.

"Can't you go any faster?" Yaya cried, as they walked past the trees.

"No. Sakura's only used this gift once before, to find Yuki-san's egg. The closer we get, the more black her eyes are, like the egg." Jay explained. Sakura stopped walking and the black dots started turning red.

"X chara." Sakura stated, walking just a bit faster.

"This is bad!" Tadese commented.

"If we don't find it soon, who knows what will happen." Kiseki exclaimed.

"There!" Sakura shouted, stepping into a field. Her eyes glowed red, as the dots covered them. Sakura blinked and the dots were gone.

"Minna!" Amu shouted, looking at the Guardians.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadese shouted, as they ran towards her.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!" Sakura shouted, twisting her hands in front of the Dream Shield. Chou smiled and twirled, giving a short bow. Her egg closed around her and she floated into Sakura's body. Sakrua smiled as the butterfly wings sprouted from her back. They flapped a few times, pink sparkles coming from them. The sparkles formed into butterflies that flew to her body. A large red buterfly wrapped around her torso, forming a corset like top. A second butterfly wraped itself around her waist, from behind her. Its wings fell short of meeting together. The sparkles, fell off, completing the dess. Green ribbons wrapped around her arms and legs, red butterflies on them. The ribbons turned into vines, and the butterflies turned into flowers. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, turning around, as a ruby butterfly clip attached itself to the back of her hair, the antennas growing, and extending past her head to act like real antennas. The Dream Shield was attached to another glowing ribbon. It wrapped around her neck like a choker. The glow disappeared, showing that the ribbon was white, with red butterlfies on it.

"Chara nai: Ruby Butterfly!" Sakura shouted. She placed her right hand over her heart, and used the other one to pull her dress out, giving a curtsy.

"Ruby Butterfly Shield!" Sakura shouted, as she jumped in front of them, protecting them.

_"This match doesn't matter. I put so much effort into practicing, and it all means nothing."_ Yamada's voice rang out.

"You're an idiot." Amu growled. she stood up, and faced them. "You're an absolute idiot for thinking that!" Amu shouted.

"Amu! Let's go!" Ran chered. Amu nodded in agreement.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!" She shouted twisting her hands in front of her. She was surounded by a ppink light as she transformed.

"Chara nai: Amulet Heart!" Amu shouted, jumping in the air. She landed next to Sakura.

"Onee-chan, what do we?" Sakura asked.

"Simple, we play the sport." Amu smirked, running in front of the shield. She kicked away the balls of energy that came towards her. She jumped up to the chara, preparing to catch it. The chara dodged and Amu fell to the ground.

"Amu!" Sakura shouted, dropping her protection. Sakura ran to her sister.

"Sakura!" Nadeshiko shouted, as an energy ball flew at Sakura hitting her. Amu snapped her eyes opened and looked at her sister, lying on the grass, clutching her side. Sakura struggled to keep up her transformation.

"Amu! Do it! Before I'm forced out of this!" Sakura shotued. Amu nodded and turned towards the chara

"You're wrong! You could be a great player today! I've seen you practice! You never give up, you could make a difference!" Amu shotued, forming her hands into a heart.

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" Amu shouted.

"Pure Dust!" Sakura shotued, the butterfly appearing above the X chara.

"Open Heart!" Amu shouted, the pink hearts hitting the chara, the X cracked disappearing. The red butterfly flapped its wings and white mist floated down to the black chara, washing away the darkness completely. the chara turned to normal, a soccer player. he frowned and flew to Sakura. Nadeshiko help sakura stand, swinging the pinkette's good arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for hurting you so badly." He apologized, bowing. sakura shook her head, and grabbed her bleeding an arm.

"I'm fine. I just need to go to the nurse's office and have her wrap it up." Sakura smiled.

"i'll take you." Nadeshiko told her, walking away with Sakura. The chara nodded, and flew over to Amu to thank her.

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?" The nurse asked. Sakura was sitting in her office, her black blazer and white, button up shirt removed. She was only wearing her pink camisole, with a white bra on underneath. The nurse finished bandaging her arm.<p>

"Sakura and I forgot to bring drinks for the guardian lunch, and everyone was getting thirtsy, so we went to the vending machine across campus. She tripped and rolled down a small hill." Nadeshiko lied.

"My arm landed on a rather sharp rock." Sakura added.

"Take off your camisole, I have to check your torso." The nurse told her. Sakura blushed nad glanced at Nadeshiko. The queen nodded and turned around, not facing her. Nadeshiko blushed slightly as she heard a small ruffling sound of Sakura removing the tank top. The nurse looked strangely at them before shaking her head, and examining Sakura's right side. "There's only a small bruise, so you won't need anything, but I do suggest going to the doctor to check on your arm." The nurse said, grabbing a clipboard. "Get dressed." Sakura nodded, sliping her camisole back on.

"Sakura! Hotaba-kun is in the game." Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura stood up, walking to the window. While she was walking she put on her white shirt, buttoning up.

"Really?" She asked, looking at the soccer field. the watched Hotoba run across the field, and shot the ball into the goal. The goalie tried to block it, but it ended up in the net.

"He did it!" Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko nodded in agreement. She looked over at Sakura, and giggled. 'huh? What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Nadeshiko smiled, and unbuttoned the Princess's shirt. "N-Nadeshiko!" Sakura blushed. The nurse looked over at them, smiling slightly.

"You're one off." Nadeshiko giggled, getting to the mismatched button. She rebuttoned the shirt, getting it right. Nadeshiko took Sakura's black blazer. "I'll clean it for you. It'll be finished on Monday, so you can have it back then." Nadeshiko told her, leading her out of the nurse's station. A man entered the room. He had light brown hair that was styled like Tadese's. He was wearing a light blue shirt, and white pants.

"You were right, those, Nadeshiko and Sakura are getting pretty close." The nurse told him.

"I know that, Hana. What was their story?" he asked.

"Sakura tripped, fell down a hill, and a sharp rock was lodged in her arm." Hana answered.

"Mitsu would be proud of you, you know." he spoke up.

"Tsukasa, the past is the past. Mitsu went back into my heart because I achieved my goal of being a doctor. I got the degree I needed." Hana told him.

"Then why did you become the school nurse?" Tsukasa asked with a knowing smile.

"I wanted to continuing helping the Guardians. I was their Ace when I was a kid, so I want to help them now." Hana told her. Tsukasa nodded, and headed back for the door.

"You know, you don't have to keep it a secret from them." He smiled, leaving.

"Jeez, what's with that guy?" Hana muttered, looking out the window. Amu and Kukai make a fuss over Sakura's bleeding arm, but she and her charas assured them that she was fine. Kukai sighed, and said something, probably wishing he could have fought with them. Hana smiled, before going back to her desk. She looked at the picture of herself as a young girl, her blonde hair in three braids, and glasses resting over her eyes. Next to her was a shugo chara with black hair, dressed like a nurse, hat and all. Hana smiled as Sakura rushed back into the room, grabbing her bag.

"Thanks for treatng me!" Sakura bowed.

"No problem, Sakura. Just be more careful next time. Who knows what they'll do." Hana smiled.

"'They'll'?" Sakura repeated, confused.

"Nothing, I was talking to myself. Just go on, I'm sure your sister is worried about you." Hana smiled, waving her off. Sakura nodded and rushed out of the room. She ran to her friends, smiling.

"Minna! Let's go! the dessert is at my place!" Sakura smiled, running past them.

"Alright!" Yaya and Pepe cheered, running after her.

"What kind?" Kukai asked.

"A roll cake. Its vanilla with assorted fruit." Nadeshiko smiled, before running after them, her ribbon disappearing. "Wait for me! I'm gonna get that cake first!" Nadeshiko shotued, running after them.

"Don't count me out!" Amu cheered, her Xs becoming hearts, as she ran after them. A star appeared in Kukai's hair as he took a skateboard out of no where, and prepared to race after them.

"Let's go, Tadese!" Kukai smiled. Tadese nodded and got behind Kukai on the skatboard, the sixth grader taking off. None of them could wait for the cake.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura entered the Royal garden, and the first thing she saw, was piles of books.

"Amu-chan, mom wanted you to sleep over soon. Next maybe." Sakura smiled, walking over to her sister.

"Alright."

"Sakura! Did you make any candies!" Yaya asked.

"Yeah, actually, I did." Sakura muttered, she reached into her handbag, taking out a small bag of chocolate chip cookies. She smiled, closing her eyes. "I made them for-" She didn't get to finishe her sentence as the bag was ripped out of her hand and Yaya ate them all. "YAYA! Those were for Nadeshiko!" Sakura shoued at her.

"Your always making treats for Nade-chii, what about the rest of us?" Yaya whined.

"Well, I just...I want...Nadeshiko's a good cook..." Sakura muttered, blushing. She fiddled with her fingers and glanced nervously at Nadeshiko, before staring at the ground again.

"She wants me to taste them. She's trying to ease herself out of desserts and into regular meals, so she's making less and less desserts, and more normal food, but she hasn't wanted me to taste any yet." Nadeshiko said, looking at her.

"That's because they're all nasty. Whenever I make dinner me and my mom always order take out after the first bite. But last night, we got to THREE bites!" Sakura said happily, holding out three fingers.

"Are you really that bad at regular food?" Kukai asked.

"H-Hai..." Sakura muttered, lowering her head in shame.

"Yaya's still hungry!" The small girl complained. "I know! There's an ice cream shop near my house! Let's all go!" Yaya suggested happily.

"Sorry. I was going to help Sakura make some food! Then we're going to study." Nadeshiko apologized.

"And mom said that I should be home by a certain time, so we can't waste any time." Sakura told her.

"I have soccer practice." kukai told her.

"I also have plans." Tadese told her. The four of them exited the royal garden, waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled as she looked at the pink kimono she was wearing. there was a cherry blossom tree on the bottom of the kimono, butterfly and birds were flying around it.<p>

"My, you look so cute!" Nadeshiko smiled. She was wearin a lavender kimono that had pink blossoms on it. Her mother nodded in agreement.

"You two didn't have to go through all of this trouble in preparing a kimono for me." Sakura smiled, as their house keeper put her pink hair in a fancy braid.

"Its our pleasure. You're the first friend that Nadeshiko's ever seriously introduced us to." Her mother smiled.

"Really?" Sakura asked, looking at Nadeshiko.

"Yeah, I was more focused on dancing and studying, so you're the first friend I brought over here." Nadeshiko smiled. She lead Sakrua to the kitchen, and handed her a white arpon. "Let's get started, shall we?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura nodded in agreement. "A simple lasagna should be good start." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yeah! My mom said that she was craving lasagna lately! We can make that!" Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko nodded in agreement, and told her what ingredients to get.

* * *

><p>"Yaya's the prima?" Kukai asked, looking at the annoyed girl.<p>

"I don't have a choice!" Yaya pouted.

"But, isn't it good that you're the prima?" Sakura asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"No way. She's normally a rock, or a tree, or something." Kukai laughed.

"There aren't an rocks or trees in this performance!" Yaya growled.

"I was surprised to." Amu smiled. "Surely, ballet is only about giving an impressive performance."

"Not you too, Amu-chi!"

"Ballet is the best!" Ran cheered, twirling.

"All you two have done, since yesterday, is practice." Amu smiled.

"Ballet is fun, desu!"

"I can do it better, dechu!" Pepe said, twirling.

"If its dancing, I won't be beat." Temari smiled, opening her fan.

"I wanna dance too!" Chou smiled, landing on the table. She twirled being graceful and elegant.

"Its not quiet like that." Daichi told Temari.

"Shut up." She smiled, continuing to dance.

"Don't insult her!" Chou scolded the sports chara. She landed beside Temari and took out a small fan made of petals. She danced along side Temari, the two of them in perfect synch.

"Even I can do something so simple!" Kiseki said, trying to bend himself, but failing.

"Your pants are too big and puffy." Sashi muttered. She looked over at Miki.

"what are you drawing, Miki-san?" She asked, flying behind her. "Who's that?"

"Is that Himekawa-san?" Amu asked, looking at the picture.

"Yeah, she was just so beautiful." Miki smiled.

"Yeah, she was very good." Amu nodded in agreement.

"I feel sorry for her. To sprain your foot just before the performance, it's such a shame." Nadeshiko frowned.

"Yeah, I hope she gets better soon." Sakura agreed.

"Don't worry about her." Yaya said, she stood proud and brought her hand to her mouth, acting like she was laughing. "'my dream is to be a world famous ballerina. These childish recitals are beneath me'!" Yaya said. She smiled, relaxing "That's what she always says." Yaya smiled.

"What an uptight character." Kukai muttered.

* * *

><p>Amu and Sakura walked togehter, just walking aimlessly.<p>

"Where are we going?" Ran asked.

"Who knows. We'll see when we get there." Amu answered.

"Its a surprise, even to ourselves." Sakura smiled, liking the idea. She stopped, looking at the building ahead. "This place seems familiar." Sakura mumbled.

"Ah! Its that mysterious building! The one where we purified Yuki's X chara." Ran gasped.

"really? I was out of it on the way here, so I would only recognise the inside of the building." Sakura muttered.

"I wonder if we can see the sky change again!" Amu smiled running forward.

"See the sky change again?" Jay asked, confused.

"She must mean a planterium!" Sashi reasoned. Sakura nodded and chased after her sister. Amu and Sakura stepped under the 'Do not enter' sign, ignoring it. They opened the doors and peeked inside, blinking at the same time.

"Ah! The night sky!" The exclaimed, rushing inside.

"Amazing!" Amu smiled, looking up while slowly spinning. Sakura nodded, and blue bird wings appeared on her back. There were white feathers on the wings, forming a white spade. Sakura flew to the top, and placed a hand on the dome.

"Being so close makes me feel like I'm floating in the night sky." Sakura sighed, laying on her as she hovered.

"My, you two are a lively bunch." A man chuckled. Sakura blinked, and the wings disappeared from her back, and she fell to the ground, landing on her back.

"Owie." she muttered, sitting up. She looked over at the man, and saw that he had light brown hair, that was styled like Tadese's. A light blue shirt was on his torso, and white pants were over his legs.

"You didn't have to cancel your chara change." The man laughed.

"You could have told me that before I was shocked out of it." Sakura muttered, standing up. Her and Haruhi walked over to him, and looked at the cup of tea in his hands.

"It smells nice." Sakura smiled.

"Do you want some?" He asked. Sakura and Amu nodded, sitting down in the middle of the row. The man walked away, reparing more tea.

"So beautiful." Sakura smiled, watching the fake stars.

"They're twinkling, almost like they're dancing!" Chou sighed, flying up to them. She danced in the sky, doing some moves that resembled ballet.

"Its so weird, I don't get visitors all that often, only Hana." The man smiled. He handed, the girl each a cup of tea.

"So, are you the caretaker? For the planetarium?" Amu asked.

"Not really, but yeah. I work here part time, clean it and do odd jobs. Its fun." He smiled, taking a sip of tea. Sakura smiled and looked back at Chou, as she settled back down, sitting on the seat infront of them. Sashi laid back, smiling as she looked at the lights.

"This is so great!" She smiled. "If it wasn't for the fact that I can see the machine, I would almost think that we were at home!" Sashi said happily.

"Doesn't he kinda look like Hotori-san?" Sakura whispered to Amu. Amu nodded, agreeing.

"Isn't this a mysterious place?" The man asked. "The lost and confused often end up here, entranced by the beauty of it. I often wonder if I'm lost or confused. When I'm nearing the end of a novel's deadline, and I have writer's block, I often have writer's block. So I come here to gaze at the stars. New ideas are born." He told them.

"So, your a novelist? Does that mean you teach Literature?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"No. Just a novelist, like a hatching egg." He smiled. "One day, I want to be a famous novelist. That's what I dream and wish for." He told them.

"A dream? Do adults even have dreams?" Amu asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

"You know," Sakura started, getting Amu's attention.

"Mama wants to be a famous, worldwide reporter! She works for a huge enviornmental network that reports on the world's problems. She trys to help out and voulnteer with animal shelters, and nature reserves. That's how she wants to get famous, by reporting on what needs to be done, and helping out at the same time." Sakura cheered.

"Really? Mama has that kinda dream?" Amu asked. Sakura nodded.

"And an admirable dream it is." He nodded. Amu sighed, muttering to herself.

"Amu-chan?" Sakura muttered.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Amu nodded sadly. "Recently, and adult told me, that there is a small precentage of people who make their dreams come true." Amu muttered. "Is it that easy to loose a dream, or give up on it?" Amu asked.

"Let me tell you the secret to every good story." He told them, looking at the night sky. "At the begining, Cinderella and Snow White were lost and didn't have anything. But on the last page, they were living happily ever after with their prince's. If they had everything at the begining of the story, it could never start. Someone can only become the main character if they are missing something." He told them, smiling gently.

"Become the main character?" Amu asked. "Even us?"

"Yes, even you two." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the town, humming happily. She was wearing a pink dress that had an empire waist line. Pink snekers were oner her small feet, and she had white tights covering her legs. She was carrying a paper bag.<p>

"Kimono~! Kimono~! Nadeshiko gave me, a Kimono~!" She sung happily, swinging the bag back and forth, gently.

"That was so nice of Nadeshiko and Temari-chan!" Chou smiled, looking into the bag. Sakura hummed, nodding in agreement.

"Nadeshiko gave me~, a Kimono~!" She sung happily. She stopped by a fountain and looked into the water, smiling. She closed her eyes, smiling gently, imagining herself in the pink kimono. Her eyes opened, black dots dancing around them. Sashi, who had been looking in the water, gasped, noticing her eyes.

"Sakura!" Sashi yelled.

"X chara." Sakura muttered, her eyes dropping, becoming half lidded. Her grip on the bag loosened, dropping it.

"Where is it?" Jay asked. Sakura turned to her right, pointing in that direction.

"This way." Sakura told them, fast walking towards the destination. She came up to a building, standing next to a man. He looked at her, his eyes widening.

"In there." Sakura muttered. The man smirked, and walked past her.

"Nikaidou-sensei." Jay muttered, watching him leave.

"And X chara!" Chou shouteed, watching the red dots turn red.

"Jay, My own heart: Unlock." Sakura muttered, twisting her hands in front of her shield. The two were covered in a blue light. Sakura's closed disappeared in blue sparkles.

Jay flew into her egg, she threw one hand in the air, lika a puch, and tucked her other arm in, her wings extended behind her. The egg encase her, floating into Sakura.

Sakura curled in a ball, two blue wings sprouting from her back. The wings had a white spade on each wings, made of white feathers. The wings covered Sakura's body, her white spades glowing. Blue sparkles covered Sakura's torso, turning into a dark blue, long sleeved halter top. White sparkles covered her torso as well, forming a white vest. White sparkles fell across her legs. She wore white mini shorts. Blue and white sparkles covered her legs again, forming stockings. A brown, leather belt hooked itself infront of her waist, and wrapped around to her back, slanted. It did the same to the other side. Sakura kicked her feet, brown boots appearing on them. Her pink hair became pin straight. She turned around, a blue bird, clip appearing in her hair. A white sarf wrapped itself around her neck loosely. The Dream Shield appeared on her neck, around a white, choker ribbon. Blue jays were on the ribbons.

Sakura smiled, and posed, the same way as Jay did. "Chara nai: Sapphire Bird!" She shouted. Sakura crouched down and shout into the sky, going up serval flights of a building. She stopped at a window, her eyes turning completely red.

"Yaya! Amu!" Sashi gasped. Sakura narrowed her, now normal, eyes, and flew through the window, passing right through it. Sakura gasped, tumbling onto the ground.

"Sakura!" Amu gasped.

"Ow, ow, ow." Sakura muttered, sitting up and rubbing her head. "I didn't think I would phase through that." She muttered.

"Sorry! I didn't want you to get hurt, so I sort panicked and it happened! I think it was a one time thing." Jay told her.

"Alright." Sakura agreed, standing up. They turned towards the X chara, grinning. The chara grinned, and twirled past them, sending energy out. Amu and Sakura jumped away.

**"Pas, pas, pas!"** The chara grinned, sending energy at them.

"Sapphire Bird Shield!" Sakura shouted, taking the bird out of her hair. the bird extended, its wings spanning out. Sakura held the shield in place.

"Sakura, drop it on the count of three." Amu told her, a large paintbrush in her hands. Sakura nodded, and listened as Amu counted. Sakura dropped the shield and jumped into the air.

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu yelled, twirling the brush, paint came out of it, going towards the X chara. It held its arms up, blocking its face. "Got it!" Amu cheered. The chara smirked, and spun around, jumping around the room. Maiko's thoughts rang out, mashing together. Sakura could barely make out what she said, except for 'its useless'.

"Stop being such a crybaby!" Amu shouted. "Its okay to be down for a while. The way you danced was pretty cool, and even Yaya, who kept falling down got right back up again, and danced. In my eyes, you two are real Primas!" Amu told her. the chara glared at her, growling.

"Nagative Heart! Lock On!" Amu shotued, preparing her attack.

"Pure dust!" Sakura shouted, the bird shield becoming real and flying over the X chara.

"Open heart!" Amu shotued. Blue hearts flew out of Amu's hands, hitting the X chara. The bird flapped its wings, white mist covering the X chara. the red X broke, shattering away. The white dust putrified the remaining darkness and worries.

"Merci, Amu-chan, Sakura-chan!" The prima thanked.

"You're Mai's shugo chara, aren't you?" Amu asked. She nodded. "Once I'm reborn again, I'll have my own Pointe shoes. But that won't be for a while." She said looking back at Mai, she faced the spade twins, bowing again. "until the day we meet again." She smiled, going back inside her egg.

"Amu-chan, we need another minute." Ran smiled nervously. Amu turned around, seeing that Yaya was still crying.

"She's still crying?" Amu shouted. Sakura's eyes widened and she ran out of the room, slamming the door closed. As she ran down the stairs, she canceled the transformation.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sashi asked.

"The Kimono!" Sakura shotued, racing out of the building. she ran past the streets, finding the fountain. Her eyes widened seeing that the bag was gone. "Kimono...the Kimono that Nadeshiko gave me...is gone..." Sakura muttered, falling to her knees. She placed her hands on the ground infront of her and stared at the ground.

"Sakura-chan." Her charas muttered, watching their bearers. Sakura's shoulder shook, tears falling down her face.

"Its gone...I lost the Kimono that Nadeshiko made for me..." sakura cried, her tears hitting the concrete.

* * *

><p>"The kimono's gone?" Nadeshiko asked. she sat next to Sakura, on Sakura's yellow couch. They were at her house, because Nadeshiko wanted to see Sakura in the simple, pink kimono. Sakura nodded sadly.<p>

"I-I sensed an X e-egg, an-and...my grip loosened, letting go of the bag." Sakura cried, choking back sobs. "I helped A-Amu, and after w-we cleansed it, I ra-raced back and it was gone." Sakura cried, the tears flowing free. Sakura placed her hands over her eyes, crying.

"Sakura-chan..." Nadeshiko frowned, looking at her. She smiled, and took Sakura's shoulders, and pulled her into her chest. "Its okay. I can get you a new Kimono. My mom does make them." Nadeshiko smiled.

"B-But you gave this one to me! It-its sp-special! You picked out the pattern and h-helped make it. It was a l-lot of hard work!" Sakura cried. Nadeshiko smiled gently, rubbing Sakura's back.

"Its okay, its okay." Nadeshiko soothed her. The doorbell rang and Nadeshiko set Sakura up straight. "I'll be right back." Nadeshiko whispered, walking to the door. She opened it seeing a boy with black hair. His hair was spiked in the back, and his eyes were black. He had a leather choker around his neck. He was wearing a long sleeved, white shirt, and had a black open vest, on his torso. He was wearing ripped jeans, and combat boots. Chains were on his belt loops. He looked to be around her age, in fifth grade.

"Here." He said in a deep voice. He held a paper bag forward. Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow and opened the bag, gasping.

"The kimono!" She whispered happily. She looked up to thank the boy, but he was gone. Nadeshiko smiled, and closed the door, dismissing his disappearence.

"Sakura-chan! I have great news!" Nadeshiko said happily. she opened the bag, and pulled out the pink kimono. Sakrua gasped, staring at the dark pink garb. It had light pink cherry blossoms, dancing across it, and a red pixie on the right shoulder.

"Kimono!" Sakura cheered, standing up. She rushed over to Nadeshiko, looking at the robe. "Who was at the door?" Sakura asked.

"Some boy. He gave it to me, like he was returning it." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank god." Sakura smiled.

"Now, let's get you into this kimono." Nadeshiko smiled.

* * *

><p>"Yaya's so beautiful." Amu whispered, watching the ballerinas dance on stage.<p>

"She really is." Nadeshiko smiled.

"So elegant." Sakura cried.

"I never thought I would be cheering Yaya on as the Prima." Kukai cried, tears streaming down his face. Sakura stared at him, her eyes twitching slightly.

"You are overreacting, Souma-kun." Tadese chuckled slightly. Sakura's eyes sparkled as she watched the dancers on stage.

"So elegant, and graceful." Sakura whispered. Nadeshiko nodded in agreement, adn placed her hand over Sakura's smiling. Sakura blushed and looked at her. She smiled and held Nadeshiko's hand back. the two girls smiled as they watched Yaya dance on stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura yawned, opening the door to Amu's house.

"Onee-chan, let's go." Sakura said. She looked at her twin and then her eyes traveled over to Ami, whos was laying on the floor, being dramatic.

"Sakura! Onee-chan won't take me with her!" Ami cried.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mama and Papa are off on a date, and I have to take care of her for the rest of the day. But I can't bring her to the Royal Garden, that would be uncool." Amu muttered.

"Take me with you! Take me with you!" Ami cried, reaching towards Amu, "Or I'll, I'll...tell about the sugoi charas." She threatened

"She knows about us?" Sashi asked, floating forward.

"Don't get to close!" Amu's charas shouted.

"Green Pixie!" Ami cheered, grabbing Sashi and squeezing her.

"ACK! Let me go!" Sashi shouted, struggling to get out of her grip.

"She can see them?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, apparently." Amu nodded.

"Why don't you bring her. We're just going to be reading over assignments that the younger students had. If she can see our shugo charas, then they can take care of her." Sakura said.

"Yay!" Ami cheered, jumping on Amu.

* * *

><p>"Great Kingy chara!" Ami shouted, spotting Kiseki. She ran over to the table, looking at him. Chou flew over to Temari and took her hand, pulling her up.<p>

"You don't want to get to close to her." Chou explained, just as Ami grabbed Kiseki.

"You've made a great new friend, Kiseki." Tadese smiled.

"She's my servant!" Kiseki shouted.

"So, why can Ami see the chara?" Amu asked, as Sakura served them tea. They watched as Ami played with Pepe, Daichi, Ran, Miki, Su, and Jay. Sashi watched from the sideline, rubbing her arms from the squeeze Ami had given her. Temari and Chou were by a flower bed, dancing on the flowers together.

"Yeah, I thought only chara bearers could see them." Sakura added.

"Well, sometimes children are able to see shugo chara. Before their heart eggs are born." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Before their heart eggs are born?" Amu repeated.

"i just means that they don't have a dream yet. Kids as young as Ami looked at the world with pure, unclouded eyes that they can see these things." Tadese smiled.

* * *

><p>"Loyal subjects. It is time to go to the secret base and lot our next plan." Kiseki announced.<p>

"Secert base?" Ami asked, tilting her head.

"Its actually our study room." Nadeshiko whispered to the twins.

"Eh? the Royal Garden has its own study room?" Sakura muttered. Nadeshiko nodded.

"We keep all sorts of records there, and some books about the Embryo. Books that could help us find one." Tadese told them.

"i don't wanna go." Daichi complained.

"Its child's play." Pepe agreed.

"Its a Grand Adventure!" Kiseki shouted.

"Grand Adeventure?" Amu and Sakura's charas repeated.

"Hai." Kiseki smirked.

"Let's go!" They smiled.

"Let's go!" Ami agreed.

"Great! Then let's embark." Kiseki smirked.

"Let's go!" Ran and her sister's cheered, pushing him out of the way.

"YAY!" Chou, Jay and Sashi cheered as well, floating next to their counterparts.

"Don't show off more than me!" kiseki shotued at them.

"Kiseki, be sure to look after Ami." Tadese told him.

"Of course, she's my servant." Kiseki nodded. The charas floated off, circling around Ami.

"Are they going to be okay?" Amu asked.

"Sure." Kukai shrugged. "As long as they stay in the Royal Garden they should be fine."

"Alright, now let's start today's meeting." Tadese smiled, taking out a black box. "Our assingment is to read these." he smiled, opening the box.

"'My dream'." Amu read.

"'My wish'." Sakura finished, reading the title.

"The first grade students wrote these!" Yaya told them.

"Eh..." Amu and Sakura muttered, looking at the papers.

"'My dream is to join the Major Leagues'." Tadese read.

"'My dream is to be able to use magic'." Nadeshiko smiled, reading one of the papers.

"'My dream is to become a singing angel'." Sakura read.

"First graders have such wonderful dreams." Amu smiled.

"Yeah. Its so nice to see how carefree their dreams and hearts are." Sakura smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Did you guys write one of these too?" Amu asked.

"Oh, that's right. You two transfered in. You never wrote one." Tadese realized.

"Well, would you like to write one now?" Kukai asked.

"No way! It'd be childish!" Amu shouted.

"Amu's stubborn side is showing." Yaya laughed.

"I wrote one in kindergarten at my old school. I can remember what I wrote, but I'm a little embaressed looking back on it." Sakura giggled, bushing.

"What'd you write?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, Saku-chii! What did you write?" Yaya asked, prodding her as well.

"Come on! It can't be that bad." Kukai chuckled.

"I...I wished that I could be a-a, a uh, a...I can't say it!" Sakura blushed, covering her face.

"Leave her alone. We should get back to these assignments." Amu said, slipping into her outer facade. She picked up another paper, reading it. "'My dream is to be a patissere'." Amu read, taking another paper.

* * *

><p>"Alright, why don't we take a break." Tadese suggested, stacking some papers against the table.<p>

"Yeah! Yaya's been waiting for thhis moment!" The ace exclaimed. "I'll go get the snacks!" She shotued, running off.

"It around this time that younger children will start giving birth to their Heart Eggs. At this age." Nadeshiko commented.

"Born from the desires, of one's dreams: the heart egg. If they can believe in their dream, then their Heart Eggs will grow. We want to encourage them." Tadese smiled ,setting the papers on the table.

"If the egg's shell stays empty adn doesn't carry a dream, a person will get really bored." Kukai told them.

"Yeah, they must get bored." Sakura agreed. "No dream to work for. No dream to look forward too, and no goal to reach. The person would become apathetic and an empty person who doesn't care about anything. That would be so sad to see something like that."

"TROUBLE!" Yaya shouted, running back to the group. "There's big trouble!" The Guardians gasped and ran to the Study room. Yaya showed them the open door.

"A vase was even broken." Sakura muttered, picking up a piece.

"Be careful!" Nadeshiko warned, just as Sakura dropped the piece, slightly cutting the palm of her hand. "Geez, your always getting hurt." Nadeshiko scolded, taking her hand.

"Its okay, just a little scratch." Sakura smiled.

"I can't believe Kiseki. I even told him to look after Ami." Tadese muttered. He was holding a book, and was glaring at a bookshelf.

"Geez, that Ami..." Amu growled. "i'm going to go look for them!" Amu shouted, running out of the room.

"Me too!" Sakura nodded.

"Sakura! I have to get a band aid on that cut, or clean it at least. It could get infected." Nadeshiko told her.

"No! Ami's my little sister as well. We may not be related or share any DNA, but she's Amu's sister. Ami's partially my responsibility as well." Sakura told them before rushing after Amu. The two ran to the outside of the school.

"We should split up." Sakura suggested.

"You sure? You always end up getting hurt." Amu reminded her. Sakura's eyes twitched.

"Do you not trust me at all?" Sakura muttered.

"its not that your just a little clumsy. I don't feel like you should be off on your own." Amu told her. Sakura sighed.

"Well, I'm going to search for Ami too. It'll be faster if we split up!" Sakura shouted, running off in the opposite direction.

"Sakura!" Amu shouted after her. _"No! Sakura's 11 she can take care of herself for a while. Ami's three, she needs me more. I have to find her!"_

Sakura ran into the school entrance.

"AMI!" She shouted, walking through the halls. "CHOU! JAY! SASHI!"

"Sakura-chan!" Thre voices shouted. Sakura smiled as her charas flew towards her, Ami following them.

"Guys! Ami!" Sakura cheered.

"Sakura-onee-chan!" Ami greeted smiling. "We're about to meet the dragon!" She told her.

"Dragon?" Sakura repeated, tilting her head.

"Yes. Its a tree, the leaves are formed in such a way, that they resemble a dragon." Temari answered.

"So you're heading for a tree? Why?" Sakura asked.

"The Egg of Dreams rests there. The Emrbyo is hiding there!" Kiseki shouted.

"Eh! Really? Well then, let's go!" Sakura cheered.

"UN!" the other charas leading the way. Sakura picked Ami up and carried her.

"Its true, just like Ami said. Its the dragon!" Ran said happily. the charas smiled, looking up at the tree.

"Sugoi! I didn't know trees could take this kind of form." Sakura said in awe. She set Ami down, and looked up at the dragon.

"'The Egg or Dreams rests here." Miki read, looking over the stone. Sakura bent down, reading it.

"Egg of Dreams..." She wondered, remembering the meeting.

_"Alright, now let's start today's meeting." Tadese smiled, taking out a black box. "Our assingment is to read these." he smiled, opening the box._

_"'My dream'." Amu read._

_"'My wish'." Sakura finished, reading the title._

_"The first grade students wrote these!" Yaya told them._

_"It around this time that younger children will start giving birth to their Heart Eggs. At this age." Nadeshiko commented._

_"Born from the desires, of one's dreams: the heart egg. If they can believe in their dream, then their Heart Eggs will grow. We want to encourage them." Tadese smiled ,setting the papers on the table._

"Sakura! come on! We're going to dig!" Jay said happily. Sakura smiled, nodding gently.

"We really will find several dreams." Sakura smiled, using her hands to help dig. Ami used a shovel that she had brought herself. After a few minutes of digging, they came to large white egg with a red band that had small yellow stars. "The Egg of Dreams." Sakura smiled. She dug a small tunnel around the egg, pulling it out. Sakura smiled, putting the egg in her lap. "Ami-chan, would you like to do the honors?" Sakura asked. Ami nodded and grabbed the top of the egg, opening it. There were several items in the egg, a small doll, a recorder, a wallet, a photo album, and several things. There werew also a few blck tubes with red ribbons.

"what is this?" Kiseki asked.

"A time capsule." Sakura smiled, gently taking a small case out of the capsule. Opening it, she found a white fan with pink petals on it.

"Ami." A voice called out. Ami, Ran, Miki, and Su flinched, and turned around, facing Amu. "Don't go wondering off wherever you like!" She scolded. They sighed, hanging their heads in shame.

"You're filthy." Nadeshiko sighed, crouching next to the pinkette. She reached over and attempted to clean her face.

"No! Nadeshiko-chan!" Sakrua shouted, opening the fan to shield her face.

"Ah! That's the fan I put in the capsule." Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura looked at the fan and smiled.

"Hey, listen to this." Yaya said. Everyone looked over at her. "'My dream is to be the ruler of the world'." Yaya read from one of the sheets.

"Oh! Uh...urm! About that!" Tadese stuttered.

"Sounds like somethng Hotori-kun would write." Nadeshiko giggled.

"And that was before I was born...impressive." Kiseki nodded, floating next to his bearer.

"Ah! Everyone's dream is so cute!" Yaya said happily.

"I wanna be a doctor and save everyone's lives." Ran read

"I wanna be a manga author." Miki smiled.

"I wanna be a flourist, desu!"

"People form their dreams and keep them with them, always nurturing them." Nadeshiko smiled. "They take good care of their dreams."

"Alright! Yaya vows to protect everyone's dreams from now on!" The small girl cheered.

"So they won't turn into X eggs." Kukai agreed. The Guardians nodded in agreement.

"Ano, what's an X egg?" Ami asked.

"Uh! You need to bury this capsule back up!" Amu told her.

"But I'll get my new dress dirty!" Ami insisted.

"Its already dirty!" Amu shouted.

* * *

><p>"Today was really..."<p>

"fun, desu." Su finished for Ran. The other charas nodded in agreement.

"it really was a fun day! I hope we get another treasure hunt like that again." Jay smiled.

"But Ami wanted to make a wish!" the toddler complained.

"huh?" Amu asked.

"Ami-chan, you have a dream?" Sakura asked smiling.

"A pop idol?" Ran asked.

"Or maybe a fashion designer!" Miki suggested.

"No! I wanna be like onee-chan!" Ami smiled, turning to Amu and Sakura.

"Which one?" Jay asked.

"Both! I wanna be sweet and kind like Sakura-nee-chan, and Cool like Amu-nee-chan!" Ami said happily. Sakura and Amu smiled and their sister. "So, please buy me some ice cream!" Ami begged.

"What! that's the only reason why?" Amu shouted. Ami screamed playfully and ran away, Amu chasing her. Sakura sighed, and smiled.

"Onee-chan! Wait for me!" Sakura smiled, chasing after them.

_"Now that I think about, Ami will give birth to her heart egg in a few years. I wonder what kind of egg she'll have. I wonder if she'll have, a shugo chara..."_ Sakura smiled, following her sister.

"Onee-chan! Wait up! I'm staying with you tonight, remember! Wait up!" Sakura shouted, following them, happily.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, Fujisaki-san, you attend to the archives until the next meeting." Tadese annouced.

"Of course." She smiled, sipping some tea.

"Soum-kun, you help the athletics clubs." Tadese told him.

"Okay!" He responded, leaning back.

"Yuiki-san, you help them both."

"Leave it to me!"

"Hinamori-san," Tadese smiled. Amu stared at him, ready for her assingment. "You have nothing!"

"Ah!" Amu shouted, baging her head on the table. "Why only me?"

"You're the Joker. You're special." Kukai reminded her.

"And Haruno-san has nothing to do either." Tadese told them.

"Okay! I can go to the dojo after school! I want to sign up for lessons to continue where I left off. I want to help everyone out!" Sakura said happily.

"That's a perfect idea." Temari smiled.

"Thank you, Temari-chan." Sakura smiled.

"Hinamori, why don't you join her? It would make training easier if you knew how to really fight." Kukai suggested.

"I don't know, how much are these lessons?" Amu asked, looking at her sister.

"They're just around 70 dollars a month. Mom can pay for them if you like." Sakura smiled.

"Fine. I guess it would be useful to learn. Just let me think about it a bit more." Amu told her.

"Alright." Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>"You need to try harder, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko chided. Sakura nodded in agreement, holding Nadeshiko's arm. She was able to hold it and get away with a slight blush.<p>

"Yeah, I have to find a job or two to do." Amu sighed.

"Not that!" Sakura told her.

"Then what?" Amu asked, looking at her sister in confusion. Nadeshiko sighed, and Sakura looked up at her smiling.

"Hotori-kun." Nadeshiko stated. "You're not winning any points with him."

"At this point, its pointless that you even joined the Guardians." Sakura nodded, hugging Nadeshiko's arm.

"Agreed." Nadeshiko sighed sadly. "You haven't made any progress since the cookies."

"No progress at all!" Sakura added.

"I wsn't aiming for that!" Amu denied.

"I want you to know, that we support you 100%." Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Amu deserves to be happy!" Sakura stated happily.

"Sakura. Nadeshiko." Amu whispered, smiling.

"Well, I have an apointment in the reading room soon. I don't want to be late. See you later." Nadeshiko smiled, running off. Sakura let go of her arm, sighing.

"You really do like her, don't you?" Amu asked her sister. Sakura smiled, and nodded.

"Well, I support you 100, no 1000%." Amu smiled. Sakura looked up at her, her eyes shining.

"Thank you!" She squealed, hugging Amu.

"You should go do something." Amu smiled.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Go take a nap in the sun or something. You could use some darker skin." Amu said, pinching her sister's pale hand.

"I can't get tan!" Sakura shouted, running away. Sakura slowed to a stop as she neared the school.

"Sakura-chan. are you prepared for today's test?" Sashi asked, punching her fists in front of her.

"Yeah! I'm totally prepared for this test!" Sakura smiedl. "I'm gonna ace it!" She shouted at, walking forward.

* * *

><p>"Himamori-san, what are you smiling about?" Nikaidou asked. Sakura turned around at looked at her sister.<p>

"I'm sorry." Amu sighed, looking at her test.

"Try to conctrate on your test." He smiled. Sakura turned back around.

"Sakura-chan! How are you doing?" Nikaidou asked her excitedly.

"I'm doing good." Sakura smiled.

"I can take your test and pass you if you want." Nikaidou suggested slyly.

"No thank you. I'd rather earn my grade." Sakura smiled, before going back to her test. Nikaidou smiled and walked towards the back of the class, tripping over his own to feet. The class borke out into laughter.

"Sensei! Looks you need to concentrate too!" A girl laughed.

"Th-That's true." Nikaidou agreed, laying on the floor.

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko sneezed, and covered her nose.<p>

"Oh, bless me." She muttered.

"You okay?" Sakura asked, turning towards her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone must be talking about me." Nadeshiko smiled, taking her chopsticks back in her hands. "um, Sakura...I was wondering if I could make your lunch for tomorrow." Nadeshiko blushed.

"Huh? make me lunch?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. Nadeshiko smiled, nodding.

"You always bake for me! I'd love to return the favor!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"O-Okay, then yeah! I'd love to eat a bento that you made!" Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko nodded in agreement and hugged her. They sat like that for a few moments before Sakura stood up, jumping out of Nadeshiko's grip. Her face was entirley red.

"You lasted longer this time." nadeshko smiled.

"Y-yeah, almost half a minute." Sakura smiled nervously, nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on her couch, reading a book, while the tv played in the background.<p>

"Saeki Nobuko's spirit fortune for the day!" A voice sounded out.

"Saeki Nobuko?" Tsubaki muttered, looking at the TV. A woman was on it.

"She supposed to be a phsychic?" Sakura muttered, going back to the book.

"Basically, you're worrying about love." She stated. Sakura's head lifted, watching her.

"Huh? How'd you know?" the young, female, guest star asked.

"Who do you think you're talking too? I'm Saeki Nobuko!" She announced.

"How stupid." Sakura muttered, flipping a page of the book.

"I will now teach you a sure fired method to win your beloved's heart!" Saeki proclaimed. Sakura paused in her work, looking up at the tv. Saeki held up a piece of paper, with a pink star on it, and a pink marker. "You draw a star on a piece of paper, with a pink pen." She said, giving the first step. "then, give the paper to the boy you like, and have him write his name on the front with the pink pen. Then once that's down, you turn it over and write your name on it." She held up the finished paper with a random name written on the front. "After that, his heart shall belong to you." Saeki told them.

"Eh? That's for capturing a boy's heart?" Sakura muttered, she sighed, going back to the book.

"What's wrong with that?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't like any guys." Sakura answered. She yawned standing up. "i'm going to bed. Goodnight." She said, walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, goodnight." Tsubaki nodded, watching her daughter trek upstairs. "Could she be...no...she wouldn't like Nadeshiko-chan like that..." Tsubaki denied, just as the phone rang.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled as her and Nadeshiko walked through the hall.<p>

"Did you see Saeki's show last night?" Sakura asked.

"No, I had dance practice. I couldn't watch it. What was it about?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Nothing much, just some sort of charm. I can't remember what it was for." Sakrua lied. Nadeshiko smiled at her, and took her hand.

"Look." Nadeshiko said, pointing to Amu, who was pulling on Tadese's cape as he went off on a rant.

"Who called him prince this time?" Sakura muttered.

"Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko called, walking up to them. "You look troubled!" She smiled.

"Nadeshiko-san! You're just in time!" Amu cheered in awe.

"Someone called him a prince again, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, And now I can't stop him!" Amu muttered, trying to pull his cape, and keep the school from finding out, but it didn't have any sucsess.

"Let me help. I know exactly how to cure him." Nadeshiko smiled. She let go of Sakura's hand and took Tadese, leading him to a broom closet. Amu and Sakura stared at the closet until it opened a few seconds later, Nadeshiko smiling. She waved her arm, motioning to the depressed Tadese. "Chara change canceled!" She said happily.

"Eh! How'd you do that?" Amu asked.

"Its a secret." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Can you tell us? Because what if your not around when this happens again?" Sakura asked.

"Then come and get me! I'll be able to stop him!" Nadeshiko smiled. Tadese stood up and walked out of the closet, glumly. "come on Tadese, let's go for a walk, so you can walk off that Chara change." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Can I join you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Tadese agreed. Sakura cheered, and grabbed a hold of Nadeshiko's arm.

"Eh? you're actually doing that so easily now?" Amu teased. Sakura blushed, and let go of Nadeshiko, crossing her arms behind her back.

"Shut up." Sakura muttered. Nadeshiko smiled, and took Sakura and Tadese's arms, leading them away.

"See you, Amu-chan." She said. Amu nodded, waving goodbye. Nadeshiko let go of Tadese's arm, and they walked down the hallways.

"Ah! The King and Queen are with the Princess! A Royal Family!" Some girls squealed.

"Family?" Sakura muttered. Nadeshiko smiled, and took Sakura's arm, pulling her closer. Sakura blushed, and timidly wrapped her arms around Nadeshiko's arm, hugging it.

"Sakura-sama!" A few girls called.

"Nani?" Sakura asked, the three of them facing the five girls.

"We have an assingment to interview someone we admire! Can you help us?" They asked. Sakura blushed, nodding.

"H-Hai." She muttered, walking over to them.

"Ja ne!" Nadeshiko and Tadese called, continuing on their walk.

"So, Sakura-sama, what do you like to do in your spare time?" One of them asked, as they walked into the class.

"Um, I used to take martial arts in my old town. I was a part of the school's Karate team!" Sakura said happily.

"Really?" Another asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled. "It started off as self-defense, but I completed the class, despite being so young."

"How old were you?" A blonde girl asked.

"Four. I had a private tutor, and was in the younger class. i was the youngest girl there, so no one wanted to fight me. They were afraid to hurt me." Sakura smiled. She took a picture out of her brest pocket. "I can show you." Sakura smiled, opening the picture. The girls crowded around it, seeing a four year old Sakura, holding a yellow, floppy eared, rabbit. Her green eyes were large an innocent. Her pink hair was soft and brushed her shoulders.

"You look so fragile!" One of the girls squealed. They looked up, and saw that Sakura was almost dead on her feet.

"...x egg..." She whispered softly, black dots started to dance in her eyes. To the group of girls it looked like her eyes were glazing over, almost like she was about to doze off. "...I have to go..." She whispered, slowly turning out of the room.

"Sakura!" Jay whispered, watching her bearer leave. The charas flew after her. Sakura ran down the hallway, her eyes narrowed. The students gasped, jumping out of the way. Sakura rounded a corner, and slammed into Tadese. Tadese fell backwards, Sakura landing on him.

"Haruno-san?" Tadese asked. The students looked over at them, whispering amongst themselves. A few girl took out their camera phones, just as a girl from the newspaper walked by, holding a camera. Sakura lifted her head off of his chest. She leaned over his face slightly. She opened her eyes, the black dots turning red. Tadese's eyes widened, and he stared at the red dots. "X chara..." He breathed out. Sakura pushed herself off of his chest, and faced towards the staircases.

"This way." She muttered, racing down them.

"Haruno-san! Wait!" Tadese shouted, jumping up. He raced after her, chasing her down the steps. He chased her out of the school, and towards a field.

"Amu." Tadese gasped, seeing her run away from an energentic attack. He chara changed, a crown appearing on his head. His staff appeared in his hands, and he gripped it tight. Amu tripped and fell into Tadese's chest.

"Tadese-kun." Amu gasped.

"Holy crown!" Tadese shouted, holding out his sceptor. He blocked the attack and Amu stood up straight. Sakura blinked, her eyes returning to normal.

"Tadese-kun, what are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"Sakura ran into us, and she sensed an X egg." Kiseki told her.

"Hinamori-san, Haruno-san, now would be a great time to transform!" Tadese told them.

"Right! Ran!" Amu commanded.

"Chou, let's go." Sakura smiled. The two charas looked at each other and nodded.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!" Sakura and Amu shouted, twisting their hands in front of their necklaces. Chou smiled and twirled, giving a short bow. Her egg closed around her and she floated into Sakura's body. Sakrua smiled as the butterfly wings sprouted from her back. They flapped a few times, pink sparkles coming from them. The sparkles formed into butterflies that flew to her body. A large red buterfly wrapped around her torso, forming a corset like top. A second butterfly wraped itself around her waist, from behind her. Its wings fell short of meeting together. The sparkles, fell off, completing the dess. Green ribbons wrapped around her arms and legs, red butterflies on them. The ribbons turned into vines, and the butterflies turned into flowers. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, turning around, as a ruby butterfly clip attached itself to the back of her hair, the antennas growing, and extending past her head to act like real antennas. The Dream Shield was attached to another glowing ribbon. It wrapped around her neck like a choker. The glow disappeared, showing that the ribbon was white, with red butterlfies on it.

"Chara nai: Ruby Butterfly!" Sakura shouted. She placed her right hand over her heart, and used the other one to pull her dress out, giving a curtsy.

"Chara nai: Amulet Heart!" Amu shouted, jumping in the air. Sakura followed her lead and flew into the air, flapping her wings.

"Thanks, Tadese-kun!" Amu smiled.

"Now, please, leave the rest to us." Sakura smiled, nodding her head for a quick bow. Amu flew infront of the X chara, while Sakura flew behind it. Amu put her pom poms in front of herself, and they deflected the attack. Sakura took her Ruby butterfly clip, and super sized it, turning it into the shield. She grabbed a hold of the metal holder on the back of the shield, holding it in place.

"Its useless! Everyone hates this energy!" Minami's voice rang out. "they all hate it! Nobody likes it!"

"HATE!" Her X chara shouted, throwing petals towards Amu and Sakura. Amu held her pompoms in front of her, while Sakura held her shield in place.

"Ohter people bring you down, with those words, and now you're doing it to yourself! Don't listen to them!" Amu shouted. The X chara froze, looking at Amu. "I really like you the way you are! You're my friend!" Amu shotued.

"You may not realize it! But several people like you, just the way you are! And they don't want you to change at all!" Sakura smiled. The X chara turned around, facing the butterfly. "just be yourself! You'll find someone who loves...with all their heart." Sakura smiled gently.

"Haruno-san. Hinamori Amu." Minami muttered.

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" Amu shotued, preparing her attack. "Open heart!" Amu shouted, the pink hearts flying towards it. The X broke off of it, but it stayed a black chara.

"What the?" Amu gasped.

"I knew it!" Sakura shouted, flyng towards the black chara. She lfoated above it, spreading her wings. "Pure Dust!" She shotued. Her wings flapped gently, a shower of white sparkles coming down. Every sparkle that hit the egg, waashed away the darkness, completely purifying it. Sakura flew next to Amu, once it was glowing bright white. A bride chara came out, holding a bouquet of white roses.

"So this is your greatest dreams." Amu smiled.

"To find the one person I truly love. That love will be the greatest!" She smiled, throwing the bouquet at them. Amu held her hand out, catching it.

"Right, it truly will be." Amu smiled.

"Thank you, Amu-san, Sakura-san. Goodbye." She smiled, waving to them, as her egg closed around her. Sakura and Amu transformed back to normal, just as the egg flew back into Minami. Minami gasped, and sat up, looking around.

"I think they're great." Amu said, smiling at her, over her shoulder. "Energetic girls like you truly are great." Amu smiled.

"I...also like energetic girls." Tadese told her.

"Energetic girls are always so much fun!" Sakura smiled, cheering. Minmi blinked, still staring at Tadese. She grabbed Amu and ran away from them a little.

"What are they doing?" Tadese muttered.

"Oh no! Lunch starts soon! I have to go!" Sakura said, running away from them.

"See ya..." Tadese muttered, watching her leave.

* * *

><p>Sakura spotted Nadeshiko, finding her sitting under a tree, with a picnic blanket spread out underneath. Sakura slowed to a stop, a few feet away from her. She caught her breath, and smoothed down her hair, and brushed imaginary dirt off of her clothes. She looked at Nadeshiko, seeing the girl look around.<p>

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Over here!" Nadeshiko smiled, waving her over. Sakura smiled and ran to her, sitting down next to her.

"Nadeshiko-chan!" Sakura cheered, hugging her.

"My, you're quiet energetic today." The Queen laughed.

"Do you not like that?" Sakura asked sadly.

"No, being full of energy suits you. You're a bright and shining person." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Really?" Sakura asked, drawing away from the hug. Nadeshiko nodded, and straightened up, standing on her knees. She leaned over, kissing Sakura's forehead. "Na-Nadeshiko..." Sakura blushed.

"You're really cute when your this happy." Nadeshiko smiled at her. Sakura's blush deepened, and she gently touched her forehead.

"Nadeshiko...just...kissed...me..." Sakura muttered, before her face turned completely red, and she fainted.

"And you're still cute, even after you faint!" Nadeshiko cooed. She picked Sakura up, placing the pinkeete's head in her lap, so she could brush her hair. "So cute...no matter what..." Nadeshiko smiled, a blush covering her cheeks as well.

"So cute!" Chou whispered.

"And so romantic!" Temari agreeed.

"Your girl's got some balls to do that infront of the entire school!" Sashi chuckled.

"Balls?" Temari asked, raising an eyelash.

"It basically means that she has guts!" Jay told her.

"Oh." Temari sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chou asked.

"Nothing." Temari smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled happily, walking next to her sister.<p>

"You're in good mood. What happened?" Amu asked.

"Nadeshiko kissed my forehead! And she said I was cute!" Sakura gushed, blushing.

"Ah. That reminds me." Amu muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked, looking at her twin.

"Minami and I never got to finish that love charm for Tadese." Amu told her.

"Hinamori Amu! Haruno-Hinamori!" Minami shouted, running up to them.

"Hey." Amu greeted.

"Listen to this! Kukai is definatly the coolest!" Minami said happily.

"Eh? Kukai?" Amu asked.

"What happened? According to Amu, you were after Tadese." Sakura muttered.

"I was, but Kukai is way cooler!" Minami cheered. "But there's a problem. Yuiki Yaya! She's definately after him!" Minami shouted.

"I don't think so..." Sakura whispered to herself.

"Amu-chi! Sakura-chi! Good morning!" Yaya cheered.

"Prepare yourself!" Minami shouted, jumping at her.

"what?" Yaya shouted.

"Yaya! Run for it!" Amu and Sakura shouted.

"I don't know why, but that's a really great idea!" Yaya shouted, running off. Sakura sighed, and watch Minami chase after Yaya.

"Hey! What's going on?" Kukai greeted, coming up behind the twins.

"Minami chasing after Yaya..." Sakura sighed.

"Why's she doing that?" Kukai asked.

"Cause Minami thinks Yaya is a threat." Sakura told him.

"Really?" Kukai muttered. He turned to Sakura, staring at her.

"What?" Sakura asked, holding up her back pack to avoid his intense gaze.

"Are you and Fujisaki really dating?" He asked bluntly.

"Huh? Dating! You never said anything about datng! You only told me she kissed you!" Amu shouted.

"Fujisaki kiss you!" Kukai shouted.

"It was on my forehead!" Sakura shotued in frustration, blushing.

"AHA! You two are dating! You aren't denying it!" Kukai shouted.

"Im not denying cause I have no clue! I fianted after she kissed me, and I haven't had a chance to talk to her!" Sakura shotued.

"My little sister is dating before me...that's a bit depressing." Amu muttered.

"We're not dating!" Sakura shouted.

* * *

><p>"Hey, should we really be spying on her?" A male chara asked. He had dark blue hair, and golden eyes. He was wearing a black body suit, and a black mask. A thowing star was in his hair. He was talking to an 11 year old boy, with black hair and eyes. The boy was wearing a white shirt, and ripped jeans. The boy was standing in the three, a throwing star in his hair as well.<p>

"Yeah. After all...she has the shield...its around her neck." He stated. The chara looked at the blushing girl's neck.

"You're right...she has the shield that matches your sword." the chara noted. The boy dug into his pocket, taking out a sliver sword pnedant. The hilt had a large crystal flower on it, it was also big enough for his chara to hold, and fight with. The tiny blade was sharp, and cleaned. He put it aorund a chain, and let it han from his neck.

"Let's go...Shadow." Sasuke nodded, jumping out of the tree, and into another one. His chara nodded and flew after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Amu looked from one table to another. She was sitting in the Royal Garden, watchin gher fellow Guardians work. Tadese and Nadeshiko looked over some papers, while Yaya and Kukai were approving some things. Amu glanced over at Sakura, who had wilingly decided to water the flowers around the meeting area. Right now she was more focused on being next to Nadeshiko, so she didn't srtay to far away from the queen. Kukai and Yaya yawned in perfect synch.

"Oh, hey, did you see 'Good Morning TV' today?" Kukai asked Yaya.

"I saw it! I saw it! Nadeshiko's father made an appearence!" Yaya saiid happily.

"Huh? really? Why?" Amu asked, looking back and forth.

"He was adevertising for the big Nichibu performance we will be putting on at the National theatre." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Nadeshiko's father is the leader of the Fujisak-ha." kiseki told her.

"That's right!" Temari smiled.

"You know, I've never met your dad, I've never even seen him." Sakura said.

"You haven't?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No. I thought you just lived with your mom." Sakura told her.

"No, I live with my dad too. He's just busy with the dance theatre classes. That could explain it." Nadeshiko told her.

"But, I thought you were terrifeid of men." Kukai remembered.

"I am, but it still would have been nice to at least meet him, even if it was for a second. Nadeshiko's met my mom, and my father organized my kidnapping, so he's in jail. I don't want anybody to meet him. But she still met the people I lived with." Sakura told them.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him someday." Nadeshiko smiled.

'You're wrong." Miki piped up, looking at Amu. "It's Japanese dancing, not fighting. And its Fujisaki school, not blast."

"Japanese dancing is the entire essence of Japan." Temari sighed.

'It lives on in our hearts!" Pepe cheered.

"I-I knew that! I was just day dreaming!" Amu shouted.

"I bet Amu-chi didn't know that Nade-chi's family runs a dancing school." Yaya said, swinging her legs back and forth.

"I know that Haruno knew." Kukai smirked. Sakura blushed and growled at him. She rushed over to him, and poured the watering can upside down, soaking him.

"What was that for?" Kukai shouted.

"Stop talking about mine and Nadeshiko's personal life." Sakura told him, going back over to Nadeshiko.

"You know, its really great!" Yay smiled. "With the school and the house combined, it kinda feels like the whole thing is the Fujisaki household!" Yaya, Kukai, Amu, and their charas were silent for a moment, before they shouted out.

"Scary!" they chorused.

"I-Its just a normal house." Nadeshiko told them. The Guardians started laughing over the small joke. Sakura looked over at her sister, and saw that she was frowning.

_"Amu-chan..."_

* * *

><p>"Amu-chan, looked so sad." Sakura told Nadeshiko. They were cleaning up the mess Sakura had made with the water.<p>

"Yeah, she did."

"She doesn't know much about you. She says that you guys are friends, but she feels like you aren't." Sakura told her.

"Really?" Nadeshiko asked, standing up, holding a wash cloth.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled, standing up as well.

"I could tell that she was sad, but I didn't know why. How'd you know?"

"We're still twins. I can read her." Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko nodded.

"Sakura, do you mind if I invite Amu over, so we can become better friends?" Nadeshiko asked, wrapping an arm around the Onkette's shoulders.

"No, I don't mind. I don't think I'm the sort to get jealous over things like that." Sakura smiled.

"Thank you. This will cheer Amu up, I'm sure of it." Nadeshiko smiled, kissing Sakura's forehead.

"Nadeshiko...we say we're dating...but you never kiss me for real..." Sakura muttered.

"Cause, I want our first kiss to be more special. I want to remember it forever." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Nothing's more special to me than sharing it with you." Sakura told her, cuddling into Nadeshiko. She placed her hands on the girl's chest, and rubbed her nose in her neck, breathing in her scent.

"I know...I just want it to be memorable. You only have one first kiss after all." Nadeshiko smiled. She kissed the top of Sakura's head and waved goodbye. "I'll call you later tonight!" She smiled, running out of the garden, and towards Amu.

"Nadeshiko...my first kiss was taken a long time ago." Sakura frowned, dropping the towel she had been using. She closed her eyes, and gripped her head, her mind flashing back to when she was kidnapped by her father and his goons. "And something much more important to me was taken as well..." Sakura cried, falling to the ground.

"Sakura..." Chou whispered, flying over to her bearer. Jay and Sashi followed her, and they cuddled into her chest, trying to soothe the crying girl.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Sakura called, entering her house.<p>

"Sakura!" Tsubaki shouted. A cop was next to her. "Where have you been! I was so worried that you were kidnapped again." Tsubaki cried, rushing over to her daughter.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep at the Royal Garden." Sakura whispered, hugging her mom back.

"Well, looks like things are back under control. I'm glad you're safe." The man smiled. Sakura closed her eyes, and held her mother tighter.

"Yes...thank you for coming over as fast as you could." Tsubaki smiled. the officer nodded, and walked out of the house.

"Mama...I'm sorry for worring you." Sakura muttered.

"Its alright sweetie. But what happened? You never fall asleep after school." Tsubaki sighed.

"I was talking to Nadeshiko...she said that my first kiss was going to be special. But after she left, I broke down crying cause it was stolen a long time ago." Sakura cried. "My mind flashed back to what happened and I couldn't take it. I cried until I ran out of energy and fell asleep."

"Oh, its okay." Tsubaki smiled, holding her duaghter close. "Just so long as your safe. Let's get you some dinner, its almost 9:00. Take a shower, while I make you a fresh meal." Tsubaki sighed. Sakura nodded and trudged up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sakura wrapped a white, fluffly towel around her body, and took her blowdrier, pluging it in. She wipped her bathroom mirrors, clearing it of the foggy. A ring came from the countertop and she looked a ther phone.<p>

"Ah! Nadeshiko!" She smiled, answering it. "Hello!" She cheered.

_"Hello, Sakura-chan! Its all set! Amu-chan will be spending the night tomorrow."_ Nadeshiko smiled.

"How wonderful. This will definately cheer her up." Sakura smiled happily.

_"Yes! How was your dinner?"_

"Oh...I haven't ate yet. My mom was kinda running a little late with work, and she wanted to make us dinner. She got back not too long ago. I was taking a shower while I waited." Sakura told her.

_"Oh, really? Was it relaxing?"_

"H-Hai!" Sakura smiled, blushing. She unplugged her hair dryer, and grabbed another towel, drying her hair that way. She walked out of her bathroom, and sat on her bed.

_"Do you know what you'll be having?"_ Nadeshiko asked.

"No. And I want it to be a surprise. this is the first family meal we've had in a while...mama's been swamped with work." Sakura told her.

_"Sakura-chan..."_

"Yeah, what is it, Nadeshiko?" Sakura asked, staring out her balcony.

_"Why'd you lie to me?"_

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused.

_"Your mother was worried so she called our house, asking where you were. I even called your phone, but you didn't pick up. I was so worried."_ Nadeshiko told her. Sakura's eyes widened, when she heard a small sniffled coming from the other line.

"Gomen. AFter you said that our first kis was going to be special, and deserved to be memorable..." Sakura trailed off, placing her right arm on her left shoulder, and hugging herself.

_"What? Do you not want it that way?" _Nadeshiko asked.

"I want it that way...but it wasn't...my first kiss was stolen when I was kidnapped...so was my sanity...and my pureness. Being around you makes me forget all about that, but in that moment, I remembered...and I cried until I fell asleep." Sakura whispered sfotly, closing her eyes. She heard Nadeshiko gasp in shock.

_"I'm sorry. I forgot all about that! But in your case, those don't count! They were forced upon you, and you were raped...it must have been horrible, but they don't count. You're still pure, and untainted. And I like to believe that your sanity is in perfect shape. You're absolutely perfect!"_ Nadeshiko told her.

"Nadeshiko...thank you...that makes me really happy." Sakura smiled. She laid back on her bed, curling up inot herself. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

_"No...its understandable...but my mom is mad at me now."_

"Why?" Sakura asked, staring at the ceiling.

_"Because,after the calll, I practically ran out the door. I wanted to find you. My practice Kimono got torn and dirty. We had to throw it away."_ Nadeshiko told her.

"Which one?"

_"The yellow one, with suns on it."_ Nadeshiko told her.

"I'm sorry." Sakura frowned.

_"Its alright."_

"Sakura-chan! dinner's ready!" Tsubaki called, tnering the room.

"Hai! Nadeshiko...I have to go to dinner, I'll talk to you later!" Sakura smiled.

_"Hai! I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"No! Call me after Amu leaves on Sunday!" Sakura smiled.

_"You got it! You can even come over if you want. Mom says that you can watch me practice anytime you wanted."_ Nadeshiko smiled.

"Sure! Talk to you later."

_"Bye!"_ Nadeshiko and Sakura both hung up the phone at the same time.

"So, Nadeshiko-san called you." Tsubaki noted.

"Hai...she did." Sakura smiled gently, holding her phone against her chest.

"Why don't you get dressed." Tsubaki smiled.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the park the next morning. She was wearing a pink dress, and white stockings. The dress ended at her knees, and had a swing skirt. It was a slight v-neck collar. The dress had long sleeves. Sakura wore a white coat over it. The coat was perfectly clean, and reached the edge of her dress. It was fastened up with gold buttons.<p>

"Sakura-san! Are you sure you should be out?" Chou asked her.

"Yeah! Its perfectly fine! I've got 911 on speed dail, and plus Sashi's here! If I need any help, I can chara change with her, and become strong!" Sakura smiled.

"That's great!" Chou smiled.

"Hey! what's that!" Jay asked, poitning to a tree. Her sister and bearer looked at the tree, confused.

"That's a tree." Sashi said slowly.

"I know that! I just could have sworn I saw a shadow move acros it! Like an unnatrual shadow!" Jay shotued at her younger sister.

"I could have just been your imagination." Chou smiled.

"You were probably paranoid, and wanted to look out for me. You were imagining things." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jay smiled.

"What are we going to do today?" Sashi asked.

"How about we go to the lake! There's a small lake in the park, I haven't been able to see it yet." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah!" Sashi and Jay cheered. Sakura smiled, and walked towards the lake.

"Its supposed to be a hidden lake, so, there aren't very many visitors." Sakura told them.

"That's good." Chou smiled.

"There it is again!" Jay shotued, glaring at another tree.

"You seeing shadows again?" Sashi teased.

"Yes! And it isn't my imagination." Jay shouted.

"Can we just go to the lake, please?" Chou asked.

"Fine." Jay muttered, floating after them.

* * *

><p>"We've been searching for two hours!" Sashi complained.<p>

"Its been fun." Sakura smiled.

"I would have enjoyed it, if there wasn't someone following us the entire time!" Jay shotued, galring at the trees behind Sakura.

"Jay! Knock it off!" Sashi shouted, grabbing her ear.

"Come on, let's just go." Chou sighed. Sakura pushed past some trees, and gasped in delight.

"We're here!" She cheered, running to the edge of the lake.

"Careful." Chou warned her. Sakura smiled, sitting on her knees.

"That's it! Get out here! Now!" Jay shotued, and the forest behind them.

"Jay, will you just stop it."

"fine! We'll come out a small voice said.

"Finally! "Jay shotued.

"EH! There really was someone following us?" Sakura shotued in surprise.

"And they have a chara." Chou noted, since he responded to Jay. A boy jumped out of the tree. He had on a black shirt, with a red guitar on it. He was wearing ripped jeans. A small sword was around his neck. His black eyes bore into Sakura's emerald green eyes.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Who are you?" Sashi demanded. A chara appeared beside the boy. He was dressed like a ninja and had a shuriken in his hair.

"S-SAsuke?" Sakura gasped.

"Hey. Long time no see." Sasuke smirked.

"You know this boy?" Sashi shouted.

"Y-Yeah...we were in the same martial arts class. He was also my classmate." Sakura told them.

"Weren't we more than that?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I don't like men." Sakura told him, looking at the lake.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, did you like the kimono?" Sasuke asked.

"Kimono?" Sakura asked, looking at him strangely.

"The kimono that you lost. I returned it. I gave it to some girl with purple hair." Sasuke told her.

"You were the one that returned the kimono!" Sakura shouted, standing up.

"Yes, I was. I saw you drop it. After a few minutes and you didn't come back, I took the bag and went to your school, looking up your address." Sasuke told her.

"You could have just guarded the kimono and waited for me to come back! Nadeshiko-chan made that kimono just for me! I was devastated when it went missing." Sakura shouted at him.

"Sorry...I didn't see where you went. I saw you when you where there, and the next time I looked up, you were gone, the kimono abandoned." Sasuke told her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

"I'm visiting Itachi for a while. My dad is in a meeting out of the country, and my mom went with him." Sasuke sighed. He walked over to her, standing next to her. "Who are your charas?" He asked, looking at the three, winged girls.

"Chou, Jay, and Sashi. A butterfly, bird, and a pixie." Sakura answered.

"This is Shadow. He's basically a ninja. I guess I just want to live up to my name." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That's nice. I don't have a name to live up to. I'm just Sakura." She said sadly.

"That's not true." Sasuke told her. The wind blew gently, carrying a leaf past them, and onto the lake's surface. They stayed in silence, as their charas talked, Chou and Sashi getting into a fight about what was more important, elegance, or fighting. "That girl, who was she?" Sasuke asked.

"What girl?" Sakura asked.

"The one that was at the door, when I gave back the kimono." Sasuke told her.

"That was Nadeshiko...we're together." Sakura blushed, staring at her reflection in the lake.

"Together? Like as in a couple?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes...Nadeshiko and I have been going out for quiet some time actually. We just haven't really noticed it until a while ago." Sakura smiled.

"I see..." Sasuke trailed off. They lapsed into a silence, but this one was a bit more awkward. "You haven't kissed her yet, have you?" Sakura's head snapped up, looking at him.

"What? what makes you ask that?" Sakura asked, blushing a deep red.

"Its obvious. You're still in the puppy stages of love." Sasuke told her.

'Oh please, like you would know about love." Sakura pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke smirked.

"I know a lot more than you think." He told her. Sakura stared at his face. She knew what that smirk meant, he was going to do something. The next thing Sakura knew, she was on the ground, Sasuke hovering over her, holding her in place. Sakura's chara's blushed a tthe scene.

"He's going ot hurt her!" Jay shouted.

"No, he won't." Shadow told them. Sasuke lowered his head, his lips a few inches away from hers. Sakura's eyes widened, and she was frozen in fear, her body rigid.

"I know, that if you relax, you like me." He smirked, licking her cheek.

"...stop it...please..." Sakura whimpered, her eyes quivering,a nd shining with unshed tears. One rolled down her face. Sasuke caught it with his tounge, licking the trailed that the tear had made.

"You're reaction is weak." He told her. Lowering his lips towards hers.

"NO! STOP!" Sakura screamed, moving her arm. She slapped his face, as tears fell down her cheeks. "I...I hate men...Men are what caused me so much pain...Men are what caused my mother to worry about me...Men are the reason why I likie girls...Men are the reason that I love Nadeshiko! And only her!" Sakura shotued at him, crying. Sasuke sat up, placing a hand on his right cheek.

"You've gotten stronger." He smirked, standing up.

"J-Jay..." Sakura commanded. The blue bird nodded, and Blue wings sprouted on Sakura's back. "Don't come near me again..." Sakura told him, hovering in the sky.

"No can do...you have the shield. The sword needs its shield." Sasuke smirked, pointing at the sword around his neck.

"That's the Nightmare Sword!" Sashi shouted.

"I don't care if you have the sword! just stay away from me!" Sakura shotued, flying away.

"Told you it was a bad idea to come out." Shadow sighed.

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered, turning back to the lake.

* * *

><p>Sakura wiped her eyes as she flew away from the lake.<p>

"I should have never left the house." Sakura cried.

"Let's go back home." Chou suggested.

"We can take turns flying." Sashi suggested.

"Alright." Sakura agreed.

* * *

><p>Sakura laid on her bed, clutching her pillow. It was now Sunday, and she had locked herself up in her room. The curtains to all her windows and balcony were closed, making the room dark. There was a knock at her door.<p>

"Go away!" She called.

"Sakura-chan! Its me." Nadeshiko called. Sakura sat up in her bed, looking at the door.

"Nadeshiko." Sakura gasped softly.

"Please...I want to talk to you." Nadeshiko told her.

"...go..." Sakura choked on her words, not wanting to send her away. "Go away." She chocked out, crying.

"I will not go away! Sakura, we need to talk! Why are you ignoring everyone?" Nadeshiko asked, starting to pound on her door.

"Sakura, why don't you open the door for her?" Chou asked.

"No." Sakura whispered, burying her head in her pillow. Jay and Sashi sighe,d flying over to the door. They unlocked it, and opened it slightly, gesturing her in. "I said go away." Sakura told her.

"Not until you talk to me." Nadeshiko insisted. "I'll get Yaya to come over here and pester you until you talk!"

"Go away...please." Sakura cried.

"No." Nadeshiko answered, sitting on the bed.

"I said go away!" Sakura shouted, lashing out. She opened her eyes, and saw that Nadeshiko's head was turned to the side, a red mark on it. Her hand was next to Nadeshiko's face. Sakura gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Sakura!" Her charas gasped.

"Nadeshiko." Temari muttered. Nadeshiko smiled, and turned to look at Sakura.

"Do you fell any better? I'll let you hit me as many times as you want, if that'll get you to talk to me." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Go away! Please!" Sakura begged.

"You know that I don't give up on something." Nadeshiko told her. Sakura pressed her back against the head board, and closed her eyes in fear.

"Please...just leave. I don't want to talk to you..." Sakura whispered. Nadeshiko crawled across the bed, hovering over Sakura's leg. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead on the girl's shoulder.

"Sakura, I want to talk to you. you need to tell me what's going on..." Nadeshiko said sadly, almost crying. Sakura's eyes widend, once she felt Nadeshiko wrap her arms around her small waist.

"I...I don't deserve your time..." Sakura whispered.

"Yes you do!" Nadeshiko told her, bringing her head up. The two looked each other in the eyes.

"No...I don't..." Sakura insisted.

"Why do you say that!" Nadeshiko asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I...I was one second away from cheating on you..." Sakura whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"What?" Nadeshiko asked, her eyes widening.

"We ran into an old friend of hers, and he almost kissed her. If she hadn't of snapped out of it, and slapped him at the last second, you never would have been Sakura's real first kiss." Chou explained. Nadeshiko blinked, and looked at the crying pinkette.

"Is that true?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I was so scared, I couldn't react to anything he was doing, all I felt was fear...he was one second away from kissing me..." Sakura cried, bringing her hands up to her eyes. Nadeshiko smiled, took Sakura's hands, holding them softly.

"You were scared, and felt terror, those kisses don't count." Nadeshiko smiled. "The ones that really count, are the ones that make you feel happy." She said, kissing the corner of Sakura's mouth, barely getting her lips. Sakura's eyes widened, and she smiled, hugging Nadeshiko.

"Thank you." She whispered, burying her head in Nadeshiko's chest.

"You're welcome." Nadeshiko smiled, patting her head. She fell back on the bed, laying on her back. Sakura cried, holding Nadeshiko as tight as she could, without hurting her. Nadeshiko held her back, soothing her.

"They're so cute together!" Jay smiled. Temari nodded in agreement, and floated forward slightlly. She paused, seeing something in the tree outside Sakura's balcony. There was a crack in the blinds allowing her to see through them.

"Who's that?" She muttered. The other three charas followed her, and looked at the window.

"Its Sasuke..." Chou whispered.

"And his chara, Shadow." Sashi growled.

"He doesn't look happy about Sakura and Nadeshiko..." Temari noted.

"He's not. My guess is, he likes Sakura, too bad for him...she hates men...and loves Nadeshiko." Jay muttered.

"Its none of his buisiness." Temari stated, flying up to the top of the curtains, and closing them all the way.

* * *

><p>"Looks like she really is into girls." Shadow muttered.<p>

"I dont care...that won't last long. Its just puppy love, nothing serious. The shield and sword need to be together, and that's a fact." Sasuke said, jumping out of the tree, and onto the roof of the neighbor. Shadow took one last glance at the room, before flying after his bearer.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you see, I have to go home and deorate the tree with Ami." Amu sighed.

"Helping hsouldn't be a problem." Kukai told her.

"You have no idea Kukai." Amu sighed. "She'll try to use my charas as decorations. And if Sakura comes over to help-"

"No way!" Sakura said, forming her arms into an X. She stared at her sister bluntly, like there was no room for argument.

"Even for half an-"

"No way." Sakura stated again.

"Why not?" Amu shouted.

"I have my own tree to decorate, that's why. Its something mom and I do every year. We decorate the tree together." Sakura told her. "The day after we get it, and we got it yesterday." Sakura told them.

"What a wonderful tradition." Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura blinked, blushing.

"Y-Yeah." she nodded.

"Okay! what happened between you two? you were so good at supressing your blush, but now all that progress is down the drain." Amu asked. Sakura blushed and told her what happened with Sasuke, and then with Nadeshiko.

"So that's why Fujisaki's cheek is red!" Kukai shotued, pointing at the dancer.

"Yes, she slapped me. But Iw as being serious. If slapping me made her feel even a little bit better, then she was allowed to hit me until she was fine." Nadeshiko to them.

"I don't whether to think that's sweet, or masochistic." Amu sighed.

"A little of both I guess." Nadeshko blinked.

"Anyway, back to the Ami thing." Amu sighed, not wanting to know anymore of her sister's love life.

"Yeah, my bad about that. Seems that I would be wrong." Kukai said, nervoulsy smiling.

"But, being lively is a good thing, I guess." Nadeshiko cheered.

"Amu-chi! We're done!" Yaya cheered. The charas rolled out a sheet of paper, showing them the tree design.

"So, how does it look?" Miki asked.

"its cute! Its really great Miki!" Amu praised.

"Thanks." Miki smiled.

"After school, we'll buy the decorations." Amu smiled.

* * *

><p>'What about this?" Amu asked, holding up a Santa ornament. "Ami will love this." She smiled.<p>

"Its really cute!" Yaya smiled.

"You're a really great big sister. You even know her tastes." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Its not that..." Amu muttered, blushing slightly.

"Look at these!" Sakura smiled. The girls ran over to her, and looked at the charms she was holding up. There was a christmas butterfly, that had red wings, with green trees on them. The other one was a white bird, with silver wings. The third ornament was a pixie wearing a red Santa dress, and hat.

"They really suit you! Especially with your charas." Nnadeshiko nodded.

"I'm done! I want this one!" Chou cheered, holding up a fan ornament.

"I'll take this one!" Jay smiled, picking up a blue fuzz ball, that had silver tinsil in it.

"I want these two." Sashi smiled, holding up a smaller version of the female Santa pixie, and a small mirror ornament.

"You guys want those ones?" Sakura asked.

"Wait, are there anymore fuzzbals?" Sashi asked.

"Yep! there's a green and white one, and a red and black one left! Better hurry!" Jay smiled. The charas, placced their ornaments in Sakura's hand, and flew off, gathering their fuzzballs.

"Get a pink one." Sakura shotued after them. She ignored the looks that a few cusomers gave her.

"A pink one with purple accents!" Nadeshiko smiled, walking over to her. "Here, hold still." She smiled, taking out a red ribbon, she put Sakura's hair in bun, with hair traveling down her back. Nadeshiko showed Sakura two red chopsticks that had ornaments dangling from the edge. Nadeshiko placed them gently in Sakura's hair. "Done" She smiled.

"Wow! Saku-chi! You look pretty with you hair up!" Yaya smiled.

"Yeah, it suits you!" Kukai agreed.

"It does, maybe you should get those." Tadese agreed.

"Let's see." Amu muttered, pulling the chopsticks out. "Whoa...can you afford this?" she asked her sister. Sakura looked at the price tag and her mouth dropped. She sighed, shaking her head.

"No." Sakura frowned. Her charas flew back. "I can't afford these with the money I have on me." Sakura frowned. Her charas looked at each other and huddled up.

"What's the deal with those chopsticks?" Chou asked.

"Nadehsiko picked them out." Temari commented, floating up to them. "she put Sakura's hair up, and placed the chopsticks in her hair."

"Everyone said that she should buy them, but they're out of her price range." Daichi told them.

"Temari! Hold this!" Jay said. Temari held the blue fuzzball, watching as Jay flew over to the chopssticks, sneaking a peak at the price, her eyes widened and she flew back to them.

"What's wrong, dechu?" Pepe asked.

"She can afford the chopsticks."

"Then why is she saying that she can't?" Daichi asked.

"Cause we want some ornaments. If we didn't get any, she would have enough for the chopsticks." Jay said sadly.

"Really?" Chou asked. Jay nodded.

"Well, then let's put these back! I want Sakura to be happy!" Sashi smiled.

"Yes, it would be nice." Chou nodded.

"Guys, do you have the ornaments that you want?" Sakura asked, looking at the group.

"Uh! No!" They replied quickly, trying to hide them.

"Okay...just remember, we're leaving soon." Sakura told them. She handed the chopsticks back to Nadeshiko.

"Come on Temari, let's pay for our things." She smiled, winking. Temari nodded, and flew over to her owner.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm buying the chopsticks for her. Sh!" Nadeshiko smiled, walking up to the counter. Temari smiled, and flew back to the charas.

"You don't have to get rid of the decorations!" She told them.

"Why not? We want Amu to get those chopsticks." Chou said, placing her fan decoration on the counter.

"Nadeshiko's buying Sakura the chopsticks!" Temari smiled.

"Really?" Chou asked. Temari nodded, and handed Jay the fuzball.

"Here you go! Get it!" Temari smiled. The charas smiled and flew towards Sakura, their smiles even brighter.

"Sakura-chan! We want these!" They smiled, holding up the ornaments from before. Jay also held up a pink fuzzball with purple tinsel in it.

"Alright." Sakura smiled, taking them.

"Do you want your own little bags to carry them in?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Jay and Sashi smiled.

"I would love too." Chou smiled. Sakura hand the cashier the ornaments, placing them in three different piles for three different bags. Once the pink ball was paid for, she placeed it in her breast pocket, smiling.

"Hey, did yo uguys see the newspaper this morning?" Kukai asked them, as they regrouped inside the shop.

"No." they answered.

"You won't believe it. Apparently the King and Princess are together." Kukai told them.

"What! We are not!" Sakura blushed.

"What are you talking about, Sohma-kun?" Tadese asked.

"They had a picture of Sakura ontop of Tadese, and their faces were so close, that you two were about to kiss." Kukai told them. Nadeshiko gasped, and glared at Tadese, grabbing Sakura's waist. Her ribbon turned into two flower clips.

"She's mine! Back off." Nadeshiko growled, her voice rougher. She pulled Sakura into her chest, resting her head on the pinkette's shoulder.

"I don't remember that...wait a minute! Minami-san. When her heart egg was turned into an X egg. Sakura literally ran into me. And the only reason our faces were so close, was because she was showing me her eyes." Tadese realized.

"Really? I'm pretty out of it during that time. My body and senses take over, and they go to the X egg, while i take a backseat, barely registering what happens." Sakrua told them.

"She's still mine, so you still back off." Nadeshiko growled.

"I will!" Tadese promised.

"Okay, that makes me feel bad." Sakura muttered.

"I don't mean, its because you're not pretty, Haruno-san. You're very pretty!" Tadese said. That last remark earned him another glare from Nadeshiko. Tadese rambled on, trying to make peace with what he said, while not getting growled at by Nadeshiko.

"I get it." Sakura said.

"Thank god." Tadese sighed. He and the rest of them bought their decorations, heading out of the door. Su and Sashi were the last two to leave. Su got hit by the door, and fell to the ground, dropping her gift.

"Are you okay?" Sashi asked, just as her gift was ripped out of her hands. She felt the air around the palms of her hand, blinking slowly. She looked up seeing Yoru, holding both the gifts.

"You can't take those, desu~!" su whined.

"Fetch!" Yoru said, tossign the bags to the cats. A white cat caught Su's, while A tan cat caught Sashi's. The cats regrouped, running away.

"Come back, desu~!" Su shotued, chaisng after them.

"Su! Stop!" Sashi shoouted, flying after her. "We can get new decorations!" Sashi shotued, following the cook. They chased the cats up a flightly of staris, and across the railing.

"Alright! This is far enough!" Yoru smiled. The two cats meowed, throwing the bag. Sashi caught hers, but Su missed hers, and it landed in a motorcycle compartment. Su flew down getting her present.

"Su! Get out of there!" Sashi shotued, just as the driver closed the compartment. "Su!" Sashi shotued.

"I-I don't know anything!" Yoru shouted, flying away. Sashi growled, and flew after the bike. She caught up and placed herselfbetween the guys's feet, resting.

"i just have to wait for him to stop and get off, then we can go back to Amu and Sakura." Sashi muttered, determined.

* * *

><p>"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Tadese smiled.<p>

"Say hi to Ami for us." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Sure! Thanks for coming!" Amu smiled.

"Later!" kukai smiled. Nadeshiko kissed Sakura's cheek and smiled, walking away.

"Bye-bye!" Yaya cheered, rushing off. Amu and Sakura waved to them, as they walked away.

"um...Amu." Ran muttered floating to them.

"What?"

"Su is..." miki trailed off.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Amu asked. The charas nodded.

"Geez! I can't take my eyes off of her for a second!" Amu growled. "Where did she go!" Amu shouted.

"Sakura, Sashi's gone as well!" Jay shouted. Sakura gasped and looked around.

"Amu, both of our green charas are missing!" Sakura told them.

"Where'd they go!" Amu growled, running away. Sakura followed her.

* * *

><p>The scooter slowed to a stop, and the man got off. Sashi smiled, and picked up her gift, flying to the seat. Once he opened it, Su shot out, flying away. Sashi followed her.<p>

"Su!" She shouted. Su looked at her counterpart and smiled.

"Thank god you're here, desu." Su sighed in relief.

"We have another problem." Sashi told her.

"What, desu?" Su asked. Sashi pointed behind her and Su turned around.

"Where is 'here'?" Sashi asked.

* * *

><p>"Su!" Amu shouted, looking in a small space between two buildings. Sakura squeezed between them, and quickly opened the dumpster that was there.<p>

"Sashi!" She shouted, pawing through it slightly.

"They get buried?" Amu asked. Sakura cloed the lid, and crawled back out, shaking herself of dust.

"No." Sakura sighed.

"Come on, let's go." Amu sighed. They ran into a flower shop, looking around. Their charas shouted out the names of the missing green girls. After the flower shop, they entered a library, looking around. They looked through serval stores, running from one to another, trying to find Su, and Sashi.

* * *

><p>"Six-forty-five." Sakura read the large clock.<p>

"If i don't get home soon, I'll be in trouble." Amu sighed.

"My mom has a big report, but she won't be back until late tonight. and late tonight, usually means around 3 in the morning. i can still look for them." Sakura smiled, running off.

"I hope Sashi's found her way back home. She's able to get out of any situation calmly, and not freak out." Jay muttered.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll check home, and if she isn't there, I'll go back out and search...after I change." Sakura sighed, looking at her dirty uniform. There was even a small tear on the right side of her skirt. She had throughly searched through the smaller places, making sure they didn't miss a thing. Of course that meant pawing through dirty places, like a homeless girl, but she didn't care, she was the only one that could fit, and lift things without any help.

* * *

><p>"When I'm hungry...I loose my strength." Su muttered, starting to fall asleep.<p>

"Su!" Sashi shouted.

"I can't! The chirstmas tree is waiting for me to decorate it!" Su declared, "I have to get back to Amu's house, desu!" they floated to a fork in the road.

"Great...now which way do we go?" Sashi asked.

"At times like this, there's only one answer!" Su smiled, placing down her gift. A whisk appeared in her hand and she put it on the ground. it fell down, and rolled to their right.

"Let's try this way first." Su smiled, flying away, present in hand.

"This can only lead to disastor...I just know it." Sashi sighed, following Su.

* * *

><p>"Haruno! What are you doing out here, so late at night?" Kukai asked. Sakura turned around, facing the Jack.<p>

"Su and Sashi have gone missing! I was just trying to find them!" Sakura told him.

"Shouldn't you call it a night?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, I guess so-Wait! What are you doing out this late?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was grocery shopping, for me and my brothers!" Kukai said.

"I guess we both have good excuses." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah." kukai agreed.

"Hey! gaki!" A man shotued. He had dark brown, spiky hair and sideburns. He was wearing a red muscle shirt, and denim jeans. He was quite muscular.

"He's big..." Jay muttered.

"What, Kaidou?" Kukai asked.

"Let's go! Mom wants us back soon!" Kaidou shouted at him. Kukai nodded.

"Haurno, Do you need a ride?" Kukai asked, turning to his friend.

"Nah, I can just take the train, and use my house key..." Sakura trailed off, diging into her jean pockets for her keys. "They're gone...I left them at the house." Sakura cried, falling to her knees, dejected.

"Isn't your mom home?" Kukai asked.

"What's the big deal, you brat?" Kaidou asked, walking up to them.

"My mom isn't home...she's preparing tomorrow's report for the station..." Sakura cried.

"Want a ride to Fujisaki's?" Kukai asked.

"Right! I'll just call her and ask if I can spend the night! Or I can call Amu!" Sakura said happily. Her face fell, and she became dejected again. "I left my phone at home..." She cried.

"Really?" Kukai shotued. Sakura nodded sadly.

"What's going on? We don't have time to talk to your little girlfriend." Kaidou told him.

"A. She's not my girlfriend. She's dating someone else." Kukai told him, "And b. she has no placee to stay for the night." Kukai told her.

"Fine, let's go." Kaidou sighed, walking away.

"You can use our phone to call Amu if you want." Kukai smiled.

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled, following him.

* * *

><p>Su and Sashi sneezed.<p>

"Its getting chilly." Su muttered.

"Oh! This is a big house!" Sashi gasped. They nodded at each other and floated to one of the windows, opening it.

"Pardon the intrusion." Su called out. The door to the bedroom slammed open, causing the charas to scream in shock. Saaya was tearing the room apart, crying.

"Its gone! The pink lip gloss I just bought is gone! Tomorrow my lucky color is pink, and I was going to use it to win Kukai-sama's heart!" Saaya cried.

"I'll try somewhere else." Su sighed.

"Wait. I wanna do something." Sashi smiled, setting her gift on the window ledge. She flew into the room, and surveyed it, quickly finding the pink lipgloss. She grabbed it, and dropped it in her bag, floating out.

"that was mean, desu." Su scolded.

'She should learn to keep better track of her things. Besides! I wanna give Sakura a Christmas present and I can't buy anything. I think this lip gloss would look great on her." Sashi smiled. Su sighed and floated along, Sashi following her.

* * *

><p>Su and Sashi floated along, trying not to fall asleep.<p>

"Su...look out for that...dog." Sashi muttered, falling to the ground, tired. Her wings stopped moving and she struggled to keep her eyes open, and saw the white, shaggy, dog lick Su..

"Sashi! This dog is lost too!" Su chered. Sashi nodded slowly and fell asleep. Su smiled, and picked up Sashi, carrying her to the dog's head. The dog grabbed the gift, holding it in his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Ah...I see. So Sashi and Su ran off." Kukai muttered.<p>

"Un...Sashi may be tough and strong, but she can get tired, and she can also cause some trouble." Sakura muttered. She was sitting on Kukai's bed. the Jack was preparing a spot on the floor next to the bed, for himself. He had changed into his pajamas, a white shirt, and green sweatpants. His mother had leant Sakura a yellow night gown that reached the girls knees. One of the straps kept falling off her shoulder, resting on her arm. Sakura had called her mother at the station and Tsubaki had said that she could spend the night at kukai's house. Sakura had even passed the phone to Kukai, and he got the message to not let the girl out of her sight. Kukai had let her take his bed, but there was some debae, because Sakura didn't want to trouble him. In the end Kukai had forced her to take the bed, while he slept on the floor.

"Well, Sashi should be able to take care of herself and Su. She's a fighter." kukai smiled.

"Yeah, but she's also a little pixie." Sakura muttered.

"Come on, Haruno! They can handle themselves...I mean, Su might not be able to, but she has Sashi with her! They'll be fine." Kukai smiled, sitting next to her.

"Do you really think so?" Sakura asked. Kukai smiled, nodding. "I just fear the worse." Sakura muttered, hugging him. Kukai smiled, and held her back.

"don't worry, they'll be fine." Kukai smiled, rubbing her back. After a while, he looked at her, and saw that she had fallen asleep. "Heh...you really are a little Princess." Kukai smiled, Laying her on the bed. Sakura subconciously held onto his shirt. Kukai smiled, and laid next to her, continuing to hold her. He fell asleep, Sakura snuggling into his chest.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys worried for Sashi?" Daichi asked them. They were sitting on Kukai's desk, their eggs set up behind them.<p>

"Not much." Jay admitted.

"She can take care of herself. I am more worried about Su." Chou agreed.

"Yeah, she's a bit of an airhead, but that makes her sweet." Daichi smiled.

"Yes, she is a very sweet little girl." Chou agreed, smiling.

"But again, she's an airhead, I worry about her, and she's only our cousin. I'm not even that worried for Sashi! I'm more worried about Su for crying out loud!" Jay shotued.

"Sh!"Daichi told them, pointing to the bed. "Look."

"AW! That's so cute!" Jay whisper shotued.

"I hope that they just fell asleep talking." Chou muttered.

"Why?" Daichi asked.

"Because of Nadeshiko-chan." She answered.

"Oh yeah...I can't believe I almost forgot about the fact that they were dating." Daichi muttered, slapping his forehead. "Stupid."

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep." Chou sighed, flying over to her egg, opening it. She crawled inside, curling into a ball, her wings acting like her blanket.

"That must be nice. To have wings warm you." Daichi sighed.

"It is, see for yourself." Jay smiled and hugging him, her wings wrapping around him.

"Soft and warm." he smiled, hugging her back. Jay nodded in agreement, and laid on the table, curling into a ball. Daichi curled asleep next to her, her wings covering him.

* * *

><p>"Soft and fluffy." Sashi smiled, cuddling into the dog.<p>

"Yes...very soft and flufly." Su agreed, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned. Kukai walked next to her, looking at her, as she yawned.<p>

"Eh? Did you not get enough sleep?" Kukai asked, teasing her.

"We fell asleep at around midnight...of course I'm tired." Sakura yawned again.

"And you wanted to stay up until three in the morning, looking for Sashi. I think you would be dead on your feet." Kukai chuckled.

"At least my mom brought me my uniform." Sakura smiled.

"Yea, but she couldn't take you back home. She could only drop off your things and go back to work." Kukai muttered.

"She's always busy like that."

"Does it get lonely?" Kukai asked.

"Not really." Sakura shook her head. "It makes the time we are able to share together even more special...so I love it. But there are times when she has to put her job above me. That odes make me a little sad, but she has to pay the bills, so I don't let it bother me!" Sakura smiled.

"Hey! Kukai!" A boy asked, running up to them.

"What is it?" Kukai asked.

"There's a soccer meeting this morning."

"Really?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah! Didn't you get the call last night?" the boy asked.

"No, we were busy. My mom may have gotten the call, but forgot to tell me once I got home from grocery shopping with my brother." Kukai said. "Haruno...you don't mind if I...?"

"No! Go ahead!" Sakura smiled. "The meeting will probably be important. Besides, I don't want Saaya to kill me." She chuckled, pointing to the rich girl.

"Alright! See you in the Royal Garden!" Kukai said, running ahead of her, with his teammate. Sakura saw her sister, walking with the little boy they saved. Chou and Jay watched in all as all three of them sighed at the same time, Amu and the boy wakling up to Sakura.

"We're so depressed that we're in synch." Sakura sighed.

"I know...its pathetic." Amu muttered, the three of them, walking into the school.

* * *

><p>"What? Su and Sashi ran away!" Yaya gasped.<p>

"They didn't really run away..." Sakura muttered.

"At least, I hope they didn't" Amu added.

"Do you have any idea where Su might have gone?" Tadese asked.

"What about Sashi, do you have any idea?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well, I looked around on the way to school." Amu sighed, shaking her head.

"And I searched until Kukai found me at 10:00 at night. And he had to force me to go home and rest." Sakura sighed.

"You ran into Kukai?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, Kaidou-nii and I were shopping when i saw her. She had forgot her keys and her phone at home." Kukai chuckled.

"Not funny! I ended up sleeping at your house, with your four strange brothers! And I'm convinced Rento is gay! My mom even said that I had to sleep in your room, because I was scared of them!" Sakura shouted, blushing.

"WHAT!" Nadeshiko shouted, standign up.

"H-Hey! I said that she could call you, but she didn't want to wake you and trouble you!" Kukai shotued.

"He's right! Besides! Nothing happened!" Sakura insisted.

"Kukai will be beaten up, if anything happened." Nadeshiko growled, hugging her girlfriend.

"Why couldn't mom pick you up?" Sakura asked.

"She was busy at the TV station. She had to stay there until 3 in the morning. I didn't have a choice." Sakura cried.

"I'm worried about Su!" Jay shotued, bringing them back on track.

"What about your sister?" Temari asked.

"Like I told Daichi last night, Sashi can handle her own, but Su's a bit of an airhead!" Jay shouted.

"Don't worry. Su may be a tad carefree, but she's reliable." Nadeshiko smiled.

"That's right, and besides she's a shugo chara, born from Hinamori." Kukai laughed.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Amu asked him, causeing him to chuckle.

"And Sashi's strong!" Daichi added.

"I know that. I just can't help but worry." Sakura sighed.

"Alright. We'll help you guys search after school." Kukai smiled.

"Of course!" Yaya cheered.

"Indeed." Nadeshiko smiled.

"I'm a bit worried though. Kiseki." Tadese commanded.

"Right." Kiseki nodded, flying towards the charas. "Loyal subjects, the world domination organizational meeting planned for toady will be put on hold!" He announced. "As for now, we will be searching for Su and Sashi." He told them.

"yeah!" Ran, Miki, Chou, and Jay cheered.

"That sounds better than a boring meeting." Daichi smiled.

"Sure does, dechu!" Pepe smiled.

"I can still hear you guys." Kiseki muttered.

* * *

><p>Su and Sashi were on the dog's head, the dog holding the gifts in his mouth.<p>

"Thank you for yesterday!" Su smiled. "Your fur was really soft, desu! I was able to fall right asleep!"

"Hey, what's that?" Sashi muttered, pointing at a brown wallet. The dog walked forward, placing the gifts on the ground, and picking the wallet up in its mouth.

"Let's go give this to the police station." Su smiled, flying off. The dog barked, running after her.

* * *

><p>"Su! Sashi!" Daichi shouted, looking around.<p>

"They're not here, dechu." Pepe muttered, looking under a machine.

"They are quiet troublesome commoner." Kiseki muttered, messing with a spider's web.

"Su! Su!" Ran and Miki shouted.

"Sashi!" Jay shouted.

"Sashi, where are you?" Chou asked, searching through a small flower bed.

* * *

><p>"Its great that we got the wallet to the station!" Su cheered, riding on the dog's neck. Sashi was flying next to the dog.<p>

"Useless!" An X egg exclaimed, bouncing past them.

"An X egg, desu!" Su shotued. The puppy tilted his head.

"Chase it, puppy! We have to catch it!" Sashi shotued, grabbing the fur on his head. The dog barked and chased after the X egg.

* * *

><p>Ran and Miki floated to the ground, spotting two pink bags.<p>

"These are the gifts that Amu and Sakura bought for Sashi and Su!" Miki gasped.

"Ran! Miki!" Jay shouted, flying baove them.

"You find anything?" Chou asked.

"They were here!" Ran shouted, holding up the bags. Jay and Chou smiled, flying down to the presents. Jay opened one of them.

"Yep, this is Sashi's. It has the Christmas pixie, the green fuzzball, and the mirror!" Jay smiled, pulling out the mirror. She put them back, closing the bag.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Su cried as they ran through the park. A hand reached out, grabbing the X egg.<p>

"Wait a minute...you're..." Su muttered.

"Huh! you guys still haven't returned to them?" Yoru asked.

"Them? you mean Amu and Sakura?" Su asked.

"N-Never mind!" Yoru shouted.

"Who are you, and what are you going to do to that X egg?" Sashi demanded.

"We're going to break it of course." Yoru snickered. "Cleaning up the garbage and getting rid of the X eggs is our job-Nya." Yoru told them.

"You can't desu!" Su shouted, flying forward and taking the egg. She flew back and pressed hte egg against the dog, who growled at Ikuto and Yoru. Sashi floated in front of the dog, taking a fighting stance. Her pixie wings were fluttering in anger.

"Give it back!" Yoru shouted, flying towards them. The dog barked, making Yoru freeze.

"That's dirty!" He screechd, flying back to Ikuto.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not getting your filthy paws on this X egg." Sashi demanded.

"Don't interfere." Ikuto said, a giant clat paw enveloping his right hand.

"Ikuto!" A blonde girl called. She had twin ponytails and was wearing a black dress. "You don't need the power of a character change to handle an opponent like that, do you?" She asked.

"Ah. She's a pretty person, desu." Su sighed.

"I won't be charmed by a pretty face." Sashi declared.

* * *

><p>"We're heading off!" Sakura and Amu shouted, running off.<p>

"Be careful!" Tadese called.

"Let's go too." Nadeshiko told them.

* * *

><p>the blonde girl walked down the steps, standing next to Ikuto. "there's no reason for the X egg to resist. Let's destroy it and go home." she said. Ikuto nodded, taking away the paw.<p>

"You can't break this egg! I won't let you!" Su declared.

"How else can you deal with an egg marked with an X?" the girl smirked.

"Amu and Sakura would do something about it!" Su shouted.

"Are you, Amu's shugo charas?" she smirked. "This will be even better." Devil wings appeared on her back. She threw out her arm, black sparkles flying towards them. It grabbed the egg, pulling it into the girl's hand.

"No!" Sashi shouted.

"All we need is the Embryo, worthless X eggs should just disappear, right, Ikuto?" She asked. Ikuto nodded.

"No! Amu would never say something like that! She would try to help every egg, no matter what! SHE WOULD HELP THEM!" Su screamed.

"Sakura would clean them, each and every one of those eggs! She enjoys seeing people with their eggs, their dreams sparkling! SHE PROTECTS EVERYONE!" Sashi screamed.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Amu turned around.<p>

"Was that Su and Sashi's voices just now?" Amu asked.

"X egg! I can feel it!" Sakura shotued, the black dots dancing in her eyes.

"Maybe Su and Sashi are with it! We have to check!" Amu shouted. Sakura nodded and lead the way.

* * *

><p>That voice!" miki gasped.<p>

"It was Su!" Ran said happily.

* * *

><p>"I just heard Sashi's voice!" Jay shouted. Daichi, and Temari truned towards her.<p>

"Yes, I can hear it too! let's go!" chou nodded, carrying Sashi's gift bag.

* * *

><p>"Su!" Amu shouted, roundng a corner.<p>

"Amu-chan!" the green cook shouted, flying towards her bearer.

"X egg located." Sakura said, pointing at the egg, her eyes returning to normal.

"Huh? Ikuto?" Amu gasped, her attention went to the girl holding the egg. "Who's that pretty girl..." Amu muttered.

"Sakura! She's trying to break the egg! You have to stop her!" Sashi shouted.

"Su character transform." Amu smiled.

"what?" Su asked.

"You can do it can't you?" Amu asked, smiling.

"H-Hai!" Su smiled, facing towards them. Amu's Humpty lock glowed green, light flooding out of it. The Dream Shield around Sakura's neck did the same thing.

"My own heart: Unlock!" They shouted, twisting their hands infront of their necklace. Sashi got down on one knee, closing her eyes in victory. She pumped her left fist in the air, and hled the right one of in thte victory sign. The green and white egg closed around her.

The egg gently drifted into Sakura's open palm. Sakura smirked and placed the egg against her glowing, green chest. Light green pixie wings rolled out of her back. The top wings had black clovers, while the bottom wings had white clovers. The wings ended at the ground, and past her head, being a foot longer. Sakura threw her fists forward, green sparkles covering them and turning into dark green, fingerless hand gloves. She wrapped her arms around her chest, sparkles following her movements. They covered her torso, turning into a dark green vest. The vest zipped tself up halfway. Under the vest was a light green, short sleeved shirt. Sakura flippeed into a handstand, sparkles covering her legs, as she flipped. She kicked her feet straight up, revealing them to be green boots, that reached her ankles. Green and black sparkles covered her legs. when Sakura flipped again, they flew away. Sakura landed in a crouching position, She stood up quickly, revealing the sparkles had formed a dark green miniskirt, with black shorts on underneath. Sparkles covered her legs, and neck. The sparkles around her neck turned into boxing gloves, held together by a string. A green hair wrapped around Sakura's hair, putting it into a ponytail. Another green ribbon wrapped around Sakura's neck. The dream lock was placed on a green chain, hanging from her neck.

Sakura flipped back, spinning to where they saw her left side. Sh pulled her left arm back, turning her hand into a fist. She punched her other fist foreward, punching the air. Her face turned towards her audience, glaring at them, and serious look on her face. "Chara Nai: Emerald Protector!" Sakura shouted.

She landed on the ground, her eyes widening. "I feel so powerful..." She muttered.

"Chara nai: Amulet Clover!" Amu and Su cried.

"Su, Sakura, Sashi...let's do this!" Amu smiled, holding her hands up. Sakura nodded and jumped into the air, her pixie wings flapping.

"Sugar, honey, and syrup! Let's disolve everyones feelings, with sweets!" Amu smiled. Her lock glowed a bright green light. The X egg flew ut of the blonde's hand, and into the sky.

"Time to catch it!" Sakura smiled, she brought her arms up to her shoulders, mking her hands into fists. She drove her hands down, sliding them through the boxing gloves. "Time for some crowd control!" Sakura smiled, her gloved fists punching each other. She flew towards the X egg, battling it into a single spot.

"Amu! Let's go!" Su cried.

"Right." Amu agreed. She twirled around, dough forming from the whisk. "Remake Honey!" Amu shouted, golden honey flowing out of the whisk. Sakura flew higher into the air, after punching the X egg towards the honey. the X egg flew into it, turning white, and purifying.

"You did it!" Sakura smiled, as the white egg flew away.

"Yeah! We didn't even need Pure Dust!" Amu smiled.

"That makes me feel kinda useless." Sakura sighed.

"You kept the egg in place." Sashi told her. Sakura nodded, smiling. She back flipped in the air, landing next to Amu.

"Man, I feel so energized!" She smiled, jumping in her spot. She punched the air a few times, almost like she was a boxer. Su flew out of Amu, returning her to normal. Sakura sighed as Sashi flew out of her. "No I feel lazy compared to that." she muttered.

"That was our first chara nai together!" Sashi smiled, giving her a thumbs up. Sakura nodded.

"Hey, wait a minute...where have you been?" Sakura yelled.

"I'm sorry." Sashi muttered.

"But, Its fine now." Chou smiled.

"you dropped this, didn't you?" Jay asked, holding out the pink bag.

"Oh yeah! Now that you mentioned it, I did! The puppy put it down when he picked up the lost wallet. I forgot about that." Sashi muttered in realization.

"Really...your memory is dreadful." Chou sighed.

"Hey! The X egg jumpeed by after we got the wallet to the station! We didn't have time to think about our gifts!" Sashi shotued at them.

"Hinamori-san! Haruno-san!" Tadese shouted, running up to them.

"Thank goodness, you found them." Nadeshiko sighed in relief.

"Ah! Amu-chan! Do one more Chara nai, desu!" Su told her.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"The dog tag!" Sashi gasped. Sakura looked at the dog tag, realizing what they meant.

"Oh, I see, the tag is unreadable." She muttered.

"Remake Honey could probably fix it." Amu smiled.

* * *

><p>"The third street on the southern block should be around here somewhere." Kukai muttered, looking around. Yaya smiled, petting the dog. The dog barked and ran to a gate, barking at it.<p>

"His house seems to be over there." Tadese smiled.

"Looks like he's back at his home sweet home." Sakura smiled.

"Speaking of home, we should be getting back." Amu smiled.

* * *

><p>"And done!" Sakura smiled, placing the star on top of the tree.<p>

"Its perfect!" Tsubaki smiled. Sakura nodded and hoped off of the chair she was standing on.

"Christmas is really going to be great this year! i can tell." Sakura smiled.

"Un. We're near Amu-chan, and we're able to spend Christmas with her this year." Tsubaki smiled.

"Un! And I've found someone that loves me! I can't wait for Crhistams to come!" Sakura squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yes, and I can't wait to formally meet this boy that you've been dating." Tsubaki smiled. Sakura nodded in agreement, jumping up and down.

"She didn't even notice what her mother said." Chou sighed.

"She was probably to excited about finding the perfect present for Nadeshiko." Jay muttered.

"I can tell, Christams is going to be great!" Sashi agreed.

"Yes, we went to so much trouble to get the perfect decorations for the tree." Jay smiled at their younger sister.

"Not my fault! I was helping Su! H-e-l-p-i-n-g!" Sashi shouted, blushing.

"We know!" Her sisters laughed.

* * *

><p>"Nadeshiko...is that the present for Sakura-chan?" Baya asked, walking towards the young girl.<p>

"Un! Shes going to look beautiful with these." Nadeshiko smiled, finishing wrapping up the large box. Baya smiled, and walked away, going to find Nadeshiko's mother.

"In the end, you didn't go for the chopsticks as a gift." Temari sighed.

"They're still in there, I just needed something else for her." Nadeshiko smiled, picking up her box. She slid it into her closet, placing some other things around it, hiding it.

"She's going to love it...I just know it." Nadeshiko smiled, closing the door to her closet.

"Yes, she will." Temari agreed nodding.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura smiled, staring at the snowy mountain.

"Its so beautiful! The snow sparkles with every ray of sunlight that hits it! Marvelous!" Sakura cheere.d

"Un! Its very beautiful." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Viva Resort Training!" Yaya cheered.

"This is awesome!" Sashi cheered, flying to the snow, piling it up. Daichi and Pepe already made a good size pile of snowballs. They started throwing them at Kiseki, who yelled at them.

"This is so freeing!" Jay smiled, flying around. Chou sighed, sneezing. She shivered, holding her bare arms.

"I cannot stand the cold." She muttered, flying back into Sakura's red and white case, going into her egg. the charas started a snowball fight, aiming at random charas, not surprisingly, Kiseki got the most hits.

"So, Kukai's granfather lives right in front of the training grounds right?" Amu asked, looking around.

"Maybe that's it!" Yaya gasped, pointing to a resort.

"Eh!" Amu gasped.

"Amazing!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Wonderful!" Sakura smiled along with her.

"Don't tell me his grandfather's a celebrity!" Yaya cried happily.

"Not even close." Kukai told her. He took Yaya's arm, moving it. "We're staying right over...there!" He said, aking her point at a temple that was covered in snow.

"EH! A temple!" Au and Yaya shotued.

"You mean we're not staying at the resort?" Amu asked.

"Well, he did say that we were training at a temple." Sakura chuckled.

"Exactly. A temple, not a resort." Kukai nodded. "I also said it was NEAR the Snow Mountain resort, not that it WAS the resort." Kukai told them. He let go of Yaya's arm, letting the girl sulk. "Well, let's go skiing." Kukai smiled, walking away.

"Y-YOU TRICKED US!" Amu shouted.

"Actually, you just didn't listen." Chou sighed, peeking out. She sneezed once more and went back into the comfort of her egg.

* * *

><p>Sakura slowed to a stop next to Nadeshiko, catching her breath.<p>

"I've never gone skiing before. I'm pretty horrible." Sakura sighed.

"Nonsense. I thought you were doing well for a first timer." Nadeshiko smiled at her. Sakura blushed and nodded her head.

"Hey! Is everyone having fun?" Amu asked, in mid air. Her X clip was in the shape of a heart.

"She's doing well!" Nadeshiko comlimented.

"No fair! She's chara changed with Ran! That's cheating!" Yaya shouted.

"Sashi, are you any good with sports?" Sakura asked.

"No, not sports like these. I'm good at martial arts, and boxing. The more physical sports...sorry." Sashi sighed.

"Its okay." Sakura smiled. Yaya stood back up, and fell down, rolling down the hill.

"Yaya!" Sakura shotued, skiing after her. Nadeshiko follwed her, chasing after Yaya.

"Amu-chi! Save me!" Yaya shouted, as she rolled past her.

"Yaya! Wait!" Sakura shouted.

"Stop!" Nadeshiko pleaded, following.

"Yaya! i'm coming!" Amu said, right before sneezing. Kukai joined them, trying to help Yaya.

* * *

><p>The Guardians were sitting in a line, in front of Kukai's grandfather.<p>

"Fools! I told you to be back before dark!" He scolded them.

"Sorry, Gramps. We just got carrieed away." Kukai laughed.

"Ngligence!" The old man shotued, hitting Kukai's shoulder with a stick. "You say you got 'carried away'! This is the proof of your negligence. Clean the halls, to clean your soul." He told them.

"Clean the halls?" Amu, Kukai, and Yaya complained. the group sighed, standing up. They went outside, going to the end of the hall.

"So long!" Yaya cried.

"How are we supposed to clean this? Its impossible! It'll take forever." Amu complained.

"Fools!" Kukai's granfather yelled, throwing the doors open. "Its not about how fast you can do it. Polish the floors just a little and they will shine. Don't focus on finding a simple solution." He told them, slamming a bucket of water on the ground.

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko smiled, sweeping the hall. Sakura sat beside her, cleaning the walls with a cloth.<p>

"Why must I, the crown prince, do the cleaning?" Kiseki complained.

"Go for it, go for it, Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"You can help out too you know!" Amu shouted at her. Kukai whistled, and pushed a cloth around with his foot.

"No slacking!" Su shouted at him and his lazy chara.

"Man! I'm tired of this! No more! no more!" Pepe cired, flailing her arms around.

"No more!" Yaya agreed, doing the same.

"Yuiki-san, calm down." Tadese told her.

"Alright, Yuiki, then how about a race." Kukai suggested.

"A race?" Yaya repeated.

"Yeah." Kukai nodded, crouching on the ground, the cloth in his hands. "Ready go!" He smiled, running of, the cloth never leaving the ground.

"That looks fun!" yaya cheered, doing the same.

"hey, let me try!" Amu cheered, joining the race. Tadese smiled, following after her.

"I wanna try! I wanna try!" Sakura cheered childishly, joining the race.

"Oh my...if its cleaning..." Nadeshiko smiled, glaring at them.

"I ain't gonna loose!" She yelled, chara changing. She took off past them, knocking Amu and Tadese out of the race.

"Sakura-chan!" She shouted out gruffly. Sakura looked behind her and smiled, slowling to a stop.

"You can do it!" Sakura cheered, just as her girlfriend flew past her, bumping Yaya out of the race. the three girl stood next to each other. Yaya and Amu took a bell, and a 'final lap' sign out of no where.

"Final lap!" Yaya cheered, ringing the bell.

"Go for it, Nadeshiko-chan! I'll give you a kiss if you win!" Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko's eyes widened and she smirked, running even faster. Kukai and Nadeshiko were neck in neck. They were running so fast that they were close to burning the wood. Temari sniggered and dropped a banana peel under Kukai's foot. The Jack slipped, falling. Nadeshiko smiled as she ran past the finish line, winning. She slowed to stop infront of Sakura, canceling her change.

"You said I would get a kiss if I won." She smiled. Sakura nodded, and kissed Nadeshiko's cheek.

"My girlfriend's the best!" Sakura cheered, hugging her.

* * *

><p>"Man I'm tired." Amu sighed.<p>

"Bu that was so much fun!" Yaya cheered.

"And the prize was totally worth it." Nadeshiko smiled, warpping her arms around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura smiled, and leaned back into Nadeshiko's chest, hodling her arms. The sliding doors opened and the group flinched in fear.

"Who said you could play?" Kukai's granfather asked, glaring at them. "FOOLS!"

* * *

><p>"And now after cleaning, we have to cook our own meal." Amu sighed, looking at the rate of food. Sakura shuffled through the ingredients.<p>

"Potato, carrot, potato, potato, oh, a tomato...this should be towards the top." Sakura muttered, taking out the red fruit.

"I'm sorry everybody this is all because of me." Nadeshiko sighed.

"Its no problem, it was fun." Kukai smiled.

"Besides, Kukai was the one who suggested the race...so its really his fault...not yours." Sakura stated, pulling out some noodles. "...we could make pasta..." She muttered to herself.

"Hey! That's right!" Amu shouted, pointing at him.

"Fujisaki's the one who got into it! I didn't want to loose!"

"Amu-chan...Im hungry." Ran sighed, sitting on the old man's shoulder.

"i'm dying of thirst." Su muttered, climbing on the other one.

"I'm so hungry." Sashi sighed, collasing on his head. Kukai's grandfather turned around, shaking them off of him.

"I thought I just heard something..." He muttered.

"Just the wind! It was just the wind!" Kukai said, holding Ran, and keeping her quiet.

"Oh...here's some meat." Sakura muttered, holding up the pakage.

* * *

><p>Kukai hummed as he cleaned the rice. During the cleaning he slipped an the rice and water fell out of the bucket.<p>

"No way!" The others screamed.

Tadese smiled as he peeled an onion, but he peeled it so much, there was barely anything left.

"You're kidding!" The group shouted.

Yay cried as he put a knife into a carrot, of course she cut it the wrong way...

"I can't cut the carrot!" She cried.

"Yaya." the others sighed.

A potato flew towards Amu's hand, and the next second, her finger was bleeding from the knife.

Nadeshiko sweat dropped, watching them all flail around.

"Will we ever get dinner ready?" Nadeshiko muttered. Sakura shrugged, and sliced up the raw bacon strips.

"What are you going to make?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Bacon bits. Maybe they'll remember Su, and we can use this as a topping." Sakura muttered.

"Su!" Amu shouted. Sakura nodded and tossed the bacon bits in the pan. not a minute later, Amu was beside her, her X clip now a green clover.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This is amazing, Amu-chi!" Yaya cheered.<p>

"In the end, I ended up bruning the bacon." Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll practice when we get home." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Pretty good Hinamori!" Kukai praised.

"Um...did that fish's tail just twitch?" Sashi muttered, looking at the fish.

"You'll make a wonderful bride, someday." Tadese smiled.

"That's sexist." Sakura muttered.

"Agreed! Picking a wife based on cooking skills? That's horrible, and old fashioned!" Amu agreed.

"Its also deplorable. You're basically saying that women belong in the kitchen." Nadeshiko growled.

"No...I mean...oh forget it..." Tadese smiled.

"Man, this is like, the third time you've gotten yourself into this situation." Kukai laughed.

"First it was saying that my Sakura-chan wasn't cute. Now its being sexist." Nadeshiko muttered.

"Did you really make all this?" Kukai's granfather asked, looking at a piece of fish. the kids flinched, freezing in fear. "I'm pretty sure we only had provisonal ingredients."

"Well...I sorta..." Amu trailed off.

"Never mind about that!" Kukai said. "Itadakimasu!" He cheered.

"Itadakimasu!" his friends shouted, taking a peice of fish, or rice, or anything.

"U-Un." The grandfather agreed, eating the fish.

* * *

><p>"Today's wheather is great!" Ran cheered.<p>

"You mean cold." Chou growled, sneezing.

"I said we were going to a snowy mountain, and that you should bring winter clothes, but did you listen to me, no~!" Sakura sighed.

"Shut up." Chou growled, going back into her egg.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Amu asked, pointing to a bunch of snow sculptures.

"its a snow sculpture contest." Sakura said, reading the sign.

"Even that!" Yaya asked, pointing to a rocket,, then a sphinx.

"...Yes...even those." Sakura muttered.

"Sugoi!" Yaya cheered.

"Please enter, won't you?" A man asked, handing Amu a sheet of paper.

"Let's see...the first prize is a one week stay at an expensive hotel." Amu read.

"That one?" Yaya asked, pointng to the hotel that was on the paper. Her, Kukai and Amu had a shining look in their eyes.

"We'll definately win!" They cheered.

"Wouldn't it be better to just do it for fun?" Sakura muttered.

* * *

><p>"So we have to chp this away." kukai muttered, hitting a giant snowblock.<p>

"What should we make?" Sakura asked.

"how about a castle, fit for a prince and a princess?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, and Saku-chi will be the princess!" Yaya cheered.

"Did you just say 'prince'?" Tadese asked.

"Oh no..." Sakura gasped, holding Nadeshiko, while quivering.

"Finally the tiem has come for the king!" Tadese declared. A blu ecape was now around his neck, flowing in a breeze that wasn't there. "We will make a castle fit for a king! Alright, Loyal subjects, you do all the work for me! Let's get started!" He shotued, laughing.

"Why'd you have to say that word?" Sakura muttered, scared.

"I'm sorry...I forgot..." she mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Alright, why don't we divide the work into equal parts." Nadeshiko suggested. "I'll take the roof."<p>

"I'll make the floor." Kukai smiled.

"I'll handle the cute decorations!" Yaya cheered.

"And I'll make a tower for the King to look out of!" Tadese shotued, smiling.

"I'll hande the wall, as in the barrier!" Sakura cheered, holding up her shovel.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was fun." Kukai smiled.<p>

"i'm sorry, i got carried away again." Tadese smiled.

"no worries, it was actually kind fun!" Sakura smiled.

"Tomorrow's the last day, so we have to work hard and finish it." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Amu-shan...is there something wrong?" Sakura asked her twins.

"Nah, its nothing." Amu smiled.

"Let's go buy some gifts, I'm hungry too." Yaya said.

"Well, there's a hot spring near by, let's go there." Kukai smiled.

They arrived at the town and got some snacks. Nadeshiko had actually fed Sakura the pinkette's snack. Yay ajust cooed over it, saying it was cute and romantic.

"Yeah, but the romance is gone because I can barely move my fingers. That's why she's doing it." Sakura smiled. She held up her hands, and showed the how red they were. "Go ahaead, try moving them." Kukai reached out, and tried moving her fingers. It took him a while, but he made her give a thumbs up.

"Wow, your hands are freezing." He said.

They arrived at the hotspring, to which Sakura eagerly out her hands in, warming them.

"That's much better." She sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>"Ate some red bean cakes, bought a few gifts! I'm satisfied!" Yaya said happily.<p>

"Yaya, Sakura." Nadeshiko smiled, winking at them.

"Ah! I forgot to buy something!" Yaya shouted.

"Same here!" Sakura realized.

"That's terrible, you should go back and get them." Nadeshiko told them.

"Come on, Kukai!" Yaya smiled, grabbing his arm.

"Isn't tomorrow okay? You can get them there." He said.

"No! now!" Yaya protested, dragging him off.

"Amu-chan, Hotori-san, you two can go on ahead." nadeshiko smiled, as her and Sakura followed the Ace and Jack.

* * *

><p>"A Girl like Amulet heart!" Tadese shouted.<p>

"So he loves Amu but only a part of her, that's rude." Sakura muttered. She was sitting on a grave stone, listening in on Tadese and Amu.

"Should we save her?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, she won't be able to take much more of this." sakura agreed, standing up. She grabbed a pile of snow, turning it into a snowball. She threw it at the tree infront of them, hitting a branch. The snow fell off, making a loud noise. The four watched Amu shriek and cling to Tadese.

"Oh my, did we startle you?" Nadeshiko asked, walking out.

"I told you guys we shouldn't have made any noise." Yaya muttered.

"Agreed, things were just starting to get good." Sakura muttered.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt Nadeshiko shift. She opened her eyes, and saw the Queen sit up, in her bed.<p>

"Nadeshiko...what's wrong?" Sakura asked sleepily, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Nothing...I was just going to fix the bad parts of the snow sculpture." Nadeshiko whispered. "Go back to bed." Nadeshiko smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Can I come too?" Sakura asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Nadehsiko placed a finger to her lips, and pointed to Yaya. "we have to be quiet." Sakura nodded and quietly changed out of her pajamas. She put on a pink, turtleneck sweater. She also wore white, jeans. "Here." Nadeshiko smiled, putting a long shawl around her shoulders,

"Arigatou...Nadeshiko..." Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko smiled, nodding. Sakura made sure to put her gloves on this time, and the two were off.

* * *

><p>"Amu-chan? What are you doing here?" Nadeshiko asked, as they came to their sculpture.<p>

"I could ask you two the same thing." She said.

"We came here to fix the bad parts from yesterday." Sakura told her.

"Are you here for the same thing?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, let's work hard, okay?" Amu smiled.

"Ah! Amu-chi, Nade-chi, and Saku-chi! you beat us!" Yaya shouted, running towards them. Kukai and Tadese were following behind her.

"don't tell me, you guys too?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I wanted to keep it a secret!" Yaya smiled.

"So, it looks like we all had the same idea." Kukai smiled.

"Its the 100 monkey effect! Several people think of the same thing, around the same time, and they do it!" Sakura smiled.

"that's exactly what it is. Only with us, its the Guardian effect." Tadese smiled.

* * *

><p>"Oh my...what is this?" Sakura asked, looking at the finished sculpture.<p>

"Well, Amu definately made the gates to Hadese." Ran sighed.

"Kukai made a bunch of Soccer ball for some reason." Daichi told them.

"Sakura put butterflies and birds on the roof." Jay sighed. Chou nodded in agreement, not shivering this time. Sakura had finally conviced her to wear some warm clothes, and so Chou had wrapped a shawl around her body.

"And she also tried putting a King and his queen at the front of the castle." Sashi added.

"'Nadeshiko made a Japanese style rooftop." Temari smiled.

"Yaya made the ribbons, dechu." Pepe told them.

"And Tadese made the tower, and the world, cause its his dream to rule it!" Kiseki smiled.

"How did it turn out like this?" Nadeshiko asked.

"We didn't consult each other on what to make exactly...so we made what we liked." Sakura sighed. The group burst out into laughter, looking at their Dream Sculpture.

* * *

><p>"In the end, we didn't win." Kukai sighed.<p>

"But it was a lot of fun!" Yaya and Sakura chorused.

"Yes, it was." Nadeshiko smiled. The others gave their agreement.

"Oh, gramps." Kukai gasped, looking at his grandfather.

"Its a shame you didn't win." He told them.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Sakura smiled.

"Wait, how'd you know about that?" Kukai asked him.

"Trying something new and different is good." His grandfather smiled. "I've mande lunch. My Vegiterian diet of enlightenment, its a full course!"

"A vegiterain diet?" Yaya groaned.

"And its a full course?" Amu asked.

"FOOLS!"

"Well, I am hungry." Tadese smiled.

"Let's go!" Yaya cheered, racing to the house. the others followed her, laughing and cheering. Sakura looked back at the where they came from, towards the sculpture.

"It really was the best effort." Sakura smiled, running towards the temple again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, the fun, winter vacation starts tomorrow!" Nikaidou said happily. the students cheered, ready for Winter break. "Be sure that you're careful at all times. Don't go wild and be safe." He told them.

"Hai!" The class chorused.

"Isn't that right, Himamori-san, Haruno-chan? Accidents can happen at any time." He smiled, looking at the twins. Ironically enough, Amu and Sakura had switched styles for the day, Sakura being the punk, and Amu being the good girl, cape and all. They had lost a bet with Yaya and had to trade styles until Winter break, they also had to change attitudes, which was proving to be very difficult for them.

"I guess so." Sakura muttered.

"Yes! Accidents can happen at any time! So everyone must be very careful!"  
>Amu smiled happily.<p>

"Anyway, why are you asking us?" Sakura grumbled. The class laughing at the switched twins.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the door, inviting her sister in. "Come on, let's get this over with." sakura muttered.<p>

"Hey! I do not grumble all the time!" Amu shouted at her.

"I think its cute that you two have switched for a week, thought I don't know how to handle the 'Cool and Spicy' act, it was new to me." Tsubaki smiled.

"My parents squealed over the 'Gentle and Sugary' act." Au sighed. They entered Sakura's room, and switched clothes, Sakura wearing a yellow sweater, and red, tartan winter coat, that reached her knees. She was also wearing black boots that went ot her mid thigh. The yellow sweater hid her white shorts. Amu sighed and reluctantly accepted the pink dress. There was fur around the collar, and bottom. And at the edges of the long sleeves. She slid on white tights, and pink, fuzzy snowboots. Amu let her hair free, and gave Sakura her two X clips. Sakura placed the clips in her bangs, brushing through it quickly.

"Alright...we're ready. Let's go." Amu siled.

* * *

><p>"there you are!" Yaya cheered, waving at them.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we had to do the clothes swap for the day." Amu smiled.

"Its so refreshing to see you two in such different syles than we're used to with you guys." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yeah, I have to admit, the dress is so warm, that I don't even need a jacket, just theis white shawl!" Amu smiled happily, twirling.

"Man! Shopping on the town is so much fun! Where will we go? What will we do? What will we eat!" Yaya cheered, jumping around.

"We're here to shop for tomorrow's Christmas party." Nadeshiko reminded her.

"It seems that you've forgotten." Temari sighed.

"I want to play!" Yaya cried.

"You can't." Nadeshiko stated.

"AH! Big problem!" Su screeched, pointing to the large TV monitor on one of the buildings. A blonde girl was on the screens, singing.

"Its a music video...with that girl from before!" Sakura gasped.

"She really is pretty." Amu smiled.

"I don't say every girl is pretty! Only Nadeshiko!" Sakura scolded her.

"Sorry." Amu laughed.

"Anyway, who is that girl?" Sakura asked.

"that's Hoshina Utau!" Yaya smiled.

"You know her?" Amu asked.

"Of course! She's amazing!" Yaya cheered. "She was originally a model, but her debut album is already a number one hit!" Yaya told them.

"Let's get going!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yay! Let's go, go!" Yaya cheered.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked towards her house, in the dark.<p>

"If we don't get home soon your mom will worry." Sashi told her.

"But, its a beautiful night...its almost a shame to ignore it." Sakura smiled.

"It really is an elegant night. I wonder what its like at the secret lake." Chou muttered.

"Let's go see!" Sakura smiled, running towards the park, and her hidden lake.

* * *

><p>Sakura pushed back the bushes, coming to the lake. The moon reflected against the water, as did the stars. Sakura and her charas gasped in awe, walking forward.<p>

"Its so beautiful!" Chou smiled. She flew to the water, and placed her foot in it, creating gentle ripples. She smiled and danced, using the water as the floor. Everytime she stepped on it, the water rippled, adding to the beauty.

"What are you doing back here?" A voice asked. Sakura froze and she turned around, seeing Sasuke.

"What's it to you?" Sakura asked, tapping her sister's outer facade.

"Its useless to use that on me. I know you." Sasuke smirked, walking over to her.

"No you don't." Sakura told him. "You know nothing about me!"

"Oh really...I know that you get a twinkle in your eye whenever you think about something elegant, or beautiful." Sasuke smirked. he wrapped an arm around her waist, and placed one one her cheek. "I know that you are a martial arts prodigy." He whispered in her ear, making her blush. His thumb stroked her cheek, as he continued smirking.

"Sakura-chan!" Jay and Sashi shouted.

"I know that you're incredibly shy around boys, which is why you stay next to your sister..." Sasuke muttered. He leaned down. "And, I know...for a fact...that you like me..." Sasuke smirked.

"I...don't..." Sakura whispered. Her eyes shook with fear as he closed in. Her cheeks stayed red, but because she was fearful of what he would do next.

"Then prove it." Sasuke muttered, leaning closer. Their lips were an inch away from each other, and their breath mingled together. Sakura's breath was shaky, and she stood frozen. "You aren't going to do anything? Time's up." Sasuke smirked, capturing her lips.

"Sakura!" Jay shouted.

"Her first kiss!" Jay gasped.

"That was supposed to go to Nadeshiko." Chou muttered. Sakura stood frozen in shock.

_"Nade...shiko..."_ Sakura thought. She was frozen with shock. Her eyes widened as she snapped out of it, and slapped Sasuke as hard as she could. She shoved him off of her, and she backed away from him, breathing heavily. She rubbed her lips, with Amu's jacket.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Get...GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura shouted. "Don't come near me again!" Sakura screamed at him, her eyes filled with fear and rage. Tears fell down her face and she turned and ran away, her charas following her.

* * *

><p>Sakura found herself in front of Nadeshiko's house.<p>

"Sakura..." Chou muttered. Sakura took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Baya answered the door and smiled.

"Sakura-san...what a nice surprise." He smiled, letting her come in. "Nadeshiko-sama is taking a bath right now." Baya smiled, leading her to the living room. Sakura nodded and kneeled down at the table.

"I'll go tell her that you're here." Baya smiled, leaving her.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered, staring at her hands.

"Sakura-chan...are you alright?" Jay asked her.

"No...I'm not..." Sakura cried. her charas laid in her lap, cuddling into her. Sakura's tears fell from her cheeks, hitting her charas. Sakura sat there for a few minutes, until Baya entered the living room, telling her that Nadeshiko was ready, and that she was in her bedroom. Sakura thank her and walked the familiar path. She slowly entered Nadeshiko's room.

"Sakura-chan. This is a pleasant surprise." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Nadeshiko!" Sakura cried, running towards her. She fell to the ground, and held her.

"Oh my...what's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked her, holding her close.

"Sasuke kissed her..." Jay told her.

"What?" Nadeshiko asked. She suppressed the energy that was building up, telling her to chara change.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura cried into her chest.

"She was too scared to move, and let him kiss her." Chou told her.

"But, she snapped out of it and hit him, shoving him off of her." Sashi smiled, trying to be positive. "She also screamed at him, and told him to stay away from her."

"I'm so sorry." Sakura cried.

"Sakura-chan..." Nadeshiko whispered, rubbing her back. Sakura refused to look at her. "Look at me." Nadeshiko said, unwrapping her arms. She cupped Sakura's chin, and forced her to look up. "What did you feel? What did you feel when he kissed you?" Nadeshiko asked her.

"I was scared...he reminded me that I used to have a crush on him." Sakura cried.

"So you felt something good?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No! Nadeshiko...I...I love you...not him!" Sakura cried. Nadeshiko's eyes widened and her hands fell.

"Nadeshiko..." Temari muttered.

"Is...is that true?" Nadeshiko asked the pinkette.

"Y-yes...I love you..." Sakura cried. Nadeshiko smiled and hugged her.

"Sakura-chan...I love you too." She smiled, holding her. The four charas smiled, and high fived each other.

"they confessed!" They cheered.

"How wonderful." Temari smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up next to Nadeshiko's empty bed.<p>

"Huh?" She muttered, looking around. Sakura stood up and searched the room.

"Ah, you're awake." Nadeshiko smiled, entering the room. She was carrying a tray of food.

"Nadeshiko...Merry Christmas!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Un, Merry Christmas." Nadeshiko smiled, placing the tray of food on the ground. Sakura sat down and ate the rice.

"You gonna eat?" Sakura asked her girlfriend.

"I had early dance practice so I already ate." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Oh..." Sakura smiled, finishing the rice. Nadeshiko walked to her closet, and took out a wrapped box.

"Here. Its a Christmas present." Nadeshiko smiled, placing it in front of her. Sakura stared at the present and smiled.

"I don't wanna open it...not until I can give you your present." Sakura smiled.

"Is it at your house?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura nodded.

"Well, we can get it after the party. I want you to use this at the party!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Open it." Jay smiled. Sakura nodded and opened the present, gently tearing at the pink wrapping paper. Sakura's eyes widened as she took the pink dress out of the box. She stood up, the dress into her hands.

"I believe I got the right size. I guessed from how tight we had to tie your kimono." Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura looked around and spotted a full length mirror. She walked over to it, and pressed the dress against her body. It was a Lolita dress, that had white laces. It had bubble sleeves, and was long sleeved. The dress reached her knees, and had a bell skirt, with two petticoats underneath, to make it poof was a white ribbon wrapped around the waist, and an apron was also around the waist. "Do you want to try it on?" Nadeshiko asked her. Sakura nodded gently, blushing. Sakura slipped out of the pajamas Nadeshiko had lent. Nadeshiko helped her put the dress on the pinkette, tying the bodice, and back laces.

"Its beautiful." Sakura smiled, pulling at the skirt.

"there's more." Nadeshiko smiled. She dug into the box, and took out a white shawl. "Now, you can wear it during the winter time." Nadeshiko smiled, wrapping the shawl around her.

"Arigatou! Nadeshiko!" sakura shouted, tackling the girl. Nadeshiko smiled, and held her close.

"No problem, Sakura-chan." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Nadeshiko...You forgot the rest." Temari smiled.

"the rest?" Sakura asked, as Nadeshiko walked back over to the box. Nadeshiko nodded, and pulled out the chopsticks that she had shown Sakura, the day Sashi went missing. She quickly put some of Sakura's hair in a small bun, putting the hair chopsticks in them.

"You look so beautiful!" Jay gushed.

"Elegance is what I see." Chou smiled.

"It really suits you!" Sashi smiled.

"There's one more part, the shoes!" Nadeshiko smiled. She led Sakura to the table, and had her sit down on it, while she put pink, boots on the pinkette's legs. The boots had white laces, and reached just below her knee.

"Nadeshiko! I can't give you your gift now! I'd feel totally lame!" Sakura blushed.

"Well, let's go to the party. We'll stop by your house and get the gift. We'll open it at the party." Nadeshiko smiled.

* * *

><p>"Yaya, arrange it more gracefully." Kukai told her, setting up the food table.<p>

"Bringing dishes from each of our own homes really does make this a magnificent feast." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Un! I just hope everyone likes my cake." Sakura smiled.

"Everyone likes your desserts! So we'll love it!" Yaya smiled.

"Well, I had to make it quickly, so it might not be that great." Sakura muttered.

"Why'd you rush?" Kukai asked.

"She spent the night at my house. We also slept in, so once we were at her house, she had to make it quickly." Nadeshiko smiled.

"I feel like we took advantage of Hinamori-san during the Resort training. So I hope this makes up for it." Tadese smiled.

"Well, I was chara changed with Su, so it was mostly due to her." Amu sighed.

"And before we begin! Yaya has a special surprise for everyone!" the little girl cheered. She rushed away, and then came back with Costumes. "Nade-chi, Kukai, Tadese, Amu-chi, and Saku-chi!" She said handing them costumes.

"No way! Sakura isn't changing! I spent a lot of time and money finding the perfect outfit for her!" Nadeshiko told them, hugging the pinkette.

"Why is that, Sakura's the only one out of uniform anyway?" Amu asked, staring at her sister's frilly outfit.

"Cause, Nadeshiko gave it to me this morning! just for me to wear!" Sakura smiled, twirling.

"Amazing!" Kukai praised.

"Aren't those the chopsticks from the store?" Tadese asked, pointing to her hair.

"Hai!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Alright, Sakura can stay in her outfit, but only because its really cute!" Yaya smiled.

"Well, let's get changed." Kukai smiled.

* * *

><p>"Nadeshiko! You look so festive!" Sakura smiled. Her girlfriend was dressed up like a female Santa.<p>

"Really?" Nadeshiko asked, twirling.

"Yaya-chan looks so cute! it really suits you!" Sakura smiled.

"Of course!" Yaya cheered, hopping in her bunny costume.

"Why are we wearing the same thing?" Kukai asked. He and Amu were dressed up like reindeer.

"You look just like a couple!" Sakura smiled, gushing over them.

"Sh-Shut up!" Amu blushed.

"Um, why am I...a lion?" Tadese asked, messing with his tail.

"Cause the Lion is the king, and that's what you are, a king!" Yaya explained.

"it suits you!" Nadeshiko smiled. She spun around one more time, her smile growing. "Besides this certainly breaks the tension."

"Why are you so happy about it?" Kiseki shouted at her.

"Cause Sakura-chan thinks I look cute!" Nadeshiko smiled, twirling for her girlfriend.

"Sugoi, sugoi!" Sakura clapped.

"They are so wrapped up in themselves." Amu sweat dropped.

"At least they're wrapped up in their romance...and at least their happy." Kukai said.

"Wait a minute! You two are happier than usual! What happened!" Amu demanded.

"I told her I loved her! And Nadeshiko-chan feels the same way!" Sakura said happily.

"Un! I love Sakura-chan!" She squealed, hugging her.

"So unfair! How is it that my little sister gets a girlfriend before I even go on my first date!" Amu cried.

"Oh, that reminds me...we've never had our first date..." Nadeshiko said.

"YOU WHAT!" Amu shouted.

"Oh yeah, anything that could have been considered a date didn't count cause it was around everyone, it was hanging out, never a date." Sakura realized.

"Let's get this party started before Hinamori kills herself." Kukai suggested. The group held their party poppers and popped them at the same time.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They cried.

* * *

><p>"Let's exchange presents now!" Yaya suggested. They dug under the tree, trying to find the gifts they brought. "And we'll let the lovely couple go first!" Yaya smiled, pointing to Nadeshiko and Sakura.<p>

"Well, Sakura's already wearing my gift. Everything except the tights, I gave her." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Nadeshiko...here!" Sakura smiled, handing her a thin box. "I made it all myself." Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko opened the box, and took out a closed fan. The wood was a light brown, and there was a badly carved, blossom on the top of it. Nadeshiko opened the fan, and the Guardians gasped. The paper was light purple, and had light blue swirls, symbolizing the wind. Petals were floating in the 'wind', heading towards a tree. Two black figures were under the tree, holding hands.

"Its beautiful." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Why'd you say that it was bad compared to the gift you got." Temari asked.

"Cause...It poorly done. You can see some of the glue, and the painting isn't all that great, plus the carving is horrible." Sakura sighed.

"But its still beautiful. I should have made you something! True gifts are the ones that come from the heart...now I feel worthless." Nadeshiko sighed sadly.

"I really like my gift! I'm going to wear it a lot!" Sakura smiled, assuring her. Nadeshiko smiled and gave Sakura a sideways hug, kissing her cheek.

"Alright, what's for us?" Yaya asked.

"Okay, here's Amu's gift." Sakura smiled. Amu ripped open the gift and took out a necklace. It was a choker, with her three charms on it, plus an extra space.

"What's this extra space for?" Amu asked.

"If your boyfriend has a chara, or a symbol that represents him, you can put it there." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks!" Amu smiled.

"Me next!" Yaya cheered. Sakura smiled and handed her a box, which she practically tore apart.

"A bunny!" Yaya cheered, looking at the stuffed bunny.

"And here's Kukai, and Tadese's." Sakura smiled, giving them the gifts.

"Alright, brand new soccer ball!" Kukai cheered. His soccer ball was mainly blue. Where the black parts would be, it was orange, with yellow stars.

"It took me forever to find one that fit you. they were all boring, and I didn't want to give my friend any old soccer ball!" Sakura smiled.

"Really? I'm your friend?" Kukai asked. Sakura winked, nodding. Kukai cried, and hugged her. He jumped away from her, when Nadeshiko cracked her knuckles.

"Thanks for the charm, Haruno-san." Tadese smiled. Sakura nodded. She had given him a necklace, with a gold crown charm.

"okay! I'm next!" Amu smiled, handing out her gifts.

"A new ribbon." Nadeshiko smiled ,holding up the purple ribbon, that had fans on the end of them.

"Alright! Yaya's got a teddy bear!" She cheered.

"Hinamori...how did you know I lost my old ball pump?" Kukai asked, holding up the pump.

"Sakura noticed that you didn't have one, and your mom told her that you lost it. My gift was grouped with hers. We coordinated!" Amu smiled.

"Thanks!" Kukai cheered.

"Did you coordinate on my gift too?" Tadese asked, holding up the scepter charm.

"A little...yeah..." Amu sighed.

"Amu-chan! Thanks for the egg holder!" Sakura cheered, holding up the decorated basket.

"My turn!" Yaya cheered. She quickly handed out her gifts.

"Cool jacket." Amu commented, holding up the black, punk jacket. It had red ribbons on the sides, and on the center of the back.

"Mine's so cute!" Sakura cheered. She took off her shawl, and tried on the pink jacket. It was white, with pink ribbons on the side, and back. The jacket ended at her waist, as did Amu's.

"I like the doll!" Nadeshiko smiled, holding up the chara sized doll. Temari smiled and took it, posing the figure so she was dancing. "Temari does too."

"Thanks Yaya." Kukai smiled nervously, holding up the soccer pillow. Tadese took out the pillow that was shaped like a crown. He nodded nervously. The two boys looked at the girls for help, but they ignored them, Nadeshiko being the next to give out gifts.

"Wow! So pretty!" Amu and Yaya cheered, holding up the dolls.

"New studs?" Kukai asked. He looked at the soccer ball earrings, and put them in his ears, replacing the green studs.

"Thank you, Fujisaki-san." Tadese smiled, looking at his new watch.

"What did you guys et for us?" Yaya asked excitedly.

"My brothers destroyed the gifts..." Kukai confessed.

"To be honest...I had no clue as to what to give you guys..." Tadese smiled.

"Girls, should we let them off?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it is Christmas...so just this once." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Thank you!" Kukai cried.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes, black dots dancing around them. "X egg." She breathed. she turned around, running towards the source. She froze gripping her head. "Gah! There's too many of them!" Sakura shouted, falling to her knees. Her bag, full of the gifts she had received, fell to the ground.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" Jay gasped.

"I can't tell where they are!" Sakura muttered. Her eyes filled black, but they wouldn't stop glowing.

"This is bad!" Chou gasped.

"What are we gonna do?" Sashi asked.

"Make it stop!" Sakura begged, curling up. She screamed, the blackness disappearing, as snow fell to the ground. "They're gone...they're all gone..." Sakura muttered, looking at the sky. She closed her eyes, and collapsed on the ground, hearing a bell go off in the distance.

"Sakura!" her charas yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura shot up in her bed, looking around.

"My...my bedroom?" Sakura muttered, looking around.

"I brought you here." A voice answered. Sakura looked at her desk, and saw Sasuke sitting there.

"Why? Why'd didn't you just leave me? I told you to stay away from me!" Sakura shouted.

"Be quiet." Sasuke told her.

"NO!" Sakura shotued. She was pushed back onto the bed, her hands pinned above her head.

"Your mother is asleep...she doesn't know that I'm here...now keep quiet." Sasuke growled at her. Sakura's eyes shook and she nodded quickly.

"G-Get off of me, and I won't scream." Sakura told her.

"You don't have the guts." Sasuke smirked, steealing a kiss. After the kiss Sakura opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. Sasuke gripped his ears and ran for the balcony door, opening. He jumped away, just as Tsubaki brust through the door.

"Get out of here!" She screamed. She didn't get Sasuke's face as he ran away."Honey, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked, craddling her daughter.

"Mama...That was...Sasuke..." Sakura cried.

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

"That was Sasuke...He tried kissing me...I was so scared..." Sakura cried.

"Oh, there, there." tsubaki hummed, rubbing Sakura's back.

* * *

><p>"Are you aright?" Nadeshiko asked, looking at her.<p>

"I'm fine now. My mom's considered calling the police on him...but..."Sakura trailed off.

"But what? He could have done something really bad to you!" Amu shouted.

"He saved me." Sakura sighed.

"Saved you, what do you mean?" Yaya asked.

"Last night, I felt an X egg, but there were to many of them, and I collapsed on the street. He found me, and took me home. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't." Sakura sighed.

"Does your mother know that you collapsed?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, she knows that he saved me, but he still broke into the house, and I guess it could count as attempted rape." Sakura sighed.

"It can, and it will!" Nadeshiko declared.

"Let's get away from this gloomy mood!" Yaya complained. She held up six blue tickets. "I got six tickets to 'New Year's Live'!" She cheered.

"What's that?" Amu asked.

"Its a concert where a bunch of people sing." Sakura answered.

"Bingo!" Yaya smiled.

"how'd you score six tickets? Even one is pretty expensive." Kukai whistled.

"Nothing's impossible for Yaya!" the Ace smiled.

"P-TUN's your favorite group, right?" Nadeshiko asked.

"That love is over!" Yaya stated. "Now I'm in love with Shou, from DARTS!" Yaya smiled.

"You are always on the lookout." Sakura smiled.

"I can't say the same for either of you two." Yaya smirked. "But its so CUTE that you've found true love, and at this young!" Yaya smiled.

"Yeah, I think our love can last through anything." Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura blushed, and nodded in agreement.

"I like to think that too." Sakura smiled slightly.

"But I have to admit, I do adore the prince of Enka singing, Masashi!" Nadeshiko sighed.

"Well, if we're admitting how our favorite singers are...I love that pop singer, Kido Sanaka! He's so cool!" Sakura smiled. The girls all blushed and squealed over their favorite singer.

"So cool!" They chorused.

"But, I thought Sakura would like a female singer...cause she is afraid of guys." Yaya noted.

"I do! My favorite female singer is Utada Hikaru! I absolutely adore her! But we were talking about male singers, so I will admit that I like to listen to some of his songs, and I think he's kinda cool. Not as cool as Utada, and definately not in my top five, but he is cool, coming in at number ten." Sakrua told them.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Hinamori-san?" Tadese asked. The group looked over at Amu.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Amu told them.

"well, this isn't a surprise!" Nikaidou said, coming out from behind one of the bookcases. Sakura screamed and jumped into Nadeshiko's arms, not expecting a man to appear out of no where. "I'd expect no less from the Guardians. You come in during winter break and clean up the library!" He smiled, walking up to the group.

"How long have you been there?" Yaya asked, frozen.

"Well, I think it would be dangerous for a bunch of students to go to a concert by themselves, so, I'll go with you!" he smiled, taking out a ticket. "With me there, your parents will be in much more ease." He smiled. "Right, Himamori-san, Haruno-chan?" Nikaidou winked.

"R-Right..." Amu muttered. "But going with a teacher?"" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"Eh? So Utau is Ikuto's friend?" Yaya asked. They were gathered in the Royal Garden for some tea.<p>

"Yeah. And then there's this mysterious 'Easter' that Ikuto keeps talking about." Amu muttered.

"Could it be...the famous Easter Cooperation?" Nadeshiko suggested.

"that would make sense." Tadese agreed.

"What do you mean?" Yaya asked, stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

"Lately, a lot of X eggs have been appearing around us, and X charas have also been hatched from those eggs." Tadese told them.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I've never seen an X chara before recently." Yaya nodded.

"they've been appearing one after another." Tadese told them.

"So, does that mean that Easter's been targeting our school?" Kukai asked.

"Yuki, Yamada, Maika, and Misaki have all had Xs placed on their eggs." Amu muttered.

"and, it was all on purpose." Sakura finished, taking a sip of tea.

"Haruno you can sense X eggs and X charas... have you fealt anything off about them?" Kukai asked.

"No...then again, I've never felt a real X egg before. But it did seem like their feelings were a bit forced, like they didn't have a choice but to give up...or they were pushed to it." Sakura told them.

"So someone, possibly a person from Easter, is telling the students to give up?" Tadese asked.

"Yes, but i have no clue as to who it is." Sakura sighed.

"When you look at it, someone is forcing all this. We have to put a stop to it, and protect everyone's heart egg." Tadese declared. The Guardians nodded in agreement.

Sakura smiled once she saw the concert hall. She was wearing the dress that Nadeshiko had given her. But she was wearing a white and pink, rabbit jacket paired with it, rabbit ears falling down the hood.

"There you are!" Nikaidou smiled, as she arrived.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Sakura asked.

"You're ten minu-"

"Not at all!" Nadeshiko smiled, cutting off Kukai. She hugged her girlfriend, and lead her inside, cuddling her arm.

"N-Nadeshiko!" Sakura blushed, as they entered the hall. It didn't take Yaya long for her to run to the food court and buy some popcorn.

"Amu-chi! Go buy some ice cream! I'll go buy the takoyaki!" She smiled.

"Just bear with having the popcorn." Nadeshiko told her.

"No fair!" Yaya cried.

"Easter?" Sakura and Amu gasped, looking at Yaya's popcorn bowl.

"What, really?" Yaya asked, looking at the label.

"Over there to." Kukai said, pointing to a couple of girls that were holding sodas. The Easter label was on the cups as well.

"Its not just the food and the dirnks, this whole stadium is owned by Easter. Easter is also sponsering the event." Nikaidou told them.

"is that so?" Sakura muttered, taking a thoughtful position. Nadeshiko smiled, fawning over her girlfriend.

"In fact, Hoshina Utau's artistic career is backed by Easter, she works for them." Nikaidou told them.

"Is that so?" Sakura muttered.

"Well, I have to go to the restroom, so if you'll excuse me. Just head to the seats without me, I'll meet you there." Nikaidou smiled, walking off.

"Sakura...can you go get some takoyaki?" Yaya begged.

"Fine!" Sakura sighed, stomping over to the food stand.

"I wonder where the charas have gone." Yaya askd, noticing their disappearence.

"Probably with Kiseki!" Sakura told them, since she was still in earshot.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, holding a tray of takoyaki.<p>

"Where'd they go?" She muttered, looking around.

"Here by yourself?" A voice asked. Sakura froze, and nearly dropped the tray. She truned around slowly, coming face to face with Sasuke. He was wearing an opened, brown winter coat. He had on a black, long sleeved sweater, and ripped jeans.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just here to enjoy the show. Someone gave my brother two tickets...I was going to give the other to you...but I guess there was no need. Itachi came with me instead." He smirked.

"Where is Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Why would you like to know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Nadeshiko!" Sakura called, spotting her girlfriend. Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura, keeping her from view. "Get out of my way, or I'll scream again." Sakura warned.

"Sasuke!" An older man said, coming up to him. He was around Ikuto's age. his black hair was in a ponytail that reached his upper back. He was wearing a black trench coat, that had a red cloud on the breast pocket.

"Itachi! Tell your brother to leave me alone! My mom's still considering calling the cops on him. And if he doesn't leave me alone, I'll give her the okay!" Sakura threatened.

"Sakura? Why would you need to call the cops on him?" Itachi asked.

"You didn't know? He broke into my house!" Sakura told them.

"I saved you. If it weren't for me, someone could have kidnapped you while you were unconcious on the pavement, in the middle of the night!" Sasuke retorted.

"There is that, and that's the main reason why I've stopped her. But when you kissed me, when I was willing, can be classified as attempted rape! Especialy since you were holding me against my will." Sakura told him.

"Sasuke, is this true?" Itachi asked.

"All I did was kiss her. I also told her to be quiet cause her mom didn't know I was there." Sasuke told him.

"You didn't have to push me onto my bed, and climb ontop of me to do it." Sakura told him.

"Sakura-chan!" Amu shouted, her, Yaya, and Nadeshiko running up to the pinkette.

"Who are these men?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, pleased to meet you." He bowed. He turned to Sasuke. "Sakura, I apologize for my brother." He bowed.

"I don't care! i want to hear that from him! And the fact that what he did to me the other night, wasn't the first time, I really am considering to press charges." Sakura threatened.

"is this...Sasuke?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yes, it is." Sakura told them. Nadeshiko's eyes narrowed, and she lunged at him, slamming him into a column. The crowd around them gathered, whispering amongst each other.

"If you EVER touch Sakura AGAIN! I will KILL YOU!" Nadeshko screamed, in a deeper voice. She punched the wall next to his head, creating a small crater. "Don't you dare lay a HAND on her, or I will make sure that you PAY!" Nadeshiko shouted, punching his stomach. Sasuke leaned forward, gripping his stomach.

"Nadeshiko! Stop!" Sakura told her.

"But, what he did was unforgivable." Nadeshiko told her.

"This is neither the time nor the place. If you wanna pick a fight with him, it'll have to be at some other time...now is not the time to do it...we're busy." Sakura reminded her.

"Yeah, pick a fight with him some other day...we came here to enjoy ourselves, not beat someone up." Amu reasoned.

"Besides, he's not worth it!" Yaya told her.

"Fine..." Nadeshiko agreed. She turned back to Sasuke. She gripped his hair, and pulled his head up, making him look her in the eye. "The next time that I see your face...even if its no where near Sakura...I WILL hurt you." She told him. She leaned in close, whispering the next part in his ear, "And if I find out that you've been near MY Sakura again, stealing her kisses, and practically trying to rape her, I will not hold back." Nadeshiko told him. "And THAT is a fact." She let go of him, and walked back to her girlfriend. "let's go, shall we?" Nadeshiko asked, smiling sweetly, her voice returning to normal. Sakura nodded and the four girls glared at Sasuke, before heading into the stadium.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat between Nadeshiko and Yaya. They hadn't told Kukai or Tadese what happened, so the two were unaware of what happened earlier.<p>

"Nadeshiko, your chara change earlier scared me." Sakura muttered.

"Chara change?" Nadeshiko asked, tilting her head.

"Why did Fujisaki-san chara change?" Tadese asked, jumping into the conversation.

"That wasn't a character change. I can't go into one, willingly, without Temari by my side. That was the real me, what I told him, all of that is true!" Nadeshiko declared.

"Told whho?" Kukai asked.

"Sasuke..." Nadeshiko growled, gripping her seat arms.

"What? You ran into that guy?" Kukai gasped.

"Yeah, Saku-chi did!" Yaya told them, jumping in.

"We didn't do anything. Nadeshiko pushed him against the wall, threatened him, punched his stomach, and that was it." Amu told them.

"but that wasn't all-" Nadeshiko said, only to be cut off.

"Hello, minna! Sorry I took so long." Nikaidou smiled, scouching over to them, and taking his seat beside Amu.

"Hey, sensei..." Amu greeted sourly.

"What I said to him...what I told him...Al of that was 100% true." Nadeshiko told them. Nikaidou looked at her with a questioning look. "The next time I see him, I won't hold back. Sasuke Uchiha must be punished."

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone!" The announcer guy announced. The lights went off, and multicolored spotligts turned on, dancing across the audience.

"Its starting!" Yaya cheered. Music started laying, and the audience started screaming and cheeering for Utau.

* * *

><p>Kiseki and Miki were crawling on the floor, Sashi behind them.<p>

"Why's she doing it, again?" Chou asked.

"The spirit of the adventure!" Jay answered, from her spot next to Daichi.

"Sometimes, I think they get a little too into it." Daichi sighed.

"Agreed." Chou muttered. "No one can see us, so I don't see the point in it." the charas watched the three with bored eyes.

"What are you doing?" Yoru asked, floating into their group.

"We have no clue." Jay told him.

"Just following Kiseki." Ran sighed. they blinked and they all gasped, staring at the alley cat.

"Let me mess with him a bit!" Yoru snickered. He swooped down and grabbed Kiseki's crown, proclaiming himself the king of the alley cats.

"After him!" Kiseki shouted, following him. the charas sighed, and cheered, bored.

* * *

><p>"Utau is great!" Sakura smiled.<p>

"Great enough for your top ten?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Great enough for my top five!" Sakura smiled. Her cheers were cut short as her eyes turned black. She let her arms drop.

"Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked.

"X...eggs...forced X eggs..." Sakura muttered.

"What?" Tadese asked.

"Up there!" Amu told them.

"Heart eggs!" Yaya gasped.

"they're not X eggs yet, but they are extremely close." Kukai told them. Tey heard a crash coming from the stage, and saw that the lights were crashing down.

"X eggs." Sakura shouted, standing up, as her eyes went completely black.

"Everyone! The concert is cancelled due to problems on the stage." The announcer told them.

"This way!" Sakura shouted, leading them out of trouble. The five of them got seperated in the crowd. Sakura ignored them, but tried to get outside, going to find the X egg. She bumped into someone's chest, falling to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, crouching down next to her, he picked her up, so she wouldn't get trampled on.

"...X egg..." Sakura whispered.

"X egg?" Sasuke wondered aloud. He ran out of the building and took her to a park bench. Sakura stood up and ran away from him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, running after her.

* * *

><p>"There she is!" Yaya said, pointing to Sakura.<p>

"Let's go!" Tadese nodded.

"Who's that following her?" Kukai asked.

"That's Sasuke." Nadeshiko growled.

"Tadese!" Kiseki shouted, the other charas following him.

"Temari! Chara change!" Nadeshiko commanded.

"Yes ma'am! Chin, ton, shang!" She said. Nadeshiko's ribbons turned into two flower clips, and a naginata appeared in her hand.

"Get away from her!" Nadeshiko shotued, jumping in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took a few steps back, staring at her. "I said I wouldn't hold back!" She shouted, lunging at him.

"Fine, then neither will I!" Sasuke shotued, a shuriken appearing in his hair. He grabbed a sword out of nowhere and blocked her attack.

"You guys, go to Sakura! I'll handle this guy!" Nadeshiko shotued.

"Right!" Tadese shouted, running off.

* * *

><p>Sakura blinked, freezing. Her eyes returned to normal. "Amu healed them."<p>

"Haruno!" Kukai shotued, running up to her.

"Kukai, Yaya, Tadese!" Sakura gasped. "Huh? Where's Nadeshiko?"

"She saw Sasuke, and is fighting him." Kukai told her. Sakura gasped and ran past them, heading for Nadeshiko and Sasuke.

"Nadeshiko!" Sakura shouted, running up to the two.

"Sakura! Get back!" htey both shouted, jumping away. Sasuke and Nadeshiko's eyes darted towards each other narrowing.

"Nadeshiko! Stop!" Sakrua shotued, grabbing Nadeshiko's arm. She pulled Nadeshiko back, and took the naginata from her. The two fighters paused, looking at her. "Nadeshiko...why are so threatened by a man that I don't even like...by someone I'm afraid of?" Sakura asked, crying.

"Sakura-chan..." Nadeshiko muttered, canceling the chara change. "I don't want him to take you away from me...I don't want to loose you. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." Nadeshiko cried, falling to her knees. Sakura's eyes widened and she kneeled next to Nadeshiko.

"Sasuke! You're heartless! How you have a shugo chara is beyond me! You can't give birth to a heart egg, if you don't have a heart!" Sakura shouted, holding Nadeshiko. She placed the girl's head into her chest, comforting her. "I love Nadeshiko...I'll never love you." sakura stated.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted, running up to them.

"Sasuke..." Sakura called. The young Uchiha looked at the pink haired girl. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes cold and cruel. "As of this moment, I hate you...You come near me, Nadeshiko, my friends, or my family...I will get a restraining order." Sakura threatened. She stood up, holding Nadeshiko. The girl hugged her girlfriend, glairng at Sasuke. They walked away, going towards their friends.

"Amu-chan!" Sakura called.

"where were you guys?" Amu asked.

"Sasuke was following Haruno, and Fujisaki fought him." Kukai smiled.

"Nadeshiko! You really are the perfect person for Sakura!" Amu smiled, hugging her. Nadeshiko nodded, and hugged her back.

"Group hug!" Yaya declared, joining them. Sakura smiled and squeezed herself between Amu and Yaya. "Come on, you guys join too!" Yaya smiled at the boys.

"Only this once." Kukai smiled, placing a hand on her head, and gently hugging them. Sakrua pulled Tadese into the hug.

"We are forever Guardians, so we are forever friends! No matter what!" Sakura declared.

"Yeah!" The others shouted, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello you guys! I have a request of all of you. I can't decide on something between Nadeshiko and Sakura. So I put a poll up on my profle. I keep bouncing back and forth between these ideas, and I just don't know what I should do. Please help me!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

"Sakura-chan...your friends are...oh my." Tsubaki frowned, seeing Sakura still asleep.

"What's wrong?" Yaya asked, peeking into the room. "Ah! She's asleep."

"Yes, I'm afraid that she spent all night preparing her kimono, she barely got any sleep." Tsubaki smiled.

"What's the kimono she chose?" Amu asked, as they entered her room.

"Its hung up." Tsubaki smiled, motioning to it. The girls gasped at it. It was white, with light pink butterflies. The obi was dark pink, with white flowers on it.

"Its so pretty!" Yaya smiled.

"Of course it is." Nadeshiko smiled, she was standing next to Sakura's bed, trying to wake her up.

"Here, let me." Tsubaki smiled, taking out an envelope.

"Sakura-chan...I have your New Year's Envelope." She smiled.

"I am UP!" Sakura cheered, jumping up on her bed.

"I see you like money!" Kukai grinned.

"No! I'm saving up for something! I always save up the money I recieve, no matter where from!" Sakura smiled, holding her hands out.

"What are you going to buy?" Tadese asked.

"She doesn't know yet." Tsubaki smiled.

"How can you save up for something, and not know what your going to buy?" Amu asked.

"I do it, because if I had REALLY wanted something, but didn't have the money for it, then I would most likely have to wait over a year for it! This way, if I ever come across what I want, I won't have to wait, I can get it right then!" Sakura squealed, jumping up and down.

"Sakrua-chan. Get your Kimono on, we have to go to the shrine." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Hai!" Sakura cheered. She jumped off her bed and took the money from her mom, placing it in a small safe in her drawer. "Boys, out!" Sakura said, pushing Kukai and Tadese out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I wish to be able to chara nai with Sakura-chan a lot more, in the up coming year." Jay smiled, clapping her hands.<p>

"Same here!" Mari cheered, clapping twice as well.

"I wish to be able to chara nai with Sakura-chan, but I hope to let my sisters have their fair share of chara nais." Chou prayed, claping her hands.

"You're so sweet!" Jay cried, hugging her, while pretending to sob tears of joy. Sakura smiled at her charas, and clapped her hands twice.

_"I pray that Nadeshiko and I will be able to conquer anything that tries to break us apart. And I pray for Amu-chan's wish to come true. I also pray for all of my friends to be happy. I hope Nadeshiko-chan and I will share our first kiss in the upcoming year."_ Sakura prayed. Her eyes widened at that thought. She quickly closed her eyes. _"One more thing! I hope Sasuke leaves me alone! Please and thank you!"_ Sakura cried in her mind.

"Sakura-chan, what did you pray for?" Nadeshiko asked her, as they walked away from the praying station.

"I prayed for all of my friends to be happy...I also prayed for us to be able to conquer anything." Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko giggled, and took ahold of Sakura's hand.

"I prayed for that too. I really want us to be happy." Nadeshiko smiled. Sakura blushed and nodded in agreement. "What else did you pray for? I saw you looking scared."

"I begged the gods to have Sasuke leave me alone." Sakura sighed.

"Yes, i did the same thing." Nadeshiko told her. She stared ahead, her eyes narrowing, "I don't know how he can call himself a man, much less, a human being." She spat, her voice going deeper. Sakura looked up in confusion, barely hearing her.

"What?" Sakrua asked.

"Nothing!" Nadeshiko giggled, her voice returning to normal.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, need some help?" Nadeshiko asked. The small pinkette was jumping up and down, trying to reach the fortune she wanted.<p>

"I'm almost there!" Sakura grunted. When she jumped, she was lifted in the air.

"That help?" Kukai asked, holding her by her knees. He held Sakura up, sloppilly putting her on his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled, blushing in happiness. She reached up, placing a hand on Kukai's head, and ruffling his hair. She grabbed the piece of paper she wanted, and quickly untied it, with one hand. "Got it!" She cheered. Kukai smiled, and put her back down.

"What was with that? There were plenty of fortunes on the lower branches." Yaya told her.

"I know, its just a tradition of mine! I try to reach, one of the higher branches. I figure that the more effort I put into trying to get my forutne, the better it will be. Its always work! I've always gotten great or average luck!" Sakura smiled, looking at her paper, by herself.

"I got 'great luck'." Tadese smiled.

"A wonderful choice, Tadese!" Kiseki smiled.

"I got 'Average luck'." Nadeshiko announced.

"That is very fitting." Temari smiled.

"Yaya got great luck!" The Ace cheered, showing them.

"Why did I get 'bad luck'?" Kukai asked.

"I don't know. You're the one who drew it, not me!" Daichi said, flying away from them.

"And what about the twins?" Yaya asked.

"I got 'uncertain luck'." Amu sighed.

"Risky." Yaya and Kukai chorused.

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" Yaya asked.

"Oh, I got 'great luck' again! Really no surprise!" Sakura smiled at them.

"Yay! We're the great luck trio!" Yaya cheered. Sakura nodded and glanced back at her paper.

_"Why did I have to draw this one?"_ Sakura's Inner cried. _"I don't wanna have uncertain luck! That could mean anything! Like my relationship falling apart! I don't want my relationship to fall apart!"_ She cried in her head. She spaced out as the others started talking about snowboarding lessons. _"I hope everything turns out okay..."_

* * *

><p>Sakura sat beside Nadeshiko on the bus. The charter bus had three seats on each side. She had worn a pink short sleeved shirt, with a light pink, and white, cat jaket. Her hood was up, and she had white cat ears on her head. Near the end of the jacket was a white cat tail, which was resting on her lap. She had a pair of skinny jeans on her legs. Pink, fuzzy snowboots were on her feet. She glanced at her girlfriend, who was talking to Amu over a face she was making.<p>

_"Uncertain luck...I wonder what could happen to me? God! Why do I have to be a superstitious person when it coems to things like this!" _Sakura thought, shouting in her mind. Her face stayed dazed on the outside though, making people think that she was daydreaming.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" nadeshiko asked, looking at her girlfriend, just as Sakura let out a sigh.

"Huh? Oh its nothing important!" Sakura smiled.

"You sure?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my mom. I'm afraid she might work herself to death! She always over does things whenever I'm not home. She doesn't have someone to come home to, she can work more." Sakura told them. It wasn't a total lie, it just wasn't what she was thinking about. The next moment Sakura had to cover her ears as Saaya started to sing Utau's hit song, butchering it.

"My, what a voice." Nadeshiko joked, covering her own ears.

"This is torture!" Sakura shouted. The students that had heard her, agreed, but Saaya kept on singing.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood next to a snowman, awkwardly holding a pink snowboard, with cherry blossoms on it. She had put on snow pants, and a pink and white jacket. A pink snowcap was on her head, and goggles were around her neck, over the coat collar.<p>

"Can you snowboard?" Kukai asked her. Sakura shook her head, blushing.

"I went ice skating one time when I was seven. Though I was only on the ice for five minutes, because mom was there for a report, and they used me for part of the report. It was about how the swans that lived near that mountain, were being confined to the lake, and only dared to approach kids when they were alone. Some old guy tried taking me, and my mom went off on him, on live television, but I did get to pet a bunch of swans!" Sakura smiled.

"How can you be so happy about that?" Kukai asked.

"I got to pet a bunch of pretty swans!" Sakura smiled. "They were so elegant!"

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that." Amu sweatdropped.

"Where's Mihuyu-san?" Mikaidou wondered aloud, looking aorund the slopes. The snowman next to Kukai burst, a small girl standing in the center of it. Kukai's eyes widend and he stepped away from the snowman slowly. He grabbed Sakura's wrist, and took her with him, guiding the Princess away from the strange girl. Sakura did not complain and grabbed him, shaking in fear. Jay screamed and grabbed a hold of Daichi, who just stared at the ice covered girl in shock.

"What the hell?" Sashi shouted. Temari and Chou hit her upside the head, lecturing her about cussing.

"Any longer in there, and I would have frozen to death!" the girl cried.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Nikaidou asked. She blinked, looking at the class.

"Tori Mihuyu! Please to meet you!" She cheered, giving them a double thumbs up. Kukai and Sakura held each other, shaking in slight fear. "What's wrong?" she asked, staring at them.

"What's wrong is that Kukai's holding my girlfriend." Nadeshiko smiled, being overly sweet.

"Yeah, their scared." Amu noted.

"If Kukai wants to have any _children_ when he grows up, I suggest he let go of her." Nadeshiko smiled sweetly. Kukai pushed Sakura into Nadeshiko, out of pure fear.

"Should I be scared?" Mihuyu asked.

"Nadeshiko-chan...there's a weird girl in front of us." Sakura whimpered, holding her.

"No, don't be scared! Nadeshiko's just a bit over protective of my sister. Someone from Sakura-chan's past has recently appeared, and he trying to seperate the two of them. Ever since they met face-to-face, Nadeshiko's been a bit over edge lately." Amu said, excusing their behavoir.

"Yep, Fujisaki-san's just been wanting to see him again, just to fight him." Tadese smiled.

"you guys are wierd!" Mihuyu told them. She started laughing and smiled at them. "But I like that!"

* * *

><p>"Now the event preliminaries are starting! Tonight's top prosect is Tori Mihuyu!" the annoucer guy said.<p>

"that's right!" His female partner agreed. "Tonight will prove how much she can show off her skills, while performing along side adults!" The big screen rolled along the competitors, stopping at Mihuyu.

"There's Mihuyu-chan!" Amu smiled.

"Alright! Grab first place!" Kukai cheered.

"You can do it, Mihuyu-chan!" Sakura cheered. Mihuyu smiled, and gave them a thumbs up.

"It seems that she's popular with the kids." The male announcer said, the Guardians showing up on the big sceren. Kukai and Sakura were cheering for her, while the other Guardians smiled. The screen focused in on Amu's face. Amu blushed and looked around nervously. She grabbed her sister in panic.

"Sakura-chan, what do I do?" Amu whispered in her ear.

"Smile, smile!" Sakura cheered, giving the camera a thumbs up. Amu sighed, and nervously waved. Nadeshiko blinked when Saaya appeared on the screen, hiding Sakura and Amu.

"Saaya-san!" She growled, a dark aura enveloping her. "Don't cover my Sakura-chan!" Nadeshiko shouted, pulling her out of the way.

"You really have been itching for a fight." Kukai sweatdropped. Nadeshiko held Sakura close, glaring at the others.

"What was that?" She growled.

"N-Nothing..." Kukai muttered, shrinking away. "Hey, look over there, he said, pointing to the other side of the stadium.

"is that, Tori-san?" Nadeshiko asked, seeing the girl snowboard away from the event.

"I wonder what's wrong." Sakura muttered.

"i'll go see!" Amu told them, running after them.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" the Guardians cheered, as they and Mihuyu hit their glasses together.<p>

"no, its all because you guys were cheering me on, I was able to pa-AH! You all have Shugo Charas following you!" She gasped.

"Following us?" Kukai muttered.

"That makes it sound like they're stalkers." Sakura chuckled.

"How come Amu and Sakura have so many?" Mihuyu asked.

"Ah, so you took note of that." Kukai smiled.

"We have several diiferent dreams, that took different forms." Sakura smiled.

"I see...but doesn't it get annoying to have these things following you around all the time?" Mihuyu asked.

"These things?" Kiseki shotued.

"Well, it was annoying at first." Amu confessed. Ran gasped, while Kiseki shouted her.

"But we've made up now!" Su smiled.

"I got adjusted pretty quickly! I like that they're always with me, in fact, I was freaked out when Mari had gotten lost." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I missed being with Sakura-chan!" Mari cried.

"Mari-chan!" Sakura cheered, getnly hugging the tiny girl. The two cried together.

"Sakura has a bit of abandonment issues...and so does Mari." Nadeshiko smiled nervoulsy.

"She also has a fear of men, me and Tadese being the exception." Kukai smiled.

"Why?" Mihuyu asked.

"Its a long story." Amu sweatdropped. "Anyway, the shugo charas are our dreams, so there's no way that we won't get along." Amu smiled.

"Amu-chan!" Ran cried.

"Hearing it come from her mouth-"

"Makes it so touching, desu!" Su finished for Miki.

"You guys are pestering me again!" Amu shouted, making her charas laugh.

"I like having my charas near, I'm never alone." Sakura smiled.

"Good luck in the Finals tomorrow." Tadese smiled at her.

"Don't!" She shotued, freaking out. "If you say stuff like that, I'll get nervous!"

"I guess you really do have stage fright." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Its kinda cute." Sakura giggled.

"You will die." Nadeshiko threatened. Mihuyu's eyes widened and she jumped behind the chair, hiding.

"Nadeshiko! I love you and only you!" Sakura shouted, blushing. Nadeshiko sighed, and nodded.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Nadeshiko apologized.

"Apology accepted, just stop reacting to every little thing!" sakura cried, making the group laugh.

"i still don't know what to do about my stage fright. When people start expecting things of me, my mind goes blank and the thing is over. I've either ran awya, or done well, but I can never know which'll happen." Mihuyu complained.

"I know, I heard that it helps if you draw an exclamtion mark on your hand, using your finger." Amu exclaimed.

"No! I heard it was a swril!" Kukai told her.

"Its the kanji for person!" Nadeshiko and Sakura smiled.

"I heard that it help sif you put your fists against your head." Tadese informed her. Mihuyu did as they were told.

"Like this?" She asked, placing hr fists against her head.

"Yeah!" Amu laughed.

"alright!" Mihuyu cheered, "I'm starting to feel great!" She smiled.

* * *

><p>The Guardians stood at the in ramp for the boarders.<p>

"I can't wait! Mihuyu-chan is going to do great, I can just tell!" Sakura smiled.

"Hey, look, Mihuyu-san's on!" Kukai smiled, pointing at the moniter.

"What's wrong with her?" Amu asked.

"I think she's nervous." Tadese gasped.

"I can't see Snoppe next to her." Sakura told them.

"Let's go." nadeshiko shouted, running up to the competitor's stand. Sakura stopped half way, freezing.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Amu asked.

"X...egg...I can feel an X egg. This sone wasn't entirely forced. The egg darkened from her owner, but soemone placed the X on it." Sakura whispered, black dots dancing in her eyes.

"'Her owner'? So, do you know who it is?" Kukai asked.

"Un...Snoppe..." sakura muttered.

"What?" The Guardians gasped.

"We have to hurry!" Amu shouted, running up the hill. The other Guardians agreed and Kukai and Nadeshiko dragged Sakura up.


	15. Chapter 15

"Mifuyu-chan!" Amu called, as they raced up to her.

"Guys..." Mifuyu muttered, looking at them.

"Where's Snoppe?" Sashi asked.

"I don't know." Mifuyu told them. Sakurra walked past the group a littlestood still, closing her eyes.

"Sakura, find Snoppe." Nadeshiko told her. Sakura nodded quietly, and openend her eyes, black dots dancing in them even quicker.

"What's she doing?" Mifuyu asked.

"She's finding Snoppe." Tadese assured her.

"Competitor Torii? Are you okay?" A man asked, walking up to them.

"Mifuyu-chan's just feeling a bit ill right now, she'll be better in a little bit." Amu told him.

"When is her start time?" Kukai asked him.

"In about thirty minutes, I think." He told them, checking his watch.

"That doesn't give us much time." Nadeshiko sighed.

"Found her." Sakura breathed, facing the right direction. She held her hand out, pointing at the forest.

"Hinamori-san. Let's go with her." Tadese said, just as Sakura ran off. they followed her and got back with snowboards. Clipping hteir feet in, they signaled their charas.

"Kiseki!" Tadese shouted.

"Right!"

"Temari!" Nadeshiko commanded.

"Hai!"

"Daichi!" Kukai directed.

"On it!

"Ran!"

"Right!"

"Sashi!" Sakura whispered.

"Huh? H-Hai!" The green chara smiled.

"CHARA CHANGE!" They shouted, their character change effects taking place. They pushed off, snowboarding into the forest.

"Let's split up!" Amu shouted. They nodded in agreement and the other four lit into two people. Sakura stopped and looked at the fork in the road before nodding, and following her sister.

* * *

><p>"Damn...where's that stupid X egg!" Sakura shotued, kicking a tree. Her eyes had long since returned to normal.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jay asked her.

"This snow, its so cold, just like the egg, its messing me up! I can't find the egg anywhere!" Sakura shouted.

"But, you can't sense it anymore, maybe Amu found it and broke the X?" Chou suggested.

"No...I would still be able to feel the darkness. She needs Pure Dust in order to perfectly cleanse it." Sakura growled, punching the tree. She fell to her knees. "I'm useless." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura!" Her charas shouted.

"I can't find one sstupid X egg on a snowy mountain...I completely fail as Amu's protector..." Sakura muttered, curling into a ball.

"Sakura! Stop saying that, or I'll disappear!" Sashi shouted at her.

"You don't want to lose Sashi again, do you?" Chou asked.

"I don't, but if I can't find one egg, then am I really fit to be Amu's protector...am I really fit to be in the Guardians..." Sakura muttered to herself "Am I even fit to recieve Nadeshiko's love?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Start beliving in us!" Jay shotued at her.

"Everyone, I can sense Temari approaching!" Chou told them, turning towards her left, looking down the mountain path.

"I can sense Daichi!" Jay smiled. Out of the dark fog came the Guardians.

"Sakura-chan!" Amu shouted, noticing her sister. Sakrua looked up, her eyes widened when she saw Nikaidou across from her.

"...s-sensei..." She muttered, looking at the brown haired man. He smirked at her and continued on his trek down the mountain pass.

"Haruno!" Kukai shouted, running up to her.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Nadeshiko asked, crouching in front of her.

"Nadeshiko...chan..." Sakura muttered, her eyes dropping.

"Her eyes are closing!" Tadese gasped. Kukai picked her up.

"Daichi and I will pick her up. We're the fastest. She needs heat, and she needs it now." Kukai told them.

"Right!" Amu agreed.

"Daichi!" Kukai commanded.

"Right!" The sports chara agreed.

"Kukai!" Nadeshiko called.

"Wha-AH!" Kukai shotued, as Nadeshiko grabbed his jacket collar, pulling him close. An evil aura surronded her, and her voice deepened.

"If anything happens to her while she's with you...you WILL pay the price." She threatened darkly.

"Y-YES MA'AM!" He shouted scared.

"Go." She muttered, letting go of him. Kukai sped of on his snowboard, not even looking back.

"YOU'RE ONE SCARY CHICK!" Kukai shouted as he boarded away.

"That's right, and don't you forget it." Nadeshiko smirked.

"Nadeshiko! Let's go!" Amu shotued, running back up the mountain.

* * *

><p>Kukai panted as he entered the hotel room. He placed Sakura on the bed, and unzipped her jacket, taking it off of her.<p>

"What are you doing?" Chou asked.

"Its best to share heat. I learned it from my brothers." Kukai said quickly, ripping off his jacket. He held Sakura close, trying to warm her up. "Come on, warm up..." Kukai begged.

"Something while you wait." Jay said, turning on the TV.

"Looks like Snoppe's back to Mifuyu-san." Daichi smiled, watching the athlete board, Snoppe flying right beside her. Kukai nodded and looked down Sakura.

"M...mmm..." Sakura muttered, stirring.

"Haruno!" Kukai smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Sashi smiled.

"K-Kukai?" Sakura asked, blinking slowly.

"Yay! She's awake!" Jay cheered, hugging Daichi.

"Thank god! Are you okay Haruno? You could have gotten frostbite! You were out in the snow for a long time!" Kukai told her.

"I'm fine..." Sakura whispered, closing her eyes. They snapped open, and she sat up quickly.

"Sashi!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan! Daijobu! I'm here!" Sashi smiled, floating in front of her.

"We're all her." Chou smiled.

"Thank goodness." Sakura sighed in relief. "I'm sorry for almost giving up on you." Sakura told them.

"No worries! We're alright! It was just the frustration and minor fever talking!" Jay smiled, floating over to her.

"Yeah! That's exactly what it was." Sashi shouted.

"Speaking of that slight fever, we need to take your temprature." kukai told her, slimbing off the bed. He walked into the bathroom, and searched around for a thermometer. "Got it!" He cried, coming out of it, holding it in his hand.

"I'm not sick! I don't get sick!" Sakura pouted.

"No need to say that! Now open your mouth and say 'Ah'!" He smiled.

"No way! I'm not sick!" Sakura growled. She let out a large sneeze and sniffled.

"Yo sure?" Kukai grinned slyly, glancing at her. His hands were on his hips, the themometer still in his right hand.

"Give me the dang thermometer..." Sakura grumbled, holding her hand out.

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't know if you'll throw it out the window or something, so say Ah!" Kukai smiled.

"Sakura-chan! just do it!" Jay told her. Sakura blushed.

"A-Ah..." She said, opening her mouth.

"Now close." Kukai smiled, placing the device in her mouth. Sakura agreed, closing her mouth around the device. Kukai bressed the button on the end, turning it on.

"Sakura-chan!" Mifuyu shouted, slamming open the door. "I'm so sorry! All this happened because of me!" She shotued, holding a trophy.

"No way-"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Kukai told her. Sakura grumbled under breath before she closed her mouth again.

"Oh my..." Nadeshiko gasped.

"Yeah, her charas said that she might have a slight fevor, so I just wanted to be sure." Kukai told them. The stick beeped and Kukai took it out of her mouth. "Yep, slight fever, 101.12." Kukai read. Sakura groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Oh no!" Mifuyu screamed, afraid that she had gotten the Princess sick.

"Mifuyu-chan! Calm down!" Snoppe shotued. A snow flake replaced the purple ponytail holder.

"I am calm." Mifuyu stated blankly, standing still.

"Yeah, that is kinda creepy." Kukai sighed.

"I know right?" Amu asked.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as they rode the bus back home. Her nose and cheeks were both red, and this time she was sitting between her sister and her girlfriend, neither of which could touch her, unless they wanted to get sick. Kukai, who had seen his brothers get sick plenty of times, had made her wear a surgical mask around her nose and mouth, to prevent her from spreading the germs.<p>

"I hate being sick!" Sakura groaned.

"Class! Its time for the school's celebrity, Yamabuki Saaya, to sing to you!" The girl cried into a microphone. "Miss bus attendant, the usual!" She snapped. Utau's song came on, and before anyone could blink, Sakura jumped out of her seat, and tore the mic out of the girl's hand. Saaya screamed and fell back into her seat.

"No singing from you! I've heard better singing from a tone deaf squirell! Now shut up! I need to be in a good enviornment to get better, and your singing is not helping!" Sakura shouted at her. Her classmates muttered in awe.

"are they both 'Cool & Spicy'?" One kid suggested.

"Sashi..." Chou groaned, seeing the pixie wings on Sakura's back.

"I'm sorry! I wouldn't be able to take another song from her!" Sashi cried.

"Good thinking." Jay smiled.

"Don't encourage her!" Chou scolded.

"Sakura-chan! Come back over here! You really need your rest!" Nadeshiko said, standing up, laughing nervously. Sakura sighed, and nodded, walking back over to her seat. Once she sat down, her eyes closed and she leaned on Nadeshiko, passed out.

"And just like that, she's fainted..." Amu and Sakura's fanboy muttered in amazement.

"Well, her fever has gone from bad to worse overnight..." Nadeshiko muttered.

"I don't know why she's the one who's so exhausted...I had to put 150 against Snoppe to purify her completely, I'm still wiped..." Amu groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"There, there..." Nadehsiko chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! i am proud to say that so far 12 people have cared about what happens to Nadehsiko and Sakrua enough to vote in my poll. And one very dedicated reviewer is even skiping time to pack so she can read my story, Here's a shout out to SnowSwanZ, who's apparently read my story over 15 times...she's even going to print out all 15 chapters, read it at school, and show her family and friends...Snow-chan, you rule!<strong>

**Sashi: so thats where all the hits were coming from...**

**Angel: Shut up! I almost got rid of you, so I would shut up if I were you!**

**Jay: I don't care what you do with her...but why are you pairing me with Daichi?**

**Angel: Cause you two are cute together...**

**Anyway! Someone did vote for Nadeshiko and Sakura to break up...kinda heartless. Anyone, I know that fans like the whole love triangle thing, but if you've been paying attention ever since Su and Sashi ran away, you'll notice that Sakura's growing closer to someone else...and I may have put an accidenal hint for a pairing in somewhere...I have no clue yet, cause I'm still debbating on it...so Look forward to the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura walked down the stairs, smiling.

"I'm glad your fever's been broken." Sashi smiled.

"Yeah, yeah!" Jay cheered.

"It is indeed a good thing." Chou nodded.

"It is! I'm so happy! And I know that I passed my test!" Sakura smiled.

"You have to talk to the others about sensei!" Su cried. The four girls looked at the base of the staircase, and saw Amu and her charas.

"Amu-chan!" Sakura cried, jumping down the staircase, she flew at Amu, hugging her from around the neck.

"Whoa!" Amu shouted, falling to the ground, she pulled her skirt down, sitting up.

"Be careful! Not everyone wears leggings!" Amu shouted at her.

"Sorry." Sakura giggled.

"Well, I see that your fever is gone." Amu smiled.

"Un!"

"What did Su mean?" Chou asked, floating next to Su.

"Nikaidou-sensei, I saw him on the mountains. He was walking away from tha cabin." Amu told her.

"So that wasn't a hallucination." Sakura said, standing up. She placed her fingers on her chin, taking a thinking pose. "I saw him too. He saw me and smirked at me. i thought it was my fever getting to my head." Sakura told them.

"Let's go tell the others." Amu told her, running off. Sakura nodded, following her.

* * *

><p>"Guys, we have to talk to you!" Amu shouted, as tehy walked into the garden. She froze seeing a boy wearing a magician's outift and a white eye mask. "Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-" Kukai slapped his hands over her mouth.<p>

"I'll explain everything, just don't freak out." Kukai told her. Sakura turned around, and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Nadeshiko asked.

"He's a magician. I don't do magic." Sakura told them.

"Can I show you a trick?" The boy asked.

"No way! I said I don't do magic! I'm not interested!" Sakura shouted, walking out.

"Why not? Zero is the best!" Yaya cried. "I even got his autograph!" She cheered.

"I don't do magic okay! My DAD did magic!" Sakura shouted. Amu frowned, her face becoming sad.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kukai asked, confused.

"Yeah! If your papa does it, then you should love it!" Yaya agreed. Sakura clenched her teeth, her hands tightening into fists.

"MY DAD WAS THE ONE THAT KIDNAPED ME ALRIGHT!" Sakura shouted, before running out of the garden.

"Fujisaki-san...did you know that?" Tadese asked.

"No, I never ask anything about the kidnapping, so I would never know. I don't want to upset her." Nadeshiko sighed.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the park, kicking the pebbles that came in front of her feet.<p>

"Sakura-chan...you shouldn't have yelled at them, they didn't know." Jay frowned.

"I agree, your actions in the garden were completely uncalled for." Chou sighed.

"...shut it...I don't need a bunch of charas telling me what to do." Sakura sighed, sitting down on a bench.

"Sakura-chan! We're just trying ot help you! No need to get depressed and angry at us!" Sashi shouted at her master, floating in front of her.

"Just leave me alone about the magic thing." Sakura sighed.

"Alright...we will do that!" Jay told her.

"Hey cutie. How's it hanging?" A teenaged boy asked, sitting down next to her.

"Leave me alone." Sakura muttered, standing up.

"Where's a cute little girl like you going?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tighter the more she squirmed.

"S-Sashi!" Sakura gasped.

"Who's that?" The teen smirked, grabbing her chin.

"I'm on it! From a gi-"

"Just do it!" Jay shouted.

"Alright! Chara change!" Sashi shouted. Pixie wings appeared on Sakura's back, and boxing gloves were on her fists. She elbowed the guy in his gut, and easily ripped his arms off of her.

"You better stay away from me...I'm itching for a fight." Sakura smirked. The teen smirked as well, rushing towards her. Sakura dogded each blow he made.

"HAH!" A boy shouted, swinging a wooden sword.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped, taking a step back. She observed that there was a shuriken in his hair.

"Back away from her." Sasuke threatened.

"Go away!" Sakura growled, punching his back in a sensitive spot. Sasuke fell to the ground, hissing. "Don't interupt me!" Sakura told him, stepping on his back.

"What the hell? I try to save you...and this is the thanks I get?" Sasuke hissed.

"I don't need saving."

"Mommy! That girl has pixie wings!" A little toddler shouted to his other. Sakura looked over her shoulder, and saw a litlle boy reaching a hand out towards her, trying to grab her wing. Sakura to a step back sharply and ran away.

* * *

><p>"So, what should we order tonight?" Tsubaki asked. Her ar was in a sling.<p>

"If you hadn't played with those tigers then we could make something...Italian." Sakura answered.

"Alright!" Tsubaki smiled, dialing. Sakura changed the channel, trying to find soething to watch.

"Look, its that boy from the garden!"Jay smiled, pointing at the tv.

_"Its Zero Time!"_ He announced, starting his trick.

"Don't care." Sakura sighed, changing it.

"Utau-san!" Chou gasped, as the pop idol was on the next channel, which was showing her new usic video.

"You have to admit...for the enemy...she's really pretty." Sakura sighed, flipping the channel. She settled on an anime about magical cats that could transform with their owners. Her phone went off, and she picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Sakura-chan...I'm sorry about what happened in the garden earlier." Nadeshiko told her.

"Its alright...I shouldn't have yelled at you guys...you didn't know." Sakura sighed.

"We were going to meet up later, all of the Guardians. Amu said that she didn't like how Takuyakun was fooling his heart egg. Not happy with who he is, and relieving himself and making the Guardians smile through magic. She didn't llike it and wanted to do something about it. Do you want to help us?" Nadeshiko asked.

"More magic, huh?" Sakura asked. She sighed, declining. "Its sweet of you to offer, but like I said before, I don't do magic."

"Alright...if you change your mind...just call us." Nadeshiko told her sadly, hanging up. Sakura closed her phone, just as the doorbell rang.

"Take out's here!" Sakura smiled, jumping to the door.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Sakura-chan." Amu gasped, stepping onto the school roof. Sakura looked behind her and her eyes widened.<p>

"Amu...what are you wearing?" Sakura asked. Au was wearing a white suit, and top hate. The inside of her cape was yellow. Her mask, and bottom of the hat was yellow as well.

"We're helping Takuya-kun. He's putting on a real magic show, however, he won't be Zero, so he will be free to do his magic without his friends finding out about his secret." Au told her. She carried a crate and centered it to where she could see the stage. "Get down." Amu told her, jumping onto the crate. Sakura hid behind a pole and watched as the students looked up at Amu. The pinkette smiled and threw a pink ball down. Smoke eruppted from the ball and Amu jumped off of the crate, crouching down.

"you don't need me, so I'll be leaving now." Sakura told her.

"Wait! We're going to have an after party in the garden...please come..." Amu begged her sister.

"I'll think about it." sakura told her, leaving the rooftop.

* * *

><p>Sakura picked out a book in the garden study room.<p>

"The darkened egg." Sashi read.

"Do you think this will have our answers?" Jay asked.

"Who knows. Let's find out." Sakura muttered, skiming through the book's pages.

"There!" Chou shouted, stopping her. Sakura brought the book closer, reading the page.

"The sword is able to sense a darkened heart, but he looses it once an X has been placed on the egg. When the heart egg has been purified on its own, he will be able to sense the kind heart. However if the heart was purified by other meas, such as another person, he will be able to tell who that child is. If the egg was broken the shield and the sword can combine, creating a new egg." Sakura read.

"It doesn't say anything about the shield." Chou sighed.

"This is the power of the sword...then what's the power of the shield?" Sakura asked. "To be the protector all her life, to do nothing but stand aside and hold a shield?" Sakura muttered, throwing the book to the ground.

"Sakura! Look!" Jay shouted, pointing at the opened book. There was a picture of the shield on the page. Sakura crouched down and picked up the book, reading the small passage.

"The shield will have the strength to protect and accept anything. But when realizing its true strength the shield will be able to...to what!" Sakura huffed, resting against the wall.

"The rest of it is smudged out from age." Sashi sighed.

"I'll borrow this book and try to decode it." Sakura sighed, putting it in her backpack.

"Oh...Sakura..." Nadeshiko said from the doorway.

"Nadeshiko?" Sakura asked.

"Um...Tadase wanted to see a certain book." Nadeshiko muttered.

"Which one?"

"The Darkened Egg." Nadeshiko answered.

"He'll have to wait. I'm checking it out." Sakura told her.

"Um...we're having the concert's after party right now...you want to join us?" Nadeshiko asked, leaning against the doorframe, staring at the pinkette.

"I'd rather not." Sakura admitted. Nadeshiko sighed and nodded. She was about to leave.

"Um...Nadeshiko...?" Sakura asked timidly.

"What?" Nadeshiko asked. She walked over to Sakura and tucked her skirt in, sitting on her knees. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you guys." Sakura told her.

"That's the second time you've told me. But you need to tell everyone else." Nadeshiko smiled, holding her.

"Alright. I'll help clean up the party." Sakura smiled.

"Alright. I'll come get you when its over." Nadeshiko smiled, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>"So Takuya-san has a chara named Zero?" Sakura asked, sweeping the floors.<p>

"Yep." Kukai nodded, helping her by holding the dustpan.

"Nadeshiko-san...this cake is so delicious." Amu smiled, picking up some left over cake.

"I wanna taste it." Sakura said. Amu cut a peice off and fed her some of the cake.

"I used cream from Hokaido." Nadeshiko told them.

"Hokaido?" The twins asked. "AH! NIKAIDOU-SENSEI!" The shouted, remembering what they saw.

"What about him?" Yaya asked.

"I saw Nikaidou-sensei at the moutnain! Right before I passed out! He was walking away from the cabin! He saw me and smirked." Sakura told them.

"You might have been hallucinating, after all you were freezing." Tadese reminded her.

"But she wasn't! I saw him too! He was walking away from the cabin and was smirking." Amu told them.

"He has something to do with Easter and the X eggs!" They shouted.

"What?" Kukai shouted.

"Clumsy Nikaidou-sensei?" Yaya asked.

"Its true! I couldn't believe it myself. But then I remembered him telling me, that kids' dreams never come true. He said it was statistically speaking, but I didn't believe him." Amu told them.

"It would make sense. He _was_ at Utau's concert and the snowboarding lessons.

"And that's not all, the time when the X eggs and charas started appearing in force, and when Nikaidou transferred-"

"Are a perfect match!" Sakura finished.

"But then...that would mean..." Tadases trailed off. Nadeshiko dropped the cleaning supplies she was holding.

"Takuya-kun! He's going to go after Takuya-kun next!" She shouted, realization hitting her. The Guardians froze for a moment before dropping their things and running out of the garden.

"What are you doing?" Nadeshiko asked Sakura as she pulled out her phone.

"Something I never thought I would do." Sakura answered, putting it to her ear. "Sasuke!" She shouted, once he picked up.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked as they slowed down.

"I need you to tell me if you can sense a darkened heart coming from any TV studios." Sakura told him. "I know that the sword can do it. We need to save abother child from getting their heart egg taken.

_"Yeah. I can sense one. Its over by TV station that runs family shows. It runs for Zero Time. The kid just got fired."_

"Takuya was fired?" Sakura shouted.

"What?" The Guardians gasped. Sakura put it on speaker phone.

_"Un. I went with Itachi to the studio. He's pitching a new show idea. He let me wander around. I just saw the kid get fired.. Some strange man is talking to him now, saying that he'll never become a famous magician._" Sasuke told them.

"Right. Thanks." Sakura said, hanging up.

"Let's go." Tadese nodded.

* * *

><p>"You have to let us through." Amu told the security guards.<p>

"The public is prohibited from entering." They told them.

"If you don't let us in something bad will happen to Takuya!" Yaya complained.

"Hah!" A male voice shotued, the guards fell to the ground, bruises on their necks. Sasuke stood behind them, holding a wooden sword. His eyes were red with three black commas in them.

"Never thought I would actually be glad to see you." Nadeshiko muttered.

"Same here-Gah!" Sakura gasped, clutching her head.

"Sakura!" Amu shouted.

"I just lost the heart egg. Its completely disappeared." Sasuke told them. The Guardians gasped.

"So, its healed?" Kukai asked.

"...X egg..." Sakura muttered, walking forward. Black dots were dancing in her eyes.

"No. There's an X on the egg." Tadese gasped. The guards shifted and started moving.

"We have to hurry." Sasuke told them.

"Ah! Nikaidou-sensei!" Amu gasped, seeing him. He walked towards them, greeting them.

"Hello, Himamori-san!" He smiled.

"Are you behind the X eggs?" Amu asked. He smirked as an explosion went off. The guards grabbed the kids and stopped them from going anywhere.

"You two go!" Sasuke shouted at the pinkettes. Amu nodded and Sakura lead her to the floor with the explosion. The Guardians jumped on the security guards, keeping them from moving.

* * *

><p>"X chara!" Sakura shouted, as they ran down the final hall. They ran into the Zero Time studio, passing men who were trying to get out.<p>

"Why is Zero an X chara?" Amu gasped. Sakura blinked, her eyes returning to normal.

"Its X time!" X zero shouted. "Black Magic!" He declared, throwing cards at them.

"Jay!" Sakura shouted.

"Right!"

"My own heart: Unlock!"

Jay flew into her egg, she threw one hand in the air, lika a puch, and tucked her other arm in, her wings extended behind her. The egg encase her, floating into Sakura.

Sakura curled in a ball, two blue wings sprouting from her back. The wings had a white spade on each wings, made of white feathers. The wings covered Sakura's body, her white spades glowing. Blue sparkles covered Sakura's torso, turning into a dark blue, long sleeved halter top. White sparkles covered her torso as well, forming a white vest. White sparkles fell across her legs. She wore white mini shorts. Blue and white sparkles covered her legs again, forming stockings. A brown, leather belt hooked itself infront of her waist, and wrapped around to her back, slanted. It did the same to the other side. Sakura kicked her feet, brown boots appearing on them. Her pink hair became pin straight. She turned around, a blue bird, clip appearing in her hair. A white sarf wrapped itself around her neck loosely. The Dream Shield appeared on her neck, around a white, choker ribbon. Blue jays were on the ribbons.

Sakura smiled, and posed, the same way as Jay did. "Chara nai: Sapphire Bird!" She shouted.

"Sapphire Bird Shield!" Sakura declared, jumping in front of Amu, her shield raised.

"Why are you doing this?" Amu shotued.

"No one cares about magic. All they want is a flashy show." Takuya shouted.

"That's not true!" Sakura shotued, her eyes narrowing. "Its true, that I don't like Magic...but even your show as Shining Zero managed to make me smile a little. Everyone loves magic, no matter what they say! Besides, everyone who was watching Shining Zero were smiling, were all those smiles fake? Was your smile fake?" Sakura asked.

"Amu!" Miki shouted.

"Right! My own heart: Unlock!" She declared. a blue light surrounded her, as Miki flew back into her egg. Blue sparkles flew towards Amu, creating the costume. "Chara nai: Amulet Spade!"

"Beak arrow!" Sakura shotued, a bow appearing in her hand, a few arrows appeared as well. Sakura placed the the arrows against the bow, preparing them. She let go of them, watching them fly, and hit the cards coming at them. "Amu, go!"

"Right! Negative heart, Lock on! OPEN HEART!" Amu shouted, making blue hearts fly towards the X chara, breaking the red X.

"Pure dust!" Sakura shouted, flying above the X chara. She finished the cleansing. Zero returned to normal, smiling.

"Thank you. Amu-chan! Sakura-chan!" He smiled.

"Thank goodness." Amu sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping us." Sakura told the Uchiha. The Guardians were walking back the the Garden, intending on cleaning it.<p>

"Your welcome." Sasuke told her.

"I can't believe that we had to get help from you." Nadeshiko growled, pulling Sakura closer.

"I'm glad Takuya got Zero back! And Zero's planning on staying out!" Yaya smiled.

"I was actually starting to wonder why I kept seeing angels." Sasuke sighed.

"What?" Sakura asked, stopping.

"I kept on seeing angels the size of charas following kids. Each kid had two angels. They both had pink hair, and resembled you two." Sasuke told them.

"Why would he see that?" Amu asked.

"Because, the Sword can sense when a heart has healed on his own, however he will be able to clearly tell when someone else healed the heart. I guess you see angels of who did the healing." Sakura told them.

"Really?" Tadese asked.

"Yes, its all in the book. I can show the Guardians tomorrow. It also states that the shield and sword can combine to heal a broken egg." Sakura informed them.

"This will be useful." Tadese told them.

"Yeah, it certainly will be." Kukai agreed.

"Uchiha-kun, why don't you join us?" Tadese asked.

"No way!" Nadeshiko shouted, holding Sakura against her chest. "He's not getting any closer to Sakura!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree. I won't be staying much longer." Sasuke told them.

"That's a relief." Nadeshiko smirked.

"But I will help you guys out in any way that I can." Sasuke agreed, holding out his hand.

"Yes, I look forward to working with you." Tadese agreed, shaking his hand.

"And things just get more and more interesting." Kukai smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nadeshiko-chan!" Sakura smiled, as her and Tadese walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." She greeted, kissing her cheek. Some fangirls squealed and rambled on.

"Fujisaki-san, we have to get going with the meeting." Tadese told her.

"Oh right." Nadeshiko smiled. She waved goodbye and walked to the front of the room, where the entire grade had been gathered.

"Alright, so this meeting is about who will represent our grade in the speech contest." Tadese announced.

"Who would like to put in some nominees?"

"I nominate myself, Yamabuki Saaya!" She smiled, laughing. Tadese looked around the room, no one objected, so he wrote her name on the board.

"I nominate you, Tadese-kun!" A girl cheered. The girls agreed, and Nadeshiko smiled writing down his name.

"Amu-chan!" Another girl called. Nadeshiko wrote her name down as well.

"And why don't we add one more nominee." Tadese suggested.

"I nominate Sakura-chan." Nadeshiko smiled. She looked over at the pinkette, who was staring out the window.

"Second!" The entire class agreed. Nadeshiko smirked and placed her name down.

"Alright, place your votes." Tadese told them. The class got out pieces of paper and wrote down who they voted for. Once it was done, Sakura and Amu had tied, but the winner was Tadese. Saaya only got one vote.

"Uh-oh." Nadeshiko muttered.

"I withdraw." Sakura told them, standing up.

"But why?" Tadese asked.

"Sorry, I was spacing out earlier. I don't do very well speaking in front of crowds." She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you sure?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sakura nodded sitting back down. Nadeshiko and Tadese nodded, crossing her name off the list.

"Looks like we have to vote again." Nadeshiko sighed.

"Sorry everyone." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Its okay. You were just dozing off because you didn't get much sleep last night. That thunderstorm must have kept you up all night." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Yeah it did." Sakura nodded. After the re-voting, Amu ended up with three more votes than Tadese, making her the winner.

"Looks like Amu-chan is the winner." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Ouch!" Amu shouted, jumping up and holding her cheek. "Huh?" She asked, looking at everyone. She turned to look at Sakura, who smiled.

"Congrats Amu-nee-chan. You're the representative for the speech contest."

* * *

><p>"Amu's the representative?" Yaya asked.<p>

"Congratulations, Hinamori-san." Tadese smiled.

"Good luck." Nadeshiko giggled.

"Truth be told, Tadese's always been it, this year we wanted to go with someone different." Kukai smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Amu snapped. "What is this speech contest anyway?" Amu asked.

"Allow me to explain!" Yaya cheered, pushing glasses on her nose, and tucking a book under her arm.

"The speech contest is a special event where the Middle school holds a contest for the best speech." Yaya told them.

"That still doesn't explain it." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Alright, then how about this! The top outstanding honor students write the speeches. The best speech wins!" Yaya told them.

"Honor students!" Amu shouted.

"There is always a representative from the elementary school who participates in the event." Tadese told her.

"Wait a minute, I've never been an academic representative before." Amu told them. "So why was I chosen?" She shouted.

"You were napping." Miki scolded.

"Napping?" Kukai asked.

"Y-yeah..." Amu sighed. "I couldn't stop thinking about Nikaidou-sensei so I couldn't get any sleep." Amu sighed.

"This is the third day in a row that he's been absent." Tadese sighed.

"I was going to make him admit to being behind all the X eggs." Kukai admitted.

"I wanted to do the same." Sashi added.

"What could you have done?" Sakura asked.

"Chara change." Sashi stated.

"You're cruel." Sakura sighed.

'He couldn't be planning on staying away so we can't get any proof, can he?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No, I don't think he'd just disappear. He's going to come back with a new plan. We have to be careful." Tadese told them. The Guardians nodded in agreement.

"Anyway! Let's help Hinamori today!" Kukai proclaimed.

"Huh?"

"You have to draft the speech, don't you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess so." She agreed.

"The library should have copies of previous speeches. Let's go there and study." Nadeshiko suggested.

* * *

><p>"So, what's this year's theme?" Yaya asked, as they walked away from the garden.<p>

"'What you value most'. That's the theme." Amu told them.

"Well if its that, then the answer has to be friends!" Yaya cheered.

"Yeah, I'll do it on Friendship." Amu agreed. Sakura stopped walking and turned around facing a tree.

"Nikaidou-sensei." Daichi muttered. Kukai stopped and turned around as well, staring at the tree. "I thought I just sensed him." Daichi muttered.

"Same here." Sakura agreed.

"Are you two coming?" Yaya shouted, as they noticed that Kukai and Sakura were hanging back.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Sakura smiled, nodding.

"Should we-"

"No, right now, its best not to mention it, we could have just been superstitious." Sakura whispered, as they walked back to the group.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked through more records of previous speeches, as the others helped Amu.<p>

"Well, then, what do you value, Sohma-kun?" Tadese asked.

"Me? Giving your all, without no regrets." He smirked, winking.

"That would be just like you." Sakura hummed.

'What do you mean?" Kukai asked.

"If you give your all in something you don't really care about what you messed up in, just so long as you got to your goal. It might be a reckless way to live, but its a good way." Sakura explained, turning to another speech.

"Guys, we should be helping Amu." Nadeshiko scolded, giggling.

* * *

><p>"I think today went pretty well, don't you?" Nadeshiko asked her girlfriend. School and after school activities were over. They were heading home together.<p>

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura nodded.

"Why don't we practice dancing at my house, together. I would love to see you dance." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Sure, I would love to." Sakura smiled. Her phone started ringing and she took it out.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"What?" Nadeshiko gasped.

"Hello?" Sakura asked, answering it.

"Why'd you answer?" Nadeshiko asked, an aura of gloom surounding her.

"What? A darkened heart?" Sakura shotued, snapping Nadeshiko out of it. The Queen pressed her ear to the phone, listening.

_"Yeah, and its coming from your school. I can't tell exactly where, and its kinda faint, but you should know. Keep your senses open for an X egg."_ Sasuke warned them.

"How long ago did it darken?" Nadeshiko asked.

_"About two hours ago. I would have called sooner but Itachi had to take me to a meeting, so he confiscated my phone so I could pay attention."_ Sasuke told them.

"Better late then never." Sakura told him. "We'll keep an eye out for whoever seems to be depressed." Sakura told him, hanging up.

"I guess practicing is out of the question." Nadeshiko muttered.

"Yeah. I have to call someone." Sakura told her, running off. "See ya!" She shouted, opening her phone again. Nadeshiko waved goodbye, nodding sadly.

"Nadeshiko-chan..." Temari sighed.

"I'm fine. I was looking forward to dancing with her for the first time, but I'm fine. We can dance some other time." Nadeshiko sighed, walking towards her house.

* * *

><p>Sakura entered her room and threw her bag on the ground. She started undressing, getting out of her uniform.<p>

"Guys, something bad is happening." Jay told them sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, pausing in changing. She grabbed a pink shirt, slowly putting it on, finishing. With the shirt, was a pair of jeans.

"Daichi...I can't feel him anymore..." Jay told them, clutching her chest.

"What?" Sashi asked.

"Yeah, i can't sense him. I'm so scared." Jay whispered, floating onto the table.

"Jay, it'll be alright, maybe he's just too far away or something." Sakura comforted her.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked, looking up at her through teary eyes.

"i'm positive. There's no way something bad would happen to Daichi. Kukai never gives up." Sakura smiled, holding the blue bird in her hands. "I'll even ask Kukai now if you want." Sakura smiled.

"Please..." Jay nodded, sniffling. Sakura took her phone and dialed Kukai's number.

* * *

><p>Kukai stared at Daichi's egg. "Tadese...you idiot..." He growled, glaring at the egg. "I can't trust anyone now. They all lie to me." Kukai glanced at his phone when it started ringing. He turned away from Daichi's egg, answering the phone.<p>

"Hello?" He asked.

_"Hi Kukai. Its Sakura."_ A female voice greeted.

"Oh, hey Haruno, what's wrong?" Kukai asked, forgetting about Tadese for a moment.

_"Jay is worried. She can't sense Daichi anymore. Is he okay?"_ Sakura asked. Kukai turned his rolling chair around, staring at the blue egg.

"Yeah, he's fine, just a little tired." He muttered.

_"Really? Are you sure! I can't sense him at all!"_ Jay cried over the phone.

"Yeah, he's fine, but he might not be coming to school with me tomorrow." Kukai told her.

_"What! No way! He has to come!"_ Jay shouted.

_"Do you think Daichi has any energy to at least say 'hi' to her so she can calm down?"_ Sakura asked.

"no, he's out like a light. And once he's out, he's out. Sorry." Kukai told her.

_"Its okay. I'll see you tomorrow at the speech contest."_ Sakura told him. Kukai narrowed his eyes, his mind flashing back to the letter that was laying on his desk.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Kukai agreed gruffly, hanging up on her.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Kaidou asked, entering his brother's room.

"No it wasn't. I don't have a girlfriend." Kukai muttered.

"Oh really?" Kaidou asked.

"Just get out of here!" Kukai shouted, grabbing a soccer ball and throwing it at closed the door before it hit him. He took the hint, and left him alone. "She isn't my girlfriend...she's Fujisaki's girlfriend...she likes girls, not guys..." Kukai muttered, falling onto his bed. "So why...am I hurting...?"

* * *

><p>"In the end, I couldn't sense Daichi at all." Jay sighed, as they walked to school.<p>

"He must be out of range! you'll sense him today! Kukai lives closer to the school then he does to us." Sashi pointed out.

"Yeah, you'll sense him today." Chou agreed.

"Look, there's Kukai now." Sakura smiled, looking at the Jack.

"Daichi...I can kinda sense him now." She told them.

"See, told ya you didn't have anything to worry about!" Sashi smiled. Jay nodded and looked back at Kukai.

"But why is this different?" Jay muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"Ah! I can't do this!" Amu shotued, freaking out. "Water!" She shouted, quickly drinking a cup of water. "the room's spinning!" Amu shouted, becoming dizzy.<p>

"Amu, calm down!" Ran shouted.

"I think she's over thinking this speech." Sakura sighed.

"Amu, you do know that you can look at your script while you give your speech, right?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't be able to do it if I couldn't!" Amu shouted.

"Ah, so you're going to read the speech that Tadese wrote?" Kukai asked, glaring at the floor. "Shouldn't a speech express your own feelings, in your own words?" Kukai asked.

"Huh?" Amu asked.

"Souma-kun, Hinamori-san wrote the speech. I only gave her some advice." Tadese told him.

"I know the truth, King's chair. Can't fool me." He smirked, holding up a piece of paper.

"Now is not the time for this." Tadese told him. "Maybe you really do want the King's chair." He glared at the Jack.

"Well, I am a better fit for it than you." Kukai smirked, crossing his arms.

"Wait a minute! hold on!" Amu shouted, jumping between them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Be quiet!" Kukai yelled.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya shouted, entering the room. She frowned, sensing the bad mood. "they said your speech was after the next one." She muttered. Amu nodded and dug into her pockets, getting her speech.

"Its gone!" Amu shouted, freaking out.

"What?" Nadeshiko asked. She, Yaya, and Tadese, gathered around Amu, concerned.

"You don't think he..." Tadese trailed off, looking at Kukai..

"He couldn't have." Amu muttered.

"What? You think I hid it?" Kukai asked in disbelief.

"Well, you were acting like you didn't want her to give the speech." Tadese pointed out.

"I wouldn't do something like that!" Kukai shouted, slamming his hands on the table. "You must've dropped it!" He shouted, running out of the room. Amu and Nadeshiko followed him, going to find her script. Sakura stood up, and chased after them.

* * *

><p>"Heh! Caught you red-handed, Nikaidou!" Kukai smirked.<p>

"Great acting, Souma-kun." Tadese smiled, the Guardians walking out of their hiding spot.

"Same to you, Hotori." He smirked.

"Huh?" Amu asked, deeply confused.

"Daichi!" Jay cried, flying towards him. She hugged his neck, crying. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." Daichi told her, rubbing her back.

"Don't do that again!" Jay cried, punching his chest.

"This is how Nikaidou has been drawing out X eggs!" Tadese shouted, pointing at him.

"And now we've got the proof." Kukai smirked.

"Um, can someone explain?" Amu asked.

"Tadese would never write a letter like this." Kukai told them, pulling out the paper. "If I couldn't figure that out, I'm not fit to be a Guardian." He smirked.

"Souma asked me about it, and we came up with a plan to lure him out." Tadese smiled.

"But then, you guys knew?" Amu asked, Sakura, Nadeshiko, and Yaya.

"More like noticed." Nadeshiko winked.

"And she told me after you left!" Yaya smiled.

"Kukai is the last person that would loose his egg, that I'm sure of. When Jay told me that she couldn't sense Daichi, I got suspicious, and really did think that they were out of range." Sakura told her.

"But then?" Kukai asked.

"Jay could sense him perfectly before, so I suggested to call him. Daichi's never tired, so the story you told me didn't add up." Sakura told Kukai. "I couldn't figure it out from that alone, but I heard Jay this morning, 'But why is this a different feeling'? Daichi was back in his egg." Sakura told them.

"Then you figured it out?" Kukai asked.

"Yep, like I said, you're that last person that'll loose your egg." Sakura winked.

"Why would you do this!" Amu shouted.

"I'm sorry, 'but to deceive your enemies, you must start with your friends'." Tadese told her, sparkles floating around him.

"I won't forgive you this time!" Amu shotued at them. "And Sakura, you're my twin, you're supposed to tell me everything!" She cried.

"Alright, Nikaidou! You're finished!" Kukai shouted. "I'm me, and Tadese is Tadese, that's what makes it fun! We're different!"

"Alright boys, I realize that you two compliment each other, but its time to get this show on the road." Sakura told them, smirking.

"Well, I guess that my time at this academy has come to an end." Nikaidou smirked, holding up a briefcase. "Oh well, I don't need this place anymore. And I did get a great gift." He smirked.

"What is that?" Amu asked.

"Data about the students at this school." He smirked. "Well, goodbye." He smirked, walking away.

"Wait a minute!" Tadese shotued, as they ran to cut him off.

"Leave this to me." Amu shouted.

"Let me help." Sakura smiled.

"You're sure energetic." Kukai smiled.

"I-I am not! Its not like I'm mad that I'm the only one that didn't know about your plan!" Amu shouted.

"That's really bothering you." Tadese muttered.

"Sorry about that." Kukai muttered.

"Amu! Let's go!" Ran cheered.

"Yes, let us go." Chou smiled.

"My own heart, unlock!" The twins shouted. Chou smiled and twirled, giving a short bow. Her egg closed around her and she floated into Sakura's body. Sakura smiled as the butterfly wings sprouted from her back. They flapped a few times, pink sparkles coming from them. The sparkles formed into butterflies that flew to her body. A large red butterfly wrapped around her torso, forming a corset like top. A second butterfly wrapped itself around her waist, from behind her. Its wings fell short of meeting together. The sparkles, fell off, completing the dress. Green ribbons wrapped around her arms and legs, red butterflies on them. The ribbons turned into vines, and the butterflies turned into flowers. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, turning around, as a ruby butterfly clip attached itself to the back of her hair, the antennas growing, and extending past her head to act like real antennas. The Dream Shield was attached to another glowing ribbon. It wrapped around her neck like a choker. The glow disappeared, showing that the ribbon was white, with red butterflies on it.

"Chara nai: Ruby Butterfly!" Sakura shouted. She placed her right hand over her heart, and used the other one to pull her dress out, giving a curtsy.

"Chara nai: Amulet heart!"

"Heart Rod!" Amu shouted. A pink rod appeared in her hands, two pink heart gems on the ends.

"Ruby staff!" Sakura yelled. A red staff appeared in her hands. It grew to be floor length. There was a ruby on the top, shaped like a butterfly.

"Spiral Heart!" Amu shotued, throwing it at him. She shouted as it missed him.

"Butterfly Elegance!" Sakura shouted, twirling her staff, a red beam shot out at him. Amu's heart rod acted as a boomerang and flew back to Nikaidou. The case flew out of his hands.

"Dang!" They hissed as he grabbed the case again. "We won't miss next time." They promised.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? Its time for your big speech." He smirked, holding up the manuscript.

"ah!" Amu gasped. "I forgot about the speech!" Amu shouted, freaking out.

"Well, then I guess I should give this back." Nikaidou sighed, tossing the torn script.

"Ah! The script I worked hard on!" She shouted, freaking out even more.

"Chara change!" Kukai and Tadese shouted.

"We'll take it from here!" Kukai told her.

"Just go!" Sakura commanded.

"But what do I do?" Amu asked.

"Don't worry, you'll think of something." Sakura winked. Amu nodded and ran out, apologizing. the three Guardians turned back to Nikaido and gasped, seeing that he escaped through a, now open, window.

"No..." Tadese frowned.

"Damn." Kukai cursed.

"This can't be happening." Sakura sighed, falling to her knees.

* * *

><p>"You won 'Judge's special awards'." Miki smiled.<p>

"Congrats!" the Guardians cheered.

"Yaya listened to every word! It was a wonderful speech!" The Ace cheered.

"It was only three sentences long." Sakura muttered.

"We'll beat Nikaidou's butt one day!" Kukai cheered.

"Let's take a picture!" Nadeshiko smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked across the roof, spotting the Jack. Jay flew over to Daichi, huggng him tightly.<p>

"Hey, Jay." He greeted, hugging her.

"Eh? Haruno." Kukai greeted.

"Kukai, is something wrong?" Sakura asked the Jack. Jack looked at her frowning. "Are you really upset about something. You looked sad." Sakura told him.

"I am, kinda." Kukai told her.

"Why, did you get a bit too into the acting?" Sakura asked, smirking.

"No. Its not that. Its something that I realized after you called me." Kukai told her.

"What did you realize?" Sakura asked him.

"I realized the reason why." Kukai told her.

"Why what?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. Kukai blushed and kicked the fence.

"That!" He shouted, growling.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Every time! Every time you giggle, tilt your head, hell, every time you speak! My heart starts pounding! I never knew what was wrong until yesterday!" Kukai shouted at her.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked him. Kukai walked over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I like you, Haruno!" He told her.

"Wh-What?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening. Her charas gasped, watching them.

"I like you a lot. I'm...I'm in love with you." Kukai muttered, staring into her eyes.

"B-But...I'm with Nadeshiko..." Sakura muttered.

"But...I'm not going to give up." Kukai stated. He kissed her forehead. Sakura's eyes widened. She gently pushed Kukai away.

"I-I'm sorry. I really love Nadeshiko." Sakura chocked out, tears falling down her face.

"I know that, and I respect that. I just wanted to let you know." Kukai admitted. "Like I said, I wont give up. I will remind you, a lot. But I will keep my distance until something happens between you two. I will keep my distance, but I promise to remind you." Kukai told her. He ruffled her hair and walked off the roof. Her charas flew around her.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Jay asked.

"Kukai...likes me..." Sakura whispered in shock.

"This is a strange turn of events." Sashi muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

"I've checked over Nikaidou's resume, and most of it is false." Tadese told them.

"That's not a shock. A lot of people lie on their resumes. The shocking part is that His name is the only thing that seems to be true." Sakura told them.

"So its true then, Nikaidou is a member of Easter. And he wanted to turn everyone's egg into an X egg." Nadeshiko sighed.

"I can't believe he tried to get away with this!" Yaya shouted.

"Amu-chan, is something wrong?" Nadeshiko asked.

"N-No! Nothing is wrong!"

"You sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amu told her. "Are you fine?" she asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Sakura asked.

"You've been acting weird ever since Tuesday, after the speech contest." Amu pointed out. Sakura glanced at Kukai and sighed.

"I'm fine." Sakura told her.

"Are you sure? There was a bouquet of flowers on your desk this morning." Amu said.

"Yeah, they were probably from a fan girl." Sakura told them.

* * *

><p>"Oh, before I forget, do you guys have any plans this Sunday?" Tadese asked.<p>

"Not really." Kukai answered.

"I have six tickets to the new aquarium. All free passes." He told them.

"Really?" Yaya asked.

"I've been wanting to see that place!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"They just built that place!" Sakura squealed.

"Then its been decided." Kukai smiled.

"Are you free as well, Hinamori-san?" Tadese asked.

"Of course!" Her charas cheered.

"Yeah!" Amu smiled. "Wait..." She muttered, jumping away from the group. "i guess since everyone else wants to go, I should join you guys." She said.

"And there it is, the famous 'Cool and Spicy' act!" Yaya cheered.

"What do you mean by famous?" Amu shotued.

"Yaya loves this personality!" The Ace cheered.

"Me too!" Kukai laughed. Sakura glanced at him and sighed, shaking her head.

"I guess its a cute character." She agreed.

"Shut up!" Amu shotued at them.

* * *

><p>"We're leaving them alone again?" Sakura asked into her house phone.<p>

"Yep! That's the plan! We've already called in! Yaya's got a family outing, I have dance practice, and Kukai has a soccer match! Call him and tell him! We'll have our own first date." Nadeshiko told her.

"Alright." Sakura sighed, hanging up. She dialed Tadese's house, waiting for him to pick.

"Hello?" Tadese asked.

"Hey Tadese. I can't make it to the aquarium." Sakura told him.

"Why?" Tadese asked.

"My grandmother is visiting today and I was really excited to see her again."

"So, I'll be going alone?" Tadese asked.

"No, its my paternal grandmother." Sakura lied. "She doesn't really approve of Amu because we don't have the same father." She kinda views my mother badly." Sakura told him.

"Alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Tadese sighed.

"Yeah, see ya." Sakura agreed, hanging up.

"Why would you lie about that?" Tsubaki asked her daughter.

"We're leaving Tadese and Amu alone so that they can have their first date." Sakura sighed.

"Well, your lie did come true. But its my mother that's coming." Tsubaki told her.

"N-No way!" Sakura gasped.

"Uh-huh." Tsubaki smiled.

"EEK! Grandma Tsunade is visiting!" Sakura squealed, rushing upstairs to change clothes.

"What's wrong with the clothes you have on?" Tsubaki asked her daughter.

"Mom! You know grandma! I have to look my best!" Sakura told her, pulling out the outfit that Nadeshiko had given her.

"Ah! I need to call Nadeshiko!" Sakura gasped, running to her phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" A busty blonde woman greeted. She was wearing a grey, v neck, tank top, and had a green shawl laying on her shoudler. She was also wearing black skinny jeans. Next to her was a box.<p>

"Tsunade!" Sakura cheered, rushing to her grandmother and hugging her.

"How's my granddaughter doing?" Tsunade asked.

"Great!" Sakura smiled.

"You look super cute today!" Tsunade smiled.

"Really? My girlfriend got me this dress!" Sakura smiled.

"Oh! You and your friend must be really close!" Tsunade smiled.

"Yes. Her and Nadeshiko are close." Tsubaki agreed.

"Actually, Nadeshiko-chan really is my girlfriend! We've even gone on dates, and we've confessed to each other." Sakura smiled, blushing. She fidgeted with her fingers, avoiding their looks.

"Huh! I thought you two were joking around with that!" Tsubaki shotued.

"My granddaughter is a lesbian?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes..." Sakura nodded.

"How adorable! I'd love to meet the Nadeshiko girl." Tsunade smiled.

"Really?" Sakura asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Mom, what's with the box?" Tsubaki asked.

"It was sitting on the porch when I got here." Tsunade told them.

"Its addressed to you, Sakura-chan." Sashi told her.

"I sense something familiar with it." Jay told them. Sakura nodded picking up the box. She opened it carefully, her eyes widening when she saw what was inside.

"That's a pretty crystal sculpture." Tsubaki observed. The figure was of two swans, their necks bending towards each other, forming a heart.

"There's even a letter." Tsunade said, fishing it out of the box. "And its addressed to Sakura-chan." She smirked.

"Hey! Give it!" Sakura blushed.

"Oh, this must be from Nadeshiko." Tsunade smiled, opening it. She read it over and frowned. "Would you like to explain this?"

"He has a crush on me, and said he would remind me of it. He told me that he respects that I'm with Nadeshiko, he'll keep his space, until something possibly happens between us. But until then, he's going to keep reminding me." Sakura frowned.

"I see, so you have a secret admirer." Tsubaki sighed.

"No, I know who he s, but I'm not telling either of you! Mom, you can say things on accident, and grandma, you'll say everything you know when you're drunk! I don't want Nadeshiko to know!" Sakura told them.

"Alright, fair enough, we won't tell Nadeshiko." Tsubaki agreed.

"Well, let's go out on the town! I've got two tickets for this new aquarium that just opened!" Tsunade smiled, holding out the tickets.

"Yeah, about that..." Sakura trailed off.

* * *

><p>Tsunade nodded as she sipped one a soda from a cafe. "I see, so you've set them up on a date." she hummed.<p>

"Yep, which is why we can't go to the aquarium." Sakura nodded.

"Well, that was very nice of you kids." Tsunade smiled.

"Sakura-chan! I got your message!" Nadeshiko shouted, running up to them. She froze and looked at Sakura. "SO CUTE!" She squealed, hugging Sakura tightly. "I thought you would only wear my dress on special occasions! But this is so cute!" Nadeshiko told her.

"So, you must be Nadeshiko." Tsunade smiled.

"Hai, I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko!" The Queen bowed. Yaya and Kukai ran up to them.

"Hi guys! This is my maternal grandma, Tsunade." Sakura smiled, gesturing to her. "Grandma, this is Kukai, and Yaya." Sakura smiled.

"Yo." Kukai greeted, tucking his hands behind his head.

"Nice to meet cha!" Yaya cheered.

"Daichi!" Jay smiled, hugging the soccer boy. Daichi smiled, and ruffled her hair.

"How're you doing, Jay?" He asked.

"I'm doing great!" Jay smiled.

"Hello." Chou and Temari greeted.

"What's up!" Sashi winked.

"Hiya!" Pepe smiled.

"Alright, now who wants to do some spying?" Tsuande asked.

"On Hinamori and Tadese, no way." Kukai sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, we already did that once, and she got rejected." Yaya sighed.

"Well, he confessed love for her, just a certain part of her." Sakura muttered.

"Huh?" Tsunade asked.

"We all have multiple personalities!" Nadeshiko told her quickly. "He's in love with the peppy and sporty Amu!" She said quickly.

"I see, so he doesn't love Amu as a whole, just a particular side." Tsunade hummed.

"Oi, Haruno..." Kukai called. Sakura raised and eyebrow at him. "Is that really your grandma?" He asked in a whisper. Sakura turned away from Tsunade, facing her friends, who were all curious.

"Un, she's my grandma. She had birth at a normal age of 35, and mom had birth at 18. And its been 12 years." She told them.

"So she's..." Yaya tried counting it on her fingers.

"Sixty-five?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura nodded in confirmation. "That's amazing, I've never seen someone so old, look so young." She hummed, looking at the woman.

"That's really cool! I wonder if Saku-chi or Amu-chii will be like that!" Yaya cheered, waving her arms.

"Well, it s a trait that passes down through genetics, so she most likely will be like that." Chou nodded.

"But the only ones that will know for sure will definitely be Amu, and possibly Nade-chi." Sashi commented.

"What do you mean by probably?" Nadeshiko asked, sweat dropping.

"Well, you never can tell the future. You might have to move away or something." Temari agreed.

"I'd like to think that I'm staying close to my girlfriend." Nadeshiko told them, sighing.

"So, I guess we're not spying on my other granddaughter." Tsunade sighed.

"Nope, afraid not, grandma." Sakura told her, turning around to face her.

"Well that's a pain. So what should we do?" The busty woman asked, standing up.

"We could always go to the arcade." Kukai suggested.

"Yeah!" Yaya cheered, agreeing.

"It would be fun." Sakura agreed.

"Alright, then I'm in." Nadeshiko nodded.

* * *

><p>"Haruno!" Kukai shouted, pointing at the pinkette. Sakura jumped, dropping her skee ball.<p>

"Huh?" She asked, looking over at him.

"I challenge you!" He smirked, pointing at the game behind him.

"A fighting game?" Yaya asked, turning away from her game.

"Sakura, are you going to do it?" Tsunade asked. Kukai gulped as Piixie wings appeared in her back. Daichi smirked, and put a star in Kukai's hair.

"I never loose." Sakura warned him, stalking over to her side of the game. Kukai smirked and positioned himself at his station.

"Let's go!" They shouted, picking their characters and starting the game. Nadeshiko and Yaya cheered them on. Kukai smirked and started pressing buttons rapidly, Sakura doing the same. On a screen above the station, their game was being pictured to anyone who wanted to watch. So far they were evenly matched, being neck and neck. Sakura's character punched Kukai's in the jaw.

"Take that, soccer boy!" She taunted.

"Better wise up, Pixie! I'm not loosing!" He growled.

"Why not, you lost to Amu, in soccer, your best game." She smirked, throwing him for a second. She took the advantage and knocked him down to half his hit points.

"You're going to pay for that Pixie!" Kukai shouted.

"I don't think so!" Sakura smirked.

"Saku-chi's going to win!" Yaya cheered.

"Go Sakura!" Tsuande smiled. Sakrua froze, her hands stopped moving.

"What's the matter, you get scared?" He taunted.

"...x...egg..." She whispered quietly. Kukai glanced over at her and gasped, reachng out for her as she fell.

"Haruno!" He shouted, shocked.

"Sakura-chan!" Nadeshiko gasped, the small group running to her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked her grandaughter.

"An X egg." Jay told them.

"Eh?" Daichi asked.

"Un, Sakura said it before she passed out." Chou nodded.

"But why would she pass out?" Pepe asked.

"She forced it." Sashi told them.

"She forced it?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, if she gets a big enough headache, she can sometimes pass out. She didn't want to do anything in front of Granny, so she focused on the headache, and said it before fainting." Sashi explained.

"How do you know?" Daichi asked.

"I can do the same thing." Sashi told them. Her eyes blinked, black dots dancing across them.

'The X egg! I can sense it clearly!" Sashi gasped.

"Since they share a common trait, she must be passing it to Sashi." Kukai muttered to the Guardians.

"I wonder where it hurts the most for her." Nadeshiko coded.

"The aquarium!" Sashi shotued.

"Probably her head." Tsunade told her.

"I'll call Amu." Yaya told them. She told Amu that there was an X egg at the aquarium.

"She says that she'll come as soon as she can." Yaya lied.

"Right, we should get her home." Tsunade told them.

* * *

><p>Sakura laid on her bed, her frends and charas surroundng her.<p>

"Nadeshiko, can I talk to you for a moment." Tsunade asked, gesturing her out into the hall. The Queen nodded and followed her out of the room. Once the door closed the others sighed.

"Haruno , you can wake up." Kukai told her. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Sashi smiled at her, hugging her cheek.

"How'd it go?" Sakura asked.

"X egg is cleansed! Amu-chi only had to give 120% this time to clean it perfectly. It never hatched so it was easier." Yaya told her.

"That's good, where's Nadeshiko?" Sakura asked, looking around.

"Talking with your grandma." Kukai told her. Sakura nodded and sighed, rubbing her head.

* * *

><p>"Does Sakura-chan know this?" Tsunade asked Nadeshiko.<p>

"No...only Tadese knows." Nadeshiko told her.

"Why did you insist on fooling my granddaughter?" Tsunade asked her.

"I never wanted to fool her. But I will tell her when I think the time is right." Nadeshiko told the blonde.

"I see, well you better hurry up and tell her, because another guy has his heart set on her." Tsunade warned her.

"Yeah, I already know about Sasuke, but I won't let him have her." Nadeshiko told her.

"Sasuke? No, I was talking about a new secret admirer. Well, she knows who it is, she just refuses to tell me." Tsunade told her.

"What?" Nadeshiko gasped.

"Yep, so hurry up and tell her before she figures it out, boy." Tsunade smirked, ruffling Nadeshiko's hair.

"Yes ma'am." Nadeshiko nodded, watching her enter the room.

"I never thought that she would figure out that you were a boy...Nagihiko." Temari muttered.

"Yeah, neither would I..." Nadeshiko agreed, her voice deepening.

"I guess we better tell her soon, before its too late." Temari agreed.

"Not now, she's having fun." Nadeshiko smiled, watching her girlfriend laugh as Kukai was teased for loosing to a girl.


	19. Chapter 19

"Lookie, Amu-chi! I got a fan with Shou on it!" Yaya cheered.

"And I have a Masashi hand towel." Nadeshiko smiled.

"And my mom got me an autograph from Utada!" Sakura smiled, showing them the autographed photo. It was of her and Utada. Sakura had her long hair in two loose braids. She wore a long sleeved blue shirt, and jeans. Utada wore a long sleeved, white jacket. Hoop earrings brushed her shoulders. She wore long pants as well.

"How'd you score that?" Amu asked.

"And its personalized too!" Yaya gasped.

"My mom did a beach cleanup last weekend, and she was there. i went with her, so I got a picture!" Sakura smiled.

"That's great." Amu smiled.

"So, Amu. Who's your favorite singer?" Yaya asked.

"Yes, who do you like?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't even know that." Sakura commented.

"Hmmm, i don't know." Amu hummed, glancing at the posters on the walls of the music store. Here eyes stopped on one poster in particular.

"Ah! That's Utau-chan!" Yaya gaspeed, hopping next to Amu. "She became famous overnight!" she exclaimed.

"But..." Sakura whispered.

"But what?" Nadeshiko asked.

"She's wiith Easter...and Easter is our enemy...does that mean Utau is our enemy too?" Sakura asked, looking at them.

"I was just thinking that, actually." Amu told them.

"To be honest...I don't know." Nadeshiko sighed.

"So, where are we going next?" Yaya asked, leading the group.

"Haven't you hit your budget, yet?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"Hit? I think she went over it." Nadeshiko giggled.

"It's fine, I promise." Yaya smiled, as they walked past a little cafe.

"Huh? Is that Kukai?" Amu asked, looking inside the cafe.

"It looks like he's enjoying a meal." Su smiled.

"Ah! Daichi!" Jay smiled.

"Hamburger!" Yaya shouted, pressing her face to the glass. "I want some!" she cried.

"I think we've been spotted." Sakura chuckled, seeing as how Kukai's eyes were wide, and he was nearly choking on his drink. Yaya jumped around franticaly, wanting to eat a hamburger. Kukai smiled waviing them in.

"Let's go." Sakura smiled, she grabbed the back of Yaya's jacket, dragging her away from the window, and into the cafe.

"I want a hamburger!" Yaya cried, not realizing what she was doing.

"Relax! We're going into the cafe, now calm down." Amu smiled, as she opened the door. the four girls walked over to Kukai's table, sitting around it. The girls took the chance to look around.

"Amazing, it seems like something out of an American movie." Nadeshiko stated.

"Its very cool." Sakura agreed.

"But, Kukai doesn't fiit in at all here." Yayagrumbled.

"Hah? I've been coming here since I wa a kid." Kukai defended himself.

"Welcome!" A pretty woman asked. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing the waitress uniform. Her eyes were a mix of caramel and chocolate, in color. "Kukai grew up on these burgers, instead of drinking milk." She smiled.

"Sion." Kukai greeted.

"Bringing four girls with you this time? Pretty good." She smiled, settng down a tray with five hamburgers in a basket.

"They're friends from school." Kukai told her.

"Girls, this is Sion, she's my childhood friend." Kukai smiled.

"Pleased to meet you." Sion smiled.

"Eh? i'm jealous." Sakura pouted.

"Why?" Kukai asked.

"A girl this pretty has been your friend since childhood? I'm super jealous! That's unfair! the girls from my old neighborhood where stuck up. Except for this one girl with lilac eyes, she was incredibly shy." Sakura stated.

"You think I'm pretty? Thank you." Sion smiled.

"Prepare to die." Nadeshiko threatened.

"Ah! Nadeshiko! You're still the prettiest girl I know!" Sakura said quickly, blushing.

"You are forgiven." Nadeshiko told Sion, before taking a sip of tea.

"You don't hide your feelings at all." Kukai whistled.

"Of course not, they're dating. Nadeshiko is a lot more possesive than I thought she would be." Amu smiled.

"Oh, so you two are a couple?" Sion asked.

"Yep!" Sakura and Nadeshiko smiled.

"Well, you two are adorable together." Sion smiled.

"So, you've known Souma-kun since he was young?" Nadeshiko asked, placing her arms on the table.

"Yep. Since he was a baby." Sion nodded.

"My turn!" Yaya announced. "So, what was Kukai like when he was little?" She asked, as Kukai ate a chicken nugget.

"Hm, let's see." Sion thought, thinking of how to answer. "I know, he always had a casual smile, even if he was peeing." Sion smirked.

"Heh?" Kukai muttered, looking at her.

"Really? Sakura giggled.

"That sounds like him!" Amu laughed.

"I don't remember that at all." Kukai told her. Sion smiled, leaning next to him.

"So, out of these four? Who's your favorite?" Sion asked.

"What? I can't tell you that." Kukai told her.

"C'mon!" Sion laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck in a headlock.

"Hey! Sion!" Kukai laughed, struggling. The girls laughed at them.

"Tell me!"

"I won't! I give." Kukai laughed. Sion smiled, relaxing her hold on him. "Hey, can you do the usual?" Kukai asked.

"No way." Sion argued, standing up straight. "I can't right now. I'm working."

"You were just having fun." Daichi sighed.

"Watch out!" Ran shouted, as Jay tackled him to the table.

"What the heck?" Daichi shouted, struggling in her death grip.

"She has a cuddle hold that's unbeatable!" Temari smiled.

"Cuddle?" Daichi asked.

"Go ahead, Sion. Everyone's been waiting." The man behind the bar said.

"That's the way, Master!" Kukai smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"Help me, Sion." An old man begged.

"Please!" Another woman begged. The customers started begging her.

"Alright." Sion smiled, walking away from their table. The customers cheered.

"What's going on?" Amu and Sakura chorused, tilting their head.

"just watch." Kukai smiled, winking at them. He turned back to Sion.

"A piano?" Amu whispered, as Sion sat at the large instrument. Sion took a deep breath, and started playing a fast tune.

"Its Jazz!" Miki shouted, as Sion continued to play. Sakura smiled, closing her eyes and listening. She leaned on Nadeshiko's shoulder, relaxing. Nadeshiko smiled and closed her eyes as well, wrapping an arm around Sakura. Kukai glanced at them with a frown, but he smiled, looking back at Sion.

"This has a different typ of feel then elegance. Its elegant, but yet its not at the same time." Chou smiled, listening to the music.

"The notes are soft and leap out at you, with a light touch. Its almost like their dancing." Miki smiled, swaying her finger to the rhythm.

"Yes, that's the type of elegance that it has." Chou nodded, enjoying the music.

"Let's dance too!" Daichi smiled, flying towards the piano.

"yeah!" The other charas agreed, flying after him.

"Let's see how well you can swing." Jay smiled, grabbing Daichi's hands.

"I warn you, I'm only good at sports." He smiled, dancing with her, swinging her around.

"He seems to be doing fine to me." Sashi smiled, dancing to the relaxing beat. when Sion fnished, she smiled staring at the customers. The cafe burst into applause.

"Yeah! You rulle, Sion!" Kukai cheered, clapping for her. Sion smiled, nodding.

"You were pretty good." Jay smiled at Daichi, flying back to the table.

"thanks. It was my first time." Daichi smiled, winking at her. Jay giggled, blushing.

"I think love is blooming!" Ran squealed.

Yaya slammed her hands on the piano, atempting to imitate Sion.

"So? Do I sound like Sion?" Yaya asked, over the noise.

"Not really." Amu sghed.

"Who's Sion?" Tadese muttered to the three girls standing beside him.

"It sounds more like your releiving stress." Nadeshiko sighed.

"Please stop!" Sakura begged. "You're abusng such an elegant instrument!" She cried.

"Geez!" Yaya pouted. Kukai opened the door, entering the music room.

"Why are we metting here, you guys?" he asked.

"Yaya wanted to practice the piano, and try and sound just like Sion." Sakura informed him.

"Again, I ask, who's Sion?" Tadese asked.

"My childhood friend. She can play jazz on the piano, and the girls met her yesterday." Kukai explained. the Guardians sat down at random desks.

"It must be nice. Sion was so cool, and pretty. Even Saku-chi thought so. When Saku-chi thinks a girl is pretty, its the truth! She has very high standards." Yaya stated.

"But, I never knew Souma-kun had such a wonderful friendship." Nadeshiko smiled.

"We live in the same neighborhood, and our parents were friends. We were raised to be siblings." Kukai shrugged.

"Again, I'm jealous. A cool and pretty girl like that? I wsh I had a childhood friend like her!" Sakura smiled, clasping her hands together.

"As a friend...or more?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Friend of course!" Sakura nodded.

"Good, Sion can live." Nadeshiko smiled.

"That reminds me, how old is Sion?" Amu asked.

"Nineteen I believe. Her birhtday's next week." Kukai told them.

"Then this is a huge chance!" Yaya cheered.

"For what?" Kukai chuckled.

"For childhood friendship to become love, of course!" Yaya cheered, jumping up and down.

"A brhtday really is a wonderful event!" Nadeshiko added, sliding next to Yaya.

"A day for happiness, and its the perfect day for a confession from a childhood friend!" Sakura added, sliding up beside Nadeshiko.

"Huh? Love?" Amu muttered. "Wait, Kukai and Sion?" Amu asked.

"Of course!" The girls choursed, giving Kukai a thumbs up. They slid next to him, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Kukai sighed.

"hold on! their ages are to far apart!" Amu declared.

"Amu, true love and ages-"

"Have nothing to do with each other." Nadeshiko finished for Yaya.

"When it comes to true love, it doesn't matter the age, race, gender, no, nothing matters! For love is all divine! Love resides within the heart, not within your age!" Sakura proclaimed. Yaya and Nadeshiko nodded in agreement, applauding her little speech. "My big sister, you have much to learn, in the way of love!" Sakura smiled, winking at Amu.

"I didn't know that!" Amu shouted desperatly. "I mean, I knew that love didn't have a thing to do with gender. If I thought it did, I probably wouldn't approve of you and Nadeshiko." she added.

"Weren't you listening?" Kukai asked. "Sion and I are like siblings." He told them.

"With this..." Yaya stated, leaning into him.

"This will change!" Nadeshiko declared, doing the same.

"For a fact!" Sakura added.

"Huh?" Kuk muttered, backing up. Tadese placed a hand on Kukai's shoulder.

"If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it. I'll cooperate." He stated, sparkles dancing around his face.

"I like that clingly nature of yours." Kukai sighed, rubbing his forehead.

~018465029470927520473~

Sakura smiled as she placed the bird feeder on her balcony. the birds imediately flocked to iit.

"Sorry for not getting you guys lately, I've been busy with Guardian buisness." Sakura smiled. A bird chirped at her, as if responding. Chou smiled and gave the bird a seed.

"Sakura." Jay called. Sakura raised her eyes and walked over to her.

"what?" Sakura asked.

"Down there. I think that bird fell out of his nest." Jay told her. Sakura smiled.

"Let's see." She smiled, jumping over her balcony, and landing safely on the grass.

"Those martial arts lessons that you got were really helpful!" Sashi cheered.

"Shh." Sakura warned her, placing a fnger to her lips. Sakura slowly walked over to the bird, and crouched down. "Hey, little guy. Did you fall out of your nest?" She asked. He chirped softly, hopping into her hand.

"Well, let's get you back there. Jay, would you do the honors?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course." Her blue chara smiled. "Feather, wing, fly, chara change!" She shouted. Blue wings sprouted out of Sakura's back. the pinkette jumped off the ground, slowly floating towards the tree next to her house. She spotted a nest.

"Is this yours, little sparrow?" She asked. The bird tweeted, and hoped over a few eggs.

"Ah! Its a mommy sparrow!" Jay gasped.

"Wow." Sashi smiled.

"How cute." Sakura smiled, flying over to her balcony, and standing on the concrete edge, facing the tree. Her wings disappeared. After a few silent moments, her balcony door opened.

"Get off the balcony. Especially in that dress." Tsubaki scolded her. Sakura stared at her knee lenght, white dress. Ribbons were woven through the hem of the dress and sleeves.

"I have shorts on underneath." Sakura giggled, jumping onto the paito.

"Well still, you shouldn't be up there anyway." Tsubaki sighed. "Your bath is ready." She announced, before walking out.

"Thanks, mama!" Sakura shouted after her.

"Let's go! I wanna give my wings a nice long soak." Sashi smiled.

"I hope its a bubble bath. Those are the best." Chou smiled.

~0293570294750275072345~

"Look over there." Jay smiled, point at a toy store.

"Ah! So cute!" Sakura blushed, looking at the stuffed animals.

"Let's go inside." jay smiled, leading her into the store.

"Sakura! Look at this one!" Sashi smiled, pointing to a figurine of a ninja.

"It reminds me of Sasuke and Shadow." Jay stated.

"Agreed." Chou nodded.

"Oh, look over here." Sakura smiled, going over to a few dolls, lined up on a shelf. She giggled and passed an aisle. Her eyes widened and she turned around, seeing Kukai and Amu.

"Daichi!" Jay gasped. Sakura grabbed her, and ran away, hiding behind a shelf.

"Huh? Did you hear something?" Kukai asked.

"No." Amu sighed. "I was too busy crying over your poor taste in gifts. Right now, I'm kinda glad your borhter destroyed the gifts you were gonna give us." Amu sighed.

"Guys, I can sense Jay." Daichi told them.

"No you can't." Sakura whspered to herself.

"Oh no...You still have no clue on how to react to Kukai, do you?" Chou asked.

"Shhh!" Sakura shushed them. She quickly went to the next aisle, hiding from them.

"I could have sworn I heard Haruno over here." Kukai sighed, from an aisle back.

"Must have been our imagnations. Come on, we still have to find you a gift for Sion." Amu told him. Sakura peeked through the shelf, watching them leave.

"That was a close one." Sakura sighed, letting go of Jay.

"What the heck? You've let me go to him every time before!" Jay shouted.

"Yeah, when I was with someone. I feel embarresed to be caught by myself, even if he was with Amu." Sakura sighed, leaning against the shelf.

"Especially since he confessed." Chou added.

"Yes! Especially cause of that!" Sakura cried, placing her head against her knees, as she curled up.

"Things are much more complicated now than they should be." Sakura sighed.

~07834520929452475023478~

Sakura looked around the plaza as she heard a song start to play.

"This song."

_Open your shiny eyes, in the silent night!_ Utau sang asthe crowds gasped in shock.

"I didn't hear anything about a performance here." Sakura gasped as she ran to the railing, looking down at the stage that had been set up.

"This is bad." Sakura gasped.

"If our hunch is correct, then this can only lead to something bad." Sashi exclaimed.

"Bat wings!" Chou gasped, pointing to Utau's back.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with winged Charas. Utau seems to have a bat on her side." Sakura growled, glaring at the idol. Utau pointed at the crowd, continuing her song. Sakura's eyes widened, and black dots started dancing around them.

"Oh no!" Jay gasped.

"...X...eggs." Sakura breathed, staring at the crowd.

"Oh no..." Jay gasped.

"Looks like this pop idol really is our enemy." Sashi growled, remembering the day she had gotten lost. "She almost destroyed an X egg. And then, at that concert...a bunch of X eggs came out durng her song."

"Utau...really is...our enemy..." Sakura murmered.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sion!" Kukai shouted running up to her.

"Its no use." Sakura told him, walking up to him, her eyes completely black.

"Sakura." Kukai gasped.

"Her heart egg was stolen...she's abandoned her dream." Sakura told her.

"What?" Kukai asked.

"Kukai! Up there!" Daichi shouted, pointing at the ceiling. The X eggs gathered, muttering amongst themselves. They shot off, flying away.

"Wait." Kukai shouted, about to give chase.

"You must be extra careful." Sakura warned him. Kukai looked back at her.

"If you accidently break one, it could result in Sion loosing her heart egg, forever. When a person's dream is broken, they are sometimes never able to bounce back." Sakura warned them.

"We won't break any eggs." Kukai told her, starting to run again.

"Sakura, let's help him!" Jay stated, about to fly after them.

"No...we must go to Amu and lead her to the X eggs. I cannot purify these eggs alone." Sakura told them, walking away. Her eyes returned to normal.

"How can you tell where she is?" Chou asked her.

"You guys have a bond with her charas, And the Dream Shield leads me straight to the humpty lock that I need to protect." Sakura informed them. She took her necklace off, and placed t in her hand. "Show me where the humpty lock is." She commanded. The shield glowed and a light shot out of it, showing her the path she had to take.

"No one can see it." Sash gasped, seeing as how people just walked through it.

"Let's go." Sakura told them, running as fast as she could.

Sakura heard a small, mischevious laughter coming from around the corner. She turned it, placing the shield around her corner.

"Haruno Sakura." Utau gasped. Amu spun around, staring at her twin.

"Amu, we have no tiime for playing. We need to get to Kukai, now." Sakura told her.

"Ah! So these are Sakura's shugo charas." A devil smiled.

"I was right. I'm not the only one with winged charas." Sakura commented, looking at the devil.

"Are you better than me? Just because you have three winged charas, while I have two?" Utau asked.

"No. I was just finding it strange. Shugo charas can fly all on their own, yet they have wings. Its a bit, odd." Sakura told her.

"I'm Iru, and who are you?" The devil asked Sashi.

"Sashi's the name." She smirked, crossing her arms.

"Your sisters aren't worth a glance, but you, on the other hand, seem fun." Iru laughed.

"Thanks! You seem pretty fun yourself." Sashi nodded. "So your a devil huh?" Sashi muttered, placing a hand on her chin, as she flew around Iru. "you must be mischevious!" She smiled, offering out her hand. ru smiled, shaking it.

"And what are you?" Iru asked.

"I'm a fightng pixie. I know all sorts of martial arts." Sashi told her.

"Are we really of no intrest to you?" Jay asked angrily.

"Sakura! We have to get to those X eggs." Amu told her twin.

"Yeah. kukai's trying to catch them all. We have to help him." Sakura nodded.

"You're wasting your time." Utau told them.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone gave up on their heart eggs so easily. Why do you act like this is your purpose? Don't you feel stupid?" Utau asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not at all!" Amu declared.

"We have our shugo charas so that we can protect those dear to us, and protect everyone's dreams." Sakura told her.

"Really? I thought Shugo charas were born, of wanting a change. And yet, you were given yours to fufill some kind of destiny?" Utau asked. "How stupid can you be?"

"Stop saying we're stupid!" Sakura shouted, tightening her hands into fists.

"Fine." Utau sighed, looking at the twins.

"Our resolve s to cleanse every X egg!" Amu told her.

"Let's go, Iru." Utau called. Iru looked away from her conversation with Sashi.

"Yes ma'am." Iru nodded. "See ya, pixie." She smirked, flying away.

"Next time we meet! We'll fight!" Sashi smiled, waving goodbye.

"Amu!" Ran called.

"Sakura! We must cleanse the X eggs, before it is too late." Chou warned them.

"Let's go." Sakura called. She took a deep breath, concetrating. She opened her eyes, the colors becoming a bit darker. She blinked, makng themn return to normal. "Jay, lead the way to Daichi." Sakura smiled. The blue bird nodded and concentrated.

"This way." Jay shouted, flying off.

~02345724750923470237~

"Haruno! Hinamori!" Kukai smiled. He held a bag, full of X eggs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Amu gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"I told you, you need to train more." Sakura sighed.

"Shut up." Amu smirked. "Sakura, you choose."

"Alright...Jay. Let's do this." Sakura shouted.

"Right!" Jay smiled.

"Miki, let's go." Amu told her.

"Yeah!" Miki smiled happily.

"My own heart: UNLOCK!" The twins shouted.

Jay flew into her egg, she threw one hand in the air, lika a puch, and tucked her other arm in, her wings extended behind her. The egg encase her, floating into Sakura.

Sakura curled in a ball, two blue wings sprouting from her back. The wings had a white spade on each wing, made of white feathers. The wings covered Sakura's body, her white spades glowing. Blue sparkles covered Sakura's torso, turning into a dark blue, long sleeved halter top. White sparkles covered her torso as well, forming a white vest. White sparkles fell across her legs. She wore white mini shorts. Blue and white sparkles covered her legs again, forming stockings. A brown, leather belt hooked itself infront of her waist, and wrapped around to her back, slanted. It did the same to the other side. Sakura kicked her feet, brown boots appearing on them. Her pink hair became pin straight. She turned around, a blue bird, clip appearing in her hair. A white scarf wrapped itself around her neck loosely. The Dream Shield appeared on her neck, around a white, choker ribbon. Blue jays were on the ribbons.

Sakura smiled, and posed, the same way as Jay did. "Chara nai: Sapphire Bird!" She shouted

"Chara nai: Amulet Spade!" Amu and Miki chorused.

"Let's gather all the X eggs into one place." Miki suggested.

"Right." Amu nodded, a giant paint brush appearing in her hand.

"Sakura, let's go too." Jay smiled. Sakura nodded and shot into the sky, flying in a circle as fast as she could, she flew outside the magical paint, making it spin faster and faster. Sakura started to change it, spinning in all directions. Soon, the paint formed a sphere around the x eggs.

"Cool trick!" Kukai cheered.

"Thank you! Sakura smiled, twirling, and bowing.

"Take these too!" Kukai shouted, tossing a bag in the ar. X eggs flew out of it.

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu shouted. Sakura repeated her actions, making the paint cover all the eggs.

"Negative Heart, lock on! Open heart!" Amu shouted, throwing her hands forward, makng them into hearts. Blue hearts shot out of her hands, hitting the X Eggs. The X disappeared from the eggs.

"Pure dust!" Sakura shouted, flying over them, as a blue dust, floated onto them. the darkness washed away, healing the eggs completely.

"Its done!" Kukai cheered. Sakura smiled, and flew over to the doors, she quickly opened them, and flew up, avoiding the healed eggs, as they rushed out of the stoarge room.

"That's the Guardian twins. You guys are amazing." Kukai smiled.

"It was nothing." Sakura giggled.

"Are you done skipping out on cleansing?" Amu asked her sister. Sakura giggled, turning her back to Amu.

"Maybe. I don't know. t feels kinda nice to take a break every once in a while." Sakura giggled, tunrng her head to wink at them.

"You better start helping me again!" Amu shouted.

~03945702937509238750275~

Sakura, Amu, and Kukai watched the eggs float back inside everyone. Son looked around, before placing a hand over her chest.

"She's going to be just fine." Sakura assured them. The charas cheered over the acomplishment.

Sakura and Amu stood next to Sion, waiting for Kukai.

"Man, wha's he doing?" Amu grumbled.

"At this rate, you're going to be gone by the time he gets here!" Sakura sighed, looking at the train resting beside them.

"Maybe he couldn't decide on a farewell gift." Su reasoned.

"That must be it." Miki and Jay nodded. A bell went off and Sion smiled.

"I'm afraid that's me." She told them, going to step on the train.

"Sion!" A voice shouted. The three looked towards it, and saw Kukai.

"There you are!" Amu shouted.

"You almost missed Sion!" Sakura scolded him.

"Sorry. i had to get something." Kukai smiled, holding up a four-leaf clover. "A goodbye present, and a birthday present." Kukai smiled.

"He was looking for a four-leaf clover!" Ran smiled.

"It took so long, that I thought i was gong to die trying." Daichi sighed.

"You poor thing." Jay gasped, hugging him. Daichi perked up, and hugged her back.

"It takes away all of those negative emotions." Kukai told her, handing over the clover. "No one knows how far their strenght will carry them, but getting there's half the fun." Kukai smiled. Sion stared at the clover.

"Yeah." She aggreed, nodding. She grabbed Kukai, hugging him.

"Gah!" Daichi shouted, staring in shock.

"How sweet!" The female charas chorused.

"Looks like love did blossom after all!" Chou smiled, placing her hands on her rosy cheeks. Sion let go of Kukai, quickly hoping on the train. Sakura and Amu waved goodbye as the train pulled out.

"Does this change your feelings?" Sakura asked Kukai, glancing at him. "Kukai!" She shouted. Amu looked back and gasped. Kukai's eyes were huge, and his jaw was slack.

"Kukai? Are you alright?" Daichi shouted, flying around his bearer. He tugged on Kukai's hair and cheek, tryng to wake him up.

"What's wrong?" Sakura and amu chorused. Kukai blinked, returning to normal.

"Phew, he's back..." Daichi sighed in relief. Kukai looked at the twin girls.

"Maybe it is." Kukai smiled, rolling his eyes. Sakura smiled and cheered inside her head. "Hinamori! Its been a while since we've done that." Kukai smiled.

"Done what?" Amu asked.

"A full speed dash!" Kukai cheered, grabbing her arm.

"What! No way! Why me?" Amu cried, as she was dragged. Sakura giggled, watchng them. She walked after them, keeping them in her sight.

"Looks like Kukai's feelins for you might have been wrong." Jay smiled.

"That's a relief. Now you can be with Nadeshiko without any worrying." Sashi sighed in relief.

"I don't think so. Kukai tends to hold onto things. I think Sion was just a crush, and his feelings for Sakura are the real thing." Chou told them.

"Oh well, just so long as he doesn't interfere with me and Nadeshiko, I'll deal with him some other time." Sakura smlied, watching Kukai drag her sister through a clover field.


	21. Chapter 21

"Save me, Hinamori Sempai!" Amus fanboy shouted, as Saaya atempted to hurt him.

"It seems that rmours have been spreading around." Kukai sighed, turning to the other Guardians.

"I've been asked several times if the Guardians have any clue as to who this 'dream thief' is." Sakura sighed.

"A dream thief." Tadese sighed.

"You don't think..." Nadeshiko trailed off.

"What? What?" Yaya asked.

"Nikaidou." Kukai answered.

"Yes, Nikaidou must be at work again." Sakura agreed. "He steals the dreams of children, so it fits the description. And stolen dreams makes a child faint, and they wake up in a daze. That's the stolen x egg, and then an X chara. I wouldn't put it past him to still be working."

"Even after he left the school?" Amu asked.

"Why not, if he's not at the school, we can't stop him." Sakura pointed out.

"We should be more careful." Tadese announced.

* * *

><p>Sakura giggled as the small tiger cub licked her.<p>

"I never thought I would be able to cuddle with a tiger!" She laughed, trying to feed it a bottle of milk.

"Sakura-chan! Look this way for the camera!" Tsubaki smiled. Sakura nodded, turning towards her mother. "Perfect!" Tsubaki smiled, turning back to the news crew.

"Mama works hard." Sashi smiled.

"This cub is so young!" jay smiled, floating in front of the baby animal. Chou lead the mother tiger to her cub and Sakura bent down, letting the mother nuzzle her baby.

"Thank you, Jiro-kun. As you can see speacialists and volunteers from the Animal Rights foundation, have gathered in order to safely take the tigers away from this awful place." Tsubaki reported. jay smiled, waving to the camera. She took a sign out of no where that said 'Save the Tigers!' "These fully grown, siberean, tgers were captured and brought to japan, were they were forced to participate in shows and take pictures. They were held the wrong way by visitors, and killed by inadequette food amounts. These fully grown tigers were forced to breed in an unsafe enviornment, filled with oil and gas fumes, causing the baby cubs to have health issues. The one cub that is safe, and has managed to stay healthy is right behind me, being fed by Sakura Haruno. And..Sakura-chan!" Tsubaki gasped, as she saw the mama tiger jump onto sakura, licking her face. "Oh my...it seems the mother tiger is very thankful towards Sakura-chan..." Tsubaki chuckled nervously, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay!" sakura giggled, the tiger jumping off of her, and taking the cub away.

"Oh thank god..." Tsubaki sighed, placing a hand over her heart.

"Psst...Tsubaki...Jiro wants to know if everything's alright." One of the crewmen whispered to her. Tsubaki blinked looking at the camera.

"Jiro-kun, nothing to worry about. Mama Tora-chan was just giving Sakura a thank you lick and hug. I'm Tsubaki Haruno, and this is real news." Tsubaki said, into her mic.

"And, we're clear!" The camerman shouted.

"Sakura !" Tsubaki squeaked, rushing over to her daughter. "Are you hurt anywhere? Are you okay?" Tsubaki panicked, checking over her daughter.

"I'm fine." Sakura giggled. her phone went off. "Can I answer that?" Sakura asked, struggling out of her mom's grip.

"Okay..." Tsubaki sighed, letting go of her. Sakura nodded opening her phone. "Moshi moshi?" She asked, walking away. "Ah! Nee-chan!" She greeted happily. "Problem...?" Sakura asked.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at the crab, that held tightly onto Miki's bag.<p>

"Its alive, and its pinchers are really sharp." Amu explained.

"Please help..." Miki sighed, ready to be free.

"you really are a scaredy cat." Sakura sighed, walking up to the crab. She quickly grabbed its other pincer and forced open the one that was holding onto Miki's bag.

"Finally!" Miki smiled, flying away. she froze as her bag ripped open and her drawings poured out.

"Is this...Kiseki?" Sashi asked in disgust.

"And here's Daichi." Chou said.

"What?" Jay gasped, flying over to her butterfly sister. Jay looked at the picture and glared at Miki, a dark aura surrounding her.

"That was before you told me that you liked him! I haven't drawn him since!" Miki told her.

"That better be the case." Jay growled.

"Why, exaclty, am I holding onto a crab?" Sakura asked.

"Grandma sent us one." Amu answered.

"Why would she send you a live crab?" Sakura asked. Placing the animal back in its box. She quickly put the lid back on, taping it in place.

"So it didn't go bad?" Amu shrugged.

"Looks like you need a new bag." Ran sighed.

"For sewing needs, leave t to Su!" The clover chara smiled, taking the bag, and blue thread out of no where. The phone rang and Amu excused herself, quickly running to it. Sakura joined her and they both answered.

"Hello?" they choursed.

"Ah! Amu-chan! Sakura-chan?" Midori asked.

"Hai! the crab escaped from its box and Amu needed some help." Sakura answered.

"I see, then this is for both of you." Midori told them. "As a reard for watching over the house, how about we eat dinner at the French resturant in front of the train station?" Midori asked.

"I'd love to!" Amu smiled.

"Same here!" Sakura smiled.

"Alright, then we'll meet you there." Midori nodded.

"See you, onee-chans!" Ami shouted.

"Bye Ami." Sakura and Amu answered. Amu hung up the phone. "Let's get dressed." She smiled.

"I hope what I have on is good enough." sakura sighed. Her and Amu looked at her clothes. Sakura wore a loose, white tank top that reached her ribs. Her skirt started under her breasts and went to her knees. Her torso was covered in a red material that clung to her. When it went to her waist, it billowed free. Her red dress shoes were at the door.

"That should be fine." Miki told her.

"then let me get dressed." Amu smiled, running up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

><p>"It should be around here somewhere." Amu sighed as they walked through downtown.<p>

"Over there!" Sakura smiled, pointing at the building. The twins giggled and ran to the window, looking in.

"Wow!" Amu gasped. The charas peeked out of their bag, looking inside the resturaunt.

"What a beautiful store!" Su gasped.

"Its so elegant." Chou whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"Looks like we're the first ones here." Ran noticed.

"Man! This is so exciting! I've never eaten at a high class French resturant before!" Amu cheered.

"Let's wait inside the resturaunt." Jay smiled.

"Yeah." Amu nodded. "Miki, are you still pouting?" Amu asked, opening her case. Sakura crouched down, looking at the blue egg. Her three charas surrounded her, staring at Miki's egg.

"Yes! You used a plunger to try and rescue me!" Miki shouted.

"You tried using a plunger?" Sakura asked, looking up at her sister.

"It was the only pole withing reach." Amu sweatdropped.

"You offended my artistic sense! And then you called Sakura like it was your plan all along!" Miki shouted.

"I see why your upset." Sashi muttered.

"A plunger. Disgusting." Chou stated.

"Unbelievable! All we do is help Amu! And whenever we need help, she abandons us. Treating us like we are stuff from the toilet." Miki grumbled, making Amu mad.

"That's enough!" She shouted, closing her bag, and forcing her charas back into their eggs. Sakura still heard Miki shouting.

"She certainly has a loud voice." She observed.

"How very unladylike." Chou scoffed. sakura stood up straight and followed her sister inside.

"Allow me to take your coats." A waiter smiled.

"My coat is a part of the outfit, but can you please take this back there." Amu aasked, holding up her case. Sakura and her charas gasped. "Be careful, there are some fragile things in there." Amu grumbled.

"I understand. I'll take good care of your belonginggs." He bowed, taking the case to the back.

"She has a small heart!" Amu's charas shouted in shock, as they were taken away. Sakura unclipped her angelic case from her belt.

"Would you guys mind keeping them company?" Sakura asked her charas.

"Fine." Sashi sighed, flying into her egg.

"Sure!" Jay nodded, going into hers.

"An elegant chara will always do what her bearer asks." Chou nodded, flying into her egg. Sakura closed the case, just as the waiter came back.

"Can you put my case rght next to my twin's, please?" She asked sweetly. "My case is full of fragile things too."

"Certainly, I'll take good care of your belongings." He nodded, taking the case to the back. Sakura and Amu walked over to a set of chairs, waiting for Amu's famliy.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Sakura asked.

"No. They deserved it." Amu answered, crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>"Scawy! The shrip is scawy!" Ami cried from her seat. The five of them were sitting a a rretangular table in the back corner. Their main course in front of them.<p>

"Its 'scary' not 'scawy'." Midori smiled.

"But the shrimp is big." Sakura agreed.

"Onee-chan! Beat it up!" Ami commanded Amu.

"Onee-chan! Beat it up!" Sakura agreeed, giggling.

"Amu-chan, is something wrong?" Midori asked. Amu snapped out of her daze and looked at her family.

"No, nothing's wrong." Amu told them. "I'll be right back." She said, ecusing herself. Amu quickly ran off, leaving the table behind.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Tsgumu wondered.

"Asking a lady is rude." Midori scolded him. "The restroom..."

"I see." Tsgumu nodded.

"She always takes forever in the restroom." Ami pouted. Sakura sighed. She glanced over her shoulder, looking for her sister.

* * *

><p>Amu impaitently drummed her finger on the countertop, waiting for the waiter to come back with her chara case.<p>

"Ii'm sorry, this is it, correct?" The waiter asked.

"Hai." Amu smiled, taking the case, she turned around. "I hope they're not too mad at me." She smiled softly, opening the case. "Huh?" She gasped, seeing it empty, no eggs in site. she turned back to the waiter. "Excuse me, but what about the items inside-" She cut herself off, imagining her charas laughing and running off. "Those three dummies." She growled, a fire surrounding her.

"Ummm...miss...?" He asked. Amu walked over to the main dining room, looking at her family.

"Shrimp is Twasty. Scary but twasty." Ami smiled, eating her shrimp.

"Not "twasty", but say "delicious"." Midori smiled, cleaning her cheek.

"Wait...Sakura!" Amu realized, seeng her twin. "But I can't get her case, even if she is my twin." She growled. She clipped her case back on her belt and marched over to the table.

"Looks like your back." Midori smiled.

"Y-Yeah..." Amu nodded. She leaned next to Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"We have a bit of a problem." Amu whispered in her twin's ear. "Those three idiots ran away, and I need to speak to your charas. I can't get your case." Sakura nodded, standing up.

"Excuse us." Sakura smiled, wiping her face. Amu took Sakura's hand, leading her away.

"I wonder what's wrong now." Tsgumu sighed.

"I don't know." Midori mummbled. Amu and Sakura walked up to the counter.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need my bag. It looks exactly like hers, but white instead of black, and the charms are different." Sakura requested. "It should be the one that was right next to hers." she told him, pointing at her twin.

"Of course." he nodded, walking to the back.

"You sure they ran away?" Sakrua asked Amu.

"Positive. They were mad at me, so they would do it just to spite me!" Amu growled. "And your charas will prove it." She smirked as the waiter came back.

"Is this the one?" he asked, holding up the red and white case.

"That's it." Sakura smiled, picking it up by the chain. The ttwo girls turned around, opening the case. "Why is it empty!" She shouted, tipping it, and holding it to eye level. She turned around, slamming her hands on the table. "Where are the objects that were inside the case?" Sakura asked him, rather loudly.

"I don't know. The case has been back there this whole time." The waiter apologized. "We can replace whatever you lost, if you'd like." He suggested.

"These aren't something you can just replace! They're unique, and special, they were the only ones ever made!" Sakura growled.

"Maybe they went after mine to bring those idiots back." Amu suggested.

"No! Chou would have come and gotten us." Sakura muttered, glaring at the floor. "She responsible and mature. We have to look for them." Sakura stated.

"Let's go." Amu nodded, as they ran out of the building. "Where could they be?" Amu asked, looking down the street.

"Let's go this way!" Sakura suggested, running to the left.

* * *

><p>"I guess I fell asleep." Ran sighed, stretching in her egg. "Isn't Amu done eating yet?"<p>

"I can't get out!" Su cried.

"Neither can I!" Ran gasped.

"Must've been that meanie, Amu." Miki grumbled.

"Then why would we be trapped too?" Sashi growled, pushing on her egg, trying to open it.

"Maybe she's also taking her anger out you guys too." Miki suggested.

"Sakura wouldn't let her do this to you or us." Jay told them, slumping against her egg.

"Is Chou even awake?" Sashi asked.

"Chou!" Jay called. When she didn't get an answer she groaned. "WAKE UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Huh?" Chou gasped, waking up. "Are they done?" She asked, lookng around her egg.

"No, we're stuck in our eggs." Miki told her.

"Why?" the butterfly asked.

"If we knew, we wouldn't have so little info!" Sashi shouted at her, finaly sitting down. the charas felt a bump, and heard a slight creaking noise.

"Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"Saki?" Sashi questioned.

"Hello, Amu Hinamori's shugo charas. Sakura Haruno's shugo charas." Nikaidou greeted.

"Nikaidou-san!" Ran gasped.

"Why can't we get out, old man?" Sashi growled.

"its a special tape made just for shugo charas. you can't escape." Nikadou smirked. "I really had to take this chance, after all. I was just expecting to be able to get Amu's charas, but I scored with getting Sakura's as well."

"What do you want with us?" miki asked.

"My hobby is cooking. Now guess what I want." Nikaidou told them.

"Cooking?" Ran gasped.

"We may be eggs, but we're not tasty!" Su cried.

"Besides, the only things inside these eggs are us!" Sashi growled.

Nikaidou chuckled "I'm not going to eat you. You'll know soon enough." He told them, quickly snapping his briefcase shut.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Amu slowed to a stop, panting for a nreath.<p>

"Lookin for somethin', nya?' A voice asked. The twins looked up, seeing Yoru and his cat gang.

"Yoru!" Amu gasped. "Is Ikuto around, then?" Amu asked, looking around.

"Ikuto's not here. I''m on a very important secret mission." Yoru smiled.

"Mission?" Sakura wondered.

"Would you like to know?" Yoru asked, looking at them slyly.

"Not really." the twins answered.

"Nya!"

"Just tell us if you've seen our shugo charas." The twins urged.

"Oh, so you do want to know about my mission after all?" Yoru asked.

"What do you mean?" sakura asked.

"Not saying." Yoru smirkedc. He jumped off the wall, flaoting in the air. "C'mon guys, let's pack our bags." He told his cat crew.

"Hey! This has to do with our charas!" Amu shouted.

"No way!" Yoru smirked. Amu growled and held up three fingers. "What's that mean?" Yoru asked.

"If you tell me about your secret mission I'll give you three bags of catnip." Amu told him.

"Don't insult me. That isn't even an im-"

"Four bags!" Sakura shouted. Yoru's ears twitched and he looked at them.

"Make it five...each." He told them.

"Deal!" The twins agreed.

"The truth is, we were following Nikaidou." Yoru confessed.

"Nikaidou?" Amu asked.

"Yep. And while we were following him, we saw him steal your charas." Yoru told them.

"What did you just say?" Amu asked, grabbing him.

"It does make sense. We're the main two that are hindering his progress." Sakura commented.

"I said, we saw Nikaidou steal your shugo chara eggs!" Yoru gasped, sstruggling out of her grip. Amu let go of him, stll acting like she was holding onto something.

"Nikaidou, has the girls." Amu muttered. "Its all because i was mean to them, now, all six are gone...and its my fault." Amu whispered.

"Hey! I'm the one that put Chou, Jay, and Sashi in the back to keep your eggs company." Sakura told her. "Its my fault my girls were kidnapped."

"Take us to Nikaidou's! And I'll give you four more bags!" Amu told Yoru.

"Each! You'll have 18." Sakura told him.

"Deal! This is going to be so much fun!" Yoru giggled. He flew off, letting the girls follow him.

* * *

><p>"Is this really the right way?" Amu asked him. She clung to the bottom of the narrow wall, while Sakura walked normally, used to being able to keep her balance on small beams.<p>

"Stealhy and sly is always the alley cat's way." Yoru told her.

"That may be so, but we're not alley cats, nor are we Ikuto." Sakura reminded him.

"Whatever. Next we have to go over that wall." Yoru said, point to a high wall.

"No way!" Amu gasped.

"Cake." Sakura sighed.

"Seriously?" Amu yelled at her sister. Sakura walked to the wall, taking a hold of the first wall. she quickly and nimbly climbed up the wall, hoisting herself up, and sitting on the wall.

"You coimng?" Sakura asked.

"Man, I really like this girl." Yoru chuckled. Amu gulped and nervously sat up, and placing a hand on the small rock ledges. She timidly and hesitantly made her way up.

"Amu!" Sakura gasped, as her twin slipped, halfway. She saw something blue in the corner of her eyes, and saw Ikuto, jump in, out of nowhere, and catch her.

"You sure do fall down a lot." Ikuto told Amu. Amu gasped and quickly jumped out of his arms.

"Ikuto!" Yoru smiled, floating down to them.

"Yoru. What is this? I didn't tell you to babysit her." Ikuto asked, pointing at the pinkette.

"Well, this and that happened, and we had a problem." Yoru shurgged, looking away from them.

"Amu! You okay?" Sakura asked, shouted down at them. The three of them looked up.

"Yeah. I'm fine!" Amu yelled back.

"Yoru, let's go." Ikuto sighed. Yoru nodded. "My own heart: unlock." Ikuto commanded. His dumpty glowed as it enveloped him in light. He wore a blue, half shirt with a giant cross. Navy pants were on his legs. Cat ears replaced his real ears, and a tail formed. A giant claw appeared on his right hand. "Chara nai: Black Lynx!"He shouted. He scooped Amu up, and jumped onto the wall. "Get on my back." He told Sakura. The younger pinkette shook her head, backing up.

"No way!" She squeaked.

"Get on my back. I can't carry you both." Ikuto growled. Sakura flinched and refused harder.

"Sakura, if you don't we won't get the girls back." Amu urged her. "And its better than being in his arms, like I am."

"Chara nai: Ninja Warrior!" a voice shouted. Sasuke landed on the other side of Sakura. He was dressed like a sterotypical ninja. A black pant suit, and mask covered him, while he wore black ninja sandals. A shuriken was in his hair.

"Sasuke." Sakura gasped, suddenly wanting to be with Ikuto and her sister.

"Even if you have ikuto, you'll still need more power." Sasuke said.

"Now you can go with him. You seem to know him better." Ikuto said, preparing to take off. Sakura squeaked, and grabbed his tail.

"Not without me you're not! I'm not being by him." Sakura told them.

"then get on, before I leave you behind." Ikuto warned her. Sakura nodded, and climbed on his back, wrappng her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

"Let's go, ninja boy." Ikuto told Sasuke. the ninja nodded. and jumped off.

"I know the way, you don't." Ikuto smirked, jumping ahead of him. "Don't forget the catnip later on." ikuto warned them.

"We made the deal, we won't go back on it." Sakura said, as they jumped from building to building.

"Hey." Ikuto called.

"What?" the twins asked.

"You're both heavier than you look." He deadpanned.

"Its all muscle!" Sakura growled.

"I'm gonna beat you to a pulp after this." Amu warned him.

* * *

><p>A meow rang out.<p>

"Ikuto! We've found him!" Yoru gasped.

"Really?" Sasuke asked. "I wouldn't trust a meow."

"All the stary cats in the city have been alerted to meow at the site of Nikaidou. And I can tell what they're saying." Yoru scoffed, as they lannded under a freeway.

"Nikaidou!" The twins shouted, as they jumped off of Ikuto.

"Why if it isn't the pink twins." Nikaidou greeted.

"Nikaidou!" Sakura and amu growled.

"Nikaidou-sensei, to you." He smirked.

"Your no teacher! You're just a pawn for Easter!" Amu shouted. "You put the Xs on Yuki and Yamada's eggs, didn't you?"

"That's right. In order to ge the Embryo, I got my hands on any child's heart egg, any that I could reach. That's why I became a teacher at your school." Nikaidou smirked. "But I've stopped using inefficient methods a long time ago."

"Stop joking around! Give us back our eggs!" Amu shouted, running towards him.

"Hold it!" Ikuto warned. nikaidou smirked and sent a wave of X energy towards them. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and ran out from under the bridge.

"We'll get them this way." he told her, jumping over the freeway, and jumping ontop of cars.

"He quietly landed on the other side of the bridge.

"What will you do, without any of your powers, Hinamori Amu?" Nikaidou asked. "Wait...where's the other one?"

"Right here!" Sakura shouted, running up behind him. Nikaidou turned around in shock, and barely damaged the round house kick that Sakura aimed at his chest. She truned around and sent a barrage of hits and kicks towards him. Nikaidou growled and slammed his hand on her chest, sending X energy at her, full blast. Sakura screamed as she flew threw the air. Sasuke caught her, before she slammed into the wall.

"Well, that plan failed." Nkaidou smirked.

"Give us back our eggs!" Amu shouted. "Don't you know how important a child's heart egg is?" She shouted at him.

"Of course I do. Even I know that." Nikaidou glared at her.

"What exaclty are you up to, Nikaidou-san?" Ikuto asked, standing up, with Amu.

"Did the higher-ups order you to follow me around and shadow me, Easter puppet?" Nikaidou asked. Ikuto sharply breathed in, flinching a little. Amu frowned, looking at Ikuto.

"You work for Easter?" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Yes." Sakura answered, trying to stand. She hissed, and fell back down, grabbng her chest.

"Go!" Nikaidou shouted, releasing the three X eggs he controled. The eggs attacked the four kids. Sasuke held up his nightmare sword, which was now the length and sharpness of a real sword. Ikuto shielded himself and Amu using his claws. "This was a nice chat." Nikaidou smirked, throwing down a whte ball. Smoke poured out it, blocking their vision.

"Wait!" Amu shotued.

"Stop!" Ikuto warned her, holding out his arm.

"Ran! Miki! Su!" Amu shouted.

* * *

><p>The smoke and X eggs had disappeared, and Ikuto and Sasuke were back to normal.<p>

"You can't go after Nikaidou. He's too dangerous right now." Ikuto told them.

"why should we listen to you? You work for the enemy! You're Easter's puppet!" Sasuke shouted.

"We've known that!" Sakura shouted at him.

"So what?" Amu asked. "We're not going to give up!" She declared.

* * *

><p>"I said that...but..." Amu sighed, trailing off. "I don't have any self confidence. I can't chara change, or chara nai."<p>

"I could barely get up to come to school today, my chest hurt so bad. My mom took me to the emergency room last niight, and turns out, I have a broken rib, and several are bruised. I cant do anything." Sakura sighed.

"I barely got here today. Itachi's watching me like a hawk ever since the 'zero' egg. I haven't been able to escape, last night was just a fluke." Sasuke sighed. Kuki smiled, and gently hit Amu and Sakura's head.

"Blockheads. We're here to help any student in a tight spot. We're the Seiyo Academy Guardians." Kukai smiled.

"If our friend, and girlfriend," Nadeshiko added, glaring at Sasuke. "Are in a pinch, then so are we." She smiled, holding Sakura's hand with her own.

"Cheer up, you two." Temari smiled.

"Even though you can't chara change! I'll do enough for all three of us!" Yaya smiled.

"Take that, giant rattle attack." Pepe smiled, swinging around a rattle that was twice as big as she was.

"What troublesome servants." Kiseki scoffed.

"Hinamori-san, Haruno-san, we'll help you. We'll get all six eggs back.

"Guys." Amu smiled, blushing slightly. Dachi flew over to Sakura and smiled, sitting on her shoulder.

"Kukai and I will definatly save Jay." He smiled, blushing slightly. Sakura took her hands out of Nadeshiko's. She scopped Dachi up.

"I don't doubt your feelings for a second. You really love Jay." She smiled, kissing the top of Daichi's head. The sports chara chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head, blushing.

_"Wait a little bit, Chou, Jay, Sashi. We'll save you for sure."_ Sakura thought.


	22. Chapter 22

"Alright," Yaya declared. "Lete's move out!"

"And where are you going?" Kukai asked the ace.

"Aren't we going to storm the Easter building?" Yaya asked him.

"With Easter's security system? Impossible." Sakura answered.

"And if what Ikuto said was true, then Nikaidou may not be at the main building." Tadese reminded them.

"We need to know where our enemy is, before we can attack." Nadeshiko told her. Kiseki floated up, sighing.

"I guees, now its time for us to take the reins." He smirked.

"Do you guys know where Ran, and the others are?" Amu asked.

"What about Chou, Jay and Sashi?" Sakura asked.

"More or less. We charas can sense each other for some reason." Kiseki reminded her.

"We call it the 'one way or another' radar!" Daichi winked.

"For you its more like the 'Daichi loves Jay with all his heart' radar." Sakura smirked. Daichi fell out of the sky, and landed on the table in shock.

"I do not!" Daichi shouted blushing.

"You so do." Sakura nodded.

"Do not!" Daichi yelled in her face, floating angrily in front of her, his face red.

"Just admit it." Kukai smirked, taking his chara.

"Are you sure that this will be reliable?" Amu asked.

"Reliable or not, its the only method we have of tracking them." Tadese told them.

"You say it like it is, don't you?" Kiseki muttered. Sakura and Amu laughed at poor Kiseki.

* * *

><p>"Pepe?" Any sign of them?" Yaya asked in a low whisper.<p>

"Not yet, dechu." the baby answered.

"Why are you whispering?" Kukai asked.

"We're on a mission. I don't want to look conspicious." Yaya told him.

"Ah, good idea." Kukai smiled.

"Look its the Guardians!" A few of their classmates squealed.

"Yes!" Yaya cheered.

"That's us!" Kukai smiled.

"You are too visible!" Amu shouted.

"At least take off the capes!" Sakura cried.

"But, I look cool this way!" Kukai protested.

"We're not here to look cool!" Sakura snapped, grabbing his cape. "We're here to find Ran, Chou, Miki, Jay, Sashi, and Su!"

"Hey!" Kukai shouted, tugging on the cape as well, trying to keep it on.

"Chou!" Temari gasped.

"Huh?" Sakura gasped, looking at her. She let go of Kukai's cape, making him fall onto the concrete ground.

"I don't know if its any of your charas, but I can sense something, dechu~!" Pepe told her. Sakura looked at Daichi, her eyes pleading.

"Sorry. I can't specifically sense Jay. But someone is near." He confirmed.

"Alright! Let's go find this shugo chara!" Kiseki announced.

"Yeah." Amu nodded.

"Hinamori-san, Haruno-san. You two wait here." Tadese told them.

"Why?" The twins asked.

"Neither of you can charecter change or character transform." Kukai pointed out.

"We don't want you getting hurt, it'll be too dangerous." Yaya told them.

"But, I can still fight!" Sakura protested.

"Not with your broken rib." Nadeshiko told her. She quickly kissed Sakura's cheek, before they ran off.

"Guys..." Amu sighed.

"This sucks!" Sakura growled, kicking a rock, and making it fly. "Just because our charas are gone, we're useless now."

* * *

><p>The twins sat on a bench, impaitently waiting for them.<p>

"I can't believe we're useless." Amu sighed.

"I hope they come back soon." Sakura muttered, crossing her legs.

"I won't sit here doing nothing!" Amu declared, standing up.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed, jumping up.

"I'll give it a try!" Amu told her. She placed her fingers to her head. "The 'One way or another' radar!" She shouted. Sakura sighed and sat back down, waiting for Amu to finished. The older pinkette sighed, and sat back down, an aura of gloom surrounding her. "I can't do it."

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she walked away from her sister, going to look around.<p>

"Amu-chan can be so dense sometimes. Really, the 'one way or another' radar wouldn't work for her since she's a human." Sakura sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm the older and responsible twin, when I should be the younger more carefree twin?" Sakura sighed, stopping in her track.

"Ah! Pinky!" A voice gasped happily. Sakura turned around, seeing Utau.

"Utau? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, where's the pixie?" Iru asked, looking at Sakura.

"Gomen, she decided to stay home. Actually they all did." Sakura lied.

"Dang it." Iru cursed.

"What's wrong?" Utau asked.

"Nothing. I'm just having some trouble." Sakura sighed.

"What kind?" Utau asked.

"Well, you're awfully curious about your enemy." Sakura muttered.

"Fine, then don't tell me. I have to go." Utau sighed. "The only free day I have, and I had to spend it waiting for some fortune telling old fool." Utau growled, walking past her.

"Utau!" Sakura called out, turning around.

"What?" The idol asked, looking back at her.

"Do you know, where I might find Nikaidou?"

"Nikaidou-san?" Utau asked. "No clue. He's disappeared."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway." Sakrua sighed.

"Whatever." Utau scoffed, conituing to walk away. Sakura sighed and turned around, heading straight.

* * *

><p>A bus quickly came to a stop as she was passing the street.<p>

"G-Guys?" She muttered, looking through the windshield. Tadase waved he in, and Sakura calmly walked to the open doors, closing them behind her.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A BUS!" She shouted at them.

"I never knew a little girl could have such a foul mouth." Saeki muttered from the driver's seat.

"Sakura-chan! We're going to get your shugo charas." Nadeshiko told her.

"Really?" Sakura asked, running over to her girlfriend.

"Here, you can take my seat." Utau said, standing up. She went behind a seat, sitting down.

"Thank you." Sakura nodded sitting down, and buckling up.

"Alright! Let's go!" Saeki shouted, slamming her foot on the gas pedal. The kids screamed in horror as they were thrust back into their seats, having to hang on for dear life.

"Go faster, faster, faster!" Iru cheered.

"Sakura." Utau called. Sakura looked behind her, staring at the idol.

"What?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Utau asked.

"What do you mean." Sakura questioned.

"Amu told me the truth. Why did you lie to me." Utau demanded more than asked.

"..." Sakura stared at her quietly, unaware that some eyes were on her. "I didn't want to seem weak. I will not show weakness, not in front of you." Sakura told the idol.

Utau nodded, smiling. "Very well, I hope that I see all of your strength."

"You will, you can count on that." Sakura replied, facing forwards.

"I'm going to punch Nikaidou in the face, for taking away your pixie!" Iru declared, punching the air.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather do it myself." Sakura told her.

"That's a red light!" Yaya screamed. The bus screeched to a halt, letting everyone breathe out a sigh of relief. The light turned green, and Saeki slammed her foot on the gas.

"Like I said, this is Dangerous!" Amu shotued, gripping Nadeshiko tighter.

"Can't you slow down?" Kukai shouted.

"Nope! I'm a paper driver!" Saeki told them. (*note: In Japan a'paper driver' is someone with a liscense but no car)

"You're kidding, right?" Sakura shouted.

"Its the truth!" Saeki shouted at them. "I'm just guessing!"

"AHHHH!" Kukai and Yaya screamed.

"We have a baby on board!" Yaya cried at the top of her lungs.

"SAVE ME!" Amu screamed, holding onto Nadeshiko as tight as she could.

"Amu! Let go of my girlfriend!" Sakura shouted at her sister.

"I'm too scared to let go!" Amu cried.

"Fine, but only this once!" Sakura shouted.

"This presence!" Pepe gasped.

"Its Ran and the others." Temari nodded.

"I can sense them!" Kiseki declared.

"Really?" Amu asked, leaning forward and gripping the seat in front of her.

"There's a fork in the road! Which way do we go?" Sakura shouted.

"Left!" Daichi told them.

"Right." Temari told them.

"This way!" Saeki shouted, making a sharp left turn.

"There he is!" Sakura shotued, as they passed a staircase.

"Stop here!" Amu shotued, unbubkling her seat. Sakura followed her example, as Saeki made a harsh u-turn, stopping in front of the steps. Amu and Sakura rushed off the bus.

"Nikaidou!" Amu shouted, glaring at him.

"I'm really surprised you two knew I was here." Nikaidou smirked.

"Hurry up and give us back our eggs." Sakura demanded.

"Eggs? You mean these?" Nikaidou asked, opening his briefcase, revealing the six eggs.

"Amu-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!" The six eggs shook slightly as the charas shouted.

"For real? Bingo!" Kukai cheered.

"Miss Noboku, you're the best!" Yaya cheered.

"Give them back!" Amu said, takign a step closer.

"Hold it." Nikaidou smirked, placing his case down, and picking up the six eggs, three in each hand. "If you come any closer, I might accidently crush these eggs."

"Nikaidou-san!" Utau called, walking up to them. "You have no use for X eggs, or shugo chara eggs if they are not the embryo. Stop bullying the weak!"

"Weak?" Amu muttered.

"I told you, I'm not weak." Sakura stated.

"But I enjoy it." Nikaidou smirked. "Those kids are stupid. They speak so happily and merrily of hopes and dreams. Just taking their eggs alone, is just so fun. I can't help it."

"Why you..." Sakura growled.

"But, that's not the only use I have for them. These eggs are perfect for my recipe." Nikaidou smirked.

"I always knew you were planning something, now what are you doing?" Utau questioned.

"That should be my line." A woman smirked, walking over to Nikaidou.

"Sanjou-san." Utau gasped.

"When you disappeared for the filming station, who would have thought that you would be with Amu and Sakura of the Guardians. Isn't that a conflict of intrest?" Sanjou questioned. "My, you've been such a bad girl behind my back. Come here now. All the annoyances have coveinently gathered in one place. Get rid of them." Sanjou ordered.

"She doesn't have to obey you!" Sakura shouted, stepping in front of Utau.

"You stay out of this." Sanjou sneered. She stared at the blonde idol. "My, what a rebellious attitude." Sanjou smirked. "So, I guess you don't care as to what happens to Ikuto-kun, then."

Utau gasped before closing her eyes. "Iru." She commanded.

"I've been waitin for this." The bat giggled, going into her egg.

"My own heart, unlock." Utau said, purple lights surrounding her.

"Is she-"

"Transforming?" Sakura finished for her twin.

Utau danced and spun around, as Iru's egg floated into her chest. Purple lights streamed towards her, surrounding her body, as they formed a red umbrella dress with dnagling crosses. red boots reached mid thigh. Bat wing bracelets and chocker appeared on her body. Bat wings appeared on her back, as she turned around, facing them, back clips now holding up her pigtails.

"Chara nai: Lunatic Charm!" She and Iru shouted. She flew through the air, landing on the steps. "I'm sorry, but you have to disappear now." Utau ordered, holding out a hand.

"Hinamori!" Tadese shouted, running in front of Amu.

"Haruno!" Kukai gasped, protecting her. "We'll handle this." Kukai told them. A star popped into place and a skateboard appeared in his hands. A crown appeared on Tadese's head, his sceptor taking its place in his hands.

"Chara change!" They shouted.

"Looks like the school art show is on display." Sanjou smirked. "Do you really plan on beating her with such weak changes?"

"Utau!" Amu shouted. "I thought you said you hated and wouldn't forgive filthy methods? Were you lying?"

Utau scowled, before glaring at the four of them "Nightmare Lorelai!" She shouted, sendign purplish black butterflies at them.

"Holy Crown!" Tadese shouted, jumping in front of them. He wasn't able to keep the shield up for long and got thrown back from the stream of energy.

"Utau? Why would you do this?" Amu shouted, laying on the ground from the attack.

"For Ikuto!" She shouted. "For Ikuto, I'll get as dirty as needed! I'll do anything!" She declared.

"I don't recall asking you to do that." Ikuto sighed, jumping onto the steps.

"Ikuto!" Amu and Utau gasped.

"How did he find us?" Sakura muttered.

"Yo!" Yoru greeted.

"Eh? Character transforming with Iru? I haven't seen that in a while. You must be excited." Ikuto smirked.

"Ikuto..." Utau muttered, her eyes shaking. "Ikuto!" She cried, jumping forward. Iru was pushed out of her body, returning her to normal.

"The transformation was dispelled!" Nadeshiko gasped.

"Utau...I can't move." Ikuto sighed. The girl had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight.

"That's fine! Let's stay like this forever!" She smiled.

"What's with this overly sweet character?" Amu shotued.

"Its like she's become a different person!" Sakura shouted as well.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadese shouted, standing up.

"Yo, Kiddy King." Ikuto greeted, looking back at him. "Are you taking your subjects out on parade?"

"So you are in on this? You cat thief!" he shouted.

"Are you Guardians planning on interferring?" Utau asked, placing her hands on Ikuto's chest.

"Utau! We're leaving! The next job is about to start!" Sanjou shouted. "Yuu, if you please." Sanjou told Nikaidou.

"Okay." Nikaidou answered, taking out a white sphere.

"Its a smoke bomb!" Sakura shouted, as her threw it into the air. Smoke poured out of it, enveloping the area.

"What is this?" Yaya shotued.

"I can't see in front of me!" Kukai coughed.

"Do you guys not pay attention to a word I say?" Sakura screamed at them.

"Our eggs!" Amu and Sakura gasped.

"I'll leave them to you, Mr. Black Cat. Have fun with them." Nikaidou smirked, about to place the eggs in his case. Ikuto's tail flicked the white sphere at him. It hit Nikaidou's right hand, and bounced off of it, hitting his left hand. Nikaidou dropped all six eggs.

"Sorry!" Yoru laughed.

"That wasn't on purpose. We just wanted to return it to you." Ikuto smirked. Ran and Sashi's eggs struggled as they floated, finally escaping.

"Saki!" Sashi smiled.

"Amu-chan!" Ran smiled.

"Chara change!" The two chorused, wings appearing on their owners. Sakura and Amu both jumped forward, each of them catching an egg, while Nikaidou reached out as well, catching two eggs.

"Miki!" Amu smiled.

"Chou." Sakura sighed in relief.

"Amu!" Miki shouted in relief.

"Sakura-sama!" Chou greeted happily. Two small screams rang out, causing the twins to snap their heads to look at Nikaidou.

"This is no good. Guess I'll have to make due with just two." Nikaidou sighed, staring at the two eggs in his hands.

"Amu-chan!"

"Suu!" Amu gasped.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Jay!" Sakura shouted.

"Why are you doing this?" Amu shotued at him. Nikaidou placed the eggs in his case, locking it shut. "What's so fun about stealing other people's eggs? This has gone to far!" She yelled at him.

"Tricking people and taking their eggs, just because you don't have your own?" Sakura shouted. "You are a horrible man!"

"Fine then." Nikaidou growled, walking over to them. "You want them back? I'll give you a chance." He growled, grabbing their ties, and pulling them close. Sakura's eyes widened and she breathed heavily, her whole body shaking. "Come to my lab after school tomorrow. Its an old Easter dormitory that's abandoned on the outskirts of town. Make sure its just you two, and don't even think of telling any of your friends." He smirked saditsically. He chuckled, making Sakura loose it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, trying to push him away, and trying to make him release his grasp on her tie. "Get away from me! LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Nikaidou stepped back, shocked at her actions. Sakura fell to the ground sobbing.

"Sakura-chan!" Amu gasped, kneeling down next to her twin.

"Make sure you two aren't late to the show." Nikaidou warned them, walking away with the case. The smoke cleared, and he disappeared.

"Huh? Everyoen's gone." Yaya gasped.

"They ran away." Kukai growled.

"Sakura-chan!" Nadeshiko gasped, seeing the crying girl. The group ran up to them, seeing what was wrong.

"What happened?" Tadese asked.

"Nikaidou got to close and she snapped." Amu whispered, rubbing her sister's back.

"Haruno, don't worry. He's gone." Kukai assured her, reaching out a hand. Sakura's eyes darted towards his hand and she screamed slapping it away.

"Get away from me!" She whispered, "Please, leave me alone!"

"Sakura-chan!" Nadeshiko gasped, kneeling in front of her. "Its just Kukai." She assured her, holding her close.

"Nadeshiko..." Sakura cried, holding her girlfriend.

"Saki!" Sashi cried, flying to her owner's chest.

"Sakura-sama!" Chou cried, doing the same thing.

"Girls..." SAkura gasped, looking at them with teary eyes.

"Is Jay going to be okay?" Sashi asked.

"She'll be fine...She'll be back with us soon, I promise." Sakura nodded, holding them close to her chest. _"Jay...I promise...tomorrow after school we'll come rescue you and Suu. Just wait for me...please..."_


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura and Amu ran out of class the second the bell rang. They were soon sprinting off of the school grounds, heading for the vague directions that Nikaidou had given them.

_"Jay...wait, please! I'll be here soon."_ Sakura begged in her head, as they turned a corner

* * *

><p>Jay sighed as she roughly kicked the cage bars. "Let me out! I'm supposed to be a free bird, not trapped in a cage!" Jay shouted at Nikaidou.<p>

"Shut up." Nikaidou sighed, quickly typing away.

"Sensei!" Su called.

"Shut up! You're disturbing me!" Nikaidou shouted at her.

"But, your coffee is already so cold." Su muttered. "Do you want me to make you a fresh cup?" Su asked.

"Why do you want to make the enemy a cup of coffee?" Jay asked the chef.

"Agreed. Its not needed." Nikaidou told her. Su sighed and looked around the dark room. Boxes of robots were piled up high, and garbage bags reached the windows.

"This place sure is messy." Su muttered.

"Its a dump." Jay agreed. "You know, this is hazardous to our health." Jay commented.

"I'll clean it for you!" Su volunteered.

"If you plan on running away after you try to sweet talk your way out of the cage-"

"I won't!" Su smiled. "I'll just make a fresh cup of coffee and then I'll clean up." Su told him.

"Just mind your own business!" Nikaidou scolded them. He stood up and walked towards them. "Your such a pain in the-" He froze when his foot was devoured by the trash bag he stepped on.

"Sensei? Are you okay?" Su asked.

"Um..." Nikaidou muttered, his eye twitching.

"Told you this place was a pig sty." Jay muttered.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Amu ran as fast as they could, slowing to a stop as they reached the middle of the town's outskirts.<p>

"He said the outskirts of town, so it should be around here somewhere." Amu muttered.

"Do you guys feel anything?" Sakura asked the charas.

"Not a thing." Sashi sighed.

"Maybe I should call the Guardians after all." Miki sighed.

"Yes. Daichi would come in handy right about now. He can always sense Jay." Chou nodded.

"No way. He told us to come alone. Who knows what will happen to them." Amu muttered. "His eyes were really serious." Sakura shuddered, holding her arms as she remembered how close he had been to her. She leaned against the vine covered stone wall that was behind her.

"He was so close to me." Sakura breathed, sliding to the ground.

"Don't worry! We won't let any harm come to you!" Sashi told her.

"Nikaidou shall never come that close to you again." Chou agreed.

"Since we're here this shall be no problem at all!" Ran and Miki cheered.

"Yeah! No big deal!" Amu nodded.

"No big deal! No big deal!" The two charas cheered.

"You two sure are peppy, despite the circumstances." Sashi noted.

"We're refusing to give up hope!" Miki smiled.

"It's easier to say that." Amu sighed.

"Yo, girls." A smooth voice greeted.

"Ikuto!" The twins gasped, seeing the cat boy.

"You two are so loud, I could hear you from the other side of the street." He chuckled, ruffling Amu's hair.

"Will you stop that?" Amu barked.

"Amu has a boyfriend" Sakura giggled.

"I do not!" Amu shouted at her.

"We really look like a couple?" Ikuto smirked, pulling her against his chest. He placed his head on her head and kissed the top of it.

"Totally" Sakura nodded.

"Hey! Ikuto!" A boy shouted. The three turned around, seeing two boys wearing the same outfit as Ikuto.

"If you're done flirting with elementary girls, we have to get home!" the second boy shouted at him.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow." Ikuto nodded.  
>"Alright," the first boy winked "don't have to much fun." They laughed before walking off.<p>

"So, that's a school uniform?" Sakura asked, staring at his outfit.

"Yeah, what did you think it was?" Ikuto asked, pulling on the cross at his collar.

"I thought it was just a part of your image." Amu confessed.

"Wait a minute!" Sashi gasped. "Ikuto, do you know where Nikaidou's lab is?"

"Yes," Ikuto nodded walking in the right direction "The Easter employee dorm is no longer in use, and its abandoned. It seems that Nikaidou is renting it for his own purposes. A research facility."

"Research?" Amu asked.

"What kind?" Sakura questioned.

"Who knows." Ikuto shrugged.

"Wait a minute! I saw the lab through my egg!" Sashi exclaimed.

"Yeah! I saw a bunch of X eggs inside of a machine." Ran nodded.

"I kept on seeing Nikaidou talking on the phone." Miki commented. "He was saying that he was going to create an Embryo."

"He was also talking about a Gozen." Chou added.

"Gozen?" Amu blinked. Ikuto cupped Amu's head and tilted it up, so she was looking straight at him. The back of her head was pressed against his chest.

"That's the highest person in Easter." Ikuto informed them. "He plans to deliver an Embryo to the lord. Calling you to his lab is most likely a trap and he'll swallow you whole" he warned them.

"A promise is a promise. And I promised I'd go." Amu declared, her eyes hardening.

"I have to save Jay! I don't want to lose another chara!" Sakura told him.

"Then, do as you please." Ikuto smiled, pointing in front of them. Amu looked ahead of them and her eyes widened.

"When did we get here?" Sakura asked, staring at the old building.

"Ikuto, is this-Where'd he go?" Amu muttered, looking around for the alley cat.

"I can feel Jay." Chou whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah! And I feel Su!" Ran nodded.

"They're definitely in here." Sashi and Miki agreed.

"Let's go." Sakura muttered, looking at the steel gate.

* * *

><p>"Here you are sensei!" Su smiled, a mug of hot coffee on Nikaidou's desk.<p>

"I told you, I didn't need that." Nikaidou scolded her.

"I'm so busy!" Su smiled, turning away and cleaning the room. Jay watched, sitting on the desk, next to the coffee. She carefully floated above and looked around.

"Is this stuff any good?" Jay asked, staring at the black liquid.

"I guess." Nikaidou shrugged. Jay nodded and carefully sipped some up, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Gross…" She muttered, pretending to puke.

"Don't actually do anything." Nikaidou warned her.

"Alright." Jay nodded and flew around, following Su as she cleaned.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Robot" Su greeted. "I guess I should clean them up. They're super dusty, desu~!"

"They're just trash, don't bother." Nikaidou informed her, sparing a glance. Jay smiled and looked at the small robot before coming to a picture.

"This is you!" Jay gasped, looking at Nikaidou.

"Don't touch that!" Nikaidou shouted. "Don't mess with things that aren't needed."

"I think a photo is always needed." Jay smiled "it catches a moment in time that you can keep forever." Nikaidou stared at the photo before sighing, turning back to his computer.

"As you wish." Su sighed, floating away. She bumped into a large machine, hurting her head. "What's that?" Jay asked. She saw that several X eggs were in the large container.

"That's my kitchen." Nikaidou answered, standing up "I'll create an Embryo in that kitchen."

"You'll create an Embryo?" Su asked, studying the machine.

"Yes, the ingredients are several heart eggs, and a character transforming chara." Nikaidou smirked, looking at the two charas "Which are you two."

"You'll never turn us into Embryos!" Jay shouted.

"Oh no, I don't need both of you. Just one, if you're lucky. But perhaps using two character transforming charas would be better." Nikaidou smirked "Those twins aren't foolish enough to come here by themselves, but if they are, then I'll use their charas as well. I'll create the strongest Embryo ever."

"AAAAHHH! AMU-CHAN! AMU-CHAN!" Su shouted freaking out. Jay gasped flying away from him in distress. Nikaidou smirked and grabbed the bird, holding her in place.

"We should start. The X egg energy will be fused with you two, and you will become one, completely different egg." Nikaidou smirked.

* * *

><p>"Hop, step jump!" Ran shouted, wings appearing on Amu's wrists and ankles.<p>

"Flap, flutter, fly!" Chou recited, butterfly wings appearing on Sakura's back.

"Leaping over tall gates in a single bound!" Ran cheered.

"And gracefully flying over tall gates, with the elegance of a butterfly." Chou smiled. The two pinkette landed on the ground, smirking.

"Su!"

"Jay!"

"We're coming!" The twins shouted, running towards the building.

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like they actually came alone." Nikaidou muttered "They're foolish. At least that means I'll be able to get their other eggs." He smirked, shrugging his shoulders.<p>

"But sensei, you can see us Shugo charas! Doesn't that mean that you had a shugo chara or an egg?" Su asked.

"Yeah, so let us go!" Jay shouted "Have a little sympathy!" Her plea went on deaf ears as Nikaidou closed their eggs on them, and forced them into the machine.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Amu pushed the doors open, both of them stepping in shock, as they looked over the robots that surrounded the front hall, their eyes glowing purple.<p>

"X energy!" Sakura gasped, her eyes dancing with black dots. "The robots are full of them."

"What are we going to do? We can't go through this many!" Ran shouted.

"We can if there are two of them." Sashi told her.

"Miki!" Amu declared.

"Sashi!" Sakura commanded.

"Right!" The two charas nodded.

Sashi got down on one knee, closing her eyes in victory. She pumped her left fist in the air, and held the right one of in the victory sign. The green and white egg closed around her.

The egg gently drifted into Sakura's open palm. Sakura smirked and placed the egg against her glowing, green chest. Light green pixie wings rolled out of her back. The top wings had black clovers, while the bottom wings had white clovers. The wings ended at the ground, and past her head, being a foot longer. Sakura threw her fists forward, green sparkles covering them and turning into dark green, fingerless hand gloves. She wrapped her arms around her chest, sparkles following her movements. They covered her torso, turning into a dark green vest. The vest zipped itself up halfway. Under the vest was a light green, short sleeved shirt. Sakura flipped into a handstand, sparkles covering her legs, as she flipped. She kicked her feet straight up, revealing them to be green boots that reached her ankles. Green and black sparkles covered her legs. When Sakura flipped again, they flew away. Sakura landed in a crouching position, she stood up quickly, revealing the sparkles had formed a dark green miniskirt, with black shorts on underneath. Sparkles covered her legs, and neck. The sparkles around her neck turned into boxing gloves, held together by a string. A green hair wrapped around Sakura's hair, putting it into a ponytail. Another green ribbon wrapped around Sakura's neck. The dream lock was placed on a green chain, hanging from her neck.

Sakura flipped back, spinning to where they saw her left side. She pulled her left arm back, turning her hand into a fist. She punched her other fist forward, punching the air. Her face turned towards her audience, glaring at them, and serious look on her face. "Chara Nai: Emerald Protector!" Sakura shouted.

"Chara Nai: Amulet Spade!" Amu yelled. "Colorful Canvas!" She swung her giant paintbrush around, hitting the robots. Sakura growled and punched them with her gloved hands.

"You really don't want to mess with me!" Sakura shouted at them, "give me back Jay!"

"Sakura, please get this off of me." Chou cried. Sakura growled and kicked a robot, freeing Chou from her grasp. Amu landed beside her, breathing heavily.

"How many of these things are there?" Amu asked.

"There's no end to them." Sakura muttered.

"Amu-chan! Sakura-chan! Look out!" Ran shouted. The twins turned around, surprised to see a robot jumping towards them. Sakura raised her arm, ready to strike when a soccer ball hit it out of the way. The ball bounced back to the entrance, only to be stopped by a foot.

"I don't like how you kept us in the dark about this. We're friends after all, you should trust us." Kukai scolded them.

"A friend in need needs a friend indeed." Nadeshiko smiled "Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't come to help?"

"It was very unfriendly to leave early like that." Tadese smiled.

"We're all friends! We were worried about Su and Jay!" Yaya told them.

"How'd you find us?" Sakura asked "I would have known if you were following us."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Nadeshiko turned around, showing Sasuke "He helped us pinpoint you."

"After a certain black cat told us to come to an abandoned building outside of town. He said he would find something interesting, but I never thought it would be you two." Kukai clarified.

"Let's go!" Yaya shouted.

"Chara change!" The group shouted. Tadese quickly hit a few of the robots with his scepter.

"Get away from Sakura!" Nadeshiko and Sasuke shouted, attacking two robots that tried to jump on the younger pinkette. The two looked at each other in shock before smirking and attacking more robots.

"Let's go!" Yaya shouted, holding up a giant rattle. She fell over, letting go of the rattle. The giant baby toy rolled around, flattening several robots.

"Go!" Kukai shouted at them, hitting a robot with his skateboard.

"Right!" Sakura nodded grabbing Amu's arm and running. Kukai turned back to the robots, glaring at them.

"_I've got to help Haruno…but is this really all I can do?"_ Kukai growled in his head.

"_Wait for us, Su, Jay."_ Amu and Sakura thought, running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Sensei! Please don't do this!" Su begged.<p>

"It's too late now." Nikaidou smirked. "Besides, you two should be honored, being made into an Embryo." Nikaidou told them, looking at Jay's egg in his hand. "What about you, little bird, you've been awfully quiet? What's wrong?" Nikaidou asked.

"I refuse to talk to the man that took me from Sakura!" Jay shouted through her egg.

"Have it your way." Nikaidou shrugged, walking away.

"Sensei! If you do this, then your shugo chara will be sad." Su shouted after him. Nikaidou froze, gripping Jay's egg tighter.

"Hey! Stop holding me so tightly! You're going to break my egg!"

"My shugo chara disappeared before it even hatched." Nikaidou scoffed. "There are some things more important than childish dreams. I chose reality over those dreams."

"Sensei…" Su muttered sadly. Nikaidou placed Jay's egg on the table and sat down at his computer.

"I threw away dreams; from now on, I'll be on the winner's side." Nikaidou growled, typing at his keyboard. The capsule that held Su glowed with a purple light. Su screamed inside of her egg, obviously scared.

"Wait!" Amu shouted, banging open the door. Sakura growled and raised her fists in anger.

"Well well, looks like you two came just in time. You're about to witness the birth of a new embryo." Nikaidou smirked, standing up.

"Amu-chan!" Su screamed from the machine.

"Sakura!" Jay shouted.

"Su!" "Jay!" The twins ran towards their respective charas. They were both thrown back by X energy.

"I'm sorry, but I request that you observe from afar, Hinamori, Haruno." Nikaidou smirked.

"Amu! Transform with me!" Ran urged.

"Sakura, would you like to switch?" Chou asked.

"Yeah." Amu and Sakura nodded. The two pushed Miki and Sashi out of their respective bodies, and transformed with their charas.

"Chara nai: Amulet Heart!"

"Chara nai: Ruby Butterfly!"

"Heart Rod!" Amu shouted, the baton appearing in her hand.

"Ruby Staff!" Sakura shouted, the staff appearing.

"Those tricks again?" Nikaidou smirked. "I hope you've practiced this time."

"Spiral Heart!" Amu shouted, throwing it at him. Nikaidou smirked as it flew out the window.

"That's too bad."

"Think again." Sakura smirked, as the baton came back in, smashing the glass of the machine.

"Oh shit! The apparatus!" Nikaidou shouted.

"Not so fast! Butterfly Elegance!" Sakura shouted, as a red beam shot out at him. "Give me back Jay!"

"Amu-chan!" Su shouted, flying to her owner's face. "I missed you so much! I was so scared!" Su cried, rubbing her tiny face against Amu's cheek.

"Hold on, that tickles." Amu laughed.

"Give me back Jay." Sakura demanded, walking towards Nikaidou, her staff held out like a sword. Purple smoke flooded out of the machine, filling the room.

"Oh no! The X energy is leaking out!" Nikaidou shouted, watching the smoke glide towards the boxes of robots. The robots rose into the air, their eyes glowing purple.

"What's going on?" Sakura gasped, seeing a giant robot, made of several.

"Just because you lumped together like that, doesn't mean we're going to be scared of you!" Amu shouted, raising her baton.

"Amu-chan, wait! Leave this to Su and transform with me!" Su told her.

"Wait a minute, Jay!" Sakura gasped, turning towards the desk, which was nearly completely covered in purple smoke. Sakura ran towards it, grabbing her egg before it was touched. "I got you Jay." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura!" Jay gasped, as the pinkette opened the egg, Jay flying to Sakura.

"All your anger and sadness into sugar and sweets!" Amu smiled, spinning "Remake Honey!" Honey poured out of her whisk, soaking the giant robot. The room filled with a golden light and the robots returned to normal.

"One shot! Alright!" Sakura smiled, hugging her sister.

"Look!" Jay gasped, pointing behind them. The twins looked on in awe as the black eggs turned white, and disappeared.

"The eggs are cleansing." Sakura breathed in awe.

"And with just me." Amu muttered. The twins undid their transformations.

"They're returning to their owners." The twins smiled, holding hands.

"If it needs to be fixed, leave it to Su, desu!" Su smiled, curtsying.

"My egg." Nikaidou gasped, looking at the golden egg, covered in gears.

"That's your egg?" Amu asked.

"Sure is." Su nodded. The egg floated into Nikaidou's hands, before cracking open, an inventor taking form.

"Pleasure to finally meet you!" He smiled.

"Are you…my shugo chara?" Nikaidou asked.

"Yes, I'm glad to meet you, but I'm afraid I have to go. I'll see you again." He smiled, his egg closing around him and disappearing.

"I knew it. It's hopeless. I chose a different path. A broken egg can never return." Nikaidou muttered. Su smiled and floated forward.

"Wait…!" Amu gasped, holding out a hand.

"Sensei!" Su called, floating in front of him. "He said 'see you again'. An egg can be renewed and sparkle as many times as needed." Su smiled "The fact that you can still see Su and the others is all the proof you need."

"She right!" Jay smiled, floating beside her "While I didn't enjoy being your prisoner, you were rather nice to us, a lot nicer then I thought you would be. You can still see us, that has to mean something! Just believe in him and he'll come back!" She smiled, crossing her arms behind her back. Sakura and Amu smiled, watching over the three. Nikaidou's eyes widened as her stared at the twins.

"Anyways! The Embryo creation device that I put so much money and effort into has failed! My branding as a loser has been set in stone." He growled, crossing his arms and turning his back to them.

"A loser?" Amu asked. "Sensei, who were you fighting with?"

"All of society, I guess." Nikaidou muttered.

"Sensei, if you can't remember, then they aren't someone worth fighting." Sakura told him.

"Sakura-chan!" Nadeshiko gasped rushing over to her girlfriend.

"Are you two alright?" Tadese asked.

"We're fine." Amu smiled.

"Nadeshiko-chan!" Sakura smiled, hugging the Queen.

"Nikaidou!" Kukai shouted, raising a fist.

"Prepare yourself!" Yaya shouted, following the Jack.

"Wait a minute!" Amu and Sakura shouted.

* * *

><p>"So you see, we're all fine. No one's hurt." Sakura explained.<p>

"And we have Su and Jay back." Amu smiled.

"We can see that." Sasuke muttered, looking at Daichi, who was currently being squeezed by Jay.

"I missed you so much!" Jay squealed.

"I can tell!" Daichi smiled, hugging her back, "I missed you too!"

"Well, I guess if Haruno-chan, and Hinamori say that Nikaidou's fine, we have no reason to doubt them." Kukai shrugged, facing the teacher.

"Well, shall we get going?" Tadese asked.

"Mou, Yaya is not impressed." Yaya muttered.

"Don't sweat the small stuff." Kukai smiled "We still won."

"Let's just get out of here, before Itachi finds out that I'm not really in an after school club and kills me." Sasuke muttered. Amu and Sakura looked back at Nikaidou and smiled at him.

"See you later, Sensei." Sakura and Amu smiled, waving goodbye.

"Nadeshiko-chan! Wait for me!" Sakura smiled, hugging Nadeshiko's arm. Nadeshiko smiled and glared at Sasuke, signaling that she won.

"Whatever, I don't care." Sasuke told her "I was just teasing Sakura."

"You jerk!" Sakura growled, kicking his shin.

"Ouch!" Sasuke hissed, hopping on his safe leg "That hurt!" He growled.

"It was supposed to!" Sakura huffed, holding Nadeshiko's arm tighter.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled, opening the door to her balcony. She stepped out placing a bowl of feed out for the birds. The birds immediately flocked to her, eating the food.<p>

"Today's going to be great! I can just tell!" Sakura smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright class. Today, the fifth grade star and moon classes will have a drawing competition." Their art teacher smiled.

"Sakura-chan, please pass this to Amu." Nadeshiko smiled, handing her a note. Sakura looked at it before smiling and adding a drawing of her own face.

"Past this to Amu." Sakura told the boy next to her. He nodded and passed it to another girl. Sakura smiled and laid her head on Nadeshiko's shoulder, watching Amu smiled at them, nodding. All three girls were shocked to see Nikaidou scold Amu.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing teaching again? Didn't you just quit?" Amu asked Nikaidou.<p>

"Now I'm enrolled as a real teacher. I had a license from the very beginning." Nikaidou smiled.

"How convenient. " Amu muttered.

"Sensei! So, you're really a sensei now?" Su asked, floating up to her.

"Su!" Amu gasped, as the charas freaked out. Nikaidou grabbed Su, holding her to his chest.

"Can I at least keep her?" Nikaidou pouted.

"Of course you can't!" Amu shouted.

"Well then, good luck." Nikaidou smiled, walking away.

"So, how do you want to go about this?" Miki asked.

"Our favorite place at school, huh?" Amu asked.

"Well, if it's us we're talking about, then it should be _there._" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Actually, my favorite place is the whole school! Because I can always run into Nadeshiko!" Sakura smiled "But, I guess, since I see Nadeshiko there the most, then that would be my favorite place." She smiled

* * *

><p>"The Royal Garden!" Jay smiled, staring at the greenhouse.<p>

"The first time Amu came here, she was really nervous." Miki smiled.

"Was she?" Su asked.

"Oh yeah, you and Sashi weren't born yet." Amu muttered.

"It was a really fun time for me too! I was fully ready to say yes, but I wanted to stay next to Amu-nee-chan." Sakura smiled "So, I had to turn them down."

"I find it really admirable how you stood by your twin." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Let's start drawing!" Miki smiled.

* * *

><p>"Amu-chan? Are you okay-Ach!" Miki gasped, seeing Amu's drawing. "It's the demon's king castle…" She muttered.<p>

"I stink at drawing…" Amu muttered.

"Wanna chara change with me?" Miki asked.

"No, I wanna do this on my own." Amu sighed.

"Look!" Sakura smiled, showing them her drawing.

"Wow, you're really good." Nadeshiko gasped.

"Yeah, there was an artist on my old street, and he always gave everyone lessons, but he was kinda creepy. But the art lessons did pay off." Sakura smiled.

"This is my favorite place, but something seems wrong." Amu sighed.

"Wanna try some other spots?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Sure." Amu nodded.

* * *

><p>Sakura passed Amu in the hall, and waved to the older girl. Amu smiled, and continued on her way to find the perfect spot. Sakura climbed up the stairs and opened the door, leading to the roof.<p>

"It's so sunny." Sakura smiled.

"It's beautiful!" Chou agreed.

"Hey! Isn't this the spot where Kukai confessed?" Jay asked. Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded.

* * *

><p><em>"I realized the reason why." Kukai told her.<em>

_"Why what?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. Kukai blushed and kicked the fence._

_"That!" He shouted, growling._

_"Huh?" Sakura asked._

_"Every time! Every time you giggle, tilt your head, hell, every time you speak! My heart starts pounding! I never knew what was wrong until yesterday!" Kukai shouted at her._

_"I like you a lot. I'm...I'm in love with you." Kukai muttered, staring into her eyes._

"_I'm not going to give up." Kukai stated. He kissed her forehead. "I won't give up." Kukai told her. He ruffled her hair and walked off the roof._

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes saddened as she thought of that. "I still haven't properly replied to him…" She placed a hand on her forehead, remembering the feeling of his lips on her skin.<p>

"How does he expect you to react? You're with Nadeshiko, and you're scared of men. All of a sudden, one of the few guys that you actually trust tells you that he loves you when you already have a girlfriend." Sashi grumbled.

"It is the polite thing to do." Chou told them.

"But don't you remember? Taking off into the sky for the first time as well?" Jay asked. Sakura looked up at the sky, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>"Amu-chan! I want to protect you! Even if I am the little sister! I want to protect you!" Sakura shouted.<em>

_"Give me courage!" Amu shouted. After a burst of bright pink light, they both landed on their ground, right on their feet. They shot up into the sky, doing little flips and twirls._

_"What's with this outfit? This isn't my character at all!" Amu exclaimed, before flipping again. "But my body feels so light, like a leaf blowing in the wind."_

_"I feel so free. So this is what its like, to be a butterfly." Sakura smiled, letting the current carry her. Her giant wings flapped, slightly blanketing her. "Amu-chan...this is amazing." Sakura smiled._

_"Yeah..." Amu agreed, floating next to her._

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Can we draw the view from up here?" Sashi asked.<p>

"Go on ahead." Sakura smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Alright!" Sashi smiled, flying over to her sisters, and drawing. Sakura walked over to the fence, and looked out at the city.

'_When I first moved here, Amu was the only person I knew. I left several friends behind…but I've made a lot more friends. Especially after I had made that wish, the wish that gave me my wonderful charas. I met Tadese, the 'King' of the Guardians, although 'Prince' fits him better. His dreams of world domination are definitely out there, but they make him unique._

'_Then Yaya, the 'Ace'. She acts like such a little kid, but that attitude is so refreshing and gives something new to each day._

'_Kukai, the 'Jack'. He may have confessed his love to me…but he's still my friend. He was one of the first guys that I opened up to, and thought of as my friend. Back at my old school, I was only ever surrounded by girls. They always thought I was cute, and the boys, while they did try to become my friends, they always got too close. Just like Sasuke._

'_Sasuke…I can't believe he followed me here, even if it was unintentional. He was my first crush, but then…my father kidnapped me, destroying my trust in men. I still can't believe Sasuke has a chara, I really never saw that coming._

'_And, finally, there's Nadeshiko…my wonderful girlfriend. I never dreamed that she would actually return my feelings. I always thought that she would deny me. But the fact that she accepted me for who I am…I fell even more in love with her._

'_This town is great. The people are great…and I've begun an amazing adventure that I love more and more each day…'_ Sakura smiled, backing away from the fence.

"Come on girls." Sakura smiled, beckoning her charas to follow her. They nodded and floated beside her.

'_Of course, there are my charas. Chou, always kind, and elegant. She embodies my desire to be loved, truly, madly, and deeply._

'_Jay, she's fun loving and her only wish is to be free. Of course, that wish includes being free to crush Daichi in a hug at any given moment. Those two really make a good couple.'_ Sakura giggled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Sashi asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." Sakura smiled at her tomboy chara.

'_And then, there's Sashi, she's the part of me that wants to protect those I hold dear. She isn't weak, and she'll harm anyone that says she is. But, she truly means well.'_

"What were you thinking about?" Jay asked.

"Just you girls and your personalities." Sakura smiled, walking down the hallways.

"They were good, I hope." Chou sighed.

"Of course they were." Sakura smiled. She walked out of the school, and headed into the grounds, just looking around at all the kids drawing. She found a secluded spot and sat down. "Why don't you girls show me what you drew?" Sakura suggested. Her three charas nodded and held up their sketchpads. Sashi's drawing was rough and looked cool. Jay's drawing was light, and mainly focused on the clouds. Chou's drawing was focused on a cloud shaped like a flower, and butterfly was flying past it.

"Amazing, you guys were looking at the same thing, yet you all came up with something different." Sakura smiled.

"Did you draw?" Chou asked.

"No…" Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"Yo." Shadow greeted, flying up to them.

"Ah! Hey Shadow!" Jay greeted.

"Hey girls." He smiled, nodding his head.

"So where's Sasuke?" Sashi asked, expecting the Uchiha to jump out and do something to Sakura.

"Itachi has him on lock down and I managed to sneak off like the ninja I am." Shadow smiled.

"I see." Sakura hummed.

'_Itachi…that's Sasuke's older brother…but despite that he seems to look after me more. Where Sasuke is concerned in my life, he mainly acts like Ikuto to Amu, except less perverted and more forceful. We attract the strangest males as not-so-secret admirers.'_

"So, what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"A drawing competition." Jay answered. "The theme is 'your favorite place in school'."

"I see, in Sasuke's case it would be a tree that overlooked Sakura." Shadow informed them "All he really wants to do is look after you."

"That is nice, but I wish he wasn't so forceful…" Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>"<em>You like me." Sasuke smirked, licking her cheek.<em>

_"...stop it...please..." Sakura whimpered, her eyes quivering, and shining with unshed tears. One rolled down her face. Sasuke caught it with his tongue, licking the trailed that the tear had made._

_"You're reaction is weak." He told her. Lowering his lips towards hers._

_"NO! STOP!" Sakura screamed, moving her arm. She slapped his face, as tears fell down her cheeks. "I...I hate men...Men are what caused me so much pain...Men are what caused my mother to worry about me...Men are the reason why I like girls...Men are the reason that I love Nadeshiko!" Sakura shouted at him, crying._

* * *

><p>"Ah! Pixie!" Iru shouted, flying over to the group. Shadow jumped into a protective stance, taking out a kunai.<p>

"Relax!" Sashi laughed, flying over to the devil "She isn't going to hurt us."

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Pixie." Iru greeted.

"It certainly has." Sashi smiled, holding out her fist. Iru tapped her own knuckles against Sashi's smiling brightly.

"Hi, nyan!" Yoru greeted.

"Yoru, you're here as well, does that mean that Ikuto here's to?" Sakura asked, looking around "I haven't seen much of him lately."

"No. I'm just here with Iru, nyan." Yoru answered.

"You're doing that stupid drawing thing too?" Iru asked, looking over the small sketchbooks.

"Yeah! It's a lot of fun!" Sashi smiled.

"Ah! Yours actually looks cool! Very edgy!" Iru praised.

"Thanks." Sashi smiled.

'_Iru, shugo chara to Utau Hoshina. Utau…I wonder…if she wasn't with Easter, could we be friends?'_

* * *

><p><em>"Amu told me the truth. Why did you lie to me." Utau demanded more than asked.<em>

_"..." Sakura stared at her quietly, "I didn't want to seem weak. I will not show weakness, not in front of you." Sakura told the idol._

_Utau nodded, smiling. "Very well, I hope that I see all of your strength."_

_"You will, you can count on that." Sakura replied, facing forwards._

* * *

><p>'<em>Even though we're enemies, we seem to be on better terms. We have an understanding…of what though, I have no clue. It's odd that Sashi and Iru are friends, but I guess their mischievous natures draw the other in. I really hope I can be friends with Utau someday.'<em>

Sakura suddenly stood up, determination in her eyes. "I know where to draw now!" She smiled.

"May I join you?" Shadow asked.

"Sure," Sakura nodded "All three of you can join me if you want." Sakura smiled.

"Sure!" Iru smiled, wrapping an arm around Sashi's shoulders.

"Well, let's go!" Jay smiled, punching a fist in the air.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran towards Nadeshiko, smiling and quickly giving the girl a hug.<p>

"Ah! Have you finished your drawing yet?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Not yet. But I'm almost done." Sakura smiled, before jumping up and running towards the Royal Garden.

"They really are twins…" Nadeshiko smiled, looking at Sakura lovingly.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Amu-chan!" Sakura gasped, seeing her twin there.<p>

"You drawing the royal garden as well?" Amu asked.

Sakura nodded and walked over the flowers, looking at them all, "And I think I have the perfect perspective." Sakura smiled, grabbing one of the chairs and taking it over to her spot. Amu sat down at the table and smiled, starting her own drawing.

"So, what are you two drawing, nyan?" Yoru asked.

"You'll see!" Amu and Sakura smiled, bending over their boards, their pencils scratching the paper.

* * *

><p>Nikaidou smiled as he shifted through the drawings. His eyes widened at Amu's drawing. It was an amateur drawing of Sakura, Nadeshiko, Tadese, Yaya, and Kukai, all gathered around the table in the royal garden.<p>

"Not skillful, but it sure speaks loudly." Nikaidou smiled. He shifted to the next drawing, his eyes widening. Sakura's drawing was very professional. The Guardians were all around the table, eagerly eating snacks. Sasuke was laying on the steps, leaning back and looking at them, his eyes on Sakura. Sakura was in between Nadeshiko and Amu. Her girlfriend was feeding her a brownie, much to Sakura's happiness. Amu was blushing over something Kukai and Yaya had said, both of which were laughing. Tadese was laughing as well, a hand covering his mouth. Nikaidou's eyes widened when he saw that Ikuto and Utau were sketched in as well, Ikuto holding a tray of sweets, and Utau holding a teapot. Utau was standing behind Nadeshiko and Sakura, smiling at the group of kids. Ikuto had a teasing hand on Amu's head, winking and chuckling at her misfortune.

"She wants Ikuto and Utau…to be their friends?" Nikaidou gasped lightly "Sakura-chan certainly does have big dreams, but, that's what makes her unique. Maybe she and Amu can actually make that come true." Nikaidou smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Amu and Sakura swept the sidewalk of the school, Amu yawning in the process.

"Amu-chan, don't slack off now." Sakura smiled.

"I know, but the weather is so nice! I just want to lay back and enjoy it." Amu smiled.

"You shouldn't do such a thing. You have to clean seriously." Su scolded her.

"Yes, you are almost done. It is unbecoming of a lady to slack off." Chou smiled.

"Where are the other charas?" Sakura asked, looking around, only to find the four laying on the grass, basking in the sunlight.

"That's so not fair!" Amu shouted at them.

"We don't have to clean, so it's totally fair." Sashi smirked, sitting up.

"Maybe if you hurried up you could do the same." Jay smiled.

"I found you! Hinamori Amu!" A voice shouted, as a girl jumped on Amu, hugging her.

"Misaki!" Amu gasped, steadying herself.

"Good afternoon, Misaki-chan." Sakura bowed.

"Ah!" Misaki gasped, and bowed back "Good afternoon, Sakura-hime."

"Please, just call me Sakura-chan. Any friend of Amu is a friend of mine." Sakura smiled.

"You are just too cute!" Misaki smiled, hugging the younger pinkette in a tight hug.

"Misaki-chan, if you keep holding onto me like that, then Nadeshiko will hurt you." Sakura laughed. Misaki nodded and jumped back holding out a magazine.

"Have you two heard of this?" Misaki asked.

"The loveknot temple?" Sakura asked, reading the temple.

"The loveknot temple is supposed to make true love come true!" Misaki smiled.

"Maybe Sakura and Nadeshiko-chan should go there to strengthen their relationship." Amu giggled.

"Ah! Amu-chi! Saku-chi!" Yaya called. The three girls looked up at the window, finding Nadeshiko and Yaya looking up at them. Amu smiled, offering a wave, but Sakura jumped up, waving her hands around.

"Nadeshiko-chan! Let's go to the loveknot temple together!" Sakura cheered, smiling at her. Nadeshiko smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Nadeshiko nodded, waving back to her.

"Yay!" Sakura smiled, spinning around "I'm going to the loveknot temple with Nadeshiko-chan!" Sakura cheered. Amu and Misaki giggled over the Princess's actions.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it amazing?" Misaki asked, showing them the article, as they sat on some steps. "If you make a prayer here, then the temple will set you up with your loved one."<p>

"That's sounds really great." Sakura smiled.

"Please, set me up with Tadese-kun." Misaki smiled, holding her hands together.

"Wait a minute, didn't you say that you gave up on Tadese and liked Kukai?" Amu asked her.

"That love has already past!" Misaki smiled "I've come back to Tadese."

"You certainly are spontaneous." Sakura giggled.

"So, what about you, Amu-chan? Who are you going to pray for?" Misaki asked slyly.

"Who will I pray for?" Amu asked "Th-That's an easy one…it would be…" She trailed off, her eyes becoming blank.

"Uh-oh, she's having a fantasy." Sakura muttered.

"Do you know who she's fantasizing about?" Misaki asked.

"Most likely Tadese. Though, I wouldn't put it past her to be dreaming about Ikuto." Sakura muttered.

"Ikuto? Who's that?" Misaki asked.

"Ikuto's a boy in high school that likes to tease her. I think she may have a small crush on him." Sakura giggled.

"Ah! Really?" Misaki gasped, turning back to Amu. "Hinamori Amu, Earth to Hinamori Amu!" Misaki called. Amu snapped out of her dream like state and stared at the two in confusion. "So, who were you dreaming about?" Misaki asked slyly, already knowing the probable truth.

"Love is stupid!" Amu declared, jumping up "I don't have time for love interests or boys in the first place." Amu told them. She walked off, "See ya." She sighed, leaving the two girls alone.

"That's our Hinamori Amu! Cool And Spicy!" Misaki smiled.

"That part of Amu's personality is really nice." Sakura giggled. She blinked in shock when Misaki rounded on her.

"So, what about you? I know there's Nadeshiko, but do you secretly like someone else?" Misaki asked deviously.

"Of course not!" Sakura smiled. "Nadeshiko-chan is the only girl for me. And I have no interest in boys. At least, not in a romantic way." Sakura smiled.

"That's too bad. I really wanted to hear some drama…but oh well." Misaki sighed, "I wish you two the best of luck!" Sakura nodded and stood up, waving to her.

"See you later, Misaki-chan." Sakura smiled, walking away.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, you're going to go to the temple with her tomorrow, so why are you here now?" Sashi asked, staring at the huge mansion. Sakura shrugged and rang the doorbell.<p>

"What reason do I need? Nadeshiko's my girlfriend. And I want to watch her practice." Sakura smiled, as the door opened. Baaya opened the door, smiling at Sakura.

"Sakura-sama. Its nice to see you again. Unfortunately Nadeshiko can only spare a few moments. We're preparing for something big." Baaya informed her.

"Oh," Sakura frowned "Well, then, I'm sorry for imposing."

"Baaya." Nadeshiko's mother smiled "Sakura can visit Nadeshiko for a few moments. She's in her room." The woman smiled.

"Thank you!" Sakura bowed, running off, knowing the way.

"Do you really think this is the best way?" Baaya asked the older woman.

"Sakura has to find out eventually. It's best that she finds out before its too late." She nodded.

* * *

><p>"Nadeshiko-chan!" Sakura smiled, opening the door without any thought. Her eyes widened as she saw Nadeshiko with her shirt off. Nadeshiko's eyes widened and she turned away from the mirror, staring at Sakura in shock. 'Nadeshiko' didn't have a female body, but instead had the body of a male, shocking Sakura to the core. Chou noticed Temari floating next to the cross-dresser, signifying that it was 'Nadeshiko'.<p>

"Sakura-chan" She gasped.

"Wh-What is this?" Sakura asked.

"Please, let me explain!" Nadeshiko begged, quickly putting a cream colored turtleneck shirt on. Her voice became deeper, that of a boy's, and she rushed over to Sakura, placing her hands on the pinkette's shoulder. That touch was all Sakura needed to snap out of her frozen state.

"Let go of me!" Sakura shouted, pushing him away from her.

"Sakura-chan, please!" 'Nadeshiko' begged, grabbing Sakura's wrist "Let me explain!"

"No! You lied to me!" Sakura shouted, closing her eyes in fear. "You know that I'm scared of men! And yet…you chase after me…disguised as a girl…was our relationship a joke to you?" Sakura asked.

"No! It wasn't!" 'Nadeshiko told her desperately "Just please! Let me explain!" he begged, tears streaming down his face.

"Explain what?" Sakura shouted "You lied to me! How can there even be a relationship if there isn't any honesty?"

"Sakura-chan, please…" 'Nadeshiko' begged.

"No! Only those that are honest and truthful to me can call me that!" Sakura shouted, pushing him away and running away from him. "I HATE LIARS!"

"Sakura-chan!" 'Nadeshiko' shouted, grabbing a black jacket and rushing after the pinkette. Sakura forcefully opened the doors of the gates and ran away as fast as she could. "Sakura-chan! Wait!" the cross-dresser shouted.

"There you are, Nagihiko-kun!" His mother smiled.

"Mama, I'm sorry but I have to go." Nagihiko told her, rushing to the gate and looking around. He desperately searched both sides of the streets, not seeing any pink.

"Nagihiko-kun, I don't see her." Temari frowned, looking around as well.

"I have to find her." Nagihiko muttered, looking back and forth desperately.

"Nagihiko-kun, everyone's waiting." Baaya told him. Nagihiko faced her and sighed, reluctantly going inside the house.

"_I have to find her, no matter the cost."_ Nagihiko thought inside his head. He looked at his chara, who nodded in agreement,

"Right." Temari smiled, flying off.

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned forward, breathing heavily.<p>

"Nadeshiko…lied to me…" Sakura gasped, tears falling down her face.

"Look." Chou gasped, staring at the lake. Sakura looked over the smooth surface and fell to her knees, curling into a ball.

"I can't believe she lied to me." Sakura cried.

"We have to tell Amu." Jay gasped.

"We can't. It'll break Amu's heart. Nadeshiko was her first friend." Sakura told them.

"So, you're going to keep his secret, and lie to everyone when you say that you love Nadeshiko?" Sashi asked.

"I don't know…I don't know what to do." Sakura cried, hugging her knees even trouble.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sasuke asked, walking up behind her. Sakura gasped and looked at him in shock before nodding. Sasuke sat beside her, and took off his socks and shoes, rolling up his pant legs. He dipped his feet in the water, letting it cool off his skin.

"Nadeshiko…she lied to me…" Sakura told him.

"What did she lie about?" Sasuke asked.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Sakura told him, glancing over at him. Sasuke looked at her and nodded, agreeing to the terms.

"Nadeshiko…she's really a boy…she, or rather, he lied to me this whole time and strung me along like it was a game. I don't know what to do." Sakura told him.

Sasuke sighed, "I'm going to hate myself for this…" He muttered under his breath "Do you still feel the same way, now that you know the truth?"

"I don't know. It's Nadeshiko, so I can't ignore all the good things and fun times that we shared, but I also can't ignore the lie that he told me." Sakura told him.

"Maybe, you should speak with him one last time so you know for sure." Sasuke told her.

"I don't think I can face him. I told him that I hated liars, to that effect, I basically told him that I hated him, would he still want to speak with me?" Sakura asked.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself." Sasuke told her. The two sat in silence, Sasuke looking at the lake, and Sakura staring at him, contemplating something.

"Why are you doing this? They way you normally act, you act forceful and make it seem like you want me." Sakura told him.

"I do want you, and I act forceful because I want you to get that I'm serious. But, I also want you to be happy." Sasuke told her, looking up at the clouds "If you're happy with someone else, then I'll stand by, unless your lover picks a fight with me. That's what true love is, putting their happiness above your own." Sasuke told her.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, standing up. "I'm going to go home and talk to him tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Sasuke nodded, watching the pinkette and her charas leave.

"Sasuke, are you sure about this? You could have made your move." Shadow told him.

"I'm sure, what kind of honorable ninja would I be if I did something underhanded like steal her while she's down. I want her to fall in love with me naturally, doesn't mean I won't be forceful at times, but I'll help her if she needs it." Sasuke nodded.

"You're growing up." Shadow smiled "Soon, you'll be a very honorable ninja. Just like your namesake."

* * *

><p>Sakura walked home, her mind filled with thoughts on how to confront her girlfriend, or rather boyfriend. She opened the door and saw the note on the table.<p>

"A scoop came up. I'll be back late tonight. Money for take out is on the counter." Sakura read.

"She sure is busy." Jay muttered.

"Yeah, she has bills to pay." Sakura nodded. There was a knock on her door and she looked over at it in shock, before answering it, seeing Nadeshiko there, panting.

"Please! Just let me explain!" He shouted, before she could say anything. Sakura shifted nervously before letting him in the house.

"Do you want some tea?" Sakura asked nervously.

"I'm sorry." Nadeshiko told her, bowing. "It is tradition that the males of the Fujisaki house hold be raised as women in order to learn the traditional form of feminine Japanese dance. I wanted to tell you, but you were so afraid of guys that I was waiting for when I thought you had forgotten about your fear and would accept me." He explained, keeping his head down.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't want to scare you off. I thought that, with your nervousness towards guys, you wouldn't even give me a chance. So, I'm sorry." He told her, rising from his bow. "I'm afraid I have to be going now. I have a performance to give to my family. I'll be seeing you again." He told her.

"Can I know one thing…what's your real name?" Sakura asked.

"Nagihiko. Nagihiko Fujisaki." He answered, leaving the house. Sakura heard the door close before she fell to her knees, tears flowing down her face. She held her hands up, crying into them.

"Sakura-chan…" Her charas whispered, floating around her.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Amu stood in front of the Guardians in shock.<p>

"Is that true?" Amu asked.

"She left?" Sakura muttered.

"Yeah." Yaya nodded sadly.

"Fujisaki-san will be studying in Europe." Tadese told them.

"By studying abroad she'll be able to familiarize herself with more styles of traditional dance, and better her presentation." Kukai told them.

"She's probably at the airport right now." Yaya told them.

"Without saying goodbye?" Amu asked.

"No…" Sakura whispered.

"She didn't tell you?" Kukai asked in disbelief.

"_I'll be seeing you again." _Nagihiko's words rang through her head and she turned around, running out of the garden as fast as she could.

"Sakura-chan!" Amu gasped, looking after her sister.

"There's one more thing." Tadese told Amu, taking out a pink envelope.

* * *

><p>"Sashi! My own heart: UNLOCK!" Sakura shouted, her Dream Shield shining bright green. Sakura quickly transformed and shot off into the sky, flying towards the airport.<p>

"Nagihiko…" She hissed under her breath. "I have to tell you something! Something in person!" Sakura muttered to herself.

"There it is!" Jay shouted, pointing at the far away building.

"Sashi! Faster!" Sakura commanded.

"Right!" Sashi agreed, the wings fluttering faster. Sakura landed on the ground without anyone noticing her and she undid the transformation, quickly running into the airport, and going in a random direction.

"Temari's this way!" Chou told her, leading her the right way. Sakura nodded and raced through the large building, desperately trying to fight against the crowd and find Nagihiko. She came to the concord and looked around, desperately trying to find Nagihiko.

"Over there!" Jay shouted, pointing at the boy and his mother.

"Nagihiko!" Sakura shouted, causing the boy to turn around in shock.

"Sakura-chan…" He whispered. Several people stared at them as Sakura ran over to him, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered to him, tears falling down her cheeks. Nagihiko's eyes widened and he let go of his luggage, choosing to hold her instead.

"Sakura-chan!" He smiled, placing a hand on her head. "Do you really mean that?"

"Hai! I was just so confused! I didn't know what to think, but now I realize the truth," Sakura smiled, looking up at him, "I love you, Nagihiko!"

"I love you too." Nagihiko smiled. Sakura quickly pressed her lips against, his her eyes closed happily. Nagihiko's eyes widened, and he tightened his hold on her, kissing her back. The crowd around them gasped, and cheered the young couple on.

"Ah! How sweet!" Chou sighed dreamily, looking at them in a daze.

"You really are a romantic." Sashi muttered.

"But this is very cute!" Jay smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Amu-chan, I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I've decided to broaden my knowledge in dance. In order to do this, I will be in Europe for the next year, and I'll come back in a form that will truly surprise you. I don't want to say goodbye, so instead, I'll say Thank you.<em> After reading her letter, Amu raced out of the garden, heading for the hill next to an outdoor bench.

"Make sure!" She shouted "Make sure you come back!" Amu shouted, at the plane passing overhead.

"_Make sure, because, it's a promise."_ Amu thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched the plane zoom away, and smiled, gently touching her lips.<p>

"Nagihiko-kun…" She smiled, watching the plane fondly.

"You'll see him soon." Sashi smiled.

"Don't worry; the year will fly by in no time." Jay nodded. Saurka smiled and held up the envelope in her hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>Here you go." Nagihiko smiled, handing her a pink, flower printed envelope.<em>

"_What's this?" Sakura asked._

"_A letter I wrote for you. I want you to read it whenever you feel alone, or can't talk to anyone. I'm sure it will cheer you up." Nagihiko winked. He smirked and held his hair back in a ponytail, winking at her "You'll read it for your dear sweet girlfriend, ne?" he asked, his voice light and high._

"_Hai!" Sakura nodded._

"_Nagihiko-kun, it's time to go." His mother announced. Nagihiko gave Sakura one last hug before walking onto the plane and boarding._

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the letter, reading its contents.<p>

_No matter what, I'll always be beside you, even if I am in Europe. Never forget me, for I shall never forget you. I love you, Sakura-chan. Both parts of me do._

Sakura smiled and held the paper to her chest, looking back at the sky.

"Nagihiko..." Sakura smiled, staring at the sky.


	26. Chapter 26

"A little to the right!" Yaya shouted. "No, maybe the left!" She told the two boys, adjusting the large sign.

"How about this, move it to the right, slowly, until I say stop." Sakura shouted at them. The two boys nodded and slowly moved the sign. "Stop! That's perfect!" Sakura winked. The boys nodded and climbed off the ladder, happy that their job was over.

"Wow! You managed to get it centered! That's amazing!" Yaya smiled.

"It's nothing." Sakura smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask you, you've been quiet happy ever since Nade-chi left, are you okay?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah…I flew to the airport as fast as I could and stopped her before she could get on the plane." Sakura blushed, placing her hands on her cheeks, "I managed to catch her on time and I told her that I loved her, and we shared our first kiss!" Sakura all but squealed.

"Really?" Yaya gasped.

"Yaya, please stay on track." Tadese told her.

"What? But I'm working hard even though I'm the youngest. Amu-chi ditched on preparations, and Kukai isn't doing anything!" Yaya shouted, pointing at the Jack.

"What? But I'm graduating." Kukai muttered.

"That doesn't matter! You should still help!" Yaya shouted.

"Agreed! Stop leaving the work to us!" Sakura shouted a smile on her face.

"But planning your own graduation seems depressing." Kukai muttered, standing up. He was surrounded by girls in an instant. Each one was asking for one of his buttons.

"Hold it! How about we auction off the buttons?" Saaya suggested.

"Thank you very much!" The girls smiled, walking away.

"It worked out, just as you planned." Kukai smiled at Tadese "Thanks for giving me those extra buttons. There wasn't any fuss."

"My pleasure." Tadese smiled.

"Um…can I have one?" Saaya asked.

"Here." Kukai nodded, taking a black button out of his pocket.

"Kukai-sama!" Saaya cried, hugging Kukai.

"Hey! Don't cling to me!" Kukai shouted at her.

"I'm glad that worked out." Tadese smiled.

"That's great!" Yaya growled.

"Hold on, Yuuki-san!" Tadese warned her.

"Fine, I guess I'll just play around." Yaya sighed.

"Same here!" Sakura nodded "We're doing all the work, but Kukai refuses to lift a finger."

"What are you two doing?" Kukai shouted at them. Yaya and Sakura laughed, avoiding him as he tried to tackle them.

"Ah! Tadese! Did you see that? Kukai just tried to tackle two innocent girls." Sakura moaned, pretending to be upset.

"Innocent my foot!" Kukai shouted.

"And he's so rude to us." Yaya groaned, playing along.

"Save us, prince!" Yaya and Sakura begged, smiling the whole time.

"What did you two do?" Kukai shouted, as a crown appeared on Tadese's head.

"Bye bye!" The two girls laughed, quickly running away from the Jack, leaving him to deal with the King.

"Wait a minute!" Kukai shouted after them.

* * *

><p>"Found you!" Kukai smiled, seeing the Princess. "So this is how you're skipping." He hummed, watching the pinkette turn to face him. She smiled and twirled again, letting the cherry blossom petals fall around her gracefully.<p>

"Spring is in the air. The beauty is too great to miss." Sakura smiled, dancing by herself. Kukai smiled and grabbed her hand, spinning around with her. Jay grabbed Daichi and they spun as well, dancing to a silent tune.

"But your beauty is by far greater." Kukai smiled.

"Kukai…I'm still with Nadeshiko…even with this distant between us." Sakura told him, pushing away from him.

"That doesn't mean I can't admire you." Kukai smiled, pulling her back in for a dance.

"Kukai, are you ever going to visit us?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am!" Kukai smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked softly.

"I hope that you aren't reading anything into this." Sakura told him.

"I'm not. I just want to spend time with the girl that I like the most." Kukai smiled, spinning her around. Sakura looked up at him in shock before pulling away again.

"I should really get going. Mama is going to be home early today, I don't want to worry her." Sakura told him, avoiding his eyes.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Kukai sighed, walking away. "Oh, by the way." He called, catching her attention "You better send me off with a smile. I expect at least a congratulatory hug. I won't leave you alone until I get it." Kukai winked at her, running off.

"He's really persistent." Chou noted.

"Of course he is." Daichi smiled, flying away from Jay "You're the first girl to ever catch his eye. He won't give up that easily. Well, Ja ne!" Daichi smiled, flying away.

* * *

><p>"Ah! London sounds so cool!" Sakura smiled, staring at the boy on her computer screen.<p>

"Yeah! I'm learning about a basic waltz. Though I really wish that you were my dance partner." Nagihiko smiled.

"Thank you!" Sakura blushed.

"So how is everything coming along?" Nagihiko asked.

"The graduation is all set up." Sakura smiled. "…and then Kukai leaves…"

"Don't worry! You'll still see him from time to time!" Nagihiko assured her.

"Yeah…but…Nagihiko…there's something I've been hiding from you…" Sakura confessed.

"What?" Nagihiko asked.

"Kukai…he told me that he loved me…and I'm afraid to admit that I don't want him to go." Sakura told him, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again." Nagihiko smiled "Even if it won't be everyday, you'll still see him from time to time."

"I guess." Sakura nodded. "I'm surprised that you let what I just said slide by." Sakura confessed.

"Its 3 in the morning here...I'm sleepy and I won't issue it until about midnight your time." Nagihiko smiled.

"Nadeshiko! What are you doing online this early? You have practice at 6!" Nagihiko's mother shouted at him.

"Sorry, I got to go." Nagihiko apologized.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Sakura nodded.

"I love you." Nagihiko smiled.

"Love you too." Sakura nodded, signing off of the chat. She closed her laptop and sighed.

"It sucks that there's such a huge time difference." Sashi grumbled.

"When he's asleep I'm awake, when he's awake, I'm asleep. It really sucks that I can't talk to him properly." Sakura sighed, and laid back on her bed.

"Don't worry, the year will just fly by and you'll be able to see him again." Sashi smiled.

"Sakura-chan, you have a call!" Tsubaki smiled, entering her room.

"Okay!" Sakura nodded grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Haruno-chan!"_

"Oh, Kukai…hi!" Sakura smiled, quickly putting happiness in her voice. Tsubaki smiled and exited Sakura's room, leaving her daughter alone.

"_What's wrong? I can tell that you're sad."_ Kukai asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to Nadeshiko-chan! We didn't get to speak for very long, so I'm kinda upset about that." Sakura lied.

"_Hey, you want to meet up? I was thinking some Emerald Pixie training at the park."_ Kukai told her.

"Yes!" Jay shouted at her owner.

"Alright." Sakura nodded.

"_Great! I'll see you there in twenty minutes!"_ Kukai smiled.

"But Kukai! I live 40 minutes away from the park!" Sakura protested.

"_Think of it as part of your training!"_ Kukai laughed, before hanging up. Sakura sighed and hung up the phone, going to her closet.

"So, we going or what?" Sashi asked, ready to train.

"I have to change. I can't exactly go in my nightgown." Sakura smirked.

"Sorry." Sashi sighed.

* * *

><p>Sakura took deep breaths as she entered the park, looking around for Kukai.<p>

"Daichi!" Jay gasped, flying behind them and hugging the sports chara.

"Hey!" Daichi smiled, hugging her back.

"Yo!" Kukai greeted the pinkette, his hand raised.

"Shall we get started?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, come on." Kukai nodded. They quickly went to a clearing and Kukai smiled, seeing the logs in place.

"We're going to practice on punching and kicking for Emerald Pixie." Kukai smiled.

"Why just Emerald Pixie?" Jay asked.

"She's more of a fighter and could work better with these moves." Kukai explained. "Just like how Amulet Heart works better with my soccer moves."

"Alright." Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you're into karate, so you know about focusing your energy into one point and attacking with that point, right?" Kukai asked. Sakura nodded and watched him take out several small eggs. "Don't worry, these are fake," He assured her "I want you to focus your chara nai energy, Sashi's energy, into your fists. After that, try to hit the eggs that are flying at you." Kukai instructed. Sakura nodded and put on her boxing gloves, sliding into a fighting stance. Her eyes hardened and she glared at the egg in his hand, concentrating the energy into her fists. The boxing gloves glowed bright green and seemed to sparkle. Kukai threw the egg at her, like he was a pitcher. Sakura swung her arm before it could hit her, causing a burst of green energy to fly out and hit the fake egg, sending it flying back to Kukai. The graduate ducked before the egg hit him and watched it smack into a tree, the insides sliding down.<p>

"I thought they were fake." Sakura questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My brother must have tossed a few real ones in." Kukai shrugged.

"I don't want to get egg guts all over me!" Sakura shouted in disgust.

"Don't worry. Just continue doing it like that, and you'll be fine." Kukai laughed, picking up another egg and throwing it at her.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she relaxed in her hot bubble bath. Her charas were swimming around as well, enjoying the bath.<p>

"Man, Kukai really worked me hard." Sakura muttered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Well, you're more used to swinging with your right arm, so he was just getting you used to your left arm." Sashi defended.

"While that may be true," Chou coughed, directing attention to her "I believe he was just trying to spend more time with Sakura-sama before he leaves."

"'Before he leaves', huh?" Sakura sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "Everyone's leaving…soon the guardians won't be the same." Sakura muttered.

"You can still talk to them…isn't that enough?" Sashi asked.

"I guess…but that won't replace the joy I get in seeing them every single day." Sakura frowned. She sighed before slapping her cheeks, forcing a smile on her face "I have to cheer up! If I don't send Kukai off with a smile he'll never forgive me!"

"That's the spirit!" Jay cheered.

* * *

><p>Kukai happily stood in the Royal Garden, tapping the back of his neck with his diploma.<p>

"Souma-kun…" Tadese muttered.

"No! You can't leave! Fail a grade! Stay here!" Yaya cried, tugging on Kukai's arm and hitting his back.

"I can't do that!" Kukai chuckled.

"Souma-kun is the oldest of us, so it's only natural." Tadese smiled "But I'll still miss you. Is it okay if I confide in this picture after you're gone?" The king began to pout, his eyes tearing up at bit.

"Just call me on the phone. I'm not dying." Kukai muttered.

"I hate this stupid thing!" Yaya shouted, snatching his diploma. "I just want to rip it to pieces! I hate it!"

"Hey! Give that back!" Kukai shouted, trying to grab it from her hands.

"Yaya, give it back." Sakura ordered.

"Hai…" Yaya begrudgingly gave the certificate back to him.

"I guess its time for goodbyes!" Kukai smiled "Why are you all sad?" he asked, looking at the depressed kids. "Now listen up! I spent last night writing my thoughts down on this. I want you to listen carefully, okay?" Kukai winked. He unfolded a slip of paper and read off of it. "Just because Fujisaki and I are gone doesn't mean that this is the end to us. Its-"

"A brand new beginning." Sakura and Amu finished. The other three Guardians looked at the twins in confusion.

"For Nadeshiko-chan, Kukai-kun, we can't let this depress us, and we have to treat this as a new beginning." Sakura elaborated.

"I couldn't have put it any better myself!" Kukai smiled, hooking his arms around Tadese and Yaya's neck.

"You didn't…" Jay muttered.

"The page is absolutely blank!" Sashi laughed.

"Hey! I knew that it would come to me in the heat of the moment!" Kukai protested. Everyone laughed as Kukai tugged them into a group hug. The charas danced around them, cheering.

* * *

><p>"So, can I get that graduation hug?" Kukai asked, leaning towards Sakura. Sakura blushed and looked away, glancing at the city below them.<p>

"It's a congratulatory hug! Don't forget that! My heart still belongs with Nadeshiko!" Sakura told him quickly.

"I get it." Kukai smiled softly, and gently pulled her into a hug. He held her against his chest, smiling.

"I'm going to miss you Kukai." Sakura whispered, holding his torso.

"I'll visit often." Kukai smiled. He pulled back and cupped her face. "Call me if Sasuke ever starts to give you trouble." He winked.

"Alright" Sakura giggled and wiped the tears off of her eyes, nodding. Kukai smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I hope that one day I'll be able to kiss you for real." Kukai told her. Sakura blushed and glanced down at her shoes.

"I-If you continue, then I'll call Nadeshiko!" the pinkette stuttered. Kukai laughed and pulled her in for another hug, feeling her laugh as well.

"Daichi! Please come and visit me!" Jay shouted, hugging the sporty chara.

"Of course." Daichi smiled. "Why would I not visit a fun girl like you?" Daichi winked.

"Will you two just shut up and kiss already?" Sashi growled in annoyance. The two charas blushed and jumped away from each other, shuffling their feet. "See! They're even blushing."

"We aren't going to kiss!" Daichi told her stubbornly. Jay looked at him sadly before quickly pecking his cheek and flying over to Chou. Daichi floated in astonishment, not daring to move.

"Daichi, you okay?" Kukai asked, ruffling his chara's hair.

"Yes!" Daichi cheered, throwing his hand up. He flew over to Jay and grabbed her wrists, spinning her around. He quickly kissed her cheek, leaving her dazed and confused. Daichi laughed and hugged, her, ruffling her bi-colored hair.

"I really hope that's going to be us one day." Kukai smiled, turning to Sakura. Sakura shook her head and hopped away from him.

"No! I'm with Nadeshiko! And that won't change!" Sakura coughed, her cheeks becoming pink.

"Whatever you say, Haruno-chan." Kukai smiled.

"Well, I have to go! My mom's going to try to cook dinner tonight! I want to go home before she blows up the house." Sakura stuttered, running towards the rooftop door. Her charas flew after her, Jay giving Daichi a hug before she left.


	27. Chapter 27

Sakura slept in her bed quietly, enjoying the feel of the sun's rays.

"Sakura-chan, wake up." Chou smiled, gently rubbing the pinkette's cheek.

"We have to go congratulate Ami on getting into kindergarten." Jay smiled.

"One more minute…I like the feeling of the sun…" Sakura murmured, bringing her legs up to her chest. Her eyes widened and she stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Sashi asked. Sakura sat up quickly tossing her comforter off of her bed. The four girls blinked at the two eggs between her legs. The eggs were complete opposites. One was white with black tartan stripes, a black band around the middle. The symbol of peace was on the band, a dove with an olive branch in its beak. The other egg was black with a white pattern on it. The white band held a black bat on it.

"WHY ARE THERE TWO MORE EGGS IN MY BED!" Sakura shrieked, quickly jumping off of the bed, and going to the other side of the room. Chou cautiously flew to the white egg, placing her tiny hand on it.

"Its warm." She announced.

"They both are!" Jay smiled, touching the black egg. Sakura crawled over to her bed and gently picked them up, feeling the smooth, warm surface.

"So, I'm going to have two new eggs?" Sakura muttered to herself, smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>"In the end, we were late and couldn't see Ami." Jay sighed.<p>

"I bet she was adorable in her uniform." Sakura muttered sadly. She took the two eggs out of her bag and looked at them "But, Amu will understand, and with time, Ami will too." Sakura smiled.

"It is nice to have such understanding siblings." Chou smiled.

"Look! There's Amu!" Sashi smiled, pointing to the other pinkette.

"Amu-chan!" Sakura shouted, running towards her sister.

"Careful!" Her charas shouted in distress over the eggs. Amu turned around, a golden egg in her hands. Sakura came to a halt staring at her sister's egg. Amu did the same before they both looked at each other and laughed.

"We really are twins!" Amu giggled.

"So you have a complete set now?" Sakura asked, as the two started walking again.

"And now you have two more." Amu nodded. They both placed their eggs into their bags, agreeing to stay quiet until the eggs hatched.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Amu looked at the board, searching for their names.<p>

"I really hope we're in the same class this year too!" Sakura sighed, looking up at the lists.

"I don't see our names." Amu muttered.

"There you are." Tadese smiled, walking up to them. "It seems we'll be in the same class this year."

"Really?" Amu asked, looking at the board.

"They're we are!" Sakura smiled, pointing at the board. All three of them had their names under the 'Star' class. "We're all in the same class!" Sakura smiled, hugging her twin.

"Well, there are only two classes," Amu grumbled, crossing her arms "it was about to happen eventually."

"Let's go see the new classroom!" Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat behind Amu, look around at the students in their classroom.<p>

"Hinamori Amu, Haruno Sakura, it seems that we are in the same class again this year." Saaya laughed. "If you two would like, I would greatly become your friend, if that is what you wish."

"Amu-chan!" Manami and Wakana smiled, rushing up to Amu's desk.

"Ah! It's you guys." Amu smiled.

"It seems that we're in the same class." Wakana smiled.

"You know, Wakana-chan and I have been in the same class for six years now." Manami smiled.

"Like a friend you can't get rid of." Wakana smiled.

"That must be nice." Amu smiled.

"You always know someone in the class." Sakura agreed.

"It really isn't." Manami smiled "I'm sick of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wakana asked, playing along. Sakura laughed at their antics.

"You two are really good friends." She laughed.

"Mmhm." The two girls hummed.

"Hee hee…" Amu giggled, attempting to smile.

"Ah! Is something wrong, Amu-chan?" Manami asked.

"Amu-nee! Your smile makes you look like a murderer!" Sakura cried.

"Guys! Listen up!" A boy shouted, rushing into the room. "We're going to have two new transfer students!" Students crowded around him and gave him all of their attention.

"Are they boys? Girls?"

"A boy and a girl!" He answered.

"Do you think they'll be the new guardians?" A girl asked. Sakura and Amu's eyes widened.

"Yeah, since Souma-sama graduated, and Nadeshiko-sama is studying abroad, the Guardians need new members." Amu and Sakura's eyes widened, staring at the girl in shock.

"_That's right. Nagihiko isn't here to be the Queen, and Kukai can't be the Jack anymore…We need more members…I wonder if anyone will hate me for suggesting Sasuke.?"_ Sakura thought. _"He's strong, and we need strength in our team, plus he can chara nai. Only Amu and I can do that."_

"Alright, that's enough talking." Nikaidou smiled, tapping the first boy with his clipboard. "Let's take our seats."

"Nikaidou-sensei! You're our homeroom teacher!" Sakura asked happily.

"Yep." Nikaidou nodded.

* * *

><p>"Man, it looks like everyone's already waiting. Alright, I guess I'll introduce the new transfer students." Nikaidou sighed "Come in!" The door opened and a petite girl walked in followed, by, none other than, Sasuke. Sakura's eyes were on the small girl standing next to Nikaidou's podium. Her sweater pooled around her wrists and covered part of her hands. Her wavy blonde hair fell past her skirt like a waterfall of honey. Her eyes were the color of warm, smooth caramel.<p>

"This is Mashiro Rima-san, and Uchiha Sasuke-san." Nikaidou smiled.

"She's so cute!" The boys shouted.

"He's so hot!" The girls squealed.

"_She's so small and cute! I just want to hug her and never let her go!"_ Sakura thought, a blush rising to her cheeks. _"She looks just like a little doll!"_

"Saku, I can sense a shugo chara." Sashi told the pinkette.

"Of course you do," Sakura whispered "Sasuke has one."

"No, we sense one next to Rima." Jay clarified.

"Alright, Rima-chan, Sasuke-kun, why don't you two introduce yourselves with a smile?" Nikaidou suggested.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, turning away, not before two flashes of pink caught his eye. He looked over at Sakura and Amu, smirking at the younger pinkette.

"He's so cool and indifferent!" The girls sighed.

"Sensei, how can I laugh when nothing funny has happened?" Rima asked. The class stared at her in shock, students and teacher dumbfounded. "Sensei, is that my seat over there?" Rima asked, pointing to the empty seat beside Amu.

"Uh, yeah. Sasuke-kun, your seat is behind Sakura-chan." Nikaidou smiled. The two nodded and walked towards their seats.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted, nodding to Sakura. Sakura ignored him and watched Rima, smiling.

"Kawaii…she's so cute." She smiled, closing her eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat behind Sakura, his chara flying over to hers. Rima stood at her desk and stared at the boy behind her empty seat.

"Ah! Here." He gasped, pulling her chair out. Rima sat down and gave him a believable smile.

"Thanks so much." She told him. The boys, minus Tadese, smiled at her, hearts in their eyes. In response, the girls became angry, flames of anger surrounding them.

"Hello, I'm Hinamori Amu." Amu greeted Rima. "You know, my sister and I transferred here last year. Funny how I'm the first one to greet you." Amu smiled.

"_Her face is cramping up! Her smile is going to fall."_ Sakura thought in distress.

"If you want, Sakura-chan and I can show you around." Amu smiled, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Why are you smiling?" Rima asked "There's nothing funny to smile about. You look foolish. Don't give me such meaningless looks." The girls in the class flared up, angry for her insulting Amu.

"You're horrible!"

"You won't make any friends like that!"

"I don't have any interest in making friends." Rima confessed. "As long as…" She stared at the boys, her eyes sparkling. They surrounded her, offering her the desserts from their lunches "…I have followers I'm fine."

"That's the problem with boys!" One girl growled.

"Tadese-kun would never do that!" Another agreed.

"It's my first time meeting this kind of girl." Tadese confessed, staring at her in shock. The girls roared in shock and anger.

"We're on your side, Hinamori-san!" The girls declared.

"Haruno-chan! Hinamori-san! We'll stand by your side!"

"Our allegiance is to Lady Rima!" the boys declared.

"You boys will gather around any cute girl." Rima sighed. Sakura looked around nervously, as the war between he girls and boys of the 6th grade Star class.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as the class ended and everyone filed out of the room.<p>

"Amu-nee, continue on without me. I'll be a moment." Sakura smiled.

"Okay." Amu nodded, leaving her with Rima and Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke, I have no interests in boys. So don't even try. You're wasting your time." Sakura sighed, standing up and walking over to Rima's desk.

"Whatever." Sasuke shrugged, leaving the room.

"Hello, Rima-chan!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Why'd you push that boy away?" Rima asked "He would have made a great servant."

"That's Sasuke Uchiha. He has a thing for me, but I'm not interested." Sakura told her "I have a girlfriend, but she's studying abroad in Europe." Sakura confessed.

"I see…" Rima muttered, standing up and carrying her bag.

"Rima-chan, do you want to become friends?" Sakura asked happily.

"No. I don't need friends, nor do I want any." Rima told her, walking away. Sakura's face fell and she froze, looking sadly after Rima. Her eyes widened and she breathed in deeply, black dots dancing in her eyes.

"X egg…" She breathed out, turning towards the direction of the energy.

"Let's go!" The charas agreed. Sakura nodded and chased after the energy signal.

"X egg, huh?" Sasuke muttered, his hand gripping the sword around his neck. "Shadow, let's go."

"Right." The little ninja nodded.

* * *

><p>Sakura jumped in front of Yaya using her Butterfly shield to protect the small girl.<p>

"Amu-chi! That's really dangerous!" Yaya shouted.

"Stop right there!" Sasuke shouted, pointing his sword at the X egg. The egg flew away, flying above Tadese. Tadese raised his staff and trapped it in a column of light.

"Now, Hinamori-san, Haruno-san!" Tadese shouted.

"Negative Heart! Lock On!" Amu shouted, making her hands form a heart. "OPEN HEART!" The X was erased from the egg.

Sakura flew above the egg, her butterfly wings flapping elegantly "Pure Dust!" Sakura shouted, the pink dust falling from her wings, completely washing away the darkness. The cleansed egg flew away as fast as it could, going back to its owner. Sakura landed, both her and Amu returning to normal.

* * *

><p>"That was a rather easy cleanse this time." Tadese commented.<p>

"Are they all that easy?" Sasuke asked.

"More or less." Sakura nodded "Oh! That reminds me." Sakura gasped, turning to Tadese. "That egg felt different from the others! I think this was a natural X-egg unlike the others that felt like the feelings were forced."

"So, know that you know the difference between the two X eggs, we can tell whether or not it was intentional, or a forced X egg." Tadese noted "This will help immensely."

"Hey, Tadese-kun! Who'll be the new Queen? I figure that Sasuke will be the new Jack, but what about the Queen?" Yaya asked.

"Actually, Sasuke isn't the new Jack, but he will have a part in the Guardians. You'll have to wait until tea time to meet our other new members." Tadese smiled.

"So Sasuke is going to become the knight and help me protect Amu?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Sasuke nodded.

"Great! The Nightmare Sword and Dream Shield have been united!" Sakura smiled. Amu stopped walking beside them, making the four turn around.

"Amu-nee…?" Sakura asked.

"I think I left something in the classroom! Go on without me!" Amu shouted, turning around and running away.

"Amu-nee?" Sakura asked, she turned back to Tadese, Yaya, and Sasuke, silently asking them.

"Go ahead. We'll see you later." Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, running after her sister.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around the halls, sighing. "I lost her."<p>

"Oh, you're the pink haired girl from before." Rim muttered, looking at her from the top of the staircase.

"Rima-chan! Have you seen Amu-nee?" Sakura asked.

"No, I haven't." Rima answered, walking down the staircase. She stopped in front of the pinkette. "Why do you need her?"

"She's my twin! I want to protect her!" Sakura answered. "She looked so sad when she left, so I wanted to help her." Sakura smiled, feeling her sisterly instincts take over.

"Why do you smile? She's just another person. Everyone leaves eventually." Rima muttered.

"Yeah, but they can also come back." Sakura told her. "Nadeshiko may be studying abroad, but I know that she'll come back next year, and we can be together again! And even if Kukai's left, he'll still come by and visit. Even Sasuke came back after I transferred here."

"How can you be so happy?" Rima asked.

"Simple, I try not to let my past take control!" Sakura smiled, tilting her head.

"Your past?" Rima asked.

"I was kidnapped when I was 5, and then I was beaten and raped. But, thanks to all of my friends, I'm starting to move past it. I've even become friends with boys, when I used to be terrified of them after I got home. I could even let Kukai hug me without screaming and freaking out." Sakura confessed "I'm learning to be free and not let the past dictate the present and my future."

"You were kidnapped?" Rime asked, her eyes widening with curiosity.

"Yeah. My father was the one who did it. I didn't know what was going on at first. I thought we were going to visit to my mom, but once we got to the cabin in the woods, I knew something was wrong. I have a hard time trusting men, but I'm getting used to it, and moving past it." Sakura told her. She was shocked when Rima bowed her head and gently grabbed Sakura's hand.

"How does your mom react to everything now?" Rima asked quietly.

"She does her best to support me and makes sure that I'm safe, but she's moved past it as well and spends a lot of time with me." Sakura told her "Ironically my father brought us closer by what he did." Rima's grip tightened on Sakura's hand.

"I was kidnapped as well; before I transferred here." Rima confessed, laying her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"Rima-chan? Can we become friends?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Rima nodded.

"Great!" Sakura smiled, hugging Rima.

* * *

><p>"It's great that you made a new friend, but you ended up skipping on the meeting." Jay sighed.<p>

"I'm fine with that! Rima is so cute! I'm glad to have a friend! I hope I'll be able to help her through this!" Sakura smiled.

"She doesn't seem very nice."

"Alright! Let's do this! I'll protect my friends! No matter what! I won't loose!" Sakura cheered, jumping into the air.

* * *

><p>Inside her bag, the black and white eggs moved, without anyone of them noticing.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

"Now, we'll announce the current members of the Guardians. King's chair Hotori Tadese. Ace chair Yuuki Yaya. Princess Haruno Sakura. And, finally, Joker Hinamori Amu." The female student announced. The four Guardians were lined up, each one of them wearing their cape.

"Amu-chi, I can't believe you're actually wearing the cape." Yaya whispered.

"O-Of course, I am the Joker after all." Amu chuckled.

"Amu-nee, isn't this the first time you've worn it?" Sakura asked.

"Same with you, right?" Amu asked, glaring at her playfully.

Sakura laughed, "You caught me."

"And now, the new Guardians." The girl announced. Sasuke, Rima, and another boy walked up, each of them wearing the cape. "Jack's chair, Sanjou Kairi. Queen's chair, Mashiro Rima. Knight's chair Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Yay! Rima really is the new Queen's chair! I'm so happy that we can be together." _Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well, why don't we redo the introductions?" Tadese suggested.<p>

"Queen's chair, sixth grade Mashiro Rima." The blonde introduced.

"And I'm her shugo chara, Kusukusu." The small clown smiled.

"Knight's chair, sixth grade, Uchiha Sasuke."

"And I'm Shadow." The ninja bowed.

"Jack's chair, fourth grade, Sanjou Kairi." The bespectacled boy introduced.

"And I'm Musashi. Happy to make thine acquaintance." The samurai bowed his head.

"What does 'thine' mean?" Pepe asked Kiseki.

"I don't know." Kiseki muttered.

"When used in this context, 'thine' means 'your'." Chou explained. "By replacing it, Musashi is saying 'Happy to make your acquaintance'."

"Ah! You're really smart Chou!" Pepe smiled.

"So, you're in fourth grade?" Yaya asked. Kairi nodded, confirming his story "You don't look like it!"

"Sanjou-kun is tall for his age." Tadese smiled.

"No fair!" Yaya pouted "I'm supposed to be the youngest! I'm going to bully you for this!"

"Please do it gently." Kairi requested, bowing his head.

"Uh…s-sure…" Yaya muttered, thrown off by his response.

"I'm the leader! Kiseki!" The king smiled.

"Who made you leader?" Pepe and Sashi grumbled. Kusukusu laughed at their response.

"I'm Su!" The clover chara smiled. "And this is Miki. There's also Ran, but she's not here today. We're Amu-chan's three shugo charas."

"I'm Sashi." The pixie smiled.

"Chou, and it's very nice to meet you." The butterfly bowed.

"Jay, why don't you get over here and introduce yourself?" Sashi asked. Jay looked over from her small tea cup and nodded, flying over to them.

"I'm Jay! And I'm the third shugo chara for Sakura!"

"Very nice to meet you." Musashi bowed.

"If you try to flirt with her, you might as well give up. She loves Kukai's chara, Daichi." Pepe warned him.

"They've even kissed!" Chou smiled.

"Eh? I didn't know that!" Yaya smiled.

"Yeah! It was the day Kukai graduated." Sakura nodded.

"So, as the new Queen," Tadese started, changing the topic "would you like something to say, Mashiro-san?"

"Can I leave now?" Rima asked.

"We just got here!" Amu protested.

"Rima-chan! I would love it if you could stay!" Sakura smiled, clapping her hands together.

"I'll stay." Rima stated "Tea please."

"Yes, Rima-tan!" Yaya nodded, pouring the blonde some tea.

"You have servants here too?" Amu asked in disbelief.

"That's impressive, kid." Sasuke smirked.

"Now, I think I should explain the activities of the Guardians." Tadese smiled.

"There's no need." Kairi announced, placing a stack of books on the table. The group looked at him with surprise, minus Rima; she just looked unimpressed "I've researched the history of the Guardians for the past five years. Since this is a small group built to unify the school. Rationalization and order is a must." Kairi adjusted his glasses. "Given this information, we should create a functional and efficient way to carry out our duty." Sakura, Amu, Yaya, and Tadese stared at him in shock, their brains trying to process what he was saying. "Data has proven that, historically, the fraction of young union leaders is-"

"Be quiet!" Yaya shouted, waving her arms back and forth "You're too young to be this smart! You're nothing like Kukai! The difference it too huge!" Yaya protested.

"What do you know about Koubou-Daishi?" Kairi asked.

"I don't even know what that is!" Yaya shouted.

"Koubou-Daishi, whose real name was Kukai, was the fonder of Shingon Japanese Buddhism." Kairi answered. Sakura tuned him out, turning to Rima and silently offering her a cookie. Rima took the cookie and munched on it, listening to Kairi.

"-And it seems that the biggest problem is the Princess and the Joker." Kairi suddenly announced.

"Huh?" The twins chorused, Sakura nearly dropping the plate of cookies.

"According to my data, there has been a rise in children loosing their X eggs. And it seems that the pace of capturing and cleansing these X eggs, isn't keeping up with the appearance of the eggs at the least." Kairi told them. "That is proof of your failure." Amu visibly shrunk, going into her own pit of despair.

"Hey! We may not take notice of the eggs and capture them quickly, but we always cleanse them without fail!" Sakura protested, slamming her hands on the table and standing up.

"I hate Japanese tea." Rima announced, looking at her cup. Tadese flinched, stiffening up "How about cocoa? And I don't like rice crackers." Rima told him. Tadese curled into a ball, going into a depression.

"I'm sorry; I only know how to make Japanese tea." Tadese grumbled.

"Yaya, go make me some Cocoa." Rima demanded.

"Of course, Rima-tan!" Yaya nodded, running off.

"This new Guardian has an unsociable feel." Kairi muttered, taking out a notepad. "I'll record this data."

"These sweets are too sugary…" Sasuke grumbled, placing down a cookie. Sakura growled and turned to him, glaring at him. Sasuke gulped and avoided her gaze.

"Nadeshiko-chan gave me that recipe!" She growled, hitting him in the head.

"Ow…sorry…" Sasuke hissed, rubbing his head.

"But, Sanjou-kun does pose a point." Tadese announced, standing up.

"Ah, healed yourself already?" Kiseki asked.

"We may not know why they're multiplying, but now that we have the Humpty Lock, Dream Shield, and Nightmare Sword, our purifying ability has tripled. But, as an extra precaution, we'll be supporting the Joker, Princess, and Knight in shifts. We'll patrol for X eggs in teams. In order to simultaneously train our new members, Hinamori-san, can you pair up with Mashiro-san? And Sanjou-kun can work with Yuuki-chan. Haruno-san, you'll be working with Uchiha-kun." Tadese announced.

"Though I'd rather be with Sakura…" Rima muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I want to keep the sword and shield together, allowing them to work together." Tadese apologized.

"Alright." Rima agreed.

"Sasuke, you better not try anything funny!" Sakura warned him.

"I'll keep my comments to myself," Sasuke smirked sipping his tea.

"So, will you do it, Hinamori-san?" Tadese asked.

"I-I'll try my best." Amu sighed.

"I know you'll do great." Tadese smiled "After all, you're the girl I like, Amulet Heart."

"You've got it wrong Tadese-kun! Amulet Heart is my transformed self. That isn't me!" Amu protested.

"That may be true, but you're still Amulet Heart. You're the only person that can be Amulet Heart." Tadese smiled.

"Alright, I'll try my best." Amu smiled, sighing softly.

"Rima-tan! I have returned with your cocoa." Yaya announced. Rima spared her a glance before looking forward.

"That's not the brand I want to drink." Rima informed her emotionlessly. Yaya gasped in shock.

"Let's go, Mashiro-san!" Amu smiled, grabbing Rima's wrist. "We'll try our best!" she shouted, dragging the petite girl.

"Right. See you soon!" Tadese waved.

"Bye bye Amu-nee!" Sakura smiled.

"It seems that the Joker and King have a special relationship." Kairi hummed "I should write this data down as well."

"We should get going." Sasuke announced, standing up and stretching.

"Alright." Sakura nodded, taking her bag.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke walked around the city, searching for X eggs.<p>

"If you can sense X eggs, should we even be doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"You would think not," Sakura sighed "but my abilities only expand to a certain amount of distance. If I was on one side of the city, and an X egg formed in the center of the city, I wouldn't be able to sense it until it came close enough to me." Sakura explained "Because of this, we have to search every part of the city and be thorough."

"I see." Shadow nodded "So we can't relax completely because you can't sense the entire city?"

"Exactly, and since we can't trigger the X eggs to come to us, we have to wait for it to get within her reach before she can track it. She can't practice and extend her reach. It's a very slow process."

"I see, I wonder if you could go against their orders and make an X egg, just so you can train your ability, or catch a few eggs instead of purifying them." Sasuke suggested.

"No, X eggs must be cleansed and returned to their owners as soon as possible." Sakura argued.

"I guess that's where our opinion differs." Sasuke muttered.

"You should be a gentleman like Nagihiko-kun!" Sakura smiled.

"I see, so you two patched up?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep! I flew to the airport before he left and I managed to catch him before he boarded. We shared our first kiss." Sakura smiled, blushing.

"That's good." Sasuke told her.

"Why are you so happy about that?" Sashi asked him quietly "I thought you like Saku."

"I do, but if being with the cross-dresser makes her happy, then I'll move on." Sasuke informed her.

"Thank you." Sashi smiled. She flew back to Sakura, happily chatting with Jay and Chou.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared happily at the birds surrounding her, before looking back inside her room. She stared at her phone as it rang. The pinkette entered her room and answered it, greeting her twin.<p>

"Hello? Amu-nee?" Sakura asked, looking over at her eggs.

"Sakura-chan…" Amu started sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, sitting on her bed and looking at the black egg in her hand.

"It's three things." Amu told her "First, I don't think you should be friends with Mashiro-san. She destroyed an X egg before I could even transform. And she also told me that I should quit being the Joker."

"Amu-nee! That's horrible!" Sakura gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I just want to protect you. You're my twin; I want to keep you safe. And there's a second thing," Amu trailed off "I ran into a shugo chara…her name is Eru, and she belongs to Hoshina Utau."

"Eh! You have Hoshina Utau's shugo chara?" Sakura gasped in shock. Her charas looked at her in shock, flying away from the white egg.

"Yes, she says that Utau has been taking people heart eggs, and placing Xs on them. She performed all those concerts to extract the eggs and place Xs on them." Amu told her.

"That's horrible!" Sakura gasped.

"And there's another thing…" Sakura waited for her sister to respond. "My diamond egg…it has an X on it…" Sakura's eyes widened and she dropped the egg onto her bed in shock.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Jay asked, as Chou and Sashi inspected the bat egg.

"You're fourth egg…has an X on it?" Sakura asked softly. Her charas gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone. I want to keep this a secret. I know I can rescue my egg. I just want to keep this on the down-low until I get her back. Please don't tell anyone." Amu begged.

"Alright…I won't tell anyone." Sakura told her quietly "I'll see you in school tomorrow." She hung up and laid down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Chou asked.

"Rima-chan…she destroyed an X egg…and said that Amu-nee should quit being the Joker." Sakura whispered.

"That's horrible! And she seemed like such a nice girl." Chou commented.

"what's the other thing?" Jay asked.

"Utau…she's turning everyone's heart eggs in X eggs." Sakura informed them quietly.

"She's a horrible girl!" Sashi growled, stomping her feet on the nightstand "And she seemed so nice too! It may have been just to us, but still!"

"What's the final thing?" Jay asked, changing the topic.

"Amu's fourth egg…" Sakura trailed off, curling into a ball "I couldn't protect it…an X was placed on it…" She sobbed dryly. "I failed Amu-nee…I'm supposed to protect her and her dreams, that's why I have the Dream Shield. I DON'T DESERVE IF I CAN'T PROTECT AMU'S EGG!" Sakura shouted, sitting up angrily.

"The eggs!" Chou gasped, watching the black egg rise, as well as the white egg.

"What's happening to them?" Sashi asked.

"No…" Sakura breathed, watching her black egg darken, and a white X being placed on it. Her white egg became grey in color, but did not get an X.

"No…" Sakura whispered, staring at the egg in shock. "There's an X on my egg too!"


	29. Chapter 29

"That egg, it must be your dream of protecting everyone…but why did the white egg darken?"

"They must be connected." Jay suggested. Sakura let out a shriek as the black egg flew around her room quickly, scaring her and the charas. Sakura curled into a ball, her hands on her head.

"Sakura!" Tsubaki shouted, messing with the doorknob. "Are you alright! What's going on?" She shouted. Sakura looked up and watched the egg drop back to the basket Sakura had for her eggs. Sakura quickly grabbed her laptop and pulled up a video and paused it in the middle. She rushed over to her door and unlocked it, opening it for her mother. "Sakura, are you alright, I heard screaming."

"I was just watching a scary video mom. Amu dared me to." Sakura lied. She pointed to the video.

"Alright. If anything happens, you'll yell for me, won't you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course." Sakura nodded.

"Alright, well, you have school tomorrow. Good night." Her mother smiled and grabbed Sakura's head and kissing the top of it.

"Good night." Sakura nodded, closing her door. Sakura sighed and looked at the basket, now holding a grey egg and an X egg.

* * *

><p>"Is that true?" Yaya asked.<p>

"Mashiro-san can chara nai?" Tadese questioned.

"Yes." Rima nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yaya asked childishly.

"You didn't ask." Rima shrugged.

"Alright! Then I'm going to ask you LOTS of questions!" Yaya smiled "Who's you favorite performer?"

"Not telling." Rima sighed; turning away from her and looking at Sakura.

"But still, this is a big development. Yuiki-san and I can only chara change." Tadese pondered.

"Same with me." Kairi added.

"This will make you the third Guardian to chara nai." Tadese told her.

"Fourth." Amu, Sasuke, and Sakura corrected.

"Sasuke can chara nai too. That makes Rima the fourth." Shadow announced.

"We're really shaping up!" Yaya smiled. Sakura nodded and took one of the snacks and eating it. All around her the Guardians and charas gasped quietly, giggling. Sakura and Amu turned around, both of them getting a hand placed on their foreheads.

"So today's snacks are fried dough cakes and Madeline pastries. Double score." The voice stated.

"Kukai!" Sakura smiled.

"Yo! It's been a while!" Kukai winked.

"Souma-kun!" Tadese smiled.

"Kukai! Did you get kicked out of middle school already?" Yaya asked happily.

"No. I was just passing by and decided to visit." Kukai smiled. "The middle school is next door, did you forget that?"

"Aw! Just play with me!" Yaya pouted, hanging off of him. Kukai laughed and put her in a light headlock.

"Nice to see you again." Sasuke greeted, holding out a hand. Kukai looked at him for a moment before smiling, and putting him in a headlock, releasing Yaya. "Hey!" Sasuke shouted, feeling Kukai ruffle his hair.

"You're a part of _my_ group now! I greet everyone by ruffling their hair!"

"Who's that?" Rima asked.

"The former Jack's chair, Souma Kukai." Kairi answered.

"Ah! Are you the new Jack and Queen?" Kukai asked, ruffling their hair.

"M-My hair…" Rima muttered.

"N-Nice to meet you." Kairi stuttered.

"I can't believe it~! It's Daichi!" Ran smiled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Daichi smiled, giving her a high-five.

"Daichi!" Jay sighed happily, tackling him into a hug. She quickly kissed his cheeks, making all the charas smile.

"You two look like a couple already!" Chou smiled.

"Thanks!" Daichi smiled, wrapping an arm around Jay's shoulders.

"It's about time for the patrols to begin." Kairi noted. "The queen and Joker should pair up. As well at the Knight and Princess."

"I'd do better by myself." Rima muttered "Or with Sakura-chan…"

"Rima, you're too kind." Sakura smiled. "But, I want to speak with Kukai in private."

"Fine by me." Sasuke shrugged.

"In that case, I'll go with you, Haruno-chan! And Hinamori as well!" Kukai smiled, hooking his arms around their necks.

"But that would disrupt my carefully thought out schedule and plan!" Kairi objected.

"Kukai, you can patrol with Amu. I'll meet up with you later and talk. I'd really like your advice on something in private. Besides, Amu looks like the needs to talk to you more." Sakura smiled.

"If you say so." Kukai shrugged. He turned to Amu smiling "Alright, it's been a while since we've done that."

"You can't mean…"

"A FULL SPEED DASH!" Kukai shouted, dragging her along.

"Good luck!" Yaya smiled.

"Well, we should get going as well." Sasuke sighed.

"See ya." Sakura smiled.

"Bye bye!" Yaya cheered.

* * *

><p>"So, do you want to talk to me?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"No. I want to talk to Kukai about it. No doubt he's talking to Amu right now, and I want his opinion because it ties in with Amu's story." Sakura told him "I made a promise to Amu, and I won't break it."

"That is very honorable." Shadow bowed.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, looking around the buildings.

"I don't sense any darkened eggs. What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I can't sense any X eggs." Sakura sighed.

"Utau had a concert last night." Sashi told her quietly.

"Yes, I know." Sakura nodded.

"Know what?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-chan, I think we're getting closer to the Easter Building." Jay stated.

"Is that so…" Sakura muttered.

"Maybe we'll sense some X eggs." Chou suggested.

"I hope not. Even if we sense X eggs in the Easter building, we won't be able do anything about them. There's no way that we'll be let into the building." Sasuke muttered. Sakura and Sasuke stopped in front of the building, looking up at it.

"That's our enemy." Sakura sighed.

"Better them then the Akatsuki." Sasuke muttered.

"That gang that Itachi's a part of?" Sakura clarified.

"Yep." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Sakura sighed, before she started walking again, leaving the building alone. Sasuke followed her and they continued to search in silence.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood next to the fountain in the park. She had changed out of her uniform and put on a white dress that reached her shins, and a beret on her long pink hair. She wore a denim jacket that ended at her wrist. Sakura took her phone out of her pocket and sighed, checking the time.<p>

"He's late." Sashi sighed.

"Maybe he got caught up with his family." Jay suggested. Sakura tightened her grip on her small case. It was white, with pink metal on the edges. The inside of the case was padded and held her two eggs.

"I really hoe he comes here soon." Sakura sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Haruno Sakura." A female voice greeted. Sakura turned around, coming face to shoulder with Utau. Sakura backed up, glaring at the blonde.

"Utau." She hissed, gritting her teeth.

"It's nice to see you again." Utau told her, sitting down on the fountain.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked harshly, back up.

"I was just taking a walk around the park with Iru…and Dia." She answered.

"Dia?" Sakura's eyes widened and she saw the X chara appear.

"Dia!" Jay gasped.

"Iru! How could you and Utau do all this?" Sashi asked, glaring at the devil.

"Because its fun, Pixie!" Iru laughed.

"But you're destroying people's dream and leaving them as empty shells!" Sashi protested.

"Utau," Sakura started, staring at the idol "how could you take Dia from Amu-nee." Her hands tightened into fists, ready to punch the girl.

"Dia chose me. She fell out of a case of X eggs, and hasn't left my side." Utau informed her, leaning back "She preferred me over Amu."

"Dia…but why?" Sakura asked the small girl.

"Because of her radiance. Her shine is brighter than Amu's." Dia answered softly.

"So, who are you meeting here, Sakura?" Utau asked.

"Don't call me that!" Sakura shouted "Only my friends can call me that!" Her eyes widened and she was reminded of when she found out about Nagihiko. She took a deep breath and relaxed, sitting down next to Utau. Her case was in her lap, Sakura's eyes never leaving the smooth surface. The two sat silence, neither of them daring to break it. The charas were silent, staring at their owners, knowing better then to interrupt them. Sakura sniffed and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Sorry…"

"It's alright. I'll wait." Utau told her softly. Sakura nodded and quickly cleared her face. She took a deep breath and calmed down, sitting in silence for a few moments.

"Why do you do it? Why do you gather X eggs?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I don't know. It's my manager's idea." Utau shrugged "I used to think that all other eggs, besides the Embryo, were useless. I don't know why I'm collecting all of those X eggs."

"But why do you do it?" Sakura asked, secretly glancing at the girl.

"For Ikuto. I want it for Ikuto." Utau answered, standing up. "Little sisters will do anything for their older siblings, right?" She smiled at the younger girl, causing Sakura to blush and smile.

"Yeah! So I won't give up!" Sakura declared, standing up "Utau, I will defeat you and get Dia back for Amu-nee! You can count on that!"

Utau smiled softly and nodded, holding out her hand "Alright, I look forward to our fight."

"Same." Sakura smiled, holding her hand and shaking it.

"See you around, Sakura." Utau nodded, walking off.

"Was that Utau?" Kukai asked, glaring at the blonde.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded slowly "We just had a talk about our older siblings." Sakura smiled.

"Be careful, she's the enemy." Kukai reminded.

"I know." Sakura smiled, walking away "Why don't we get some candy?"

"You pinkettes are going to end up giving me cavities." Kukai chuckled.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kukai asked, biting a piece of candy. The two had found a shady tree to sit under, so the candy wouldn't melt and become sticky.<p>

"These." Sakura answered quietly setting the pink and white case in his lap. Kukai popped a chocolate ball into his mouth before wiping his hands on his jeans. He opened it, staring at the two eggs in shock.

"You have two more eggs?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, except, the black one got an X last night, and the white one darkened to grey."

"You two really are twins. Give birth to an egg and it gets an X on it." Kukai whistled. "How did this happen?"

"Amu-nee called me last night and told me that her egg got an X placed on it. After she hung up, I felt that I had failed her. I have the dream shield, I'm supposed to protect Amu-nee's dream. Instead, I allowed it to get an X, and then my own eggs darkened, and one became an X egg." Sakura explained. Kukai picked up the grey egg and stared at it.

"A dove…did Hinamori tell you anything else?" Kukai asked.

"Yes. The first thing she said was that Rima-chan destroyed an X egg before Amu-nee could do anything, and that she said Amu-nee should quit being the Joker. The second thing was that Utau was the one responsible for the rise in X eggs. She uses those concerts as a mean to collect X eggs." Sakura told him "And then she told me about her X egg."

"Did you see her?" Kukai asked softly.

"Next to Utau?" Sakura paused before nodding "Yes. I saw X Dia."

"Did it turn light grey or dark grey last night?" Kukai asked. Sakura looked over at Kukai in shock, noticing that it was slightly darker.

"It must have happened when I saw X Dia." Sakura whispered.

"These must be your dreams to protect everyone." Kukai suggested, biting into a cookie.

"That's what we thought too." Jay smiled, handing a mini kiss to Daichi. "We believed that was why they darkened. Sakura's dream to protect everyone's dream was ruined when she found out about X Dia. But, we don't know what the white egg is." She floated up to the eggs and floated between them, looking at them.

"A dove…maybe this is your want for peace among your friends. And when you heard what Rima said to Amu, you felt like you failed as well." Kukai suggested.

"That makes sense." Sakura nodded, turning forward. She placed a chocolate bar to her lips, and nibbled on it. Kukai placed the eggs back in the case and took a cookie dough ball, covered in chocolate.

"Is that all?" Kukai asked, looking at her. The pinkette nodded and stared at the ground, not taking her eyes off of it, "Haruno-chan…? Something wrong?" Kukai's eyes widened as Sakura fell limp, falling to the ground.

"Sakura!" Sashi gasped. Her charas flew around her, looking their owner over.

"Haruno-chan! Oi! Haruno-chan!" Kukai shouted, kneeling next to her, and shaking her shoulders.

"Wake up!" Daichi shouted. Sakura opened her eyes quickly and sat up, leaning on her hands.

"Kukai? What happened? Why am I on the ground?" The pinkette looked confused.

"You passed out for a moment." Kukai told her. Sakura groaned and put a hand on her forehead.

"I think I'm going to go home and lie down." Sakura groaned.

"I'm going to walk you home though. I don't want that to happen to you again." Kukai told her, helping her up.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled, nodding.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on her bed, a towel around her shoulders, absorbing the water from her wet hair.<p>

"Utau seemed rather nice during your conversation." Sashi commented.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, looking out the balcony "I wonder if we would be friends, if she was fighting on our side?"

"No doubt!" Jay smiled. "Didn't you hear her? She's a little sister, just like you! You two have more in common then anybody else in the Guardians or Easter, minus Amu."

"Yeah…I guess so." Sakura smiled. Sakura stood up and pressed her hands against the cool glass.

"_I hope that Utau and I can become friends soon."_


	30. Chapter 30

Sakura hid on the upper part of the roof, transformed into Emerald Pixie. Amu was chasing a fast X egg onto the roof, so Rima could trap it and allow her and Amu to cleanse it. She was hidden from Rima's sight, much to her confusion.

"I don't get why we can't help Amu and Sasuke chase the X egg." Sashi yawned from inside Sakura.

"Kairi said that Amu-nee suggested I be placed here with Rima." Sakura muttered, peeking up from the fence, before ducking down as juggling pins appeared in her hands.

"We can't even attack until Amu appears-!" Jay broke off and watched Rima throw the pins at the X egg, her back still turned to it. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched a pin slam into the egg, shattering it.

"It's true…" Sakura trailed off sadly.

"Juggling Party…" Rima muttered, catching all of the pins.

"Hey! That wasn't the plan." Amu shouted at her, walking towards the petite girl. Sakura stayed hidden, watching the fight from afar.

"It would have been too tiring to trap it." Rima answered, canceling the transformation.

"That wasn't the plan though! Sakura and I were supposed to cleanse it with Open Heart and Pure Dust! After that the egg would return to normal!" Amu protested.

"You're covered in sweat." Rima observed bluntly. "Aren't you the Joker? Isn't it your job to hunt X eggs? I don't know anything about this Pure Dust or Open Heart stuff, but will something good happen if the egg returns to its owner?" Rima asked, disinterested.

"Of course it will." Amu muttered.

"We're done here." Rima muttered, and walking past the older pinkette. Sakura heard the door close and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I told you." Amu spoke up. "I told you that she didn't care about anything else." Sakura wiped her tear and flew into the air, quickly landing at the entrance of the school, undoing her transformation. Rima slowed her run to a stop, looking at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Rima asked.

"Why are you so mean to Amu-nee?" Sakura asked, another tear rolling down her cheek. "I thought we were friends."

"We are friends." Rima stated.

"If you were my friend, then you would go along with the plan instead of destroying the X egg!" Sakura shouted "I saw you! You didn't even turn around to face it! You were so impassive about it! If this is how you act towards my twin, and how you treat my job, then I don't want to be friends with you!" Sakura shouted at her. She ran towards the entrance, leaving the school grounds. Rima ran after and turned towards her direction.

"Rima She's here to pick you up!" Kusukusu shouted, pulling on her hair. Rima turned around and looked at the black car before running towards it.

"Mama, sorry I'm late." Rima apologized, getting in the back seat.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around at her classmates, and tugged on her gym uniform.<p>

"The opening ceremony will begin shortly, so please make your way to the designated area." The female, Moon teacher announced.

"Will all judges please go to your area." Nikaidou suggested over the mark "And anyone who doesn't which to participate can come to the tent for a rest."

"Hey." Sasuke greeted, walking over to the tree. "Aren't you going to help Amu?"

"I don't feel like it today…" Sakura pouted "I think I should just sit this out and go to the tent and rest like Nikaidou suggested. I'm not very athletic."

"'Not athletic' my ass. We were the top team in our mixed martial arts class. Come on." Sasuke sighed, offering her his hand. "The charas are having a tournament of their own. Why don't we have our own fun?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura stared up at him before glancing at the group of boys surrounding Rima.

"Alright." Sakura nodded, taking his hand and standing up.

* * *

><p>"The sixth grade ball tournament for the girls is volleyball! Are you ready?" Amu asked.<p>

"Totally! My hand eye coordination can't be beat!" Sakura smiled, placing a hand on her arm. The two girls lined up, and got into position, Sakura in front of Amu

"Alright, let's start the match!" Nikaidou smiled and blew the whistle.

"Let's go!" Misaki smiled, and slammed the ball past the group of girls.

"Hey! Misaki! Can't you hold back?" Amu shouted "Aren't you on the volleyball team?"

"There is no such thing as holding back, in love or sports! The chance that Star class will win is under 0.00001%!" Misaki laughed, pointing a finger at them.

"Come on, let's do our best!" Manami encouraged.

"Yeah! I'll handle the front line." Sakura told them.

"Get the ball to Sakura-chan and we should be fine." Amu agreed. Nikaidou blew the whistle starting the next match. Sakura narrowed her eyes as Misaki served the ball. The pinkette jumped up and quickly spiked it past them. The ball hit the ground and bounced back up, rolling a few feet away.

"Princess! The fight is on!" Misaki declared, pointing at her.

"Bring it!" Sakura smirked, feeling her adrenalin pump. The thrill of competition always made her perform better.

* * *

><p>"Wakana!" Manami gasped. The blue haired girl sat on the ground, holding her knee.<p>

"Point Moon Class!" Nikaidou announced.

"Are you alright?" Manami asked.

"Yeah." Wakana nodded.

"You're bleeding." Another girl commented. Sakura knelt in front of her and grabbed her leg, unfolding it.

"It's a simple scrape. Some antibacterial, and a band aid you should be fine." Sakura told her.

"Really?" Wakana asked.

"But, who are we going to get to replace her?" Amu asked, looking around. "Hey! Rima!" she shouted in distress. Sakura looked over to see Rima lounge on a lawn chair, boys surrounding her. The blonde took off her sunglasses and stared at Amu blankly.

"Didn't you know that when a celebrity is wearing big sunglasses it means you shouldn't bother her?" Rima asked.

"That's not the point!" Amu shouted "You shouldn't be resting while the rest of your classmates are working hard!"

"You're all sweaty again." Rima sighed. "Besides, why should I care when it won't I won't be graded on this."

"If you keep this up, you'll loose your followers." Rima informed her.

"I don't care about them." Amu grumbled, grabbing her wrist. "I didn't even want them. All I want is for you to help us!"

"Mashiro-san…" Sakura muttered, standing up and looking at her. She walked over to her, catching everyone's attention. Rima's eyes widened at what she called. "Please get on the court." Sakura asked, her eyes pleading with her. She held out the volleyball, silently asking her join. Rima sighed and stood up, taking the ball and cradling it in her arms. Sakura smiled and walked back to the court. Amu followed her lead, leaving Rima behind.

"…Only because you asked…" Rima whispered, stepping onto the court.

"Our beloved Queen is stepping onto the court!" The boys cried. Rima tossed the ball in the air and swung at it, after the ball had already hit the ground.

"Sh-She's so slow." Amu's fans muttered.

"But still so cute!" the boys swooned.

"Ma-Mashiro-san…are you bad at sports?" Amu asked.

"I quit." Rima stated, turning away from them.

"But, we'll have to forfeit!" Amu shouted in distress.

"I don't care." Rima muttered.

"Mashiro-san, please don't give up! We need you in order to win." Sakura begged. Rima stared at her, hesitant.

"Hooray! Hooray! Ma-shi-ro-san!" Tadese shouted, moving his arms to the cheer. "Hooray! Hooray! Ma-shi-ro-san!" Tadese continued his cheer, the other classmates chiming in and cheering her on as well.

* * *

><p>"Look!" Kusukusu gasped, pointing to the large group of charas heading their way.<p>

"Amu-chan!" Ran shouted.

"Big trouble!" Sashi told them.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, turning towards Amu.

"There's an X egg." Miki told them.

"Why now of all times?" Amu groaned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Su, tell Nikaidou." Sakura ordered.

"Hai, desu!" She nodded, flying over to the man. Nikaidou glanced at Sakura and Amu, the three of them nodding.

"TIME OUT FOR STAR CLASS!" Amu and Sakura declared.

"Alright." Nikaidou nodded. "Might as well take a break myself." Sakura and Amu ran off before anyone could notice.

"The woods! They'll provide a cover while you transform." Sakura told her.

"What about you?" Amu asked.

"I'm afraid I'll have to sit this one out. We're in the crowded school yard, if anyone sees my flying, they'll think that my wings are real instead of a decoration." Sakura answered "Looks like you'll have to do it without me." Sakura sighed.

"Alright." Amu nodded, continuing to run.

"Chou, Jay, Sashi, I have an idea." Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we join them?" Tadese asked.<p>

"It'd be better if we just stayed here." Kairi told him.

"We're gathered, so we're attracting a crowd." Sasuke noted, looking around. Whispers were flying around; everyone was wondering what was going on.

"He's right." Tadese sighed. "If we leave now, it'll only cause a bigger commotion."

"Man! Why did it have to happen now of all times!" Yaya cried angrily.

"Should Sasuke go?" Shadow asked.

"No. Let's keep this down. No one else is leaving. Let's just leave this to Haruno-san, and Hinamori-san." Tadese ordered.

"Right." Sasuke and Shadow nodded.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Are you sure?" Jay asked. Sakura was standing on the roof, transformed with Chou.<p>

"Yes, if Amu-nee gets to the courts, we'll need to provide a distraction. I have the perfect plan." Sakura smiled. The X egg flew onto the roof, Amu following it.

"Sakura-chan?" Amu asked, surprised.

"Go after the egg! I'll provide the distraction! Just play along!" Sakura told her. Amu nodded and her pompoms appeared in her hand.

"You're not getting away from me!" Amu shouted, flipping over the roof's edge.

"Let's go. Ruby Staff!" Sakura smiled, her staff appearing in her hands. Amu jumped around the grounds, moving as if she was a real cheerleader. Sakura raised her staff to the sky. "Butterfly Elegance!" Beams shot out of the sky and exploded in the air, turning into sparkles.

"You're using Butterfly Elegance for fireworks." Chou smiled from inside her body.

"This is a cheering competition, nothing else." Sakura smiled. Tadese and Kairi began cheering for their classes, blending into the atmosphere.

"There's our chance!" Sashi shouted, pointing out the fact that the egg was inside a ball net.

"Negative Heart: Lock on!" Amu shouted, shaping her hand into a heart. "OPEN HEART!" Pink heart shot out, hitting the X egg.

"PURE DUST!" Sakura shouted, waving her staff. A shower of sparkles shot out, covering the grounds as the light dome Amu had created disappeared. The X egg turned white, and flew back to its owner.

"Capture complete!" Amu cheered. "Oh no! I got too carried away!" The students erupted into a cheer.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at the scoreboard, smiling. The Star class had 876 points, while Moon had 775 points.<p>

"Of course the Star class won!" Jay smiled.

"We are the BEST in athletics!" Sashi cheered. Rima panted from beside her, rubbing her sweaty forehead.

"Rima's all sweaty!" Kusukusu laughed.

"Mashiro-san, I'm really glad that you participated after all." Sakura smiled at the small girl. Rima looked at her, before blushing.

"Rima-chan." She demanded, turning away.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"Call me 'Rima-chan', not 'Mashiro-san'." The blonde crossed her eyes, pouting.

"This is Rima's way of apologizing to you!" Kusukusu laughed. Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled.

"'Rima-chan' it is!" Sakura smiled, hugging the girl from behind.

"Ma-Mashiro-san." A few girls called.

"Good job." One of them blushed.

"You worked really hard in the second half." The last one blushed. The fours girls refused to make eye contact, choosing to blush instead. Rima looked at them in shock before smiling.

* * *

><p>Kairi rested against the trunk of the tree, a cell phone in hand. He quickly dialed the number and put the plastic to his ear.<p>

"Hello. The tournament just ended." He told the person on the other side.

"Good job! So, how did it go?" The woman on the other line asked.

"Hinamori Amu. I can see why people would assume that she's a failure of a Joker, and I can also see how she can cause Nikaidou's downfall." He told the person on the phone.

"Well, it's not like beating Yuu is a major accomplishment. What about that other pink haired girl? Sakura, I believe." The woman asked.

"Haruno Sakura?" Kairi asked with a confused tone.

"That's the girl. Utau told me that she had an interesting conversation with her." He was told.

"Well, she is currently dating the ex-Queen, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and she's made friends with all the girls, including Mashiro Rima. She could just be attracted to her." Kairi stated, referring to Utau. "They could have a lot in common."

"I see," the woman hummed "So, is it doable?"

"You can count on me." Kairi nodded "as promised, I will learn the secrets of Seiyo Academy's Guardians…Yukari-nee-san."

"Good. I'm depending on you." Yukari told him. "And pertaining to Haruno-san, I think I might be able to add another part to our plan." Kairi listened attentively, taking out a note book and writing the information down, in code.

"Hai." Kairi nodded, putting the notebook away. "I'll be home after the meeting."

"Good. I'll see you then." With that, Yukari hung up. Kairi closed his phone, glancing back at the grounds. The Guardians were in a group, all of them laughing over something Yaya had suggested. Rima was smiling softly, her hands holding onto Sakura's shirt. Kairi glared at them as Sakura fawned over Rima, holding her tight.

"What are you planning, nee-san?" Kairi muttered, turning forward and taking a thoughtful position.

"All that matters is following her orders. We'll question her later." Musashi told him.

"Right." Kairi nodded, put his mask back on and reuniting with the group.


	31. Chapter 31

Sakura happily watered the flowers around the royal garden as the rest of her friends worked. Chou smiled and flew over to a damp flower.

"So elegant and so fragrant." She smiled. The bell rang, signifying that club activities were over.

"Well, I guess that's all." Tadese smiled.

"Good work." Rima nodded, placing her tea cup down.

"You didn't do anything!" Amu shouted in protest.

"Neither did you, you just sharpened pencils." Rima noted.

"Well, it's harder then it looks!" Amu shouted.

"Amu-chan's a third class pencil sharpener!" Ran cheered.

"The pencil is well sharpened." Su complimented.

"Third class isn't all that great." Miki commented.

"You're not funny." Rima sighed. Kusukusu laughed from beside her.

"Rima-chan, give her a break." Sakura smiled, stepping next to the Queen. "The Guardians say that our only job is to hunt X eggs, so we never have to do any paper work. Amu-nee is simply bored and wanted to be of assistance."

"Then why didn't she water the other flowers?" Rima asked.

"Because I'm handling them." Sasuke answered. The group looked up at the ninja boy, seeing him walk on the glass ceiling, watering the hanging plants. A shuriken was in his hair, signaling his chara change.

"You are really cool when you chara change!" Yaya gasped in awe. Sasuke shrugged and stopped the change, flipping back down to the ground.

"It's no big deal." Sasuke muttered, handing Sakura his watering can.

"Listen up!" Yaya shouted, gaining their attention. "How about we finish the paperwork at my house, tomorrow!" she suggested.

"But, tomorrow's Sunday." Kairi objected.

"A Guardian never rests on the job." Yaya stated, crossing her arms.

"You were complaining the whole time. Is there something going on tomorrow?" Amu asked, suspicious.

"Not really." Yaya whistled.

"Wouldn't it be an inconvenience if we suddenly showed up?" Tadese asked.

"It's fine, fine!" Yaya insisted.

"Alright, I'll organize the paperwork then." Kairi sighed, giving in.

"You can tell he's psyched." Amu muttered sarcastically.

"Alright, then we'll finish it at Yuiki-san's house tomorrow." Tadese announced.

"Why do I feel like we're walking into a trap?" Sasuke muttered to Sakura. The pinkette shrugged, silently agreeing.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled, hopping back and forth as she waited for the other Guardians to show up.<p>

"This is so exciting!" Sakura smiled. "I've only been to Nadeshiko and Amu-nee's house before!"

"Sakura-chan, are you going to tell them?" Jay asked. Sakura looked at the pink and white case in her hand.

"Yeah, I have to." Sakura nodded "They need to know the truth."

"Greetings, Princess." Kairi greeted.

"Hello, Kairi!" Sakura greeted, turning around. Rima was standing next to him. "Rima-chan! You look so cute!"

"Thank you." Rima nodded. "You're outfit is cute too."

"You think so?" Sakura asked, as she twirled to show off her ruffled pink shirt, which was almost like Amulet Spade's shirt. She had on a ruffled skirt as well. White leggings were underneath the dark pink skirt. Pearl pink dress shoes were on her dainty feet. She had a red ribbon in her hair, holding her bangs back. A brown belt was around her waist, holding her egg case.

"Hello." Shadow greeted, appearing out of no where.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped, as Sasuke appeared beside her. "You know that Nadeshiko would kill you for that."

"So?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

"Is everyone here?" Tadese asked, walking up to them.

"Not yet." Kairi answered "It appears the Joker is late."

"I'm here!" Amu shouted, running up to them. "Sorry, Ami wanted one of my necklaces and wouldn't stop pestering me over it." Amu apologized.

"Which one?" Sakura asked.

"The pink version of this." Amu answered, pointing to the silver heart around her neck.

"I bet it looks cute on her." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, that it does." Amu sighed.

"Well, shall we get going?" Tadese asked.

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" Yaya smiled, opening the door for them.<p>

"Thanks for inviting us." Sakura smiled, slipping off her shoes.

"This is so cool." Amu smiled.

"Joker, we're not here to have fun," Kairi scolded her "We're here for a special Guardians' meeting."

"I know that, _inchou_." Amu muttered.

"Chairman?" Kairi asked in shock.

"You do look like the type." Sasuke agreed.

"My grandma told me to bring these loquats." Tadese smiled, holding up a bag "So, where's your family."

"He cried and finally fell asleep a little while ago." Yaya sighed.

"Cried and-"

"Fell asleep?" Amu and Sakura muttered.

"What's that mean?" Rima asked.

"Nothing! Just come on in!" Yaya smiled, leading them into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Kawaii!" Sakura gasped, looking at the sleeping baby.<p>

"He looks a few months old." Tadese noted.

"What's its name?" Kairi asked.

"Tsubasa." Yaya answered.

"And its gender?" Rima asked "Male? Or is it female?"

"Male." Yaya answered.

"He's a baby, not an animal." Amu scolded.

"He doesn't talk, and all he does is cry, so he might as well just be an animal." Yaya muttered, turning her back to them.

"Where are your parents?" Tadese asked.

"They've gone out and won't be back until tonight." Yaya sighed.

"You tricked us." Sasuke registered.

"Bingo! I can't babysit him all by myself." Yaya smiled.

"How could you!" Amu shouted "He's your little brother!"

"I'm still a kid myself! I can't take care of him alone!" Yaya protested. Tsubasa fidgeted, and mumbled in his sleep.

"Shhh! You'll wake him up!" Tadese warned. Sakura reached out her hand, stroking his cheek. She hummed a soft tune, lulling him back to sleep.

"Ah! His cheeks are so puffy." Ran smiled.

"And his hands are so tiny, desu~!" Su giggled.

"He's so cute." Amu smiled, reaching out a finger to tap his hand. Tsubasa curled his pudgy fingers around hers, causing the group of kids to blush.

"So cute…" Amu, Sakura, and the charas cooed. Tadese smiled at Tsubasa's antics. Kairi and Musashi blushed, while Sasuke and Shadow smiled softly, also taken in by the baby's antics. Even Rima was left charmed by the tiny baby.

"Hey!" Yaya pouted, "I was way cuter than him when I was a baby!" She showed them her baby album.

"That first picture makes you look like Pepe." Sashi commented dryly.

"But you were pretty cute." Amu laughed.

"You haven't changed much." Tadese commented. Kairi chuckled from beside him, observing the pictures.

"Ah! You laughed at me. That's creepy." Yaya gasped, holding a pillow close to her body.

"Kawaii." Sakura hummed, looking through the photo album from kindergarten. Sasuke looked over hr shoulder, studying each of the pictures.

"You're always smiling, even know." Sasuke commented.

"Of course!" Yaya smiled.

"You're third grade album is thinner than the rest." Rima observed.

"That's Tsubasa's fault. Mama's tummy got really big and everyone got super busy." Yaya frowned. She laid back, curling into another pillow. "Babies have it made. They're cute so it doesn't matter whether they can eat or go to the bathroom by themselves. They always get all of Mama and Papa's attention."

"That's right-dechu." Pepe nodded.

"I which I was an only child." Yaya sighed, cupping her hand under Pepe.

"Why? There's nothing great about being an only child." Rima muttered.

"While I may have Amu as a twin, and Ami as a little sister, I was raised as an only child most of my life." Sakura told them "I've seen both sides of the coin, and both sides are great. If you're an only child you get all the attention, but if you're not, you'll always have someone to play with and someone who'll look up to you." Sakura smiled.

"Itachi teases me all the time by saying his life was easier before I wasn't born," Sasuke smirked, his eyes closed. He opened one, winking at them "But then I always hide all of his things, so he spends hours searching for them."

"So, you prank your big brother?" Tadese asked.

"Only when he gets me mad." Sasuke shrugged. "But, it doesn't really matter who gets the most attention. When my parents are actually home, it's clear that Itachi is dad's favorite, and mom likes me best."

"Doesn't it feel weird to have the attention from your parents split?" Amu asked.

"Not at all. That's the way it's always been." Sasuke informed her.

"Itachi accidently set the bar too high so Sasuke was always around his mother." Sakura smiled. "He couldn't best Itachi no matter what, by the time he had realized about the bar Itachi had set; graduating high school when he was nine, finishing college a year early, and even being offered a chance to teach martial arts, it was a little late and gave up."

"But, I know how to do things Itachi never could." Sasuke shrugged.

"You're definitely going to be a stay at home dad." Sakura laughed.

"Amu-chan? Can I make some baby food for Tsubasa-chan?" Su asked "I'll follow the recipe that's in the kitchen perfectly."

"Oh! While you're at it, can you make some snacks for us?" Yaya asked.

"Sure." Su nodded.

* * *

><p>"Well then, we should get to work." Kairi suggested.<p>

"Now then, let's take this opportunity to conduct our meeting." Kairi suggested, as they sat around the dining room table "Very quietly." He added, pointing at Tsubasa'a crib.

"Or else we'll wake the baby." Tadese nodded.

"This seems weird." Amu muttered.

"Now, the first order of business would be the rise in X eggs." Kairi whispered.

"Yes. It certainly does seem abnormal." Tadese agreed quietly.

"I used to find one every few weeks," Sasuke announced "But ever since I met you, it's been a new one everyday."

"Same here." Rima added.

"I think you might be exaggerating." Sakura muttered.

"We found one during the festival the other day." Amu noted, peeling a loquat.

"And one the day before that." Rima added, taking the fruit from Amu.  
>"That's right." Amu nodded "Wait! Why are eating the loquat I just peeled?"<p>

"Because my nails would have gotten dirty." Rima answered.

"Then don't eat it!" Amu hissed.

"If Nikaidou-san isn't working at Easter anymore, shouldn't the X egg count return to normal?" Yaya asked, taking a bite of her own loquat.

"Someone else must be doing the same thing." Sasuke suggested. "I wouldn't put it past Easter to have more than one employee like Nikaidou." Sasuke told them.

"It's-"

"Wait!" Eru shouted, cutting off Amu. "I was standing by like a good girl, but I won't let you go on and on and insult my Utau-chan! She may be gathering X eggs, but its not like she wants to!"

"Utau?" Tadese asked "You mean, Hoshina Utau?"

"And uh…whose shugo chara are you?" Yaya asked.

"Dummy…" Amu muttered, sighing.

* * *

><p>"She's Hoshina Utau's shugo chara?" Yaya asked in surprise.<p>

"And what's more, she ran away from her bearer." Kairi noted "These are rare circumstances."

"I've never seen this before." Sasuke muttered, staring at the angel in shock.

"_I have to tell everyone. Amu and I both have to…"_ Sakura tugged on Amu's jacket, whispering in her ear.

"Yeah, I know." Amu nodded. "Everyone!" She spoke loudly. Not a second later, Tsubasa started quietly causing them all to run to the crib.

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped.

"He's in a bad mood." Amu muttered.

"That's because you suddenly woke him up with your loud voice." Yaya grumbled.

"Really?" Amu asked, shocked.

"Maybe he has some beef with society…" Kairi muttered, observing that he wouldn't stop crying.

"It's because his mama's gone." Sakura sighed.

"Well, then the big sis should hold him." Amu ordered.

"What!" Yaya whined.

"I used to feel better whenever Amu-nee hugged me." Sakura confessed.

"Alright." Yaya sighed, picking him up and sitting on the ground. "He's still crying! This is impossible! Rima-tan! You take him!"

"No." The blonde answered.

"He can cry out of anxiety despite being so young. Interesting." Kairi noted.

"Then you take him, chairman!" Yaya smiled, placing Tsubasa in his hands.

"What? This is too sudden!" Kairi gasped, holding him awkwardly.

"You'll be fine, just make sure that you support his head." Amu informed him.

"Like this?" Kairi asked, sliding his hand into place.

"Perfect." Amu smiled. Tsubasa looked up at Kairi and smiled.

"Ah!" The samurai gasped, feeling his heart well up. He smiled softly, his hopes dashed when Tsubasa began crying again. "Please take him, King!" Kairi begged, holding out the baby.

"Huh? Me?" The King asked, surprised. "What am I supposed to do?" he held Tsubasa the way Kairi did.

"Leave it to me." Kiseki smirked. A crown appeared on Tadese's head and he held Tsubasa up with one hand.

"Do not cry when in front of the king! Laugh towards the sky!" Tadese commanded, laughing himself.

"King! That's dangerous!" Kairi gasped.

"How reckless." Rima muttered.

"You're going to drop him!" Sasuke gasped, taking the baby away from Tadese. He handed Tsubasa to Sakura. "I may be a black belt, but I have no clue how to handle babies."

"Wimp." Sakura muttered, holding Tsubasa and gently bouncing him in his arms. "Amu-nee…"

"Un." Amu nodded, taking out her cell phone. A music box type song played out of it, calming Tsubasa's cries.

"Tsubasa-dono's cries have been silenced." Kairi gasped.

"That's amazing!" Yaya gasped.

"They say it's good to divert an infant's attention without scaring them." Amu smiled.

"I've hear that too." Kairi nodded "It's best to calm a sick baby or help them sleep through the night by playing a music box."

"Why do you have that ringtone?" Sasuke asked.

"It was in my mom's magazine." Amu confessed. "She thought it might come in handy, so she added it to my phone."

"I've finished preparing Tsubasa-chan's food, and everyone's cookies." Su announced. "Even though I ended up doing it alone."

* * *

><p>Yaya fed Tsubasa a spoonful of his mashed food. The baby ate it but babbled, trying to tell them something.<p>

"I wonder what's wrong." Tadese hummed.

"His diaper?" Kairi suggested.

"Or maybe he wants something else to eat." Sasuke added.

"No. But, he may want some milk." Amu told them.

"Ah! I forgot! It's time for his milk!" Yaya gasped, rushing to his kitchen.

"We need to boil water." Amu told them.

"There's an electric thermos over here." Rima announced from the kitchen.

"We have to boil the water first." Amu told them.

"And sterilize the bottle." Sakura added, rushing into the kitchen.

"Wow, I never knew how hard it was to take care of a baby." Ran muttered.

"A mother's task is admirable." Musashi added.

"I'm a baby too-dechu." Pepe grumbled. She jumped onto Musashi, making him fall over. "Take care of me-dechu!"

"That looks fun! Piggy back race!" Kusukusu laughed, jumping on Kiseki.

"Don't even think about it!" Shadow told Sashi; she was inching towards him with an evil smile. Shadow pulled out his sword, holding it out in front of himself for his protection.

"Ready! Go!" Ran cheered.

"The king can handle anything." Kiseki groaned, trying to take a step forward.

"This is nothing." Musashi huffed, attempting the same.

"What are they doing?" Miki asked. Tadese and Kairi watched their chara in shock.

"Sometimes, I regret knowing them." Chou confessed with a sigh.

"Musashi…" Kairi muttered.

"Men are unfortunate creatures." Eru noted.

* * *

><p>The group was around the baby crib, watching Tsubasa sleep.<p>

"Ta-da!" Yoru shouted, floating above the cradle. "I'm hungry-nya!" He flew away, quickly grabbing the basket of cookies. "So I'm taking these, nya!"

"Shhh!" Amu shushed him "You'll wake the baby."

"You can keep the cookies just be quiet and leave." Sakura told them.

"Okay, now I'm confused-nya." Yoru muttered.

"Ah! My cookies!" Yaya shouted. "Give them back! Chara change!"

"Yaya!" Sakura gasped.

"Milky Beam! Strawberry Flavor!" Yaya shouted, the bottle she was holding, grew to be ten times its original size.

"Now this is more like it, nya!" Yoru laughed, as he dodged the milk.

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped, watching Tsubasa wake up and begin crying. "He was startled!" Yaya continued to make a mess of the house, stopping once she realized Tsubasa was crying.

"This is all your fault!" Amu huffed, glaring at Yaya.

"No it wasn't! It was Yoru's fault!" Yaya pouted.

"I-I've got nothing to do with this, nya!" Yoru shouted.

"A real man would own up to his mistakes-dechu." Pepe told him.

"F-Fine, nya! All I have to do is make him stop crying, right?" Yoru shouted, placing down the basket of cookies. Yoru floated up to Tsubasa, making faces in an attempt to stop him from crying. Tsubasa grabbed Yoru's foot and flung him around, throwing him towards the window.

"He sent Yoru flying." Sakura observed.

"Tsubasa is a strong baby." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Ah! Amu-chan!" Ran gasped. Amu and Yaya looked around the destroyed room.

"What do we do, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked, pushing her fingers together.

"At times like this, leave it to Su." The green chara smiled, and Amu's lock glowed bright green.

"Return this room back to the way things were." Amu smiled, twirling around.

"Remake Honey!"

* * *

><p>Amu held Tsubasa, feeding the baby his milk.<p>

"You're good at this." Kairi noted.

"Mama and Papa both worked, so I had to take care of Ami a lot." Amu shrugged.

"You'll make a great mother someday." Tadese smiled.

"Y-You think so?" Amu asked.

"I know that you will!" Sakura winked.

"Meanwhile, the Ace is…" Kairi trailed off, looking at the older girl.

"It's fine! Mama always takes care of everything!" Yaya assured them, eating another cookie.

"It's not 'fine'! He's family!" Kairi protested.

"Ah…family…" Rima whispered to herself.

"Family is the most important thing!" Sakura smiled.

"Here." Amu smiled, handing Tsubasa to Yaya.

"Tsubasa, you have it easy." Yaya sighed, looking at her baby brother. "All you have to do is cry or beg and everyone comes rushing to you. I wish I could go back to being a baby."

"You know, babies are small and weak. But, they make you feel happy when you're near them. Our Mama and Papa work hard to keep us safe, even people we don't know, like our parent's friends, they keep us safe too. That's why; I think it's our turn to keep this baby safe." Amu smiled and turned to Yaya "Right, 'onee-chan'?" Yaya blushed and nodded, holding Tsubasa close.

* * *

><p>"So, thanks for everything!" Yaya smiled.<p>

"It worked out just as you planned, huh?" Amu smirked.

"Bye bye, Tsubasa-chan." Sakura smiled, rubbing his forehead. Her eyes widened. "He has a fever!"

"What!" Yaya gasped, feeling Tsubasa'a forehead. "Ah! He does!"

"Maybe he's tired from all the people around." Rima suggested.

"You should call your parents." Tadese suggested. Yaya nodded and set Tsubasa down, running to the phone.

"Get me some cold water and a washcloth." Sakura ordered. Sasuke nodded and rushed to get the items, quickly handing them to her. Sakura soaked the washcloth in water and placed it on Tsubasa's head.

"It's no use! They aren't picking up! I'm just getting their voice machine!" Yaya cried.

"Why don't you call the family doctor?" Tadese suggested.

"I don't know the number!" Yaya told them.

"Will he get better if we allow him to rest?" Tadese asked.

"No. Even a slight fever is bad for a baby like Tsubasa." Sakura answered, taking off the washcloth and drying his head with the soft blanket. She felt it and quickly soaked the cloth again, putting it back on his forehead.

"Won't your parents be back soon?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe, but he could end up getting worse." Yaya told them.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Sakura told them.

"But the clinic is much closer! We have to try there first!" Yaya shouted, grabbing the baby carrier. She placed Tsubasa inside, and ran out the door. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Yaya shouted, at the closed door.<p>

"Yaya, it says closed for the day. We should go to the hospital." Sakura insisted.

"What's going on! Can't you see the sign!" An old man shouted, slamming open the door.

"Doctor, Tsubasa is…" Yaya trailed off, looking at the baby in front of her.

"He's getting better, a little better, but not by much." Sakura sighed, feeling his forehead. "But on the upside, he's not getting any worse." The doctor rushed them into the clinic.

* * *

><p>"It's just a slight cold, the fever should break soon." He told them.<p>

"What a relief." Yaya sighed. "Sorry about you're boat, doctor."

"It's quiet alright, a baby is much more important." He smiled. "It seems the Yuiki's pampered child has turned into a big sister, huh?"

"Un!" Yaya smiled, holding Tsubasa, who began babbling brightly. The doctor turned to Sakura, smiling.

"Yaya-san told me that you were the one that placed a washcloth on his head to calm the fever. That was very smart thinking."

"It was nothing." Sakura smiled "My grandma's a doctor, so I know all sorts of tricks. In fact, I want to surpass her one day."

"And admirable goal." He nodded.

"Everyone, we need to talk to you about something." Amu announced.

* * *

><p>"Eh! Your egg has an X on it?" Tadese asked in shock.<p>

"Yeah." Amu nodded.

"And to top it off, Hoshina Utau has it. That's dangerous." Sasuke muttered.

"Mine too." Sakura sighed, holding up her case. She opened it, showing them the two eggs. "And the white one darkened, after Amu told me. Which was the night before Kukai visited us."

"How stupid." Rima commented.

"Rima-chan…" Sakura gasped softly.

"All you have to do is take it back. That's the simplest solution; it _is_ your egg after all." Rima smirked.

"That's right! We'll take it back!" Yaya cheered.

"That plan can be improved." Kairi told them.

"You guys aren't mad at us? We're supposed to hunt X eggs, and instead, our own egg got turned into one." Amu gasped.

"We're not mad." Tadese told them.

"Let's get that egg back!" Yaya smiled.

"Helping your friends is a part of the Guardians job." Kairi smirked, adjusting his glasses.

"Doctor! We're the Yuikis!" A woman shouted, rushing into the clinic.

"Where are our children?" The man asked.

"Mama! Papa!" Yaya shouted, rushing over to her mother, and hanging onto her.

"Yaya. You're friends are watching." She scolded gently.

"A koala?" Amu asked in shock.

"She has a vice grip." Sakura stated bluntly.

"Amu-chi! Saku-chi! Watching Tsubasa today has opened my eyes. My weak technique is nothing compared to a real baby!" Yaya told them happily.

"I'll work hard to be a baby-dechu!" Pepe announced.

"That's right! Aim to be the best baby!" Yaya declared.

"She's made a full recovery." Sasuke sighed.

"Mama! Let's go home! Go home!" Yaya begged.

"Yaya is Yaya." The woman smiled, holding her daughter. Sakura smiled and took one last look at her eggs before closing the case, and being wrapped into a hug by Yaya, who also held onto Amu.

"_As long as I'm with friends, I'll continue on my journey! Nothing can go wrong!" _Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>Inside the case, the white egg lightened becoming a light grey.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

"So, since we've decided to transplant the flower garden, that's all for today." Tadese announced "There won't be a meeting tomorrow because I'll have to go shopping for supplies."

"Yahoo! No meeting!" Yaya cheered, knocking her chair over. Sakura smiled and quickly put it upright, cheering beside her.

"Yahoo!" The pinkette smiled.

"Man, it's not that big of a deal." Amu sighed.

"You say that, but on the inside you're happy because you get to go shopping with Tadese." Yaya teased.

"N-No I'm not." Amu crossed her arms.

"Ah! Amu-nee! You're blushing!" Sakura giggled.

"Hey! Yaya! This manga is the best!" Ran shouted.

"I know right!" Yaya smiled, showing it to the twins.

"A gag manga?" Sasuke asked, looking at the panels.

"Those are popular right now." Kairi commented.

"_Gag Manga Daioh_. I've heard of this one." Tadese smiled.

"Their funniest gag has to be the balancing act." Yaya smiled, turning the book over so that everyone could see.

"The Balan-chu!" Pepe smiled.

"It's Bala-Balance." Rima corrected, holding her cell phone.

"Ah, do you know it, Rima-chan?" Sakura asked.

"U-Un…I've heard of it. And I've heard of the gag." Rima shrugged, and texted on her cell phone.

"Are you texting your servants?" Amu groaned.

"No, my mama. The meeting ended early, so I have to let her know to pick me up." Rima answered.

"Ah! Could you be a rich girl!" Yaya and Amu asked in shock.

"No, she's normal!" Sakura smiled, running over to Rima and giving her a hug. "See you tomorrow then." Rima nodded and walked towards the door, while Sakura went back to the manga.

"Rima-tan! You can borrow it if you want." Yaya told her. "They have poses and go like this"-

"Balan-chu!" Pepe and Yaya chorused, bending towards one another.

"It's Bala-Balance!" Rima shouted angrily at them. She quickly covered her mouth and ran out of the garden.

"What was that?" Yaya asked.

"That was very out of character." Sasuke commented.

"Even I don't know what that was." Sakura muttered.

* * *

><p>"The classroom sure is loud today." Sashi muttered.<p>

"Nikaidou-san is out on a trip, so there isn't anyone to keep everyone in line." Jay explained.

"Nikaidou-sensei sure works hard-desu." Su smiled.

"Yeah!" Jay smiled.

"Excuse me! We can't see the board!" A few girls shouted angrily.

"It's not my fault my desk is at the front." Rima sighed.

"Rima-chan…can't you tell your slaves to back off during the meeting?" Sakura asked nicely. Rima looked at her before nodding.

"Go away." Rima ordered "I desire some time alone."

"Yes, my Queen!" The boys shouted.

"Amu-nee, you have to do something." Sakura sighed, as Saaya's minions began fighting with the boys.

"Alright." Amu sighed lazily raising her hand. She motioned the class rep to the back of the room and picked up some chalk. She scraped the chalk on the board, creating a loud, screeching noise. "If you can't see the front, then move to the back." Amu explained, writing 'class meeting' on the board.

"Thank you." The rep sighed, accepting the chalk. Amu stalked back to her seat, sitting down.

"Thank you, Amu-nee." Sakura smiled. Amu glanced at her before sighing and ruffling her hair.

"You're just lucky you're cute and lovable." Amu grumbled, removing her hand.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's try this again." The class rep sighed. "Recently we've acquired a lot of books, so the bookshelf has become a mess." She sighed, looking over at the shelf. "So, I would like to assign a book monitor who cleans the bookshelf once a week." She announced. The class groaned as she came around with a box.<p>

"I got a miss." Tadese smiled.

"I drew a miss as well." Saaya announced.

"We missed as well, Saaya-sama!" Her friends cheered.

"We both drew misses." Amu sighed.

"Rima-chan! Did you draw a miss?" Sakura asked. Rima held up her slip of paper. "Oh no, looks like you're the book monitor." Sakura frowned, seeing the red tip.

"That poor thing." The girls laughed.

"But I can't go home late…" Rima frowned.

"The Guardians don't have work today, so you should be fine." A girl sighed.

"We decided fair and square. You have to do it." Another girl sneered.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sakura shouted. She ran in front of Rima. "You two are acting like bullies!" Sakura smiled, and turned to Rima "I'll help you Rima-chan."

"Thank you…" Rima smiled.

* * *

><p>Sakura hummed happily as she took books off the shelf. "Let's see, we should probably arrange them alphabetically by author." She hummed.<p>

"Wouldn't it be easier to just put them up there?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, but we want to be able to find a book quickly, right?" Sakura winked, holding up a book "That's we put them in alphabetical order."

"But that'll take more time." Rima protested.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Sakura sighed. "Besides, Nadeshiko-chan finally has some time to chat tonight. I don't want to miss it."

"Where's Nadeshiko now?" Chou asked.

"Spain! She's learning how to do the flamenco!" Sakura smiled. She stood on her tip toes, pushing three books onto the top shelf. "Rima-chan…can you go get me a step stool please?" Sakura asked. When she received no answer she looked over at the petite blonde. "Rima-chan?" She muttered.

"Rima!" Kusukusu shouted, getting her attention. "Look! Funny face!" She smiled, pulling on her cheek. She jumped and flipped in the air, hanging upside down. The little clown acted as if her hand slipped and she fell. "Owie! That hurt! I messed up!" She laughed. Rima smiled, and laughed lightly.

"Ah! You laughed!" Sakura gasped happily. Rima turned around and nodded shyly, getting some more books she was surprised when the books were taken out of her hand and Amu slid them onto the top shelf.

"I'll handle the top two shelves; you two handle the bottom two." Amu told them, grabbing more books.

"Right!" Sakura nodded, grabbing more books and placing them on the middle shelf.

"What are you doing? We didn't ask for your help." Rima huffed.

"No one had to. You're a Guardian, and Sakura's my little sister. I'm always going to help." Amu huffed, placing more books on the shelf.

"We're going to help too!" Amu's charas announced.

"Mashiro-san. Don't just stand there." Amu huffed "At this rate, Sakura and I will have it finished by ourselves."

"Rima." The blonde answered, picking up some books. She slid them into the bookshelf, glancing at Amu "Call me Rima."

"Alright, then call me Amu." The older pinkette told her.

"Yay! You two are becoming friends!" Sakura cheered. She hummed happily, filling in the silence.

* * *

><p>"Geez, who brought a manga?" Amu groaned. "You guys were reading this yesterday right?"<p>

"Now, that's the fourth volume that's just been released. They were reading the third." Rima stated, looking at the manga intensely.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Rima ripped the manga out of Amu's hands and ran to her seat, flipping the graphic novel open. She quickly read the pages, gasping in happiness.

"Rima! Let's do the usual!" Kusukusu cheered. A star appeared on one of Rima's cheek, and a drop appeared on the other one.

"Bala-Balance!" Rima and Kusukusu cheered, jumping onto the desk. They curved their bodies and brought inner leg up to their knee. The inner arm curved around the underneath of her head, and the other one curved above her head. "Bala-Balance! Bala-Balance! Bala-Balance~!" They shouted in happiness.

"Uhhh…." Amu trailed off, not knowing what to think. Sakura blinked in shock, choosing to stay quiet. Rima opened her golden eyes and stared at them in shock.

"KYAH!" Rima screamed in terror, curling into herself.

"She turned, into a ball!" Amu gasped.

"That's the fetal position." Sashi observed.

"Rima-chan…could you…like comedy?" Sakura asked, timidly placing a hand on the blonde's back.

"Yes! What's wrong with that! I love gags! I can't stand people who don't take gags seriously!" Rima declared.

"There's nothing wrong with liking gags." Sakura smiled.

"Is that why, you keep your chara change a secret?" Amu asked.

"It's not cool!" Rima muttered.

"A chara change is nothing to be embarrassed about. It's who you are. A chara change shows what kind of person you really, truly are. For you that's a comedian." Sakura smiled, placing a hand on her back. "Knowing this new thing about you, makes me feel even closer to you." Sakura told her.

"Really?" Rima asked shyly.

"Really." Sakura nodded.

"We aren't going to abandon you, just because you're a comedian." Amu assured her.

"You're our friend!" Ran smiled, waving her pompoms. "Hooray for comedy!"

"Besides, I think you executed the Bala-Balance perfectly!" Sakura praised.

"Thank you." Rima smiled softly, sitting on the desk. She wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck, hugging her. Sakura smiled and lifted Rima off the desk, placing her on the floor.

"Now, what do you say we get this job done and over with." Sashi winked.

"Let's go Rima!" Kusukusu cheered, flying over to the bookshelf.

"Yeah." Rima nodded, walking towards the shelves, her hand in Sakura's.

"But, you can't tell anyone!" Rima warned them.

"Alright." Amu nodded. "Sakura, you can go now. If you don't get home, you'll miss your chance to speak to Nadeshiko-chan."

"Is that okay?" Sakura asked, looking between the two.

"Yeah." Amu nodded.

"We'll be fine." Rima nodded.

"Alright. See ya!" Sakura smiled, grabbing her bag.

* * *

><p>Kairi fingered through the folders.<p>

"With the Guardians on break, this is a perfect time to do some research." Musashi hummed.

"Ah. This is the data on the recent X egg collection." Kairi gasped, leafing through the pages. "Joker: Hinamori Amu. She can transform with Ran into Amulet Heart. While transformed she can use Open Heart, an attack that removes the X from an X egg, but does not completely cleanse it. When using over 150% of her chara's powers she can cleanse it on her own. When transformed with Miki, she becomes Amulet Spade. With Su its Amulet Clover.

"Princess: Haruno Sakura. When she transforms with Chou she becomes Ruby Butterfly. When transformed she can use the ability Pure Dust which cleanses any impurities of a darkened egg, completely renewing it. When used in combination with Open Heart, they can completely clean an X egg, using on 120% of their charas' powers, the powers needed for a transformation. When transformed with Jay she can become Sapphire Bird. With Sashi she turns into Emerald Pixie." Kairi read. "Hinamori Amu…" He snapped out of his thought when his phone rang. "Yes, nee-san?"

"Well? How's your spying going?" Yukari asked. "If you find out any secrets about the Guardians tell me immediately. Especially concerning Hinamori Amu. I believe she's the key." Yukari told him.

"Alright, nee-san." Kairi nodded.

"Oh, and if you can find out anything else about Haruno Sakura, I wanna see what makes Utau so happy about that girl. Give me any information you can." Yukari ordered him.

"Right." Kairi nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." Yukari agreed, hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Ah! So you made a new friend?" Nagihiko asked.<p>

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "Rima-chan is really nice. And she's into comedy. But, she's embarrassed about it. I hope she becomes more open about her feelings."

"It sounds like your doing great." Nagihiko smiled. "I wish I could be there with you."

"So do I." Sakura sighed, looking up from her laptop and onto her desk.

"What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

"My egg…" Sakura muttered, climbing off of her bed. She turned the laptop around, so Nagihiko could see her.

"Ah. I remember you said something about two new eggs in an e-mail. So that's one of them?" Nagihiko muttered.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, picking up the white one. "It's gotten lighter!" She gasped happily.

"It has?" Nagihiko asked in shock.

"Yeah, it was almost an X egg, like my black egg, but now, it's almost back to white." Sakura smiled. She kneeled at the end of the bed and held it up to the camera. "See, it's almost white."

"Well, you must be doing something right." Nagihiko praised.

"Yeah, but…" Sakura sighed and brought her X egg to the laptop. "This one's still an X egg. I don't know what to do in order to get it back."

"Don't worry, the answer will come to you in time." Nagihiko assured her.

"You think so?" Sakura asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I really do." Nagihiko smiled softly. "I believe in you. I love you."

"I love you too Nagihiko." Sakura smiled. She kissed her finger tips and pressed them to her laptop screen. Nagihiko chuckled and did the same, making it seem like their hands were touching. "I wish I could actually hold your hands."

"Don't worry, we will soon enough. The time will just fly by." Nagihiko assured her. "I have to get to sleep soon." Nagihiko sighed.

"Good night Nagihiko."

"Good night Sakura."

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled as Rima's fan boys fawned over her.<p>

"Rima-chan! It's great to see you so happy!" Sakura smiled.

"Thank you." Rima nodded.

"Bala-Balance!" Two boys cheered, messing up the gag on purpose.

"Your pose is wrong." A few boys laughed.

"Oh, was it like this?"

"Or like this?" they asked, laughing as they messed it up again.

"No, it's like this." Another boy answered, screwing it up as well. The class laughed, including Amu and Sakura.

"Man, can't those idiots ever stop with the jokes?" Sasuke huffed, flipping through his workbook.

"Rima, isn't that your favorite gag?" Amu asked, turning to the blonde. Sasuke and Sakura looked over at them, both of them staring in shock.

"Rima-chan…?" Sakura called quietly.

"I can't believe they don't take comedy seriously." Rima growled.

"A chara change out of nowhere!" Amu gasped.

"Ready Rima?" Kusukusu laughed. "Let's do the usual!"

"Bala-Balance!" Rima shouted happily, twirling on her desk and doing the correct pose. The class froze in shock.

"What the heck?" Sasuke muttered.

"Rima-chan! We're still in the classroom!" Sakura whispered.

"R-Rima-sama…" A boy mumbled in shock. Rima's eyes snapped open, her chara change stopping. The girls snapped out of their stupor and began laughing.

"That was amazing!"

"You got the pose right!"

"Her character is really different!" they laughed. Rima jumped off of her desk and ran out of the classroom, her arm covering her eyes.

"Rima-chan!" Sakura gasped, running out of the classroom, and following her friend.

* * *

><p>"Rima-chan…" Sakura frowned, seeing the blonde curled against a wall. She walked over to Rima and crouched in front of her, the two remaining silent.<p>

"I deserve this, don't I?" Rima asked.

"No, you don't." Sakura whispered.

"Girls don't like me. They never have." Rima sniffed.

"Rima-chan…I'm a girl. And I like you. You're my friend." Sakura smiled. She grabbed Rima's arms and pulled her into a hug. Rima gasped, her eyes widening.

"When I was younger, I used to love making people laugh. It put a smile on my face my parents laughing. But now, I've realized something…laughing is a stupid thing. Those that are weak and childish use comedy as an escape from the real world. A cold joke makes you feel lame. No one wants that. Laughing and gags are useless." Rima whispered; her hold on Sakura tightened. Sakura's eyes widened and she became quiescent.

"Rima-chan…don't you dare say that." Sakura growled softly. She pushed Rima away and stood up, tears falling down her face. Rima looked at her in shock. "If you truly thought that, if you thought that laughing and comedy was useless, then Kusukusu wouldn't exist! She would be nothing more than an X egg! You would become an empty shell. But she isn't, and you're not! SO DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sakura shouted, her hands tightened in fists.

"She's right." Amu voiced. The two girls snapped their attention to the taller pinkette. "The other day, you told us to take back our X eggs. They belong to us. No one else." Amu smiled, her fist tightening as well. "When you said that, I was really happy. I realized not to give up X Dia. She's a part of me too." Amu smiled, giving off a small giggle.

"And I'm not going to give up on my eggs. Not until they're completely healed and out of their eggs." Sakura smiled.

"Come on, let's get your bag and get you home. Your dad's picking you up today, right?" Amu asked, holding out her hand. Rima nodded and took her hand. She grabbed Sakura's hand as well, holding onto both of them.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched the birds fly to the feeder.<p>

"Today was so great!" She cheered.

"Yeah, and Rima finally broke out of her shell!" Jay smiled.

"We were able to bring her peace just by being there for her." Chou smiled.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, smiling "That was the best feeling in the world!"

"AH!" Sashi shouted from inside the bedroom. Sakura gasped and ran into the room, seeing Sashi point at the spot in the basket, for the white egg. Her eyes widened when she saw a small, white girl. She was wearing a simple white dress with an olive branch wrapped around her waist. Her white hair reached her feet in cute untidy wisps. There was a single black braid in her hair, on the right side of her face. Her tiny feet were covered by white flats. Small white wings were on her back.

"She's so tiny…" Jay whispered.

"What happened?" Chou asked.

"I don't know! All of a sudden her egg started cracking and she appeared. I let out a scream and she covered her ears. After that she went to sleep!" Sashi told them, her arms were acting out everything she said. "I was so shocked." Sakura bent down next to her new chara and smiled, gently poking her cheek. The new girl's eyes twitched and she slowly opened them, revealing them to be black and obsidian. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"I'm Heiwa…" She greeted, in a soft dreamy voice. "Sakura's shugo chara. I wish for peace among the world, and most importantly, I'm part of Sakura's desire to protect the people she cares about."

"You're so cute." Sakura giggled.

"Wait a minute; I'm Sakura's dreams of protection." Sashi frowned, putting a hand on her chest.

"No." Heiwa shook her head, staring at Sashi "You are her fighting spirit. You are the part of her that will take action to protect her friends. I am her desire to make peaceful approaches and to protect dreams more than anything." She yawned before curling back into a ball, her egg surrounding her. "See you in the morning." She sighed, going to sleep.

"Let's follow her example." Sakura smiled.

"Yes, we should." Chou nodded, going into her own egg.

"A pair of sleepyhead sisters. What a combination." Sashi sighed, and laid in her egg.

"See you in the morning." Jay smiled, retiring to her blue shell.

"Good night you four." Sakura smiled.

'_It finally happened. She hatched.'_ Sakura thought happily, looking at the black X egg. _'Everyone's waiting for you to hatch. I promise, I will cleanse you."_ Sakura smiled. She crawled into her bed and went to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Sakura groaned and pulled her covers over her head, moaning in her sleep.

"Sakura, time to wake up," Sashi sighed, trying to get the pinkette up.

"Great, we've got three sleepers now," Jay muttered looking at Chou, Heiwa, and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…" Tsubaki called, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Sakura groaned, digging her head into her pillow.

"Oi! Wake up!" A loud voice shouted, barging into the room. Sakura's eyes widened and she sat up on the bed quickly, looking at the blonde that just entered. "Hey, forehead!" she greeted happily.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura gasped, throwing her covers off, and running over to the blonde.

"Sorry to barge in like this," Hinata apologized from beside them.

"It's no problem at all!" Sakura smiled.

"Who are these people?" Sashi asked.

"So, do you want to get dressed, or are you just gonna stand there in your pjs?" Ino winked. Sakura looked down and noticed that she was wearing a white nightgown and blushed.

"Right, please excuse me for a second," Sakura nodded, shooing them out.

"Come on, we're all girls here," Ino smiled. Sakura's eye twitched and she laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah, Nagihiko saw you change…I guess you're nervous to change in front of people now," Sashi noted.

"Yeah…" Sakura nodded, whispering quietly.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jay asked.

"I have no idea…" Sakura sighed.

"Oh, I get it," Ino nodded "You want your outfit to be a surprise, right?" Ino asked.

"Um…yeah! That's exactly what I want," Sakura nodded. "Please leave so I can try to 'wow' you with a secret outfit," she asked, pushing them out of her room. Sakura let out a sigh before walking over to her eggs and staring at the red and white ones. "You two, concentrate on waking them up, I'm going to get dressed." Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>The girls sat inside a café, eating happily.<p>

"So, how's life been?" Ino asked.

"It's been good," Sakura answered.

"I like your outfit," Hinata smiled. Sakura had chosen a light pink dress and a light purple mini jacket.

"Thank you," Sakura smiled.

"So, can you tell us anything about your friends?" Ino asked.

"Sure, I actually have four male friends now," Sakura announced.

"Really? You're comfortable with boys now?" Hinata gasped.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "There's Tadese, and he's very sweet, but Amu-nee-chan likes him. And then there's Kukai, he's an athlete. There's also Kairi, he has a 'class prez' personality, we aren't quiet 'friends', but I think we're getting there. And then there's Sasuke…and then there's Sasuke…" she sighed, thinking about the ninja boy.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Ino asked. "He's a total cutie!"

"He's a bit too clingy for my liking. He says he's in love with me, but I don't believe him," Sakura sighed.

"Why don't you try going out on a date with him?" Ino suggested "It may get you over your fear of men."

"No way!" Sakura shouted. "I would never betray Nadeshiko!"

"Nadeshiko?" Hinata repeated.

"You mean Sasuke has a girlfriend?" Ino asked in disappointment.

"No…_I_ have a girlfriend. Nadeshiko is currently studying in Europe," Sakura confessed.

"You're with a girl?" Ino gasped.

"Well, I can't blame you after what you went through," Hinata admitted.

"We've even confessed to each other and our first kiss…it wasn't under the circumstances that I hoped it would happen, but I was still happy! I love Nadeshiko very, _very_ much!" Sakura smiled.

"Well, as long as it's just a phase," Ino shrugged. "I mean, once you get over your fear of men, you'll be dating guys, just like the rest of us."

"Ino, that's rude," Hinata gasped.

"What? It's true!" Ino shrugged. "It's probably just puppy love."

"No it isn't!" Sakura shouted, making everyone in the café look at them. "I don't care if you support whether or not I'm dating a girl, but don't you _dare_ doubt my love! I love Nadeshiko with all of my heart!" Sakura declared.

"Yeah! You tell her!" Sashi cheered.

"How dare that blonde mock the truest of love?" Chou growled, fire surrounding her.

"If you can't accept the fact that I'm truly in love with a girl, then you are not my friend, Ino!" Sakura shouted, grabbing her bag. She raced out of the café and ran away.

"Ino, that was a rude thing to say," Hinata scolded, taking her bag. "I for one don't care about whether or not Sakura dates a girl, but if she's happy, then so be it!" The Hyuuga girl left the café in hurry, trying to find Sakura.

"That way!" A small voice told her.

"Thanks Haru," Hinata nodded, following the direction.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran into the park, and stood in front of the large fountain.<p>

"I can't believe this…I thought Ino was my friend…" Sakura frowned.

"Is the X egg okay?" Jay asked. Heiwa came out of the bag and nodded.

"She's fine," the dove nodded.

"Sakura Haruno," A voice mused from behind her.

"Utau Hoshina!" Sashi gasped. Sakura turned around in shock.

"Yo, what's up Pixie!" Iru smiled.

"I'm not talking to you!" Sashi growled.

"Iru, Dia, why don't you and the charas go play in the trees," Utau suggested. "I want to talk to Sakura in private."

"We're not leaving Sakura-sama's side!" Chou declared.

"Besides, I'm tired," Heiwa yawned, curling up on Sakura's shoulder.

"Girls, please," Sakura nodded.

"Even Heiwa?" Jay asked, pointing to the, already asleep, chara.

"No, Heiwa can stay," Sakura smiled. "I don't want to wake her up."

"Alright, just call us if you need us," Sashi told her. The five charas flew off, leaving the two alone. Sakura and Utau sat on the benches, a silence filling the air.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"Hinamori Amu…" Utau answered.

"I see…" Sakura sighed.

"Do you feel inferior to her?" Utau clarified.

"Inferior?" Sakura asked, looking at her. "No, I don't. Amu-nee-chan is my big sister, we're twins, so…as long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"Even if someone you loved with all of your heart chose her over you?" Utau asked.

"Well, we might get into a little fight, but we'll sort it out soon afterwards," Sakura smiled.

"You wouldn't even be a little upset, if she stole Nadeshiko from you?" Utau asked. Sakura's eyes widened and she placed a hand over her heart. "Everyone seems to prefer Amu to you. She has the Humpty Lock, and you're even supposed to protect her using the Dream Shield. Amu can even cleanse X eggs on her own, you can't do that."

"That…may be…" Sakura started off, gripping her dress "but…I love Amu-nee-chan very much…she's my older sister, she's my twin-!"

"But you two don't even share a last name," Utau pointed out. Sakura drew in a sharp breath and her eyes began to quiver. "You only share a mother. Amu has a younger sister that you aren't even related to; she has a loving mother _and_ father that she gets to see on a daily basis. You live with your mother, who's away at work all the time; your father is in jail, and you live like an only child. Doesn't it feel like you don't even share DNA? That one bond you have is barely there." Sakura stayed silent, not being able to come up with a response. "Everyone may prefer the older sister, but I like the younger sister better," Utau informed her. Sakura gasped and looked up at the blonde in shock. "Besides, your transformations are better than hers, I wonder why no one else sees it," Utau mused, standing up. "Iru! Dia! Let's go!" Utau called. The two charas flew out of the tress and followed her. Sakura's charas flew around her, staring at her in silence.

"Sakura-chan…are you alright?" Jay asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata shouted, running over to her. The Hyuuga breathed deeply and sat next to the pinkette. She took out a handkerchief and wiped Sakura's eyes. "Did what Ino-san say upset you so much?"

"What?" Sakura gasped, placing her hands on eyes. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt her tears. "I-I didn't even know I was crying…" Sakura whispered.

"That's why Jay asked if you were alright," Heiwa yawned, sitting up.

"Sakura-chan…I'm glad we have some alone time," Hinata confessed softly. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Hinata-chan…" Sakura muttered.

"Yo! What's up?" A small voice shouted. A chara came out of Hinata's bag, and smiled at them. Her black hair was short and choppy, put into a messy style. There were several streaks of color in her hair. She wore a yellow tank top under a ripped pink shirt. Over that was an orange vest. She wore a green tutu and had blue and purple leggings. Black combat boots were on her feet and she had a bunch of necklaces and bracelets on her body. A rainbow colored headband was in her hair. "Name's Haru! As in Harujuku!"

"This is my chara," Hinata smiled. "When I came into your room I noticed your charas right away, but I couldn't say anything because Ino doesn't know about them."

"Ah, so that's what you wanted to talk about," Sakura blushed.

"Ah! I worded it so weird! No wonder you got that impression!" Hinata gasped. "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's alright," Sakura smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Haru, I'm Chou," the butterfly bowed.

"Ah! Are those wings real?" Haru asked, pulling on the top of her wing.

"Ow! Yes they are!" Chou shouted. Haru nodded and let go of Chou's wings. "You little brat! Don't go pulling someone's wings if you don't know whether or not they're real!"

"She made Chou mad…" Jay muttered in shock.

"That's quiet a feat…" Sashi agreed.

"I've never seen my big sis so angry before…" Heiwa yawned.

"Ah! She's so cute!" Hinata gasped, gently grabbing the dove.

"Thank you…very much…" Heiwa muttered, still rubbing her eyes.

"Heiwa is a bit of a sleepy dove, so she's often looks like this," Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino shouted, running up to them.

"Ino…" Sakura gasped, looking at the blonde in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Ino shouted. She bowed low, "I should never have said those things! And I shouldn't have doubted your feelings, please forgive me!"

"Ino…chan…" Sakura muttered.

"'Ino-chan'? Does that mean you forgive me?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I have to think about it," Sakura hummed, placing a finger on her chin. "You made a big mistake…I'll have to think about it, Ino-chan!" Ino giggled and sat next to Sakura, hugging her.

"Thank you!" She laughed.


	34. Chapter 34

Sakura sighed as Tsubaki took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"So?" Amu asked.

"A temp of 102 degrees…" Tsubaki sighed. Sakura groaned and fell back on her bed. "I'm afraid you can't go to school…"

"You sure?" Amu asked.

"Sweetie, she can barely speak and she has a temperature," Tsubaki sighed. Sakura waved Amu off.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll tell you everything about what happened in the meeting," Amu muttered. Sakura sighed and nodded, pulling her blanket to cover her.

"Get better soon, desu," Su cooed, patting her forehead before going back to Amu.

"Thank you," Jay smiled.

"Sweetie, do you want me to stay home from work today?" Tsubaki asked, sitting on Sakura's bed. Sakura shook her head and waved her off as well. "Alright…" Tsubaki sighed. "Text me if you need anything," she kissed Sakura's head before leaving with Amu.

"What's the point of all this?" Jay asked. Sakura sat up and sighed, stretching.

"Utau…she's gotten to me…I just need to take a day off…" Sakura sighed, getting out of bed.

"Well…you can't do anything, you're stuck at home," Sashi pointed out.

"Indeed, Tsubaki could come home at any time to check up on you," Chou nodded.

"I know…I just need some time off…" Sakura sighed, putting her slippers on. She shuffled over to her closet and looked through it.

"What are we going to do all day though?" Heiwa yawned.

"We're going to find ourselves a cat," Sakura answered, taking a black outfit out of her closet.

* * *

><p>Sakura had chosen a black long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. Her pink hair was covered by the hood of her black jacket. She lowered her sunglasses and glanced around before walking towards an ally.<p>

"Where exactly do we find him?" Chou asked, clinging to the inside of Sakura's jacket. The charas had decided to get into the mood as well, and had worn smaller version of Sakura's outfit, personalized for them. Chou wore a wrap and had her wings curled up, hiding them. Her headband with the feelers was gone. Jay's white scarf was acting like a hood, hiding her hair. Sashi wore a black jacket to cover and hide her wings. Heiwa had just decided to wear a black dress and tights.

"We go where an ally cat goes…I guess," Sakura shrugged, looking around before leaving. She sighed as she entered the park and looked around.

"A cat loves the sleeping in the sunlight," Sashi told her, "Especially if they can stretch."

"So I need to look for a clearing that would allow a teenager to stretch out and bathe in the sunlight…" Sakura hummed, looking around.

"Ally cats would probably prefer to be by themselves, so we need to look for a place that doesn't have a lot of people," Sashi added.

"Oh! There's a hill that's close to the school, we could try there," Chou suggested. Sakura nodded and allowed the butterfly to lead the way.

"Why do you want to talk to him anyway?" Jay asked.

"You'll see," Sakura muttered.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at Ikuto and nodded before walking over to him. Ikuto's eyes tightened and he huffed, opening them.<p>

"Whoever you are, you're blocking my light…" he muttered. Sakura sat beside him and took off her sunglasses and hoodie. "The Princess? What an honor," Ikuto smirked.

"I need your help with something," Sakura sighed.

"With what?" Ikuto asked.

"Amu-nee…" Sakura muttered. Ikuto sat up and sighed, picking some grass out of his hair.

"What's wrong with Amu?" He asked.

"Well…it's not really her…but…do you think she's better than me? I want an unbiased opinion," Sakura told him.

"What's brought this on?" Ikuto asked.

"Utau…she said that everyone prefers Amu-nee over me…and that everyone thought she was better than me…do you think its true?" Sakura asked.

"Why would you think that, nya?" Yoru asked.

"It's been bothering her for a while now," Jay sighed.

"What Utau said has been stuck in her head and she's really worried," Heiwa yawned. Yoru looked over at her before smiling and floating next to her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Heiwa…Sakura-chan's newest shugo chara," the dove answered, before she laid on the grass. Yoru joined her and curled into a ball.

"So…do you think she's right?" Sakura asked. Ikuto sighed before leaning back.

"Why are you asking me?" he questioned her. "The answer you want won't be given to you by someone who's biased towards your sister."

"You like Amu-nee more?" Sakura asked.

"She's a more interesting toy, yes," Ikuto answered.

"I see…" Sakura frowned,

"Her personality just fits me better. Its easier and more fun for me to tease her," Ikuto explained.

"Alright…" Sakura nodded, standing up. "Thanks anyway."

"But don't ask your friends," Ikuto warned her.

"Why not?" Sakura asked, turning back to him.

"They'll never answer. If they don't answer or they hesitate then they prefer her to you. You don't want to know their answers," Ikuto answered. Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded before running off.

_'Does that mean they prefer her to me?'_

* * *

><p>"So, you're going to go to a haunted house?" Sakura asked her twin.<p>

"Yeah," the older girl nodded. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be able to go," Sakura sighed.

"Please get me sick!" Amu begged, "I don't want to go either! Cough on me, kiss me, I don't care, just get me sick!"

"_That's all she wants from me?" _Sakura thought in shock.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I should do that," Sakura sighed, gripping her bed sheets.

"Oh man," Amu groaned "Well, here's you homework. I'll see you tomorrow," she sighed, handing Sakura the work. Sakura nodded and watched her twin leave before staring at the workbooks in her hand.

"She…didn't even care. All she wanted was to know if I could get her sick," Sakura growled lightly.

"Sakura, that isn't true," Chou told her.

"Yeah, you have the Dream Shield as proof of that," Jay nodded, holding up the shield. Sakura looked at the golden shield before grabbing it and throwing it across her room.

"They don't care! I only got that stupid thing because they said I was supposed to protect the Humpty Lock!" Sakura shouted, standing up. She grabbed something else and threw it across the room, glad her mother was coming home late. "I had three charas as well! And now…I have four, and an X egg…well at least _I_ could cleanse Heiwa! Dia is off with Utau and Amu can't do a damn thing about it!"

"Sakura, calm down," Heiwa gasped.

"No! I'm tired of this!" Sakura shouted.

"Tired of what?" Sashi asked.

"Everyone prefers Amu to me…" Sakura grumbled. "Well, no more! I'll show her that I'm better! And everyone will think twice before choosing her over me!" Sakura screamed.

"Is that what you want?" the egg asked. The four charas looked at Sakura in shock as she straightened and nodded her head.

"Yes, I want to prove to everyone that I'm better than Amu, and that I don't need anyone else," Sakura nodded. The X egg hatched showing a girl with slightly tanned skin. Her black hair was long and messy. She had a gray braid on the left side of her head. She wore a black chain mail shirt and had on black pants. She wore a brown cape that was pulled back, with the hood down. A dented shield was around her right arm, and a chipped and dented sword was attached to her left hip. Her eyes were red and faded into black at the top. Her shield had a red X on it. She had bat wings that were ragged and torn. There was a bare bone on the left wing.

"You may call me Itami," the X chara smirked.

"Itami…" Sakura whispered, stepping forward.

"I know exactly what you can do to prove that you aren't weak," Itami announced.

"What can I do?" Sakura asked.

"…Easter…"


	35. Chapter 35

"Sakura-chan! Ino's here!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Hey there forehead!" Ino shouted, rushing up to Sakura's room.

"She went to sleep before I got home last night, so just wake her up if she's still in bed," Tsubaki told her.

"Right," Ino nodded, swinging open the door to Sakura's room.  
>"Come on forehead girl! Time to wake up!" Ino smiled, shaking the lump on the bed. The blonde frowned when she didn't get a response. "Come on! I know your sick, but that's why I'm here! To make you feel better!" Ino smiled pulling the comforter back. Her eyes widened and she dropped the blanket running back downstairs. "SAKURA'S GONE!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of the large building and took a deep breath.<p>

"You can do this," Itami told her.

"Sakura, don't do this!" Heiwa and Sashi begged.

"Come on! You can't do this," Jay told her.

"What's going to happen if you succeed?" Chou asked.

"Then everyone will know that I'm stronger than Amu…even if I can't purify X eggs on my own," Sakura answered, climbing up he steps to the building.

* * *

><p>"Come on Daichi! We're going to miss it if we're late!" Kukai urged, running through the town.<p>

"I'm hurrying!" Daichi shouted, grabbing a hold of Kukai's hood. The chara pulled himself up before gasping and pulling on Kukai's hood, temporarily chocking in."

"D-Daichi!" Kukai breathed, flailing his arms around.

"Kukai! Look!" Daichi shouted, pointing across the street. The auburn haired boy turned towards the large building and gasped when he saw a familiar head of pink hair run up the steps of Easter.

"What's she doing?" Kukai asked in shock.

"I don't know," Daichi muttered. "JAY!" he shouted. The blue chara froze for a moment before following Sakura into the building. "…Jay…"

"Sakura…" Kukai muttered "We have to tell the others, the sale can wait."

"Right," Daichi nodded.

* * *

><p>Jay sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry Daichi…"<p>

"Don't worry, everything will work out," Chou assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked around before walking to the front desk.

"I need to speak with Utau Hoshina," Sakura told her.

"I'm sorry, that'll be impossible," the receptionist told her.

"Ah, Sakura Haruno?" Utau gasped, placing a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miss Hoshina, I'm trying to get her-"

"Utau! I've thought a lot about what you said," Sakura declared, looking the blonde in her eyes.

"And?" Utau questioned, removing her hand.

"I want to join Easter!" Sakura told her.

"Follow me then," Utau smirked, leading her to the elevator.

"What? Saku-chi's missing?" Yaya gasped.

"Yeah," Ino nodded. Once Amu had been informed the Guardians met up in the Royal Garden and Ino joined them. "I went to wake her up and there was a pillow under her blanket, and her traveling back pack was gone."

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea of when she might have left?" Kairi asked.<p>

"Well," Amu muttered "Mama said that Sakura was already asleep when she got home, and she didn't want to wake Sakura up because she was sick."

"There's no way Sakura could have left while her mother was home, so she had to leave before Miss Haruno got home last night," Musashi suggested.

"That's a large time window," Tadese hummed.

"Who knows how far she could have gotten in that long," Sasuke muttered.

"Excuse me, but I'm really lost here," Ino announced. "I know you guys are close, but I can't understand you when you share the same thought. You never bother to say what it is. So, when did Sakura leave?"

"Last night, before Tsubaki got home, or after Tsubaki went to bed," Tadese answered.

"Was there a note left?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, Sakura left a note saying that she didn't want dinner and that she just wanted to sleep," Amu nodded, holding out the note.

"Well that rules out a repeat kidnapping," Kairi nodded.

"So, she left on her own," Rima muttered.

"But the question we have here is _why_ did Sakura leave," Sasuke announced, adopting a thinking position. "What caused her to run away?"

"It could be a number of things," Kairi muttered.

"Well, I sort of doubted her feelings for this Nadeshiko girl…" Ino confessed "I told her that it was a phase, and nothing more then puppy love."

"Isn't that what Sasuke said as well?" Yaya asked, pointing to the Uchiha.

"It was," Shadow nodded.

"Maybe hearing that again made her miss Nadeshiko. Perhaps she tried to go to Europe," Kairi suggested.

"But she would have told us, or at the very least Nadeshiko," Amu protested.

"Call Nadeshiko," Rima ordered. Amu sighed and got out her phone before putting it back.

"If we call her and Nadeshiko doesn't know a thing about Sakura going to visit her, we're going to have a very pissed off girlfriend here within the hour, even if it takes two hours to get here by plane," Amu sighed.

"That wouldn't be wise," Ino agreed.

"I know where she is!" Kukai announced, running into the garden.

"Kukai-kun!" Amu gasped.

"Hello gorgeous!" Ino gasped, drooling slightly. Sasuke placed a hand over her mouth and pushed her away.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"You're not going to like this one little bit," Daichi frowned.

* * *

><p>"Do you truly feel this way?" Yukari asked.<p>

"Look at Itami! Do I look like I'm joking to you?" Sakura shouted. "This isn't some ploy to learn Easter secrets; I'm here on my own! No one even knows where I am right now…no doubt they know that I'm missing by now though," she admitted.

"So, you're missing…" Yukari hummed. "Utau, called the stylist, I think I have an idea."

"Yes ma'am," Utau nodded, exiting the conference room.

"What's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"To make you disappear," Yukari answered with a smirk.

"Make…"

"…her…"

"…disappear?" her first three chars asked.

* * *

><p>"Why would Sakura go into Easter?" Sasuke asked in shock.<p>

"I don't know, but that's what I saw," Kukai answered.

"I called out to Jay but she didn't even look at me," Daichi grumbled.

"You poor thing," Miki cooed, rubbing his back.

"Come on! Cheer up! We'll have her back in no time!" Ran cheered, waving her pompoms.

"Yeah! Look at this face!" Kusukusu laughed, stretching out her face.

"I don't think I can cheer up," Daichi frowned.

"We've got to get to Easter and get my sister back!" Amu declared, punching her hand.

"What's so bad about Easter?" Ino asked. "Isn't it like an entertainment company or something? What if she just had an audition but was too nervous to tell anyone?"

"Look, we appreciate your help Ino, but this is a Guardian task. No outsiders allowed. We'll handle this and get Sakura back as soon as possible," Sasuke told her, as the Guardians filed out of the Royal Garden.

"What could be so bad about an entertainment company?" Ino muttered. Her eyes widened as she felt several small wisps of wind pass her. She looked around the garden and narrowed her eyes when she saw nothing. "Must have been my imagination…"

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna!" Sakura frowned, gripping her hair.<p>

"Come on, it's the only way to get you to disappear," Yukari sighed.

"Stay still so I can cut your hair," the stylist sighed.

"No way! Do you _know_ how long it took me to grow it out to this length?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan, please do it," Utau asked. Sakura looked at her nervously before sighing.

"Can't I wear a wig or something?" she asked after a while.

"A wig could leave more room for someone discovering who you are, so no," Sanjou answered.

"Can't we leave it long? Lots of people have long hair!" Sakura protested.

"I guess you don't really care to show those pesky kids that you're better than them," Yukari growled. Sakura narrowed her eyes and let go of her hair. She lay back in the seat and allowed the stylist to delicately cut her pink locks. "Utau, go get the hair dye," Yukari ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Utau nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kukai?" Ino asked the older boy.<p>

"What is it?" Kukai asked, as they walked down the streets. Ino had followed them, wanting to find Sakura.

"You seem to be the most upset about this," Ino observed.

"I think Hinamori gets that spot," Kukai commented "Haruno-chan is _her_ twin sister."

"I know, but I meant out of her friends, you seem to be even more worried than I am," Ino clarified.

"Why would Souma-kun be worried about Haruno-san this much?" Tadese asked.

"Simple," Ino answered, looking at Kukai's face in profile "He's in love with her." The group stopped and looked at the middle scholar in shock.

"Why would you think that?" Kairi asked.

"I can tell," Ino replied. "He's really made it obvious. The worried look in his eyes, his sweaty palms, and even the haste in his step."

"Haste?" Yaya asked.

"He wants to run ahead of us and get there first, that way he can find her first and make sure she's alright," Ino answered.

"Is that true Kukai?" Yaya asked.

"So what if it's true?" Kukai asked. "Does that really matter right now? All that matters is making sure that Sakura is safe," he shouted. His eyes widened and he took a step back, thinking over what he just said.

"You just called her by her first name," Amu muttered.

"Look, I think finding her is more important right now," Kukai growled "So if you want to stand around talking about something that doesn't matter, then fine! I can get her on my own!" He shouted, running away.

"I knew he was in love with her," Ino sighed, crossing her arms.

"This girl is very good at telling the emotions of other people," Eru observed, "It's as if she's a love angel like me!" Ino blinked and looked around before shaking her head and sighing.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought I heard something," Ino muttered, walking after Kukai.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Sanjou asked. Sakura brushed her fingers through her trimmed black hair.<p>

"I can't believe that's me," Sakura muttered.

"Well, your charas all have black in their hair, so we thought it would be a good idea," Utau clarified.

"It's hard to imagine that this is our Sakura-chan!" Jay gasped.

"Change her back!" Sashi demanded

"Sorry, no can do," Yukari smirked. "She wanted to show everyone how strong she is, and this is one of the steps."

"Sanjou-san, the Guardians have arrived, they want to see Sakura," A security guard told her through a walkie talkie.

"Very well, keep them there, we'll be there soon," Sanjou replied. "Alright, we need to get you in your new outfit," she smiled.

* * *

><p>"We've been waiting for ten minutes," Kukai growled, pacing across the sidewalk. The guardians were sitting on the step, watching him pace, while Amu was standing behind them, staring at the doors of the building.<p>

"Its not like there's much we can do," Yaya sighed. "Saku-chi's in that building, we'd have to search for hours, and by the time we get to the second floor, she would probably be gone."

"The Ace has a point, we don't know the layout of the company, she could be anywhere in that building," Kairi sighed.

"Why are we waiting? It's just a music company," Ino huffed.

"This is why we told you to stay behind," Sasuke sighed.

"No way! Sakura's my friend too!" Ino shouted at him, standing up and glaring at him.

"Then sit down and wait like the rest of us," Sasuke growled.

"No need to get hostile," Tadese sighed nervously.

"Man, if Nade-chi was here, we would probably have Sakura back," Yaya sighed.

"If Nadeshiko was here, we wouldn't even be going through this…"Amu spoke up.

"Nadeshiko…" Ino hummed "I can't believe I doubted her…I might have pushed her to it even faster…"

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Sakura told us, me and Hinata, about Nadeshiko. I said that it wasn't true love, and that it was just a phase. I doubted her and even mocked her a bit…that was the last thing we talked about. She may have forgiven me, but if I hadn't of her love, she probably wouldn't have been pushed over the edge," Ino confessed.

"Ino," Amu breathed.

"You're wrong!" A voice shouted. The group looked at the doors, spying Yukari, Utau and a black haired girl. Utau had an arm wrapped around the young black haired girl, who was hugging her, in turn. The girl was wearing a black lolita dress and had on a hooded sweatshirt. She pushed away from Utau and climbed down the steps, stopping on the step above Amu. "The fact that you doubted my love for Nadeshiko didn't push me away, it was the fact that everything has to be about Amu Hinamori," the girl confessed.

"S-Sakura…?" Amu gasped in shock.

"All anyone cares about is Amu, it's always about her!" Sakura growled. "I have to protect her, I have to do everything, and I never even get a chance to fight! I'm sick and tired of it!" she shouted. "Amu is the one that everyone cares about; I'm merely second best, but no more! I'll show you all how strong I can be!"

"Sakura, you know that isn't true," Sasuke told her, grabbing her arm.

"Then why am I the 'knight' huh?" She shouted at him, ripping her arm out of his grip.

"You're not! I am!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"Amu, what was the first thing that I was told about being the 'Princess'?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The Princess is basically the 'Knight'," Amu answered.

"Exactly, and what was my job? To protect you and your stupid lock!" Sakura shouted. "I'm tired of everyone favoring you over me," Sakura growled. "I'll show you how strong I really am! And you can't hold me back this time!"

"When have I ever held you back?" Amu asked her twin.

"Every time!" Sakura screamed. "What do I do during a fight, huh? Think real hard about that!"

"You don't really do anything," Yaya answered "Amu does all the fighting and you just help her heal it."

"And now that Sasuke and I are here, you fight even less," Rima noted.

"Exactly," Sakura growled. "What does that say about me huh? What does that say about Sashi? That I don't need her because I'm too weak to fight? I'm strong enough to beat you any day of the week. All of you!"

"Sakura, please, you have to get away from Easter," Kukai begged.

"Sakura is not going anyway," Itami announced.

"Who are you?" Amu asked.

"Itami, Sakura's newest chara, and I'm her most powerful one," Itami smirked, flying in front of Amu.

"Utau…" Amu growled, turning her hands into fists. "GIVE THEM BACK TO ME! Give me back Dia! Give me back Sakura, give them back!"

"Both Dia and Sakura-chan chose to come here of their own free will," Utau smirked, stepping down next to the twins. "It's not my fault your too weak to hold onto them," She whispered, before wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders, and leading her back into the building.

"No! I won't let it end like this!" Amu shouted.

"Go ahead and try to fight me, I've already told you, I can beat you any day of the weak," Sakura growled, walking into the Easter building. Yukari smirked and followed them into the building.

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on here!" Ino asked.

"You wouldn't understand even if we told you," Rima huffed. "Just go back home and forget about this."

"No! There's no way I'm going to just go back home and forget all about Sakura! I'm going to stay here and bring her back!" Ino declared. "I may not know what's going on, but I do know that it isn't good. So I'm not going to leave and hope that you can get her back! I'm going to help you!"

"I really do like this girl!" Eru cheered.

"Fine, you can stay," Sasuke sighed "But don't get in our way."

"I'll try my best," Ino nodded.


	36. Chapter 36

Sakura sat in her seat, glancing at the students around her. Ever since she had joined Easter, they moved her into a new school, so she would be away from the Guardians.

"This is like a prison," Jay huffed, stomping her foot on the desk.

"Calm down," Chou sighed.

"I can see why she's mad," Sashi huffed.

"All three of you, be quiet," Itami hissed. "Sakura needs to focus on her school work."

"At least you agree with that…" Chou muttered, crossing her arms.

"I miss Nikaidou-sensei…" Jay sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "And Daichi…."

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon," Chou assured her.

"Kura, please come up to the board and answer this question," the teacher requested.

"Sakura-chan, that's you," Heiwa yawned, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Sakura glanced at the teacher before looking at the board. She got up and quickly answered the question.

"Sakura-sama seems so dead," Chou muttered.

"Her eyes are blank," Sashi nodded. "I haven't seen her smile in days."

"Do you think she's regretting her decision?" Jay asked.

"She cannot!" Itami growled. "She chose to join Easter and prove a point! Why do you think I'm here?" She shouted at the four other charas. "If you aren't going to help her, then you should shut up!" The four girls gasped as Sakura sat back down in her chair. Jay sniffed before finally letting the tears fall. She flew towards the window in the back of the room, which was open.

"I hate you, Sakura-chan! I hate what you've become!" Jay shouted, rushing out of the classroom. Sakura stared at the chara's shrinking figure before turning back to her notebook and writing down some notes.

"Saku, aren't you going to go after her?" Sashi asked. Sakura shook her head. "Well why not!?"

"...I'm in class…" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Sakura…you've finally spoken," Heiwa smiled.

* * *

><p>Jay flew to a tree and sat down in a branch, crying. A little bird chirped and hopped closer to her. The blue chara gave a startled yelped and looked at the bird through teary eyes. She sobbed loudly, wiping her tears. "Sakura-chan has changed! I barely recognize her anymore! And it's terrifying!" Jay muttered.<p>

"Oh lookie! It's the little birdie," Yoru smirked, flying up to her.

"Go away you stupid cat," Jay growled, glaring at him.

"Why are your eyes red? Isn't that the butterfly's color?" Yoru teased.

"I said go away!" Jay shouted.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" a chara shouted, pushing Yoru away.

"Daichi!" Jay gasped.

"Why'd you push me?" Yoru asked angrily. "I was just seeing if my chara colleague was alright."

"Yeah, well she wants you to leave, so leave her alone," Daichi growled. Yoru hissed at him before joining his alley cats on the ground and flying away.

"What are you doing here?" Jay muttered, wiping her tears.

"This is the middle school," Daichi smiled, gesturing to the sports fields around them. Kukai was currently stretching, keeping his eyes on Daichi and Jay.

"I see…I never knew it was so close to us…" Jay muttered.

"Come on, you need some calming down," Daichi smiled, holding out his hand. Jay took it and was lead over to Kukai.

"Everything alright?" He asked in a low voice. Jay shook her head.

"Sakura-chan…she's practically dead. She hasn't spoken in days, and when she does it's only to Utau and her manager. She hardly speaks to us anymore, only to Itami," Jay sniffed. "She hasn't smiled once since she saw you guys outside the Easter building, and her eyes have become dead. Heiwa's even getting weaker."

"How can you tell?" Kukai asked.

"She's sleeping a lot more," Jay answered. "We hardly ever see her awake now."

"Did you run away?" Daichi asked.

"I-I don't know," Jay cried. "I don't want to be around her anymore because she's scaring me…but I don't want to abandon her."

"It is a tough choice," Kukai nodded.

"Souma! What's wrong?" The gym teacher shouted.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Kukai shouted back, standing up. "Both of you, stay here. I'll be right back after this game of dodge ball," he told them, walking over to the field.

"Let's watch," Daichi smiled, leading her to a shady tree.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the hallways of the school building, coming to the front entrance.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" A secretary asked. Sakura ignored her and pulled open the door, running across the school grounds, and into the street. She looked around, before running again.

"Are we going after Jay?" Sashi asked in excitement. Chou and Sashi frowned when Sakura approached the Easter building, and ran through the front doors, entering the elevator.

"What are we doing here?" Chou asked.

"This is where we work, duh," Itami huffed, crossing her arms. Sakura exited the elevator and ran into the conference room.

"Sorry for being late," She apologized. "I couldn't get out of class. I had to wait until free period before I could leave."

"It's alright," Utau smiled. Sakura took the seat next to Utau, and stared at the projector screen.

"As I was saying," Yukari cleared her throat, pointing to the screen. "Utau's popularity has risen beyond what we've expected. The number of X eggs that we've collected is increasing with each concert. Soon, the Embryo should be the only egg left in the world."

"Good," the director nodded. "And how do you plan to catch more X eggs?"

"Using Dia," Sanjou answered. Sakura's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and she looked over at the X-character.

"How will you be using me?" Dia asked, floating forward.

"First, we need a little test run," Sanjou smirked.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around the park and back at the CD in her hands.<p>

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Kukai shouted, running up behind her. Sakura slipped the CD in her bag and turned around to face him, glaring at the older boy.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Sakura-chan! I'm staying with Kukai!" Jay shouted. "I hate what you've become and I can't stand to see it any more! Until you change your ways, I'll be with Daichi and Kukai!"

"Fine, do whatever you want," Sakura huffed. "I don't need you."

"Sakura, what's happened to you?" Kukai asked, grabbing her wrist.

"I'm getting stronger, I'm finally stronger than Amu! Everyone always favored her over me, but now I can prove that I'm better!" Sakura shotued.

"We won't choose you over her," Kukai declared. "You've turned evil! Look at your X-chara! That is not what you wanted! This is not your dream! And, I don't know about the others, but when you come to your senses, I'll welcome you back."

"I'm not going to come to my senses because there's no point!" Sakura shouted. "Everyone chose Amu over me! Everyone prefers her to me! That's why I was assigned to protect her, that's why I can't even purify an egg on my own...that's why I'm with Easter! To prove that I'm stronger, better, and more powerful than Amu!"

"No one chose Amu over you!" Kukai protested.

"Who would ever choose me?" Sakura growled.

"How about Fujisaki?" Kukai shouted, grabbing her arm. They both ignored the fact that everyone in the park was looking at them. "She chose you, didn't she? If she didn't then she would have fallen in love with Amu, _not _ you! But she chose you! Just like I did!"

"I happen to know that you liked Amu first," Sakura huffed, looking away from her.

"So what if I did?" Kukai asked, narrowing his eyes. "I still chose you in the end. Sasuke chose you as well. Rima opened up to you first, Yaya is your friend." Sakura huffed, and pulled away from him.

"I don't care what you say," She growled "Amu is _still_ your top priority and _EVERYONE_ knows it!" The pinkette, now blackette, ran off, passing by the crowds.

"We'll get you back! That's a fact!" Kukai shouted after her. He huffed, and dug his hands into his pockets.

"Kukai," Daichi whispered.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked.

"I'm fine..." Kukai sighed, looking at the ground. He took a list out of his pocket and frowned "I got some shopping to do. Come on." The two charas obediently followed the brown haired boy.

* * *

><p>Sakura set down the CD played and placed the CD inside. She put a pair of headphones over her ears to block the song and pressed play. The music floated throughout the park. Sakura watched as the people that heard it began to fall asleep, X eggs coming out of their chests. Sakura stopped the music and took off the headphones.<p>

"Looks like it worked," Sashi muttered sadly.

"Sanjou...yeah, it worked," Sakura said into her phone.

"Great, get rid of the X eggs so you don't attract the attention of the Guardians," Sanjou ordered her.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura nodded, hanging up. "Sashi, I need your help."

"No way! I'm not helping you destroy X eggs." Sashi refused.

"Itami?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I'd be more then happy to help you," Itami nodded.

"My own Heart: Unlock!" Sakura chanted.

Itami's egg clasped around her and she floated into Sakura. The pinkette was clothed in a tight black shirt with chain mail over it. She had on a pair of biker shorts, with a chain mail skirt. She wore a pair of knee-high brown boots. There was a sword strapped to her waist and she had a small shield strapped to her left arm. A pair of bony, leathery bat wings were on her back. A white mask floated over her face, and tied itself around her head. The mask resembled a cat face. Her black hair was tied into a loose braid.

Sakura leapt into action, pulling out her sword. She slashed at the X eggs, trying to catch them. "Just stay still!" She shouted, slicing one and breaking it. The eggs began shooting towards her attacking her. Sakura growled and threw her sword. "Boomerang Blade!" The sword sliced through several eggs before returning to her. Sakura threw her sword once more, getting rid off all the eggs. "Let's go before Amu gets here!" Sakura huffed, jumping away.

* * *

><p>Ino slipped on her new Sieyu uniform and brushed through her hair. Ino, you'll help out this afternoon, right?" her mother asked.<p>

"I actually have a meeting with some new friends. We're going to try and find Sakura-chan," Ino told her.

"Do you have everything from your room?" Her mother asked.

"Actually, I don't, thanks for reminding me," Ino replied. She raced up the stairs and entered her room, grabbing a red ribbon and using it to tie her ponytail. She looked in the vanity mirror's reflection and noticed that something was in her bed. The blond strolled over to her bed and looked at the egg in shock. "What the...?" It was a purple egg with red hearts and pink flowers. "What is this?"

"Ino! We did not move to Tokyo so you could be late for your first day of school!" her mother shouted. Ino gasped and slipped the egg into a small purple bag. She placed the bag in her school satchel and quickly left.


	37. Chapter 37

"Well, I have some exciting news for all of you," Nikaidou smiled. "Our class is going to be gaining two new students; an exchange student and a transfer student."

"Two new students…" Amu muttered.

"First I'll introduce you to our transfer student." Nikaidou told them. "Come on in now." The door slid open and Ino walked into the room.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ino Yamanaka," the blonde bowed.

"Ino if you'll please sit behind Sasuke," Nikaidou told her.

"What about that empty seat in front of him?" Ino asked.

"That's Sakura's seat!" Amu told her harshly. Ino flinched, and looked at the seat sadly. The rest of the class did the same.

"I'm sorry, if I had known that was her seat, I wouldn't have pointed it out," Ino apologized.

"Please, Ino-san, take the seat behind him," Nikaidou requested. "We're leaving the seat empty…until Sakura-chan is returned to us."

"Right, I'm sorry for bringing it up," Ino nodded.

"What's that noise?" the students began murmuring as a whirring sound fell over the classroom.

"It's coming from outside," Ino told them, placing her bag at her desk.

"EH!?" Amu and Nikaidou shouted in shock, seeing three golden helicopters.

"What is that?" Amu asked.

"Well this is a shock," Tadese said. "I can't believe he arrived by helicopter."

"You mean the exchange student?" Amu asked.

"Well, he must be rich and flashy if he's arriving with not just one, but three golden helicopters," Ino smiled, hearts appearing in her eyes.

"Yep, you're exactly what Sakura described," Amu muttered. "Completely boy crazy and always looking for the best."

"I've heard about this exchange student," Tadese told them. "He's an extremely wealthy prince from a far off land."

"Really?" Ino gasped in excitement. "The exchange student is royalty?"

"A prince?" Sayaa gasped in awe. "You mean a real _ouji_?" She squealed.

"Prince?" Tadese muttered. "Did you just call me a prince?" he growled, a fiery aura surrounded him. Rima placed a bucket over his head and Kusukusu laughed.

"Three, two, one!" the clown counted. Rima removed the bucket and revealed that Tadese was back to normal.

"Rima, nice one!" Amu cheered.

"Why did you just put a bucket on his head?" Ino asked. The King and Joker flinched, freezing up.

"It's just something stupid that they do," Sasuke told Ino. The pigtailed girl smiled and turned towards the Knight, batting her eyelashes. "Tadese goes crazy whenever he hears the word 'prince'. He always thinks that he's being referred to as a prince and he doesn't like it since he's the king. It just calms him down."

"That's so cool," Ino giggled, not taking her eyes off of Sasuke.

"Thank god she likes you," Amu muttered in relief.

"Hey look at that," a boy muttered.

"The hatch is opening," another commented. The Guardians crowded around the window, looking out as the hatch opened. A ferocious roar was heard throughout the campus.

"Cool pet," Ino smirked.

"It's a tiger," Su smiled.

"He gorgeous!" A girl gasped, bringing their attention to the boy next to the tiger.

"Wow! Ten out of ten on the cuteness scale!" Ino gasped.

"Amu, Sasuke," Rima called. "Look."

"A shugo chara!" Miki gasped, seeing the tiny being next to the prince.

"Well, this guy just got a lot more interesting in my book," Sasuke smirked.

* * *

><p>The prince walked between two rows of dancers. Two assistants and his tiger were following him as he made his way across the grounds. Two dancers reached into baskets and began tossing out objects.<p>

"Those are rose petals," Yaya gasped.

"Rose petals?" Amu repeated in astonishment.

"How dare they pluck the petals of a rose," Ino growled.

"And that appears to be gold dust," Kairi announced, pointing at the other basket.

"G-Gold dust?" Amu repeated once more.

"Okay, he's forgiven!" Ino squealed.

"It's gorgeous!" Sayaa shouted.

"Mega!" Ino agreed.

"Beautiful girls! Receive the proof that you have been near me!" The prince declared. The servants kneeled before a row of girls, handing them a bundle of roses. The girls screamed in excitement, accepting the flowers.

"I wonder what it is," Amu muttered.

"How dare he!" Ino growled, a fire surrounding her. Amu, Rima, and Yaya backed up. "Roses aren't supposed to be given to just any old girl! They're a symbol of love, and not to be handed out for no reason! He's just lost some major points!"

"Look, Tadese's approaching him," Sasuke told them, pointing to the two.

"Oh, what are they saying?" Ino growled, not being able to hear a word. The two princely characters took each other's hands and the girls let out deafening screams.

"It's SUPER ROYAL!"

"Nice double shot," Yaya said uneasily, taking a picture with her cell phone.

"It's kinda…" Amu trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"If possible I will be searching for my future queen here," Shuraiya announced.

"Future queen?" Ino gasped, along with the rest of the girls.

"But this is a secret, as I am traveling incognito in Japan," Shuraiya winked at the girls and they gave off a squeal as they fell to the ground.

"Oh, how rude of me," Shuraiya smiled.

"How is that 'incognito'?" Amu shouted in anger.

"I couldn't have transferred in at a better time!" Ino declared. "I will be the one he chooses and I will become queen!"

"Yep…you're exactly what Sakura described," Amu sighed.

"She certainly does have gusto," Miki muttered.

"You should have seen her back in our town; she commanded the school with a frightful amount of tenacity," Shadow muttered.

"That was scary," Sasuke nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Come on Amu, pick up the pace," Ino smiled, patting the pinkette on the shoulder. The rest of the gym class was panting and running at a languid pace.<p>

"Not all of us have been training in martial arts since we were seven!" Amu snapped.

"Five," Sasuke corrected, turning around as he kept running. Ino did the same, nodding an agreement.

"We've been training since we were five," Ino informed them.

"Even in this heat?" Amu asked.

"If you take a break, you lose your talent. You have to train nonstop and train hard," Sasuke and Ino chorused.

"There's no way I could do that," Amu groaned. They passed the finish line, completing their laps. The four went over to the side area, where Rima and Amu collapsed.

"I'm so tired," Amu groaned.

"I can't take much more," Rima panted.

"It's okay, it's okay, let's all try our best," Ran cheered.

"It's impossible, nobody could do their best in this heat," Amu muttered.

"Wanna run a few more laps?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you crazy?" Amu shrieked.

"I'm actually with Amu on this one," Ino confessed. "While I could probably run for a few more minutes, I'll decline the offer." Sasuke shrugged and sat down next to the girls, leaning back on his hands.

"You've got to be kidding me," Amu muttered, looking at the prince. He was lounging under an umbrella and was being fanned by Sayaa's servants as Sayaa sat next to him. "This is going too far, even for a prince," she growled. She stood up and stormed over to them.

"Even I have to agree," Ino muttered, glaring at the prince.

"Wait a second!" Amu called, bringing attention to her and the prince.

"Who are you?" Shuraiya asked.

"Amu Hinamori," the pinkette answered. "Other people are thirsty, but they don't get to drink. There's no reason for you being the only one allowed to have a drink. Even if you are a prince, at this school you're just like everyone else. So you should do things normally. That also means you should get up and run your laps. That isn't fair either. We're all running in this heat and yet you're in the shade of your umbrella and being fanned. Royalty or not, that is unfair and you should get up and do what we're doing!"

"What?" Shuraiya growled.

"That's our Amu-chan! Cool and Spicy!" Amu huffed and turned around, when the prince grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" He shouted. Amu turned back, glaring at him. "Are you giving a lecture to _me_? Prince Shuraiya?"

"You may be a prince, but you're a person just like everyone else!" Amu declared. "I don't think you should be given special privileges just because of your title." With that Amu ripped her arm out of his grip and walked over to the group.

"Amu-chan!" Ran called, pointing at the sky.

"An X egg!" Amu gasped. "Sensei! I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Take your time," Nikaidou shouted.

"Rima, should we go?" Kusukusu asked.

"I can't, I'm too tired," Rima panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"Then I'll go," Sasuke told her.

"No, Hinamori-san can take care of it," Tadese assured them.

"Am I missing something here?" Ino asked, looking between the three. "You're talking about whether or not you'll go with her to the bathroom."

"A guardian job just came up and Amu's taking care of it without alerting anyone else," Sasuke explained. "We don't want to the students freaking out and worrying over something. We were debating on whether she could do it by herself."

"She's going to be really tired when she comes back," Rima pointed out.

"That's true," Tadese nodded. "Without Haruno-san here, Amu will be doing the job all on her own."

"Well then I'll go and help her," Ino huffed, flipping her hair.

"You can't," Sasuke told her, grabbing her arm. "Guardian business is Guardian business, you're not a Guardian."

"Ugh, this is so not fun," Ino growled, kicking a pebble on the ground.

"Tough luck," Sasuke hissed. "All we can do right now is wait for Amu to come back."

* * *

><p>"Ridiculous!" Shuraiya growled. He and the Guardians, plus Ino, were gathered in the Royal Garden, where the prince and Amu were having an argument. "You would turn down the throne of the queen!?"<p>

"Of course I would!" Amu nodded, crossing her arms. "I want to be a normal girl, I don't want to be queen."

"I'll have a dress made for you!" Shuraiya shouted.

"I don't want it!" Amu declared.

"I'll build you a golden palace as well!" Shuraiya added.

"I told you I don't want it!" Amu shouted.

"You are so selfish!" Shuraiya shouted.

"So are you!" Amu stuck her tongue out at him in anger.

"I won't give up!" Shuraiya declared "I've never met such a stubborn, selfish girl that had such promise!"

"Is he praising her?" Yaya asked.

"In a weird way, yes," Rima nodded.

"If she says no then she means no," Sasuke growled.

"And who are you?" Shuraiya growled.

"I am the Knight, and it's my duty to protect the Joker," Sasuke told him. "And right now, that means I'm protecting her from you!"

"Are you sure?" Ran asked.

"This could be your chance to be a disgustingly rich princess," Miki smiled.

"It would be wonderful," Su agreed.

"A marriage far above your station!" the three charas cheered.

"Shut up!" Amu shouted at them.

"Now now, calm down Hinamori-san," Tadese said nervously.

"If Amu is so set on not becoming queen, I could take her place," Ino smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"No, I want Amu Hinamori, and that's final," Shuraiya declared.

"Shuraiya, you calm down too," the prince's shugo chara commanded.

"For a guardian character, you sure are steady," Kiseki commented.

"I am called Lamila, pleasure to meet you," he introduced.

"I'm Kiseki," the king said, floating higher than him.

"Shuraiya-sama, isn't it about time to tell them the real reason for your coming here?" one of the assistants asked.

"True reason?" Amu questioned.

"I came here, to search for the Embryo," Shuraiya announced.

"You're looking for the Embryo?" Yaya asked.

"That's you're real reason for coming here?"

"What's the Embryo?" Ino asked.

"You don't know what the Embryo is?" Shuraiya gasped. "What kind of Guardian are you?"

"I'm not a Guardian," Ino growled at him.

"An Embryo is a magical egg that can grant a person one wish," Sasuke answered. "Of course it's just a legend."

"Pearl!"

"Yes, milord," Pearl nodded, handing him a book. Shuraiya held up the book, showing that it was labeled 'DIARY' in gold letters.

"This is the diary that my father, King Seomila wrote when he was a boy," Shuraiya told them.

"So he secretly read it?" Amu whispered.

"And he even took it with him," Yaya added.

"Unbelievable," Rima finished.

"Silence! I can hear you!" Shuraiya growled.

"You were supposed to," Ino smirked, crossing her arms.

"When he was a child, my father studied the legend of the Embryo that was secretly spreading throughout the world," Shuraiya informed them. "'Embryo, a magic egg that can grant any wish; in order to make my subjects happy, I must acquire that egg.' After a thorough investigation, my father ascertained that there was a clue to be found at a certain Seiyo Academy in the Orient, so he became an exchange student here. But after two years of not finding anything, my father returned to our country."

"According to my data, your father then took the throne at the age of nineteen," Kairi said. "He is evidently a king of great courage and wisdom, loved by all of his subjects"

"A king of great courage and wisdom," Tadese hummed.

"And beloved by all of his subjects," Amu smiled.

"What a great dad!" Yaya cheered.

"This has nothing to do with my father!" Shuraiya shouted. "Where he failed, I will succeed. I _will_ find the Embryo! Is that clear? All of you will help me find it! Commence the search for the Embryo immediately." The garden grew quiet for a few moments, the only sound being that of the fountain.

"Well shall we start the meeting?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with quickly," Yaya agreed.

"Ino, it's time for you to leave," Sasuke told the blond.

"Oh fine," Ino huffed, crossing her arms. "But when it comes time for discussing how to get Sa-"

"Why are you all ignoring me?" Shuraiya shouted, cutting of Ino.

"Because you're too selfish," they said in synch.

"W-What?" Shuraiya growled.

"Oh, it seems that next month is Shuriaya-dono's twelfth birthday," Kairi announced. "In his country it is customary for the king's eldest son to assume to position of Crown prince on his twelfth birthday."

"What does that mean, dechu?" Pepe asked.

"Next month, Shuraiya will become the Crown Prince, and there will be a national celebration." Lamila told them,

"A national celebration?" Amu muttered.

"Amazing," Yaya breathed.

"Where are you getting that from?" Ino asked in confusion.

"Don't mention that," Shuraiya growled. "It's irrelevant." With that the prince stormed out of the garden.

"What's wrong with him?" Amu asked.

"He's all mad all of a sudden," Yaya muttered.

"Based on my data, I can make no conjuncture," Kairi told them.

* * *

><p>"Have you found any clues?" Amu asked and the Guardians peered into the mini library in the garden.<p>

"Does it look like we did?" Kiseki and Shuraiya shouted.

"Don't be so impatient," Lamila scolded.

"That's right," Tadese agreed.

"It's the Embryo, so of course it won't be easy to find," Kairi told him.

"I wish to find it right now!" Shuraiya shouted. "If you're not buys then lend us a hand!" The guardians looked at him blankly. "What's that look for…" Shuraiya muttered, not liking it.

"You're being selfish again," Sasuke answered. Su gasped and Shuraiya looked over at her.

"This is…Amu-chan's test, desu!" she declared. Shuraiya fell back in disbelief.

"That's a low score," Sasuke muttered.

"Hey!" Amu protested.

"You only got 65 points?" Yaya laughed.

"This is…Yaya's test dechu!" Pepe gasped, holding another piece of paper.

"H-Hey!" Yaya protested. Amu laughed and clapped her hands together in amusement.

"You got 55 points!" the pinkette laughed.

"And yet you mocked Amu for her score," Sasuke sighed.

"I have Sasuke's test right here!" Shadow announced.

"Hey!" Sasuke blushed.

"He got an 85," Rima muttered.

"Shadow!" Sasuke growled, grabbing the paper from his chara. "My failure is private information!"

"You call that a failure?" Yaya and Amu shouted in disbelief.

"Well yeah, it's a low grade," Sasuke nodded.

"You guys…quit mucking around!" Shuraiya shouted in anger.

"Hey, you've got to smile," Kusukusu laughed. "At times like these you just-"

"BALA-BALANCE!" The female charas cheered, doing the gag. They cheered and laughed in joy as they completed the gag.

"Is anyone around here responsible?" Shuraiya groaned.

"I often ask myself the same thing," Kiseki sighed.

"By the way, if you get the Embryo, what kind of wish would you ask for?" Amu questioned.

"Good question," Yaya smiled, leaning onto Amu's back. "You've already got everything."

"I am certainly interested in the answer," Kairi nodded.

"As am I," Tadese agreed.

"I guess I'll hear it," Rima muttered.

"Why not," Sasuke shrugged. "So what's your wish?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shuraiya smirked, standing up. "If I get the embryo, I'll wish for a dragon to be my servant, and we'll go to the demon world. I'll slice the demon king in two with a single stroke of my sword! And then, I'll take all the girls in the world as my lovers! And that includes you, Amu Hinamori." The prince began laughing in victory, as if his wish had already been granted.

"What a worthless wish," Kairi muttered.

"It's nonsense," Rima agreed.

"Dragons and demons don't exist," Sasuke sighed. "It would be a waste of time to wish for that."

"Let's go home," Yaya muttered.

"Wait!" Shuraiya cried. "Anyway! I want to find the one thing my father could not!"

"I get it now," Amu smirked.

"What a selfish child," Sasuke nodded.

"Shuraiya, the only reason why you want to find the embryo is because you want to do something your father couldn't," the pinkette smirked.

"N-No way," Shuraiya denied.

"Please, I can see right through you," Sasuke smirked.

"Anyway, don't you guys have any information on the Embryo?" Shuraiya asked.

"The accursed Easter might have more information than us," Kiseki growled.

"For example, Utau Hoshina might," Pepe suggested.

"Or even Sakura might have some more information," Su muttered. The Guardians froze and looked down at the floor in sadness.

"Utau Hoshina? Sakura? Who are they?" Shuraiya asked.

"Utau-chan is everyone's idol," Eru told him. She held up a photo of the pigtailed idol to show him. "She's also my true owner."

"I see," Shuraiya hummed. He turned to Amu, pointing at her. "Then call this Utau Hoshina here at once!"

"As if we could!" Amu shouted.

"Well then what about that Sakura girl you mentioned?" Shuraiya asked. The charas turned towards Amu, looking at her. The pinkette opened her egg case and took out a photo of her and her twin. She held it out for the foreign prince to see.

"Sakura is my twin sister," Amu explained.

"Well then why don't you call her here?" Shuraiya asked.

"We can't do that either!" Amu yelled in anger.

"Well why not? She's your sister isn't she?" Shuraiya narrowed his eyes.

"Sakura doesn't want anything to do with us! Easter got it into her head that everyone only cares about me! She doesn't want anything to do with me! She won't even pick up her phone or answer my emails! We can't contact her at all! And if you dare bring her up again you'll regret it!" Amu shouted. She stormed out of the room, leaving everyone in silence.

"You'll do well to not mention Sakura again," Sasuke growled, glaring at him.

"If you do, you'll regret it," Rima agreed.

"The missing Princess is none of your concern," Kairi nodded.

"Princess?" Shuraiya asked.

"That's her title in the Guardians," Tadese explained. "And I agree, don't bring her up again. You have no right."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in the living room, staring at the TV blankly.<p>

"Sakura-sama..." Chou and Sashi muttered, watching their owner.

"Sakura, how did you do today?" Utau asked, wrapping her arms around the girl from behind.

"I manipulated three kids into turning their eggs into X eggs," Sakura answered. "And tomorrow there should be two more."

"Good job," Utau hummed, stroking her hair. "You certainly are an asset to Easter. You have such a way with bringing people to their knees using your words."

"All I did was analyze their weakness and used it to my advantage," Sakura told her, her eyes not leaving the TV.

"Still, it's impressive work," Utau smiled. "I'm very proud of you. If you keep this up, you'll be able to prove to everyone once and for all that you're better than Amu."

"Yes, that time is coming very soon," Sakura nodded. The house phone went off and Utau smiled, placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"No need to get up, I'll answer it," the blonde walked over to the phone, picking it up. "Hello? Yes. Yes. I'll be there right away." Utau quickly hung up and turned back to Sakura. "Sanjou-san has a job for me. I'll be back later."

"Alright, have fun," Sakura told her. "Destroy a lot of eggs."

"I'll try," Utau smirked, closing the door behind her.

"Utau is correct," Itami smiled, floating in front of Sakura. "Soon you'll be able to prove that you're the best of the best. And those pathetic Guardians will have no choice but to accept the truth."


	38. Chapter 38

Amu sighed as she walked to school. "Are you guys going to be searching for the Embryo again today?"

"Shuraiya says he'll give us a reward if we find it," Ran smiled.

"Is that so," Amu hummed.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya called. "Over here!" she smiled, waving the pinkette over. Amu smiled and ran over to her young friend. "Look, it's Shuraiya's father!"

"Huh?" Amu turned towards the TV inside the window, watching the report.

"King Seomila arrived at the United Nations yesterday, and has just finished a meeting with the president of the United States."

"Shuraiya's dad is super awesome!" Yaya cheered. "I want his autograph!"

"Is that so?" Amu muttered with a strained smile.

"Ask Shuraiya for me, will you?" Yaya asked.

"Why would I do that?" Amu shouted.

"You're the future queen, aren't you?" Yaya asked.

"No! I don't want to be!" Amu shouted.

"And why not, you big meanie?" Yaya pouted.

"Hmmm…he looks like someone we know," Miki hummed, looking at the image on the television

"But who could it be, dechu?" Pepe asked.

* * *

><p>"There he is," Amu said to her shugo charas as she opened the door to the roof.<p>

"We found you Shuraiya!" Ran cheered.

"Amu Hinamori?" Shuraiya muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Amu questioned. "What are you doing up here?"

"What are _you_ doing up here?" Shuraiya bit back. His eyes widened and he turned to Amu with a knowing look. "You've finally resolved to be my queen!"

"As if!" Amu shouted.

"This is absurd. There is no girl in the world who wouldn't love me," Shuraiya whined. "I got it! You're truly a boy, aren't you?"

"I'm a girl you idiot!" Amu shouted in anger. "Look, forget about it. I have a favor to ask."

"What kind of favor?" Shuraiya asked.

"It seems like Yaya's become a fan of your father," Amu started.

"You're father really is great!" Ran cheered.

"Doing good deeds all around the world," Miki agreed.

"He seems very busy, desu," Su chimed in.

"That's right, my father is very busy," Shuraiya nodded. "My father is adored throughout the land. They call him the best king in the world. He's brave, wise, and full of compassion. But to me he is simply cold and harsh," the young prince declared. Laughter escaped from Amu and her charas. "What's so funny about that?"

"You actually respect your father a lot, don't you," Amu giggled.

"You're just stubborn," Miki teased.

"You're not being honest with yourself," Ran giggled.

"They're correct, desu," Su said.

"Don't mock me!" Shuraiya shouted. "As if I would respect him!" Shuraiya glared at them before storming away. The door to the roof slammed shut and Amu flinched.

"Crap!" She gasped. "I forgot to ask him for the autograph!" The charas gasped and turned away from Amu. "What's wrong?" The pinkette asked.

"I sense a dark energy," Ran announced.

"An X egg?" Amu asked.

"Well, it's like that…" Miki frowned.

"But it's slightly different," Su whispered.

"Different, as in it was forced?" Amu asked.

"We can't tell," Miki apologized.

"If Sakura were here…she could tell what exactly it was…" Su whispered.

"Yeah…she could," Amu nodded, looking down sadly. She narrowed her eyes and looked up with determination. "But she's not here. We have to deal with this without her! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Amu raced down the steps, only to be stopped when a voice called for her. "Hinamori-san!"<p>

"Pearl!" Amu gasped, turning around. The girl was holding her hands together, as if cradling something. Amu's charas flew over to her, peering at her hands.

"Lamila!" They gasped, seeing the chara. He was curled up in pain and sweating.

"What's going on?" Amu muttered, looking at the tiny being.

* * *

><p>Su wrung out a tiny washcloth and put it on Lamila's head. "Please hang in there, desu," she pleaded.<p>

"So Shuraiya's been acting strangely ever since last night?" Amu asked.

"Yes," Pearl nodded. "It's like he's a different person."

"But I'm surprised that you can see shugo charas too," Yaya muttered.

"I always thought Lamila was Shuraiya-sama's guardian fairy," Pearl admitted. "He's so much like King Seomila. Brave and wise. Even his compassion is the same."

"I see," Ran nodded.

"Lamila is just like Shuraiya's dad," Miki said.

"The mystery is solved, dechu," Pepe said. Lamila groaned and wearily sat up, taking the cloth off of his head.

"Are you alright?" Su asked.

"You should take it easy," Shadow told him.

"I'm fine," Lamila told them. "But you shouldn't be worrying about me; you should be worrying about Shuraiya. He's being manipulated by an evil power! It's because a suspicious girl gave him a fake embryo last night."

"A fake embryo?" Tadese repeated.

"And a suspicious girl gave it to him," Ran questioned.

"It must be Utau Hoshina," Miki stated.

"I don't want to smash your faith, I don't even want to say this," Sasuke muttered, "But…it might have even been Sakura that gave him the fake embryo."

"No way!" Amu protested. "Sakura would never do something like that!"

"I don't like it any more than you do, but she's with the enemy, she's with Easter!" Sasuke shouted. "She could be the one behind this! Or she might not be."

"While Sakura is working with Easter, we must keep an open mind and put her on the suspect list," Shadow told the pinkette. "We don't want to do it anymore than you do, but we must. She's strayed onto a dark path and became our enemy; so we must treat her as such!"

"They're right," Tadese sighed. "Our top suspects our Utau Hoshina…and Sakura Haruno."

"I don't care who gave it to him, I must save him!" Lamila shouted. He winced in pain, and Su had to help him keep sitting.

Kiseki floated in front of the chara. "Let us join forces and save Shuraiya." He held out his hand. Lamila smiled and took it, nodding in agreement.

"He's being unusually good, dechu," Pepe commented.

"He's cool!" Ran cheered, waving her pompoms. Miki placed her hands on her cheeks and blushed, staring at Kiseki with a dreamy expression.

"Your reactions and comments are uncalled for," Kiseki blushed.

* * *

><p>Ino leaned against a tree. She took out her egg, staring at it. "What exactly are you?" she whispered. "And how did you get here." Ino jumped when she heard approaching voices. She slipped her egg into her pocket and turned towards the field. Sayaa and her minions were gathered, showing off a few things to Shuraiya.<p>

"I've prepared for you a portrait from France, a snow sculpture made out of snow from the North Pole, and gold-dusted face cookies from Asuka," Sayaa announced, waving towards all the gifts. Ino growled lowly and turned back around, taking out her egg.

"Useless," she huffed. "You don't charm a guy and gain their affections using such expensive and worthless gifts. You have to understand them, and give them something meaningful."

"I agree!" A voice cried. Ino blinked and looked down at her egg, seeing it crack. The egg cracked apart and there was a small girl floating in her hand. She had light pink hair that was in ringlets. She was wearing a frilly pink dress and had little wings on her back. Also on her back was a quiver full of arrows. She had a tail that had a heart on the end. A ribbon was wrapped around the tail, with a white daisy in the center. A fully bloomed rose was in her hair.

"I am Ai," the girl introduced, looking up at her with red eyes. A purple eye mask was over her eyes and it was decorated with swirls of pink and red glitter.

"Ai-chan…" Ino muttered.

"Ino-chan!" Ai gasped, pointing at the clearing. Ino turned around and saw a bright purple light coming from Shuraiya's chest, or to be more precise, a pendant hanging around his neck. White eggs floated out of the girls' hearts. The eggs darkened and an X appeared on them. Ino's classmates fell to the ground, unconscious.

"X eggs," Ai whispered in fright. The first X egg hatched, revealing a small black character that resembled Sayaa. An X was on her forehead.

"Gorgeous, gorgeous!" the X chara chanted. The other eggs hatched, and simple chara came out. Each of the new charas had a number of one through four on their back.

"Impossible!" The X charas sang.

"And now they're X charas," Ai cowered, hiding behind Ino's shoulder.

"What is going on here?" Ino whispered in shock. Several more charas flew into the clearing, but Ino noted that these ones resembled Ai more.

"What is this?" Kiseki shouted.

"Shuraiya!" Lamila scolded.

"Magic tornado!" Shuraiya cried out, sending a whirlwind of dark energy towards the charas. Lamila quickly flew higher in the air, and the dark energy followed.

"Lamila!" Kiseki cried out as the chara was hit. Lamila screamed as his egg was forced back around him. Ino ran out of her hiding spot and jumped forward, catching the egg before it hit the ground.

"Ino!" Shadow gasped.

"What happened to him?" Ino asked, looking down at the egg in her hands.

"Lamila! Answer me!" Kiseki demanded, as the charas crowded around the egg.

"Now! Do it!" Shuraiya commanded. The X charas laughed and created a giant genie lamp. The spout acted like a vacuum and began to suck the charas towards it. Ino gathered the tiny beings in her hands and turned her back towards the wind, trying to protect them.

"Let them go!" Shuraiya shouted. "Magic tornado!" Ino gasped as she felt the dark energy collide with her back.

"Ino-chan!" Ai gasped.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know that I have to protect these guys!" Ino told them. "And I won't give up!" She winced as the energy increased.

"You're hurting yourself!" Eru shouted at her.

"I don't care!" Ino yelled back. Her eyes widened and she gasped as the force of the dark energy and the sucking wind knocked her off her feet. The charas flew out of her grip, only to be sucked into the lamp. Ino landed on the ground and winced in pain.

"Let us out!" The charas cried.

"Shuraiya!" Amu shouted as the Guardians arrived.

"Ino," Sasuke gasped, seeing the blonde.

"Ino, what happened?" Amu asked. The blonde winced and pushed herself up.

"I don't know," Ino told them, standing up. She limped over to the others, and Sasuke caught her before she fell.

"Shuraiya, what are you doing?" Amu shouted at the prince. Shuraiya turned towards them and smirked maliciously

"I have the Embryo," he announced.

"Open your eyes," Amu pleaded. "That's not the Embryo."

"I see that it's just compressed X egg energy," Kairi announced.

"Amu," Rima said.

"Right, I'll just transform…but wait…where are Ran and the others?" Amu asked.

"In there," Ino told them, pointing at the giant lamp. "It sucked them all in."

"Save us, Amu-chan!" Ran shouted.

"We can't get out!" Miki told them.

"It's dark and scary in here, desu," Su cried.

"No way, you're all in there?" Amu shouted in horror.

"Celebrity," Sayaa's X chara chanted. It blew bubbles towards the Guardians, trapping them.

"Huh? What is this?" Yaya cried.

"We're trapped" Amu shouted.

"Let us go!" Ino demanded, pounding on the bubble.

"Now there's no one left to oppose me," Shuraiya smirked. "I have greatly surpassed my father. As long as I have the Embryo, I don't need anything else, not even Lamila." Ino looked over at the egg that she had dropped once she was hit with the bubbles.

"That's not true!" Amu shouted at the prince. "Lamila is who you want to be! You act stubborn, but deep down in your heart you want to be a great king! Just like your father! That's why Lamila looks just like him!"

"I want to be…like my father…?" Shuraiya muttered. His shoulders shook in anger and he looked up at the Guardians with a glare. Tears were gathered at the edge of his eyes. "Don't force me to become a king like my father!"

"But you love your father, don't you?" Ino questioned.

"Of course I do!" Shuraiya shouted. "But my father has never considered my feelings!" Lamila's egg darkened and an X appeared over it.

"What's happening to the egg?" Ino gasped.

"This is bad," Yaya cried. "If this keeps up, Lamila will become an X chara!" Pearl ran forward and grabbed the egg, holding it close to her chest. She fell to her knees and curled around the egg, trying to protect it.

"Pearl!" Shuraiya gasped.

"You're wrong! The king isn't like that!" Pearl told Shuraiya. "He said you were brave, and straightforward, and that you showed promise!"

"That's a lie; he never praised me, not once," Shuraiya shouted at his friend.

"The king has always kept you in his heart," Pearl told him. "He believes in you." She gasped as the X charas surrounded her. They began circling around her, creating a ring of dark energy. Pearl flinched and curled around the egg even more. Her hair fell out and pooled around her as she tried not to give in.

"Pearl!" Amu shouted in fear. The Humpty Lock around her neck began shinning and the bubble around her burst, setting her free. The pinkette ran over to Pearl quickly. "Are you alright?" She gasped as her Humpty Lock began glowing once more. The bubbles floated to the ground and popped, freeing the Guardians and Ino. An egg floated out of Pearl's chest, hatching immediately.

"Are you…Pearl's shugo chara…?" Amu asked.

"Yes," the little girl nodded.

"My…shugo chara?" Pearl whispered.

"Yes. Please leave this to me," she smiled. She floated to the X charas and a baton appeared in her hand. She waved it around expertly and pointed at one of the minion charas.

"Impossible~!" it sang. She smiled and pointed to the next one. It sang as well, its voice slightly higher. She continued on until all the X charas were singing in harmony. The tiny chara laughed and applauded the X charas. The X charas laughed and cheered in celebration.

"Now's my chance," the shugo chara smiled, quickly flying towards the genie lamp. "There you go!" She cheered, lifting up the lid. The charas cheered and flew out of the lamp, going straight to their owners.

"Ino-chan!" Ai shouted, cuddling into her owner's cheek.

"Ai-chan, I'm so glad you're safe," Ino smiled, placing her hands over the small creature.

"Amu-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting," Ran smiled.

"You okay, Kusukusu?" Rima questioned.

"I'm fine! That was totally fun!" Kusukusu laughed.

"Rima, Sasuke, let's go!" Amu shouted.

"Shadow, can you handle it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine to go on," Shadow nodded.

"My own heart: Unlock!" Amu chanted. "Chara nai: Amulet Heart!" She cheered, looking just like a cheerleader.

"My own heart: Unlock." Rima ordered. She transformed, wearing a clown dress. "Chara nai: Clown Drop."

"My own heart: Unlock!" Sasuke said. "Chara nai: Ninja Warrior!" He stated, looking like a ninja.

"Let's join them!" Tadese ordered.

"Right," Kairi and Yaya agreed.

"Chara change!" The three chorused.

"Ino, let's help out too," Ai suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Ino asked.

"Chara change!" Ai smiled happily. Ino blinked as a purple eye mask appeared on her face. Her hair tie became a flowing purple ribbon. A pink quiver and a bow appeared in her hands.

"Mashiro-san, gather the X charas," Tadese ordered.

"Juggling party!" Rima ordered, throwing pins at the X charas. The X charas fled into their eggs and flew around, trying to avoid the pins.

"Let's gather the X eggs into one place," Kairi suggested.

"Let's go, Ino," Yaya cheered.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?" Ino asked.

"Use your bow and arrow!" Sasuke shouted, swinging his Nightmare Sword at an egg that tried to break away.

"Uh, right," Ino nodded, taking out an arrow. She noticed that the feathers on the ends were flower petals and the tip was a sharp pink heart. "I hope you know that I've never shot an arrow before in my life!" She shouted, letting go of it. The arrow flew off and flew past the sides of the eggs, scaring them, into forming a tighter group.

"Don't break them," Sasuke ordered. "Just keep them in a group!"

"Uh, right," Ino nodded, preparing another arrow.

"You can do it," Ai cheered. The eggs flew past Shuraiya. The prince gasped and looked down at his pendant, which was no longer glowing.

"My embryo!" he shouted.

"You're pathetic!" Amu yelled at him. "You did everything you wanted with the power of your own will. I thought you were pretty cool when you were that strong-willed. But now you're completely negative! What happened to all that self-confidence?"

"How can you understand my feelings?" Shuraiya shouted. "The pressure to succeed my father."

"You don't have to become just like your father!" Amu shouted. "You can become your own king as you are!"

"Holy crown!" Tadese shouted. A column of light shot out of his scepter, trapping the X eggs.

"We have to turn everyone back to normal," Tadese smiled.

"Including Lamila," Pearl's shugo chara smiled, tossing the egg into the column.

"Amu!" Rima called.

"Use Open Heart!" Yaya cheered.

"Negative Heart: Lock ON! OPEN HEART!" Amu shouted. Pink hearts flew out of her hand, and enveloped the eggs, returning them to normal. The eggs flew back to Sayaa and her friends while Lamila came out of his eggs.

"Lamila," Shuraiya whispered. His cheeks darkened and he looked away from his chara out of embarrassment.

"Shuraiya!" Amu called. The prince looked over at the cheerleader. Amu undid the transformation and the rest of the Guardians followed, returning to normal. "I'm sorry about earlier," the pinkette blushed, rubbing her cheek. "I went a bit far in what I said. But it would be nice if you had the courage to not run away from who you wanted to be." She lowered her hands and giggled slightly, smiling at him.

"I-I know that," Shuraiya pouted, crossing his arms. "It's just that the expectations everyone had of me was very uncomfortable."

"There's your stubborn side," Amu teased.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Shuraiya shouted with a blush. Amu flinched back.

"You two are so much alike!" Yaya laughed.

"How?" They shouted. They glared at each other before crossing their arms and turning their backs to the other. The kids laughed at the display. Amu and Shuraiya turned back to each other and began yelling. The Guardians continued to laugh at them.

"So this is what I've been missing," Ino hummed, looking at the Guardians. Her eyes drifted to the charas next to their owners. She turned to her own and cupped her hand under Ai. Ai smiled and sat down in the palm of Ino's hand.

"Ino-chan, I'm glad that you gave birth to me," Ai smiled.

"So am I," Ino nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all so very much," Pearl said.<p>

"It was no problem at all," Amu told her. "More importantly, Shuraiya, don't you have something to say to Pearl?" Amu goaded with a sly smile.

"Oh, what could it be?" Yaya teased.

"Do you?" Pearl asked, turning to face the prince. Shuraiya looked at her and blushed.  
>"I'm sorry…for making you worry…Pearl," Shuraiya said softly.<p>

"Apology accepted," Pearl smiled. The female Guardians began cheering for the two.

"Love! I sense love!" Ai gasped. "What a wonderful feeling!"

"Yes, I can sense it too!" Eru cheered.

"What is with you guys?" Shuraiya shouted.

"Nothing," the group chorused. A growl ripped through the area and Ginger ran over to Shuraiya.

"Ginger! Where have you been?" Shuraiya gasped as the tiger knocked him down and began licking him.

"She was playing with me," Tsukasa smiled waving a cat toy around.

"So that explains it," Amu smiled. She jumped in surprise and turned to the adult. "How long have you been standing there!?"

"You're always jumping out of nowhere, desu," Su cried.

"He's an old friend of my father," Shuraiya laughed, petting Ginger.

"Shuraiya, I'm giving this to you," Tsukasa said, holding out an envelope. "It's a letter that your father gave me a long time ago." Shuraiya took a folded piece of paper out of the already opened envelope. After reading he looked over at the setting sun.

"Everyone…I want you to come to the ceremony," he told them.

"Huh?" Amu asked.

"I just decided," he turned back to them and smiled. "I'm going to become the Crown prince, and I want all of you to hear my oath."

* * *

><p>Shuraiya kneeled, facing towards the sun. "I vow, to someday succeed my father and become king. Yes, that's it. I'll become a king overflowing with bravery!" He stood up with a giant smile on his face. "And I'll make a dragon my servant and we'll go on adventures!"<p>

"What?" Lamila screeched, looking at his owner in shock.

"He's still saying that…" Kairi muttered, pushing his glasses.

"Dragons don't exist…" Sasuke groaned.

"What a troubled prince," Amu sighed.

"Prince?" Tadese gasped.

"No!" Amu gasped. "I uh-!" A crown appeared on Tadese's head and he pointed at Shuraiya.

"One king is enough!" he shouted at the young prince. "You will become my servant!"

"Eh?" Shuraiya smiled. "You will become _my _servant!" he declared. The two began laughing in synch, with flames of passion in the background.

"What the hell…?" Ino muttered.

"Tadese goes crazy whenever someone calls him a prince," Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Those two are hopeless…" Amu muttered.

"Should I go get the bucket?" Rima asked.

"No, they'll probably be done by the time you get back," Shadow told her.

"Besides, this is way more fun!" Yaya cheered.

"Seriously!?" Ino shouted in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Sakura tapped her finger against her book as she read the page. Her charas sat on little chairs on the coffee table, watching TV silently.<p>

"I can't take this anymore," Sashi hissed. "I should have gone with Jay!"

"We both wish that we went with Jay, but there's nothing we can do about it now," Chou whispered.

"Why not? We can just leave and find Amu," Sashi suggested.

"Then go," Itami told them. "You're of no use to me and Sakura."

"That's exactly why we're staying!" Sashi shouted, flying over to the bat. "You're destroying our Saku! Heiwa's returned to her egg because Saku no longer 'needs' her! I'm not leaving her as well!"

"We were here before you, and we'll stay here until Sakura returns to the Guardians!" Chou declared.

"A useless decision," Itami hissed, narrowing her eyes. The charas argument came to a halt when Sakura's cell phone began ringing. Chou flew over to it and her eyes widened at the caller ID.

"Sakura-sama! It's Nagihiko!" the butterfly announced. Sakura lowered her book and looked at the phone. She set her book down silently and picked up the ringing device.

"Hello?" Sakura answered, setting it against her ear.

"Sakura-chan, it's about time you've picked up," Nadeshiko's voice floated into her ear. "Is Amu-chan correct? Are you with Easter?"

"I'm proving to everyone that I'm better than Amu," Sakura answered.

"You don't need to join the enemy to prove that," Nadeshiko told her harshly. "Besides, you have different strengths than Amu-chan. You're better academically and physically. And you've become a great cook."

"That doesn't mean anything," Sakura shouted. "Everyone values Amu over me. They protect her and the Humpty Lock! Nobody cares what happens to me!

"Sakura-chan, that isn't true!" Nadeshiko protested.

"Yes it is! Amu can purify an egg on her own, she doesn't need me. I'm nothing but a shield. My 'job' is to protect Amu! But I don't want to protect her! I'm tired of everyone thinking that she's better and she's the one that needs protecting!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan, that isn't true," Nadeshiko repeated.

"Yes it is!" Sakura screamed.

"If it is true then I guess I made a mistake in choosing you over Amu," Nadeshiko told her, her voice changing and turning back to Nagihiko's voice "I fell in love with you, not her. I truly believe that you're better than her, but if you can't see it, then I don't see it either."

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"I guess what I'm saying is that it's over," Nagihiko answered. Sakura's green eyes widened and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. "If you don't want to say anything else, I have a ballet class to get back to. Russian dancers are very strict."

"Fine…" Sakura growled. "If that's what you want, then so be it! Who needs love?" She shrieked. Sakura threw the wall against the wall breaking it.

"Saku!" Sashi shouted. Sakura looked over at her and Chou. The butterfly was gripping Sashi's hand, and kneeling in pain.

"Sakura-sama…I'm sorry," Chou panted, gripping her tiny chest. Her wings sagged and she grunted in pain, letting go of Sashi's hand.

"Chou!" Sashi shouted, watching the red egg surround her sister. "Chou!" she beat her tiny fists against the eggshell, trying to get a reaction.

"It's useless," Sakura whispered. Sashi's eyes widened and she looked at her owner through her tears. "Love and emotions…they're fake, they don't mean anything. Loving someone always leads to heartbreak…it's pointless."

"No!" Sashi shouted, watching in horror as an X was placed on her red sister.

"Being free, that's also useless," Sakura said quietly.

"No! Stop!" Sashi shouted, covering her tiny ears.

"I was foolish to think I could be free and trust a man again."

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Sashi shouted, falling to the table and crying.

"Protecting people…that's also a useless dream…" Sakura whispered.

"NO! No it's not!" Sashi cried. "Saku! Please stop!"

"It's true," Sakura told her. She stood up and exited the room, leaving her charas alone. Itami smirked and turned to Sashi.

"I told you we didn't need you, but you just didn't listen," Itami smirked. "Have fun inside your egg." The bat chara flew off, following her owner.

"Sakura…" Sashi whispered, clutching her chest. "Why would you do this…?"


End file.
